un giro de 180º
by lesly-radcliffe
Summary: no les da curiosidad que paso despues? pues si las intriga los mata,. entren y descubranlo! EPILOGO!... explicasion adentro!
1. cuando se le cayo la venda de los ojos

**+cuando se le cayo la venda de los ojos+**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, estaba muy cansada e iba a su torre de Griffindor, no vio que tres sly se acercabanan a ella, ya que casi no podía mantenerse en pie, de repente sintió como iba perdiendo el equilibrio pero unos fuertes brazos la alcanzaron a atrapar antes de caer al duro suelo...

�- hermione! que te pasa Hermione- grito alguien mientras la sostenia para que no se callera

Hermione- eh? no, nada- dijo poniéndose de nuevo de pie, trato de parecer fuerte y que no pasaba nada, pero realmente no podia, estaba mal

�- no es cierto, te vez mal…- dijo la chica que los acompañaba, realmente la conocían muy bien…

Hermione- no es nada Draco, solo estoy un poco cansada

Blase- eso no es solo por cansancio... no comiste nada verdad- dijo con tono de padre

Hermione- no me dio tiempo- dijo como escusa, pero las miradas de los chicos hizieron que bajara la mirada

Pansy- no me digas que otra vez les hiciste la tarea a esos idiotas- grito desesperada, Hermione reacciono al instante…

Hermione- no les digas así! son mis amigos igual que ustedes- respondio casi gritando

Pansy- pero nosotros no te explotamos- grito ya casi desesperada de que su amiga no se diera cuenta de las cosas

hermione- ellos no me explotan! yo les ayudo por que tienen muchas cosas que hacer y yo les ayudo

Blase- enserio que estas ciega! esos a los que les llamas amigos solo te usan!

Hermione- no es cierto!

Draco- a no? entonces en donde están ellos ahora?

Hermione- están en un castigo con Snape

Pansy- estas segura?

Hermione- completamente... creo en ellos!

Blase- entonces ven- dijo agarrándola de la mano ya que esta no quería ir

la arrastraron hasta el lago, estaba todo muy tranquilo, Hermione los vio un poco enojada ya que la habían echo caminar tan solo para ver el lago, entonces Draco los guió asta un árbol que estaba enfrente de el lago... Hermione se sorprendió al ver hay a sus amigos...

�- estas seguro Harry?

harry- completamente Par! Hermione debe de estar todavía en la biblioteca haciendo nuestras tareas!

ron- ja! esa tonta ni se entera! debe de estar pensando que estamos castigados con Snape!

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenia ganas de llorar y de salir corriendo por no podía, siguió escuchando a sus "amigos"

�- esa tonta se cree todo!

Ron- a veces me da lastima pero tienes razón Lav

Harry- a esta hora ya debió de haber acabado, tenemos que irnos, el malo de Snape nos castigo sin razón alguna y ahora no podremos hacer la tarea de transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas- dijo en tono dramático

Los cuatro se empezaron a carcajear mientras que detrás de los arbustos hermione era un mar de llanto, Pansy la consolaba mientras que Draco y Blase veían la escena con los puños cerrados

Hermione- de...déjenme sola

Pansy- pero no...

Hermione- por... por favor quiero estar sola

Pansy les hizo una señal a Draco y a Blase y los tres se fueron dejándola sola todavía entre los matorrales, Hermione se levanto lentamente sin ser notada por sus "amigos"

Harry- es mejor que nos vayamos, todavía tenemos que ir con... Hermione! – dijo asustado cuando la vio

atrás de ellos, su semblante era inexpresivo, lo que preocupo mas a sus "amigos"

ron- Hermione!... lo que pasa es que Snape nos dejo salir temprano, te estábamos buscando pero no te encontramos, encontramos a Par y a Lav y le estábamos preguntando si...

pero no pudo continuar ya que Hermione le pego una tremenda cachetada, con todas sus fuerzas, lo que sentía en ese momento era coraje, rabia y desilusión por los que creía llamar amigos

Harry- Hermio...- no pudo continuar ya que Hermione le había dado una cachetada igual que Ron

hermione- no vuelas a repetir mi nombre Potter, y lo digo también para ti Weasley, solo mis amigos me pueden llamas así- dijo con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad, pero el tono de voz que usaba nunca lo habian escuchado sus amigos

Draco, Blase y Pansy que por supuesto no se habían ido del lugar se les ocurrió una brillante idea...

�- hola Hermione- dijo Blase saliendo de quien sabe donde junto con Draco y Pansy, le dio un beso y un gran abrazo

draco- hey! y yo que- dijo haciendo un lindo pucherito y también dándole un beso a Hermione- que haces aquí Hermione? ya es tarde

pansy- déjala Draco! si Hermione quiere salir pues sale- dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso a Hermione

Harry-que estas haciendo con ellos Hermione- dijo sumamente enojado biendo como "esos" trataban a su amiga

Hermione- para ti soy Granger y que te importa- dijo sin mirarlo

Ron- pero Hermione!

Draco- que no entendiste asquerosa rata!

Ron- mira hurón …

Draco-como me dijiste- dijo acercando a Ron peligrosamente

Hermione-déjalo Draco, no vale la pena pelear con alguien como el- dijo mirandolo con asco, cosa que sorprendio a sus "amigos" que nunca la habian visto asi

Draco- tienes razón Hermione- dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de asombro de esos dos

los cuatro regresaron al castillo, Draco y Blase abrazaban a Hermione mientras que Pansy venia agarrada de la mano de Blase

Lav- pero como es que "esa" anda con Malfoy y Zabbini!

los dos chicos las miraron extrañados

Pav- son unos de los chicos más calientes y buenotes de todo Hogwarts!

Lav- pero si esta horrible

Pav- no se que le ven!

Harry y Ron- ya cállense!

los chicos se fueron a su torre, ya que sabia que Hermione tendría que pasar la noche hay, así tendrían oportunidad de hablar con ella y de convencerla

ron- y ahora quien nos va a hacer las tareas- se quejo mientras entraba por el retrato de la

señora gorda

Hermione al perder de vista a sus "amigos" dejo salir un sinfín de lagrimas, estaba enojada pero mas con ella misma que con ellos...

_como pude haber sido tan tonta! tenia la verdad enfrente y no me quería dar cuenta! pero esto no se queda así, esos dos me las van a pagar... _

Draco- Hermione estas bien?

Blase- te vez muy mal

Hermione- estoy bien chicos no se preocupen

_por lo menos todavía los tengo a ellos... ja! y pensar que por tanto tiempo nos llevábamos mal!_

bueno aquí es mi turno de explicar algunas cosas, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, y Blase se llevan bien desde principio de año, todo paso una tarde cuando les toco hacer juntos un trabajo de pociones a Hermione y a Pansy, Pansy de dio cuenta de que Hermione Granger no era todo lo que sus compañeros de Sly decían, al contrario, era todo lo contrario, decidieron ser amigas poco a poco fue tratando a Blase, que es novio de Pansy, los tres eran muy unidos, pero a Draco no le gustaba mucho esa amistad ya que Pansy y Blase eran sus mejores amigos y ellos siempre andaban con Hermione, el los intentó separar pero en el intento le empezó a agradar la chica (a mi se me hace que algo mas que agradar pero eso después lo veremos) y termino haciéndose amiga de ella, eran discretos ya que Hermione no quería que sus "amigos" se enojaran por ser amiga de sus enemigos pero con lo que paso esa discreción termino... ahora si a seguir con el fic!

Pansy- vamos a cenar que tienes que comer o si no te puedes enfermar

Hermione asintio con la cabeza, todavía muy triste, Draco y los demas se dieron cuenta de esto, e intentaron reanimarla

Blase- hey! vieron al patetico de Snape hoy? parecia mas enojado de lo normal…por que sera- dijo con tono inocente mientras que Draco empezaba a carcajearse

Draco- mmm…. no se…tal vez por que llenamos su habitación con pegamento y plumas de pollo?

Pansy los vio sorprendida, pero Hermione todavía miraba el suelo

Blase- ese viejo grasiento, no sabe otra hacer otra cosa que dejar tareas, lo vieron la semana pasada? Parecia como su estuviera rosado!

Blase se les adelanto y empezo a caminar con las piernas abiertas, esta vez niciquiera Hermione pudo dejar de reir, los cuatro empezaron a reir con ganas, Draco y Blase se veian satisfechos de ver a Hermione reir

Hermione- bueno, ya vamos a cenar que tengo mucha hambre- dijo tratando de dejar de reir

Draco-vienes a comer con nosotros?

Blase- o prefieres comer con esos idiotas?

Hermione- mmm... mejor con ustedes... definitivamente con ustedes- dijo ya mas animada

Draco agarro a Hermione del brazo, esta no lo rechazo, al contrario, lo tomo con gusto,

Blase y pansy hicieron lo mismo, después entraron al gran comedor riendo por las ocurrencias de draco, al entrar todas las miradas se posaron el ellos, en especial unos ojos verdes esmeralda y otros azules

Pero a Hermione no le importo, camino con gracia y elegancia hacia la mesa de Sly en donde se sentó a comer junto a sus amigos, las miradas de todo el comedor pasaban de las caras rojas por la ira de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley a las risas de Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blase Zabbini y Pansy Packirson...

los rumores no se hicieron esperar, todo el mundo comentaba sobre lo sucedido, había varias historias locas como que Harry y Ron tenían "algo" y que Hermione prefirió alejarse para que ellos pudieran expresarse su amor libremente, y que esta tenia una relación con Draco y con Blase y de vez en cuando con Pansy, y otras demasiado entupidas como que Hermione se había convertido en mortifaga y que Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta y que se alejaron de ella, o que Hermione se había juntado con ellos por el dinero que tenían, o simplemente que por tanto estudiar se le había zafado un tornillo, pero a ella no le importo en lo mas mínimo lo que digieran de ella, lo unico que tenia en mente en que todo iba a cambiar, todo iba a dar un **giro de 180º**


	2. verse por primera vez en muuuucho tiempo

_**verse por primera vez en muuuucho tiempo**_

Hermione caminaba hacia la torre de Griffindor, caminaba lentamente ya que no quería

llegar y encontrarse con esos idiotas que alguna vez llamo amigos, lo único que la

confortaba era saber que seria su ultima noche hay por que al día siguiente empezaban las

vacaciones de navidad, al principio pensaba quedarse pero luego de pensarlo mucho

decidió ir a pasarla con sus padres, paso por el cuadro de la señora gorda e ignoro todos

los murmullos de los que estaban en la sala común, seguramente comentando de lo de el

comedor, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre, y por

desgracia de ella conocía quien la llamaba....

¿?- Hermione!  
hermione-te e dicho Potter que para ustedes soy Granger- dijo viéndolos fríamente, podrían

decir que con un toque Malfoy

Ron- por favor Hermione, no es para tanto, tu no eres así, lo que pasa

Hermione- no necesito que me den explicaciones, yo se lo que vi., no tienen por que

decirme lo obvio, ahora me voy a dormir que mañana- se volteo dejándolos con la palabra

en la boca y subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, sentía que las lagrimas se les iban

a salir en cualquier momento, pero no podía, tenia que ser dura, fría, igual a ellos cuando la

usaron y no tomaron en cuenta sus sentimientos, examino la habitación, por desgracia en

ese cuarto solo dormían tres personas, Lavander, Parvatil y ella pero al parecer ninguna

estaba, una chispa de maldad se encendió en sus ojos mientras que una sonrisa malévola y

traviesa dibujaba su rostro y sacaba su varita y caminaba lentamente a sus camas................

ya se había cambiado, llevaba una bata blanca de lana, y sus zapatillas para dormir, por

primera vez en mucho tiempo se miro en el espejo, enfrente de el vio a una chica con

cabellos enmarañados y esponjados, su cara estaba demasiado delgada, esos ojos avellana

no se notaban mucho ya que el pelo tapaba un poco y los hacia ver mas pequeños de los

que realmente eran, miro su ropa, toda guanga, holgada, no le daba forma a su cuerpo,

suspiro pensando que en poco tiempo todo eso cambiaria completamente y después de

pensar un rato se acostó, al poco rato oyó como se habría la puerta y Lavander y Parvatil

entraban muy contentas a la habitación, hermione sonrió para ella misma antes de quedarse

profundamente dormida........

-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!- un grito que resonó en toda la torre de griffindor, específicamente en

uno de los cuartos de séptimo año de las chicas, mas específicamente la habitación de

Hermione Granger.

¿?- TU!!!!!- grito desquiciadamente a una hermione que trataba de disimular su risa

Hermione- yo? Que hice yo?

Lavander- tu nos hiciste esto!!!!!!!- dijo señalando su cabello que ahora era de un rosa

chillón

Parvatil- y esto!!!!!!- dijo señalando las ronchas gigantes que había en toda su cara

Hermione- yo no hice nada- dijo mientras caminaba por su ropa y caminaba para entrar al

baño pero Lavander la tomo del brazo obligándola a voltearse y estar frente a frente

Lavander- dinos que demonios nos hiciste!!!!

Hermione con un rápido movimiento se soltó de Lavander y la miro con esa mirada

característica de Draco

Hermione- no me vuelas a tocar

Parvatil- pero claro- dijo acercándose a su amiga- estas celosa de nosotras no?, estas

celosa por que nosotras tenemos PRETENDIENTES- dijo resaltando la palabra

pretendientes- y tu no… pero quien se va a fijar en alguien como tu, JA! Me das lastima,

por eso Harry y Ron te dejaron, no soportaron a alguien como tu, les das asco

Hermione simplemente se las miro con lastima y supremacía y se metió al baño, sonrió

tristemente por que las palabras de esas dos arpías la habían lastimado pero no iba dejarlo

ver, esas palabras le dieron mas motivos para su venganza, luego de meditar por un

segundo las palabras se metió a bañar tranquilamente…

_bueno, esto es todo_

_se que es un poco corto, pero es que no sabia que mas poner!_

_bueno, nos vemos luego!_

_pero no se olviden de mandar RR!_


	3. solamente amigos verdad?

_**Solamente amigos…verdad?**_

Salio de la sala común ya vestida como todos los días, no podía dar a notar alguna

diferencia en ella… todavía no

Llego al gran comedor y diviso a sus amigos sentados platicando tranquilamente en la mesa

de Slytherin, camino decidida con todas las miradas del gran comedor dirigidas en ella

Hermione-hola!

Blase- hola preciosa!

Draco- dormiste bien?

Hermione- si, con algunos inconvenientes pero bien

Pansy- te molestaron esos idiotas?

Hermione- solo un poco pero los puse en su lugar

Pansy- esa es mi amiga!

Blase- tenemos que desayunar por que si no, no alcanzamos el tren

Hermione tranquilamente- yo no lo voy a tomar

Los tres- QUE!!!

Todo el comedor los volteo a ver por lo que los chicos hablaron mas bajo

Blase- como que no vas a ir?

Draco- no te puedes quedar en Hogwarts, sabes que esos dos se van a quedar también

Hermione-quien dijo que me voy a quedar? me voy a ir pero no en tren

Blase-pero como te vas a ir si no es en tren?, no hay forma de salir de Hogwarts

Hermione- bueno, si hay una

Pansy- osea que te vas a escapar de Hogwarts?

Los tres la veían sorprendidos ya que nunca pensaron que Hermione hiciera algo así pero al

parecer estaban equivocados

Hermione- no me miren así! se ven igual Hagrid cuando me descubrió de noche en la

sección prohibida de la biblioteca- se puso a pensar ignorando las caras de sus amigos que

no podían creer que ella aya ido a la sección prohibida y mucho menos en la noche – o

cuando me encontró en Hogsmade cuando se suponía que debía de estar en la

enfermería… o cuando

Pansy- espera… lo que estas diciendo que es que ya haz salido de Hogwarts antes?

Hermione- claro! Pero generalmente solo voy a Hogsmade, el bosque prohibido y muy

pocas veces a el callejón diagon… y creo que una o dos veces a Londres

Pansy- pero… pero….pero…tu? rompiendo las reglas? Esto es WOW!

Draco- nunca pensé que tu fueras a romper las reglas

Hermione- pues ya ven, no soy todo lo que todos piensan

Blase- eso es seguro

Pansy- ponemos ir contigo?

Hermione- claro!, solo conjuren sus maletas para que aparezcan en el tren, así pensaran

que estamos en el tren, y como es muy grande y va a estar lleno será muy difícil que se den

cuenta que no estamos

Blase- genial! Entonces nos vemos en quince minutos en las puertas de Hogwarts?

Hermione- mmm… creo que no, hay mucha gente, mejor enfrente de el lago, hay no va

mucha gente

Los tres- esta bien

Los cuatro se estaban levantando de sus asientos cuando por la puerta principal entraron

Lavander y Parvatil, al instante todo el comedor se estaba muriendo de la risa, asta los

profesores aunque intentaran disimularlo ya que Lavander tenia todo el pelo de un rosa

chillon como en la mañana pero ahora estaba todo parado, parecia un nido de ratas y

despedia un horrible olor a queso podrido, Parvatil tenia las ronchas mucho pero mucho

mas grandes y casi no dejaba ver sus ojos, las dos estaban todas rojas de la vergüenza,

voltearon a ver a Hermione que sonreía superiormente y estas sola la miraron asesinamente

y se sentaron en lo mas alejado que pudieron

Hermione- les debí de advertir que si trataban de quitárselo iba a ser peor

Pansy- tu les hiciste eso???

Hermione- si

Draco- se lo merecían!

Blase- eres una caja… que caja! Baúl! de sorpresas!

Hermione se limito a alzar los ambos y sonreírles a sus amigos, y los cuatro salieron del gran

comedor desapercibido ya que toda la atención les pertenecía a Lavander y a Parvatil

Hermione- bueno, nos vemos- dijo mientras le daba un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, luego

se dio la vuelta y se fue a la torre de griffindor sin notar como un chico de ojos grises se

ruborizaba y se ponía nervioso, pero sus otros dos amigos si se dieron cuenta de la

reacción que tuvo al beso de Hermione

Pansy suspirando- cuando se lo dirás?

Draco- eh? de que hablas- mintió

Blase- no te hagas tonto, sabemos que te gusta, por que no se lo dicen

Draco bajando la cabeza-por que solo me quiere como amigo, solo como amigo- todavía

con la cabeza gacha camino hacia su torre mientras que sus dos amigos lo miraban irse

Pansy- tenemos que hacer algo!

Blase- pero que?

Pansy- no lo se, pero tenemos todas las vacaciones para pensarlo, ahora hay que

apurarnos que tenemos que encontrarnos con Hermione en un rato

Así los dos alcanzaron a Draco y en silencio se fueron a su torre…

Hermione ya estaba enfrente del lago, ya había hechizado sus cosas y ahora solo esperaba

a sus amigos, se había cambiado de ropa ya que no podía llegar a Londres con túnica,

diviso a lo lejos que los tres se acercaban, también con ropa muggle, Hermione traía un

pantalón a la cadera ajustado, sus tenis deportivos y una playera negra con letras

transparentes, el pelo lo traía recogido en una coleta alta, pelo algunos chicos caían

libremente por su rostro haciéndola ver muy sexy, traía un pequeño bolso con su varita y

alguna que otra cosa, Pansy venia con una minifalda negra de cuero, unos tenis también

deportivos y una camisa azul cielo con cuello V que la hacia ver muy sexy, su cabello la

traía suelto y llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, cambie traía una bolsa en donde

obviamente traía una botas que le quedaban asta la rodilla reducidas, Blase traía una

playera roja con el escudo de algún equipo de Quiddich que le quedaba asta la cintura y

unos pantalones un poco al estilo cholo y unos zapatos cómodos, al igual que Blase, Draco

venia con unos pantalones un poco al estilo cholo pero la playera de el era negra y tenia el

dibujo de un dragón en un color verde limón

Draco al ver lo diferente que se veía Hermione se quedo embobado lo que notaron Pansy y

Blase pero como siempre Hermione ni en cuenta

Nunca la había visto con ropa muggle y realmente se veía muy pero muy bien

Pansy- pensamos que tendríamos que caminar por eso nos pusimos zapatos cómodos

Hermione- pues pensaron bien, mi plan es ir a Hogsmade, de hay ir por polvos flu a la

estación King Cross para ir por las cosas y ya!

Blase- muy bien pero como vamos a Hogsmade?

Hermione- hay un pasadizo que nos lleva directo a la tienda de dulces (no se como se

llama, si alguien lo sabe dígamelo) pero seria peligroso ya que no tenemos la capa de

invisibilidad, y aunque la tuviéramos somos muchos, solo podríamos ir dos, máximo tres

dentro

Blase- tienes capa de invisibilidad?

Hermione- no, Potter tiene- dijo poniéndose un poco triste recordando todas las aventuras

que había tenido con ellos

Draco- y entonces por donde nos vamos a ir?- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema ya que le

dolía ver a Hermione así de triste

Hermione- hay otro pasadizo que lleva a la casa de los gritos, de hay vamos a Hogsmade

Pansy- pero la casa de los gritos esta embrujada- dice con un poco de miedo

Hermione- no hay nada de que preocuparse, nunca estuvo embrujada… digamos que solo

se hace peligroso cuando hay llena…. Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos ya

Hermione camino seguida por Pansy, Blase y Draco hasta el sauce boxeador en donde

ágilmente tomo una de las ramas que estaba rota y la jalo un poco, al instante el árbol se

detuvo completamente

Hermione con la rama en la mano- cuando diga tres se meten a ese oyó que esta debajo de

el árbol… entendido?

Los tres asintieron

Hermione- ok…. Una… dos….tres

Hermione soltó la rama y se echo a correr junto con los demás debajo del árbol, los tres

pasaron sin problemas

Blase- wow! Hermione de donde sabes todo eso!

Hermione- mmm… prefiero no hablar de eso, ahora a caminar ya que es un poco largo

El túnel era un poco estrecho así que fueron caminando uno por uno, primero Pansy

seguida por Blase, luego Draco y por ultimo Hermione

Pansy- lumus!- de la punta de su varita una luz se encendió permitiéndoles ver por donde

iban

Blase- el camino es muy largo Hermione?

Hermione-mas o menos, pero no demasiado

Pansy- bueno pues a caminar!

Todos empezaron a caminar platicando sobre lo que arrían en el verano, todos excepto

Hermione ya que ella se limitaba a oír y reírse de vez en cuando

Pansy- entonces mi madre me dijo que nos íbamos a ir a Paris a pasar las fiestas con mis

abuelos

Blase- mi padre me dijo que me iban a mandar con mis tíos, ya que ellos estaban muy

ocupados en el trabajo, ah! y tendré que soportar a mi primita, tiene 5 años y habla como

un cotorro!

Draco- por lo menos ustedes saldrán, yo me quedare con mis padres en casa… y tu

Hermione?

Hermione- eh?

Draco- que, que vas a hacer en vacaciones

Hermione- nada! Me voy a quedar en casa, a pasarlas con mis padres

Draco- a…este….entonces podría ir a….

Pansy- miren! Se ve una luz!

Hermione- ese es el final del túnel! Ya llegamos

Blase- pues vamos!

Pansy y Blase empezaron a caminar mas rápido, dejando a Draco y a Pansy más atrás…

solos

Hermione- que me estabas diciendo Draco?

Draco- eh? Yo? nada!

Hermione- seguro?

Draco- si! Pero vamos que estos ya se adelantaron!

Draco sin notarlo agarro la mano de Hermione y empezó a correr para alcanzar a los

demás

Hermione se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Draco junto a la suya, pero no dijo nada y siguió

a Draco, tratando de que el sonrojo desapareciera.

Pansy y Blase estaban observando la habitación cuando Draco salio junto con Hermione

todavía agarrados de la mano, salieron a una habitación en donde las cortinas, las paredes,

el piso, todo estaba rasgado

Blase- parece que aquí a estado un hombre lobo

Pansy- pero aquí no hay hombres lobos…. Verdad?

Hermione- bueno mas o menos…. Solo en lunas llenas

Draco- que! tu sabes quien hizo todo esto?

Hermione- si…. El prefiere estar aquí encerrado que afuera en donde le puede hacer daño

a alguien….

Draco- en eso tienes razón

Pansy y Blase sonrieron al ver que estaban agarrados de las manos….

Pansy- ah!!!! no me digan que ya son novios!!!- dijo sonriendo sin dejar de ver las manos

de los dos….

Los dos se dieron cuenta que seguían agarrados de las manos, se soltaron inmediatamente y

se sonrojaron mientras miraban para otro lado

Hermione-….este…es mejor que nos vayamos

Los demás la siguieron, bajaron con cuidado a Hogsmade ya que no querían que nadie los

viera por que supuestamente no debían de estar hay, se las arreglaron para llegar a las

chimeneas…

Hermione- bueno, ahora solo falta ir a la estación King Cross….

Pansy- pero todavía es temprano! El tren llega mas o menos como por las 7 de la noche y

apenas son las 12 de la tarde! Que vamos a hacer en esas 7 horas?

Blase- buen punto, por que no vamos al callejón diagon, paseamos un rato y después nos

vamos a King Cross

Draco- si, aparte que en el callejón diagon es mas difícil que alguien nos reconozca

Hermione-mmm… tienen razón!

Todos- genial!

Pansy- bueno, Draco y Hermione pasan primero, luego vamos Blase y yo… ok?

Draco y Hermione- ok

Los dos entraron en la chimenea y agarraron un puñado de polvos flu (quien sabe de donde

aparecieron)

Hermione y Draco- CALLEJON DIAGON!!!- gritaron mientras dejaban caer en puñado

de polvos flu al suelo…

Vieron como unas llamas verdes los envolvieron y como la chimenea los absorbía,

Hermione se abrazo de Draco ya que nunca le había gustado viajar por polvos flu, Draco al

sentir que Hermione lo abrazaba también la abrazo por la cintura, de repente salieron

disparados por una chimenea, pero para malo…. o buena suerte Hermione cayo arriba de

Draco, ambos seguían embrazados y con los ojos cerrados, lentamente abrieron los ojos y

se encontraron con los ojos del otro, poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando entre

ambos, nadie supo quien fue el que dio el toque final a la distancia pero alguien lo dio ya

que se fundieron en un corto pero apasionado beso, se separaron casi al instante al darse

cuenta que estaban en medio de la calle, tirados, abrazados y besándose, Hermione se

levanto del suelo mientras que su rostro adquiría un color rojo, Draco se levanto sin mirarla

a los ojos…. ya los dos parados sus ojos tuvieron contacto, no sabían que decir, si lo que

habían echo era correcto o no, pocos minutos después llegaron Blase y Pansy que notaron

la lejanía de ambos

Pansy- que paso?

Hermione- nada

Blase- entonces por que tienen esas caras?

Draco- por si no te haz dado cuenta no tenemos otras caras!

Pansy. Bueno ya! Venimos aquí para divertirnos o no?

Todos- si

Pansy- pues vamos que tenemos muchas cosas que ver!

Así los cuatro empezaron su día en el callejón diagon, al principio fue un poco tenso ya que

no Draco ni Hermione ponían mucha atención pero poco a poco la tensión fue

disminuyendo y todo volvió a la normalidad entre ellos, luego de comer en el caldero

chorreante caminaron por las calles platicando, llevando todas las bolsas llenas de ropa y

demás cosas que se habían comprado, entonces…..

Pansy- chicos! tengo una idea! Que tal si nos tomamos unas fotos!

Blase- a mi me parece bien

Draco- a mi también

Hermione- a mi también

Pansy- pues vamos!

Entraron a una tienda en donde estaba un señor limpiando una cámara un poco rara

Pansy- disculpe, queremos tomarnos unas fotos

Señor- con gusto!...pasen por favor!

Los 4 siguieron al señor a una sala de paredes, techo, y piso blanco

Señor- bueno, como quieren que sea el fondo?

Pansy- mmm… no se, que tal…. algo navideño

Señor- mmm… ustedes son de Hogwarts?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

Señor- cree que se uno indicado- saco su varita y con un movimiento las paredes, el techo

y el piso cambiaron de forma…. estaban un una montana, el suelo estaba blanco por la

nieve, el cuelo será claro y se veían las nubes pasar suavemente sobre ellos, un poco a lo

lejos se podía ver el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts y caía nieve suavemente sobre ellos

Pansy- perfecto!

Señor- bueno ahora quiero que se abrasen… eso sonrían…. así…. ahora digan Hogwarts!

Todos- hogwarts!

Media hora después salían del estudio, cada quien con las mismas fotos, una de Pansy-

Blase, Blase- Hermione, Hermione- Pansy, Draco- Blase, Pansy- Draco, Hermione- Draco 

y una de todos juntos ( si se abran dado cuenta de que todos se tomaron fotos con todos?

Verdad)

Blase- creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a comer

Pansy- si, yo ya tengo hambre

Hermione- pues entonces vamos a comer algo en el caldero chorreante

Draco- pues vamos!

Así los cuatro comieron una deliciosa comida en el caldero chorreante…. (en donde no

paso nada fuera de lo normal así que no pondré nada)

Una hora después los cuatro salían del caldero chorreante en dirección a las chimeneas,

para dirigirse a King Cross

Hermione- bueno.... vamos

Por desgracia (para mi no!) había cuatro chimeneas así que no había necesidad de ir juntos,

cada uno de metió a una chimenea y se transportaron a King Cross….

Llegaron justo cuando el tren iba llegando así que nadie noto cuando llegaron, pasaron por

sus baúles y luego caminaron juntos (con los baúles levitando claro) asta la pared que

separaba el mundo mágico del muggle….

Hermione-…. Bueno chicos…me tengo que ir

Pansy- cuídate y pásatela bien- dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo y un beso (en la mejilla

claro…. No piensen mal), luego se separaron y Hermione miro a Blase que la miraba con

cariño al igual que Pansy

Blase- cuídate mi niña y recuerda que te queremos mucho- hizo lo mismo que Pansy

Hermione se separo de Blase y vio a Draco quien tenia un ligero tono rosado

Draco- cuídate….- dijo mientras la abrazaba, Hermione también lo abrazo fuertemente,

como no queriendo soltarlo….

Draco se acerco suavemente a ella y le susurro al oído….

Draco- te quiero mucho…. mas de lo que te puedas imaginar….

A Hermione le sorprendió lo que dijo y lo miro a los ojos, eso ojos demostraban

honestidad y con una sonrisa lo volvió a abrazar, y le susurro también al oído….

Hermione- yo también….mas de lo que tu piensas

Se fueron separando poco a poco, quedaron frente a frente, Hermione se acerco

lentamente a Draco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla….

Cuando hicieron contacto una carga de electricidad bajo por toda la espalda de ambos

produciendo escalofríos……

Hermione empezó a caminar hacia la barrera, pero antes de cruzarla se volteo a ver a sus

amigos y en especial a cierto rubio…

Hermione- lo extrañare!!!! Los veo en dos semanas!!!

Cruzo la barrera adentrando a su mundo, enfrente de ella estaba un señor ya mayor que la

esperaba con una sonrisa

¿?- buenas tardes señorita Granger, que bueno que ya llego

Hermione- buenos días Tom

Tom- nos vamos?

Hermione- vamonos

Y así Hermione salio junto con Tom en dirección a su "casa" en donde pasaría las

vacaciones de navidad….. dos semanas lejos de la magia, lejos de Hogwarts, lejos de sus

compañeros, lejos de sus amigos,….lejos de Draco

_ah! espero que les aya gustado! esta cap. asta ahora es el mas largo!_

_en el siguiente viene el cambio!_

_aparte de una nueva persona!_

_recuerden mandarme RR!_

_los quiero_

_besos!_


	4. un gran cambio

_**Un GRAN cambio**_

Draco, Pansy, y Blase observaron como Hermione cruzo la barrera que separaba los dos

mundos, el mágico y el muggle, Draco suspiro y Pansy le coloco la mano en el hombro en

señal de apoyo, el al sentir el apoyo que le brindaban sus amigos les sonrió, se dieron la

vuela y se dieron cuenta que eran el centro de atención de todos, por lo cual los tres

adoptaron sus semblantes fríos y distantes que tenían cuando Hermione no estaba con

ellos….

Blase- que ven ratas asquerosas!-grita viéndolos con asco

Pansy- métanse en sus asuntos idiotas!

Draco- o es que alguien se quiere meter con nosotros- dijo con su tono arrogante pero

peligroso haciendo que todos se fueran….

Pansy- estos idiotas no tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás

Draco- bueno, vamonos que nos están esperando

Los tres caminaron asta estaban sus padres viendo con asco a todo aquel que pasaba,

Pansy al ver a sus padres sonrió y camino tranquilamente hacia ellos al igual que Draco y

Blase

Pansy- buenas tardes Madre, Padre- les hizo una reverencia

M. de pansy- como te fue en el viaje Pansy?

Pansy- muy bien, creo que es el mejor que e tenido

P. de pansy- me alegro…. Bueno, nos vamos?

Pansy- vamos… solo espérenme un poco si?

Pansy camino asta donde estaban sus amigos y se despidió de ellos un poco seca, pero

todos sabia que eran apariencias, simples apariencias…

Pansy- ya vamonos- les dijo a sus padres

M de pansy- bueno agarra tu baúl y después toma mi brazo

Así lo hizo y en un segundo después ya estaban en su mansión, Pansy sonrió al estar en su

casa otra vez, y sin pensarlo dos veces se colgó del cuello de su padre mientras lo llenaba

de besos y abrazos

Pansy- los extrañe mucho!

P de pansy- nosotros también mi niña

Pansy se soltó de su padre y abrazo a su madre, estaba contenta que por fin estuviera con

sus padres, después de cuatro meses de no verlos, lo mismo paso con los padres de Blase

y Draco….

Mientras tanto, Hermione iba de camino a su casa, veía por la ventana del auto, la gente

pasaba delante de sus ojos pero ella no la veía, pensaba en lo que había pasado y una

silenciosa lagrima corrió por su mejilla, aunque quisiera mucho a Blase, Pansy, y a Draco,

ella seguía queriendo (y mucho) a Harry y a Ron y le dolía mucho lo que le hicieron, pero

ya no podía hacer nada, el daño ya estaba echo y era muy pero muy grande

A Tom le preocupada verla así de mal, ella generalmente venia alegre y contaba miles de

aventuras que había tenido junto con sus amigos y lo mucho que los extrañaba y que

esperaba que las vacaciones terminaran pronto, pero ahora se veía tan mal, tan decaída, se

alarmo al ver una lagrima caer por su mejilla, era una lagrima llena de dolor y miedo

Tom-….Niña Hermione… esta bien?

Hermione- … si- sollozo- estoy bien…..

Tom- y…. que aventura tuvo con sus amigos esta vez?- trato de confortarla

Pero como respuesta recibió un sollozo todavía mas grande, por lo cual decidió que era

mejor callarse y seguir manejando

Un poco después llegaron a unas enormes rejas blancas con las letras GRANGER en

grande de color dorado, cuando el carro estuvo enfrente las enormes rejas se abrieron y el

auto siguió, Hermione podía ver la enorme mansión que estaba enfrente de ella, era una

mansión hermosa, de color arena que daba un toque hogareño, todas las ventanas eran

grandes y todas estaban abiertas ya que a su madre le gustaba que entrara la luz, el patio

era muy grande y súper bien cuidado, estaba repleto de flores de distintos colores,

cualquiera se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta ante tal paraíso pero a ella ya se le hacia

normal por que por casi 17 años había vivido hay, nunca había dicho como o donde estaba

su casa ya que no le gustaba presumir sobre lo que tenia o no por que para ella y su familia

lo mas importante era lo que tenían por dentro las personas y no por todo lo que tuvieran

por fuera, el auto se detuvo enfrente se una enorme puerta color blanca, ella no espero a

que Tom bajara y le abriera la puerta y se bajo, la verdad es que no le gustaba que asieran

eso, ella podía hacerlo por si misma pero Tom decía que para eso le pagaban, afuera de

casa esperaba una señora ya de edad, era una mujer bajita, su pelo era plateado y corto, en

su cara se veían las arrugas de la vejes, unos hermosos ojos chocolate mostraban mucha

ternura al ver a la chica bajar del auto, y una hermosa y sincera sonrisa adornaba su rostro

con sus hermosos ojos, camino asta estar enfrente de la chica que sin dudarlo la abrazo

¿?- como le fue a mi niña?

Hermione- hay mi viejita de plata como te extrañe!

¿?- te vez mal mi niña… que te paso

Hermione- nada

¿?- esos ojos no pueden esconder nada, algo malo te paso, cuéntamelo

Hermione- enserio nada me paso

¿?- si no me lo quieres contar esta bien, pero sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti mi nena

Hermione- gracias nana

Esa señora que estaba enfrente de ella la había cuidado desde que ella tenia memoria, su

nombre era Rita Sánchez pero todo el mundo le decía Ritita o Rabí pero ella le llamaba

simplemente nana, esa como su abuela, como nunca pudo conocer a la suya ya que había

muerto cuando ella tenia 3 meses, su nana se había convertido en su abuelita del alma y

también cómplice de travesuras blancas, aunque pareciera que no hiciera nada por su edad

era todo lo contrario ya que tenia mucha vida por delante, y era una excelente confidente y

preparaba la mejor comida Mexicana del mundo! Ya que ella era mexicana pero se mudo a

Londres por que su Familia vivía aya….. bueno ahora a seguir con el fic!

Nana- no tienes hambre?

Hermione- no nana comí antes… y mis padres?

Nana- están en una junta muy importante, llegaran asta la noche

Era verdad, eso era lo malo de ser los dueños de una compañía tan grande como GUESS

(es mi marca favorita! y la puse ya que la ropa de GUESS es LA MEJOR!!!), estaban en

juntas muy seguido, de vez en cuando ella participaba ya que sus padres querían que se

"empapara" de los asuntos familiares, y si lo hacia, aunque estaba en Hogwarts le llegaban

los reportes de la empresa y de alguna que otra decisión que debía de tomar como parte de

la familia, no era mucho pero si lo suficiente para saber como iban los asuntos en la

empresa…..

Entro a su "casa" era realmente hermosa, el piso era de mármol blanco, perfectamente

lustrado, las paredes eran de un color durazno muy claro, casi blanco, todas las

habitaciones eran sumamente amplias, demasiado amplias para su gusto ya que a veces se

sentía muy sola en una casa tan grande, pero no podía negar que le gustaba tener un cuarto

amplio para ella sola

Después de platicar un rato con nana subió a su habitación que era súper amplia, su gran

cama estaba en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, alado de la cama había unos buros en

donde había un libro que ella estaba leyendo cuando estaba de vacaciones pero lo dejo,

unas hermosas lámparas blancas estaban en cada buro, alado de la cama había una puerta

que comentaba con su baño, enfrente de la cama (osea en la pared que estaba enfrente)

había una amplia chimenea que sus papas le mandaron a construir mientras que ella estaba

en Hogwarts que estaba conectada a la red flu, pero lo que mas le gustaba a Hermione era

la gran ventana que estaba enfrente de la puerta (osea en la pared que estaba enfrente)

llegaba asta el piso y casi llegaba asta el techo, desde hay se podía ver la piscina, la cancha

de tenis y de basket ball, le encantaba mirar por aquella ventana, era la parte que mas le

gustaba a Hermione (después de la biblioteca) de toda la casa, se dejo caer en su enorme

cama con colchas rojas con bordes dorados, y su mente quedo en blanco, no pensó en

nada mientras que sus ojos se hacían mas y mas pesados, poco a poco se fue quedando

profundamente dormida….

Hermione despertó perezosamente, miro por la ventaba y vio las estrellas alumbrando parte

de su habitación, lo que significaba que era de noche (que genio! Ni yo pude descifrarlo!)

pero aunque trato de dormir ya no podía así que se levanto de su cama y camino por su

cuarto, todo estaba oscuro por lo que supo que ya todos estaban dormidos, salio

silenciosamente de su habitación con los pies descalzos, deambulo por su casa que solo era

iluminada por la luz de la luna, de repente alguien toco la puerta desesperadamente,

Hermione camino por toda la casa asta llegar a la puerta, en donde todavía estaban

tocando con suma insistencia, Hermione abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado ya que no sabia

quien estaba detrás de ella, era un muchacho mas o menos de su misma edad, respiraba

agitadamente como si hubiera corrido o algo parecido, su cabello rubio estaba

completamente desordenado, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto pero no se le podía ver

la cara ya que estaba tapada por las sombras…

Hermione- eh…si?

¿?-Hermione-dijo el extraño mientras levantaba un poco la cara dejando ver su rostro….

Hermione- Draco?! Que estas haciendo aquí?

Draco- es que… ya no podía, necesitaba decirte algo muy importante

Hermione- eh… pasa

Draco- no, aquí estoy bien…..

Hermione- bueno… que tienes que decirme

Draco- Hermione yo…. yo… Hermione yo te amo! Te amo como nunca pensé amar

alguien!

Hermione estaba en shock nunca pensó que Draco pudiera decirle que la amaba, y mucho

menos a ella

Draco se acerco lentamente a Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces la acorralo contra la

puerta, sus ojos hicieron contacto por unos momentos antes de besarse con locura, deseo,

amor, pasión…

Draco rodeo con sus manos la pequeña y delicada cintura de Hermione mientras que esta le

pasaba los brazos por el cuello y lo abrazaba con ellos, el aire le fue faltando a Hermione

por lo cual tuvo que romper el beso, pero fue lentamente, poco a poco los dos fueron

abriendo los ojos y se mirado mutuamente…

Draco- te amo Hermione- le susurro

Hermione- yo también te amo Draco

Draco-nunca te voy a dejar, jamás te voy a dejar

Hermione le sonrió abiertamente y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas…. De repente todo se

hizo borroso y despertó en su cama, estaba sudando, respirando agitadamente, miro su

reloj, apenas había pasado una hora y media desde que llego a su casa, lo que significaba

que todo había sido un sueño, un lindo pero extraño sueño

Se levanto de su cama todavía extrañada por el sueño que había tenido, en su buro estaban

las fotos que se había tomado ese mismo día (no me pregunten como llegaron hay por que

yo no se!) las tomo con delicadeza y las miro una por una, la primera era de ella con Pansy,

las dos salían recargadas una en el brazo de la otra, sonreían y se miraban con cariño y

amistad, la segunda era de ella con Blase, en esta Blase estaba recargado en ella y con un

movimiento rápido de el le desordeno todo el pelo (con la mano) después se reía

abiertamente mientras que ella lo veía entre furia y simpatía, la tercera era de Blase con

Pansy, los dos salían besándose y abrazándose, luego venia la de Blase y Draco en donde

salían pegándose mientras reían, la quinta eran de todos juntos, todos riendo y abrazados,

pero se detuvo en la sexta en donde salía ella con Draco, estaban abrazados y saludaban a

la cámara, se notaba un pequeño sonrojo en el mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de

ella, recordó el sueño que había tenido, se quedo pensando un rato pero…. no podía

ser…. Ellos eran amigos, unos verdaderos amigos, aparte el solo la veía como una

amiga…. Verdad?

Suspiro suavemente mientras que veía la foto, cualquiera que la viera (la foto) pensaría que

ellos eran novios, sonrió tontamente a tales pensamientos, se levanto de la cama y salio de

su habitación y camino por la casa, no había nada que hacer, sus padres no llegaban asta en

algunas horas así que estaba aburrida, de repente sonó su cel, lo saco de la bolsa de su

pantalón y contesto…

Hermione- si?- dijo un poco extrañada ya que casi nunca le llamaban al cel.

¿?- hija! Ya llegaste?

Hermione- mama! Si ya llegue a la casa

m. de Hermione- hija ya se que acabas de llegar pero nos podrías ayudar acá?

Hermione- que pasa?

m. de Hermione- es que necesitamos que decidas entre algunas ropas nuevas que acaban

de diseñar

hermione-esta bien mama, en 20 minutos estoy aya- colgó es cel y sonrió ligeramente

hermione- bueno… por lo menos no me aburriré- dijo subiendo los hombros mientras que

caminaba para la cocina en donde le aviso a nana que iba a salir, luego salio afuera de su

casa en donde estaba su carro…

enfrente de ella estaba un 350Z (yo no se de marcas de carro pero ese carro esta

HERMOSO!!!, bueno según mi hermana) color rojo metálico, saco la llave de su bolso (ni

idea como llego el bolso a manos de Hermione) y se subió al coche…. conducio por toda

la ciudad esta llegar al centro donde había grandes edificios, todos majestuosos y

hermosos, pero Hermione conducio al mas grande de todos, estaba forrado con vidrio

polarizado, que reflejaba el sol, se estaciono enfrente del edificio, se bajo del cocho y

camino asta la entrada donde estaba en chico de seguridad cuidando la puerta, Hermione

no lo reconoció, seguramente era nuevo, camino asta la entrada pero cuando quiso entrar el

señor le tapo la entrada, Hermione lo miro extrañada

¿?- discúlpeme señorita pero usted no puede pasar

Hermione- como?

¿?- que no puede pasar, solo le permite la entrada a personal que trabaje aquí

Hermione- bueno, podría decir que Hermione esta aquí?- dijo con una gran sonrisa y muy

tranquila

El guardia la miro feo pero saco su wuoki-toki (no se como se escribe) y hablo….

¿?- oye Coraima, aquí hay una señorita que quiere entrar, su nombre es Hermione

Coraima- que!!!! pedazo de idiota! Es la hija de los señores Granger!!!!!

El seño al oír eso se puso pálido y abrió mucho los ojos, empezó a sudar frió…

¿?- se…señorita Granger… perdóneme- tartamudeo el guardia- es que… no sabia que era

usted…le ruego que me disculpe es que…

Hermione- no se preocupe, nos sucede a todos- dijo sonriendo y tomándole menor

importancia al asunto

De repente las puertas se abrieron y por ella salio una mujer bajita y rechonchita, se veía

muy preocupada y caminaba donde estaba Hermione y el oficial

¿?- señorita Granger disculpe la tontería de Carlos… no se volverá a repetir, eso se lo

aseguro- dijo viendo muy preocupada a Hermione q- y en cuanto a usted- dijo volteándose

a Carlos y tomando una actitud diferente a la que tuvo con Hermione, se veía molesta- creo

que ya no necesitaremos de sus servicios

Carlos- pero… solo fue un

Coraima- pero nada!... señorita Granger esto no volverá a pasar, se lo prometo

Hermione- no fue nada, solo fue un accidente, el señor no me conocía y por eso es que no

me dejo pasar, creo que esta haciendo muy bien su trabajo, no debe despedirlo, solo fue un

error, nos pasa a todos- dijo viendo a Carlos que se veía todavía muy asustado y luego a

Coraima que seguía enojada- bueno, con su permiso voy a pasar que creo que me esperan

Los dos- adelante señorita

Carlos le abrió la puerta por donde entro Hermione, luego se oyeron los gritos de reclamo

de Coraima hacia Carlos….

Hermione subió por el elevador asta el ultimo piso, al salir todo el mundo la saludo y ella

contenta les contesto el saludo con una sonrisa y con un saludo de mano, desde lejos diviso

la sala de juntas en donde seguramente estaban sus padres ocupados, se dirigió a otra mas

pequeña en donde había mucha ropa puesta en maniquíes, y mucha gente corriendo de un

lado para el otro encargándose de los últimos detalles, todos al darse cuenta que Hermione

había llegado dejaron las cosas y la fueron a saludar….

Chica 1- hola Hermione! Que bueno que estas aquí!

Chica 2- estas son los modelos de enero-febrero y necesitamos que nos digas cuales son

los que si vamos a sacar

Hermione- bueno, a ver que puedo hacer

Chica 2- mira- trajo un conjunto muy mono- que te parece este

Hermione-mmm….. esta bien…. pero creo que le faltan unos botones rojos que combinen

y también…..

Una hora después Hermione salía del salón ya cuando todo estaba listo, lo único que

faltaba eran los toques finales pero ella no se encargaba de eso, aparentemente sus padres

ya habían salido de su junta ya que la puerta estaba abierta asi que fue directo a unas

grandes puertas con la inicial G en ellas, toco la puerta y al instante contestaron

m. de Hermione- adelante!

Ella paso y se encontró en una gran habitación en donde dos grandes escritorios uno alado

del otro, un sofa muy grande que estaba serca de un GRAN ventanal que cubría toda la

pared de donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, era una vista hermosa

Hermione- mama! Papa!

p. de Hermione-mi niña!

m. de Hermione- hija!

Los tres se dieron un enfusivo abrazo y su madre salio una que otra lagrima pero se la

limpio al instante ya que no quería que se le notara

p. de Hermione- escuche que hiciste un excelente trabajo hace rato

Hermione- no es para tanto- dijo tomándole la menor importancia

m. de Hermione- me impresionas Hermione, por lo que hemos visto por tus calificaciones

vas excelente, eres la diseñadora principal de la agencia, yo creo que a tu edad no podría

haber echo todo lo que tu haces!

Hermione- no es para tanto, solo tienes que acostumbrarte, eso es todo

P de Hermione- bueno, nos vamos a casa?, tengo ganas de un chocolate caliente!

Hermione- yo traje mi carro, mejor nos vemos aya

M. de Hermione- bueno pues entonces nos vemos aya

Los tres bajaron y cada uno se fue por su lado, Hermione se subió a su carro y en 20

minutos se encontró en su casa, unos minutos después llegaron sus padres, cada quien es su

carro, luego de un rico chocolate calientito (recuerden que es invierno y hace mucho frio)

los tres subieron a la biblioteca a platicar un rato ya que era uno de los cuartos mar

calientitos, ya entrada la noche se fueron a acostar, Hermione estaba muy cansada y se le

cerraban los ojos, caminaba pesadamente asta su habitación, al abrirla estaba todo oscuro,

pero se oía un pequeño sonido, como de papel cayendo al suelo, Hermione extrañada

prendió la luz! abrió los ojos a lo que vio, por todo su cuarto estaban cayendo pétalos de

rosa (roja), y en su capa estaba escrito (con los pétalos) PERDONANOS, Hermione

apretó los dientes y arrugo la nariz…

Hermione- lo único que quería era dormir! pero ahora estos idiotas ya me quitaron el

sueño!

Saco su varita y con un movimiento los pétalos desaparecieron, camino furiosa asta su

escritorio y sacoun pergamino, escribió algo rápidamente y luego los cerro, les puso el

nombre de cada uno (osea "Harry" y "Ron") y luego saco su varita y pronuncio algo que

hizo queelpergamino ya doblado se levantaran des suelo por un momento y luego cayeran

de nuevo sobre el escritorio como si nada hubiera pasado, abrió la ventana con las cartas

en la mano y chiflo suavemente, casi al instante una lechuza color café claro se poso en la

ventana…

Hermione- llévales esto a Harry y a Ron, ellos están en Hogwarts pero asegúrate que lo

abran cuando estén solos- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas calmadamente posible, luego vio

que el ave no tenia la culpa y suavizo su voz y vio al ave con ternura- por favor preciosa

El ave la miro fijamente y luego de que Hermione le colocara los dos pergaminos con

cuidado ya que no quería que se abrieran hay, y luego la lechuza se fue rumbo a la

madriguera….

Hermione vio como su lechuza se perdía en la oscuridad, cerro los ojos y suspiro, camino a

su cama y se acostó, tardo un poco en dormir ya que lo que había pasado con los pétalos

le quito el sueño, pero poco a poco se fue quedando dormida pensando en cierto rubio en

el cual no dejaba de pensar desde hace tiempo….

A la mañana siguiente se despertó de muy buen humor, no sabia el por que pero tenia ganas

de salir, divertirse, se baño, luego de bañarse de dirigió a su armario y lo abrió, examino

todo lo que tenia dentro, camisas, pantalones, faldas, playeras, todo, la verdad es que todo

lo que tenia era guango, las camisas y playeras eran grandes, cómodas, pero grandes, no

dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo, los pantalones le quedaban un poco largos, eran rectos así

que tampoco lucia nada, las faldas llegaban esta el tobillo o asta un poco mas debajo de la

rodilla, en definitiva tenia que comprarse un nuevo guardarropa y pronto! si quería cambiar

tendría que hacerlo, se vistió normalmente y luego se agarro el pelo en una coleta alta, no se

veía tan mal ya que el pelo todavía estaba húmedo pero sabia que al secarse parecería una

escoba, salio de su cuarto decidida, sabia que sus padres ya no estaban así que ni se

molesto en preguntar por ellos, tomo un licuado de fresa (mmm….que rico…se me antojo!)

y luego salio de su casa en dirección a su coche, solo le aviso a nana que iba a salir, y se fue

en dirección al centro de Londres….

Llego a la Plaza Mall (por si no saben que es, es como un GRAN centro comercial en

donde hay varias tiendas, aquí en McAllen Texas hay uno, en un día no pude recorrerlo

todo!, y recuerden que cuando dije grande es por que es MUY, MUY grande!) y estuvo

caminando viendo los diferentes modelos, _muy atrevidos para mi_ pensó…. Pero el chiste

de eso era cambiar completamente, si esperaba a encontrar algo que fuera adecuado para

ella terminaría escogiendo la misma ropa que tenia en su armario! y eso si que no lo quería!

Estaba viendo ropa, pero la verdad es que no sabia por donde empezar, ella no sabia nada

de eso, en eso sintió una mano agarrando su hombro, ella asustada se volteo para ver quien

la había cogido del brazo y se sorprendió al ver a una chica alta, tez morena, ojos color

café oscuro, su pelo lo tenia chico (que por cierto lo odiaba) y largo, tenia puesto un

pantalón apretado que dejaba notar su bonita figura y una camisa negra que decía con letras

plateadas "SEXY GIRL" (esa playera era su favorita) y una bonita sonrisa estaba en su

rostro….

¿?- Hermione! Pero que milagro que te veo! Desde la primaria no te había visto!

Hermione la miro sorprendida, sonrió instantáneamente al reconocerla, era ni mas ni menos

que su mejor amiga de Hermione la miro sorprendida, sonrió instantáneamente al

reconocerla, era ni mas ni menos que su mejor amiga de la escuela......era

Hermione- Lesly!- dijo abrazándola (pero que bonito nombre!....ah! pero si es el mió! Que

casualidad!)

Lesly- hermione!

Hermione- pero…. que haces aquí! pensé que te habías ido a Francia a estudiar?!

Lesly- pues ya vez- dijo alzado los hombros- estoy de vuela, pero dime como haz estado?

Que haz echo en la vida?

Hermione- nada demasiado interesante- mintió, ya que no sabia si decirle o no que era una

bruja, y mucho menos enfrente de tanta gente- pero dime tu que haz echo?

Lesly- lo mismo, nada demasiado interesante, pero que haces aquí?

Hermione- es que quiero cambiar de look pero…. no se por donde empezar

Lesly sonrió malévolamente y los ojos le brillaron..

Lesly- no te preocupes que yo te ayudo

Hermione sonrió de la misma forma que Lesly antes de que las dos sacaran sus tarjetas de

crédito y gritaran (no muy alto por que si no todos pensarían que estaban locas)

Las dos- a gastar!!!

Tres horas mas tarde (como pasa el tiempo volando cuando una se divierte no?) Hermione

llego junto con Lesly a su casa con un sinfín de bolsas, no se le podían ver bien las caras y

todavía quedaban bolsas dentro del auto, Tom al verlas venia tan cargada fue corriendo a

ayudarla…

Tom- niña Hermione, selñorita deje que le ayude con todo eso- dijo empezando a cargar

algunas de las cosas que ella tenia encima

Hermione- gracias Tom

Tom- para eso estoy niña Hermione

Tom, prácticamente le quito todas las bolsas que tenia Hermione enzima y las llevo a su

habitación, luego fue por las demas cosas que todavía estaban dentro del carro….

Thomas, era junto con Rita las únicas dos personas que conocían a Hermione desde bebe y 

eran las personas de confianza de la familia Granger, no solo eso si no que también eran…

como decirlo… la voz autoritaria luego de los señores Granger y Hermione por supuesto, 

ellos tomaban la mayoría de las decisiones de la casa ya que los padres de Hermione 

estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo como encargarse de las cosas como la paga de los 

empleados, las remodelaciones de la casa, etc. Era una persona muy querida por 

Hermione, ella lo veia como su abuelo y el junto con Rita eran las dos personas mejores 

pagadas de toda la mansión, fácilmente podía haberse retirado hace años ya que ellos no 

gastaban su dinero ya que no tenian familiares a quien mandárselos, así que fácilmente 

pudieron haber renunciado así años y podrían podido vivir decentemente sin trabajar por el 

resto de sus vidas, pero la conexión sentimental que tenian ellos dos con la familia Granger 

era tan grande que ahora trabajaban mas por gusto que por dinero.

Hermione junto con Lesly fueron a la cocina en donde estaba nana preparando la

comida….

Hermione- mama, te acuerdas de Lesly? Mi amiga de la escuela?

Nana- como no acordarme! Se la pasaban corriendo por toda la casa, y yo junto con Tom

las perseguidas para que fueran a comer

Hermione y Lesly rieron al recordarlo

Lesly- buenas tardes señora- dijo mientras trataba de comportarse decentemente pero no

podía contener la risa en recordar a ellas dos corriendo mientras que nana y Tom las

perseguían para comer

Nana- como que "buenas tardes **señora**"- dijo nana con una sonrisa- ven y dame un

abrazo

Lesly sonrió mientras la abrazaba

Nana- y que hacer por aquí? Hace años que no sabia de ti!

Lesly- es que me fui del país por mis estudios pero ya regrese

Nana- me alegra mucho, bueno chicas, súbanse que casi esta la comida

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a la habitación de Hermione, iban platicando

alegremente cuando entraron a la habitación y vieron una lechuza negra encima de la cama

de Hermione esperandola, al ver entrar a las chicas estiro la pata en donde habia una

carta….

A Hermione casi le da un infarlo, como iba a explicar lo de la lechuza???, tendria que

decirle la verdad a Lesly!!!, Hermione se volteo a Lesly que no dejaba de ver la lechuza

con los ojos bien abiertos….

Hermione- esto…lo que pasa es que….esque…..no se lo que piensas…..la verdad es

que…- Hermione movia desesperadamente las manos mientras trataba de explicarle a

Lesly

Lesly no la oia, estaba metida en sus pensamientos haciendo sus propias conclusiones,

volteo a ver a Hermione que se veia muy preocupada y decidio hablar

Lesly- eres una bruja?

Hermione quedo en shock ante tal pregunta, pero decidió decirle la verdad, suspiro para

tratar de tranquilizarse y luego la miro a los ojos….

Hermione- si

Lesly- ……..ah!!!!!!!!! enserio? Genial! Ahora ya no tendré que escondértelo!!!

Hermione funcio el seño- escondérmelo? Que cosa?

Lesly- esto- al instante saco una varita de su bolso y levito una de las bolsas que habían

traído…

Hermione- ósea que.. tu también…..

Lesly- si!!!!

Las dos se veían muy sorprendidas de enterarse que las dos eran brujas

Hermione- pero por que no entraste a Hogwarts?

Lesly- es que cuando lo descubrí estaba en Francia así que fui a Bea…

Hermione- pero…. en cuarto hubo un torneo pero no te vi.

Lesly- es que no fui, mis padres no me dejaron ir

Hermione- pero ahora estas aquí…. No me digas que vas a regresar a Francia?

Lesly- no…voy a ir a Hogwarts

Hermione se le echo enzima de lo emocionada que estaba, luego de calmarse el empezó a

contar todo sobre Hogwarts, maestros, estudiantes, materias, lo de Harry y Ron, lo de sus

nuevos amigos, la venganza que tenia planeada….TODO….

Luego de comer salieron denuevo, esta vez al callejon diagon, para comprar los materiales

que necesitaria Lesly para ese año y tambien a una estetica…..

Hermione viendo con miendo todas las posiones que le aplicaban a su pelo- esta segura de

que todo esto es necesario?

Señorita- linda, si quieres que ese pelo deje de parecer nido de palomas es necesario

Hermione simplemente suspiro y cerro los ojos oyendo las risas de Lesly que no dejaba de

reírse de la expresión de Hermione al ver como la señorita se le acercaba con muchas

pociones en mano….

Hermione- creo que ella también tomara el tratamiento- dijo viendo a Lesly

Lesly paro de reírse instantáneamente para ver incrédula a Hermione

Lesly- yo?

Hermione- si tu, que no haz dicho que no te gusta tener el pelo chino? Bueno pues aquí

estamos! Aprovecha!

Lesly- pero… pero…

Hermione- anda! Yo pago!...señorita por favor hágale lo mismo que me esta haciendo a mi

Señorita- con mucho gusto- dijo agarrándola de los hombros y sentándola en una silla que

estaba frente a un gran espejo, luego le lavo el pelo, le puso diversas cremas, le seco el

pelo, y el final le puso algunas pociones en el pelo…

Hermione- hey! Por que no le puso tantas pociones como a mí!- se quejo mientras se

miraba en el espejo y se veía reflejada con una bolsa en la cabeza que impedía que las

pociones escurrieran

Señorita- es que ella no necesita tantas como usted- dijo simplemente pero consiguiendo

una cara enojada de Hermione y las carcajadas de parte de Lesly….

Luego de que todas las pociones hicieran efecto y les quitaran todas las pociones las dos

salieron con el pelo lizo, como ya no estaba todo enmarañado le caía libremente asta la

cintura y se le hacían pequeños caerles asta la punta, Lesly tenia todo el pelo lizo, las dos se

veían muy bien y atraían la miraba de todos por donde pasaban, Lesly sonreía pero

Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que no le gustaba que todos la miraran, Lesly al

darse cuenta de esto rió ligeramente y luego le susurro a su amiga…

Lesly- solo disfrútalo

Hermione- es que….no estoy acostumbrada, me siento extraña- le susurro mientras

volteaba a ver a todos los que las miraban

Lesly- pus desde ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte, déjate llevar, ignóralos!

Hermione lo pensó un poco, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no la miraban con

lastima, la miraban con lujuria y algunas con celos, se sintió….bien, si se sintió bien, sonrió

al igual que Lesly, y las dos caminaron asta la salida al mundo muggle con todas las miradas

en ellas, al salir al Londres Muggle no fue muy diferente, todas las miradas se concentraron

en ellas dos pero ellas no enteradas (si claro! No se dan cuenta de cuando los hombres

pasan a su lado se quedaban quietos y las volteaban a ver al pasar, si como no!)…

Hermione llego a su casa luego de una tarde muy divertida con Lesly, llevaba una revista

mágica de distintos cortes y tonos de color de pelo, según Lesly si quería cambiar tendría

que cambiar completamente, eso significaba que su color de pelo también tendría que

cambiar, pero eso lo dejaría para después, lo que en ese momento quería era

DORMIR!!!......

El dia siguiente fue sábado así que se la paso con sus padres en su casa, como no lo hacían

en mucho tiempo, estuvieron comentando la pasarela que se avecinaba en donde

presentarían sus modelos nuevos, y todo lo relacionado con eso, Hermione había tomado

clases de modelaje desde que tenia memoria, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo

enfrente de personas, pero eso significaba que lo hacia mas, al contrario, lo hacia muy bien,

pocas personas la habían visto y todas coincidían que lo hacia muy bien…. bueno siguiendo

con el fic, Hermione se la paso muy bien con sus padres ese día, ya casi la noche Lesly le

hablo y las dos acordaron verse el día siguiente se verían en el café "el punto" (muy

conocido aki en donde vivo), luego de un lindo dia con sus padres Hermione se fue a

dormir, pero antes no pudo evitar ver de nuevo las fotos que se había tomado esa tarde con

sus nuevos amigos y se detuvo en una……(adivinen cual?! jijijiji)

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se baño y se puso su ropa nueva, al verse en el espejo no

pudo evitar abrir los ojos, seria presumido que ella misma lo digiera pero enserio que le

quedo muy bien la ropa y también el permanente que se había echo, llevaba unos

pantalones a la cadera ajustados y un poco acampanados, una camisa de cuello de tortuga

color hueso y unas botas negras, era el look que ella quería, sus curvas se le notaban pero

no parecía una perra o algo parecido, su pelo lizo caía libremente por si espalda pero unos

ligeros caerles se le hacían asta la punta, se estuvo viendo un tiempo en el espejo antes de

salir a desayunar, luego de un rico licuado de fresa (mmm…fue lo mismo que desayune yo!

jijiji que coincidencia! No creen?) se fue rumbo a la zona mas conocida de Londres, hay

había diversas tiendas pero había una en especial que estaba llena, pero no era una tienda,

era un café que tenia como nombre "el punto" con letras doradas, era el café mas conocido

y elegante de todo Londres, Hermione estaciono su carro y entro al café, se oia una musica

instrumental de fondo pero lo que mas se oia eran las diferentes conversaciones y es tintineo

de las cucharas contra las tazas de porcelana en donde servian el café, Hermione camino

hacia un podio en donde estaba un hombre vestido de traje junto a una gran libreta

Hermione-buenos dias

Señor- buenos dias, tiene reservación?

Hermione- si

Señor- nombre?

Hermione- Hermione Granger

Señor- ah! señorita Granger- dijo poniéndose sus lentes de media luna y mirando a

Hermione sorprendido- no la reconocí

Hermione solo le sonrió, asta ella misma se sorprendió del cambio tan drástico

Señor- sígame por favor

El señor salio detrás del podio y comenzó a caminar entre las mesas con Hermione

siguiéndolo de cerca…

Señor- esta es su mesa señorita-dijo poniéndose enfrente de una mesa que estaba enfrente

de un gran ventanal en donde se veía la ciudad, le jalo la silla y Hermione se sentó…

Señor- desea tomar algo?

Hermione- mmm…. Un capuchino

Señor- enseguida, le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue de hay

Poco después llego con su capuchino en mano, Hermione apenas lo había probado cuando

vio a Lesly acercándose a su mesa con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba….

Las dos- hola- dijeron dándose un beso en la mejilla y luego se sentó enfrente de Hermione

Señor- desea algo señorita?

Lesly-mmm… lo mismo que ella

Señor-enseguida

Ya cuando se había ido Lesly examino a Hermione y sonrió

Lesly- te vez muy bien

Hermione- gracias…. Pero todavía no me acostumbro completamente

Lesly- no te preocupes…. Bueno, viste la revista ayer?

Hermione sonrió como niña chiquita que acaba de hacer una travesura

Hermione- este- encogió un poco los hombros- se me olvido

Lesly sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza

Lesly- lo sabia, pero yo lo hice por ti y e encontrado el color (de pelo) perfecto para ti

Hermione- enserio…. Cual

Lesly saco la revista mágica de su bolsa y estaba buscando la pagina pero lo pensó mejor y

la volvió a meter a su bolsa

Lesly- mejor luego, primero tenemos cosas que hacer…ven- dijo tomándose todo el

capuchino de un trago y sacando dinero y poniéndolo sobre la mesa- es mejor que

empecemos ya!

Hermione se levanto todavía sin entender lo que estaba pasando pero no pregunto nada ya

que conocía a su amiga y cuando se le metía algo nadie podía hacer que cambiara de

opinión.

Lesly la llevo asta en gran edificio…….

Hermione- por que hemos venido asta acá?

Lesly- que no es obvio? Vamos!

Lesly y Hermione subieron las grandes escaleras para encontrarse con un guardia que

Hermione conocía muy bien….

¿?- señorita Hermione! Que gusto tenerla otra vez por acá!- dijo nervioso viendo a las dos

chicas caminar hacia el

Hermione sonrió- buenos días Carlos

(si no se acuerdan, Carlos era el guardia de seguridad, el que no dejo pasar a Hermione)

Carlos- este…quería pedirle disculpas, ya sabe por lo que paso la otra vez

Hermione hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia- le pudo haber sucedido a

cualquiera

Hermione volteo a ver a Lesly que tenia cara de ??...

Hermione- Carlos, te presento a mi amiga Lesly Rivas (jiji! Que coincidencia que se llame

igual que yo, no?), Lesly, el es Carlos, un guardia de seguridad de la empresa

Lesly-mucho gusto

Carlos- el gusto es mió señorita Rivas

Lesly- dígame Lesly, me siento muy vieja cuando me dicen por mi apellido

Carlos- como usted diga señorita Lesly

Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron, luego de despedirse de el entraron al edificio, ya era

muy conocido por ambas, bueno mas para Hermione que para Lesly ya que ella no había

ido desde hace…7 años!, al pasar todos las saludaron, a Hermione se le hizo extraño

cuando se detuvieron el el 5 piso (elevador claro esta! no van a subir por escaleras!)

Hermione- por que vinimos para acá?

Lesly miro a Hermione con asombro y luego le dijo en un tono como si estuviera hablando

como una niña pequeña

Lesly-haber…. dime quien tiene a los mejores maquillistas y estilistas de todo Inglaterra?

Hermione- pues…nosotros?

Lesly- exacto!

Hermione- pero todavía no entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí?

Lesly- ah! pues a que mas! a que te arreglaran! que te enseñen! en Hogwarts no vas a tener

a nadie que lo haga por ti! así que tendrás que aprender!

Hermione- pero yo no….

Lesly- bueno vamos ya!

Lesly la jalo del brazo antes de que ella pudiera quejarse o decir algo

Entraron a un salón en donde las paredes estaban llenas de espejos, y sillas, en las esquinas

habían mesitas en donde había sinfín de maquillage, peines, secadoras, planchadores, de

todo había hay, había tres señoras ya de edad sentadas platicando alegremente y al ver que

las dos chicas entraban se levantaron y fueron hacia ellas

Señora 1- en que las puedo ayudar?

Hermione no sabia que decir pero afortunadamente Lesly hablo…

Lesly- quiero que le enseñen a mi amiga todo tipo de técnicas de maquillage

Señora 1- lo siento pero nosotras no trabajamos para eso, la única forma seria que hablan

personalmente con los señores Granger, no hay otra forma…

Hermione- pero…..

Lesly- como dice eso! Que no se da cuenta quien esta frente a usted?

Las tres señoras se le quedaron viendo a Hermione por un rato….

Señora 2- no, lo siento pero no la conocemos

Lesly- es Hermione GRANGER!

Las tres abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y luego volvieron a verla

Señora 3- pero si es usted señorita!, no la habíamos reconocido!

Señora 2- perdone nuestra imprudencia, no volverá a pasar

Hermione sonrió, por que todos le decían lo mismo?

Hermione- no se preocupen

Señora 1- bueno pues…manos a la obra!

Las tres jalaron a Hermione y la sentaron en una silla muy cómoda mientras le explicaban

para que servia cada utensilio, cuales eran los tonos que le combinaban a su tono de piel,

como maquillarse, como desmaquillarse, diferentes tipos de peinados para cualquier

ocasione, que colores le iban mejor, como combinar la ropa, que tipo de ropa iba cuando,

de TODO!

Dos horas después las dos salieron del edificio, Lesly iba sonriendo mientras que Hermione

la miraba extrañada pero ya estaba resignada…

Lesly- bueno, solo nos falta ir a tu casa para cambiar el color de pelo!

Hermione- es necesario? A mi me gusta el mió- dijo agarrando un mechón de su cabello y lo miraba

Lesly- confía en mi! te va a quedar súper bien!

Hermione- y por que no lo hicimos aquí?

Lesly- por que los tintes muggles dañan mucho el pelo y no te dura mucho, si no que lo que

vamos a hacer será un simple hechizo y no dañara para nada tu cabello

Hermione miro su pelo- pero si no me gusta?

Lesly- pues te lo quitamos y ya!

Hermione suspiro y luego junto a Lesly subieron al coche de ella y fueron….

Las dos llegaron a la "casa" de Hermione, sus padres todavía no habían llegado así que

pasaron directo a la habitación de esta (hermione)….

Lesly.- wow! Te cuarto a cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vi- dijo mirando todo el

cuarto de Hermione mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama- la ultima vez que vine no la

pude ver muy bien

Hermione- no es para tanto…. bueno- suspiro resignada- mejor empezamos ya! Ya quiero

salir de esto- susurro para ella

Lesly se levanto de la cama y saco su revista mientras que Hermione se sentaba en un sillon

que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, Lesly saco su varita y con ella conjuro un pañuelo

negro, Hermione la miro asustada…

Hermione- para….para que es eso?

Lesly le sonrió maliciosamente….

Lesly- no te asustes… pontela sobre los ojos, no quiero que te veas asta que te cambie…

ok?

Hermione miro como la mano de Lesly, en ella estaba el pañuelo negro, la miro con

desconfianza, luego suspiro y la agarro, Lesly sonrió y camino con barita en mano hacia la

mesa en donde ya estaba la revista abierta, apunto la barita en un color que estaba dentro

Lesly susurro…-_accio in-color_

Luego de la revista salio un brillo que la barita absorbió, luego Lesly camino con varita en

mano y apunto con ella el cabello de Hermione

Lesly- _accio out-color- _susurro

Una luz salio desde la varita de Lesly e ilumino todo el cabello de Hermione, Lesly se alejo

unos pasos mientras la luz iba desapareciendo poco a poco y sonreía cada vez mas

Hermione estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, al principio ayo a Lesly susurrar algo, luego como

caminaba hacia ella, luego volvió a susurras algo y casi al instante sintió un calorcito por

todo su cuero-cabelludo y luego nada…. No se oía nada, eso la ponía cada vez mas

nerviosa

Hermione-………y????????????- le sudaban las manos mientras pensaba que había salido

mal

Lesly- ah!!!!!! te quedo perfecto!!!!!!!....espera, espera! déjame traerte un espejo!!!

Se oyeron los pasos de los tacones de Lesly correr por la habitación, luego sintió como le

quitaba el pañuelo de los ojos, lo primero que vio fue ella reflejada en un espejo, todo

estaba normal…excepto el color de su cabello que ahora era………..

Hermione- parece negro…. no es…..MORADO!!!!!!!!!! COMO SE TE OCURRE

PONERME MORADO!!!!!!!!!

Lesly- te queda muy bien!

Hermione se volvió a mirar al espejo, tal vez tenia razón, no era un morado feo, al

contrario, le tiraba al negro, contrastaba muy bien con su color de piel, hacia resaltar sus

ojos, pero……

Hermione- morado? No crees que es un poco….extraño?

Lesly- nada que ver! es original, te queda muy bien!

En eso alguien toco la puerta….

m. de Hermione- hola! No quieren…ah! Hermione que te hiciste!!!- decía mientras entraba

sin dejar de ver a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos

hermione- se ve mal verdad?- decía con una mueca mientras se veía en el espejo

M de Hermione- hija…. Estas preciosa!

Hermione- enserio mama? no me veo…mal?

m. de Hermione- nada que ver! te vez muy bien hija!

Lesly solo sonreía ante la inseguridad de Hermione y la fascinación de la madre de esta

Hermione suspiro y aparto la vista de el espejo para centrarla en su madre…

Hermione- que veías a decirnos?

M. de Hermione- ah! si, bueno es que supe que fueron a la empresa, específicamente a la

sección de maquillaje y venia preguntar por que….pero viéndote se la respuesta

Hermione vio de reojo a Lesly que estaba con su habitual sonrisa, ella misma le sonrió, ya

que aunque no lo reconociera en ese momento sin ella no hubiera podido hacer nada (oh!

Gracias, Gracias! Muy amables! _No están hablando de ti! Están hablando de la OTRA _

_Lesly!_ Oh! Pensé que era yo!_ no seas tonta y sigue con el fic!_ bueno, bueno pero no me

grites!)

M. de Hermione- no quieren comer algo? La comida esta servida

Las dos- si!

Las tres bajaron a comer en donde las esperaban nana, Tom, el padre de Hermione que no

pudieron evitar abrir la boca al cambio de Hermione, toda la comida Lesly y Hermione

estuvieron explicando como lo habían echo, desde la ropa asta el pelo…….

Las dos semanas de navidad habían pasado rápido para ambas, cuando menos se dieron

cuenta ya era 3 de enero, ese día tendrían que regresar a Hogwarts, Lesly estaba mas

nerviosa que nada, iria a una escuela nueva, en donde no conocería a nadie!, bueno a

Hermione y ese era su alivio, durante el resto de las vacaciones Hermione le estuvo

enceñando algunas cosas, contandole de la situación en la que se encontraba (osea lo de

Harry y Ron) y ese dia pasaron la barrera con una simple bolsa de mano en donde llevaban

todas sus cosas encojidas, de repente se volvieron el centro de atención de todo el mundo,

Hermione llevaba unos jeans a la cadera y pegados a los muslos que dejaba ver su hermosa

figura, una playera (roja) con un escote en forma de V que dejaba notar el inicio de sus

pechos, el pelo morado opaco estaba suelto y le llegaba esta la cintura, en las puntas se

hacian unos suaves caereles, y llevaba unas botines negras con tacon y punta de aguja,

Lesly traia una mini falda de cuero negra que dejaba a la vista sus torneadas y bien

bronceadas piernas, un top sin mangas color blanco que dejaba ver un poco de sus pechos

(pero solo un poco!) unas botas que le llagaban un poco mas arriba de la rodilla negras y

con tacon de aguja y punta un poco chata, su pelo liso lo traia agarrado en una media cola

que la hacia ver muy bien, las dos traian puestos lentes oscuros ya que habia mucho sol, no

habia nadie que no las mirara por la estacion, murmuraban cosas como….

_- quienes son estas chicas_

_- viste que guapas estan?_

_- este medio año va a ser muy interesante_

Y cosas por el estilo pero ella no los tomaban encuenta, entraron dentro de el tres y se

dedicaron a buscar a los amigos de Hermione….

Draco y Blase estaban tranquilamente en uno de los compartimientos cuando la puerta se

abrio violentamente, dejando pasar a una Pansy completamente agitada

Blase- que te pasa mi amor?- decia viendo como Pansy se llevaba una mano al corazon y

tratando de respirar normalente

Pansy- a que no saben que paso!

Draco- no.. que paso- suspiro, sabia que Pansy era una chismosa de primera pero eso les

traia veneficios ya que se enteraban de todo! Pero lo que mas les agradabe es que ella nuna

decia nada de ellos, solo de los demas

Pansy- hay dos nuevas estudiantes!

Blase- y que pasa con ellas?

Pansy- que estan volviendo loco a todos los hombres! Van a ser una sencasion en

Hogwarts!

Draco- y como son- dijo resignado ya que aunque el no lo preguntara ella lo iba a decir

Pansy- bueno… una es…

En eso la puerta se abrio dejando ver a dos jóvenes que venian con una gran sonrisa (no las

voy a descrivir por que ya lo hize!... )

Blase se quedo paralizado por un segundo contemplandolas, eran guapas pero nunca tanto

como Pansy

Pansy las miro con cara de asco, se lo habian enceñado, nunca mostrar tus verdaderos

sentimientos enfrente de nadie, pero no podia negar que eran muy bonitas, miro a Blase y

este las veia con la mira cara de asco, ella sonrio hacia sus adentros ya que sabia que la

preferia a ella que a las "nuevas" y volvio su mirada a las chicas con la misma cara de

asco…

Draco las miro, la que mas le atraia la antencion era esa chica de el pelo morado, se veia

muy bien y estaba muy guapa pero no tanto como……

Hermione vio como cada uno ponia una cara de asco, esto la sorprendio un poco pero los

conocia desde hace mucho y sabia que asi eran con todos…..

Hermione- por que esas caras de asco?

Pansy- quien eres tu y que haces en NUESTRO compartimiento?

Hermione abrio los ojos y se echo a reir junto con Lesly, pero los tres la miraban con

asombro…. Quienes eran estas chicas?

Hermione- no saben quien soy?

Los tres negaron la cabeza

Hermione suspiro y cerro los ojos, esot si que seria divertido!, cuando abrio los ojos su

mirada habia cambiado, ahora era fria y calculadora, sonrio malévolamente a su amiga

(lesly) y leugo camino hacia ellos

Hermione- Pansy Packirson me deverias dar vergüenza!- dijo lenta y friamente, Pansy la

miraba un poco asumbrada que ella supiera su nombre- no haz abierto un libro en todas las

vacasione! Pues a que te dedicas???!!!!

Pansy solo la miraba asombrada, nadie le podia hablar asi! Solo una persona lo habia echo

y era….

Pansy abrio mucho los ojos, examino a la chica de pies a cabeza, luego se le echo enzima

ante las miradas sorprendidas de Blase y Draco

Pansy- por Dios! Estas…estas….wow! no pense que fueras tu!!!!

Blase- e….pansy…..este….la conoces?

Pansy se volteo indignada a su novio y suspiro resignada…. _Por que los hombres son tan _

_lentos!_ pensó mientras lo miraba

Pansy- es Hermione!!!!!!!!!

Los dos chicos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, no podian creer que la que estuviera

enfrente de ellos fuera la misma Hermione Granger de hace dos semanas…

Blase- Her…Hermione?- tartamudeo sin dejar de ver a Hermione

Hermione- la misma

Blase- pero…estas billisima!

Pansy- donde sacaste la idea del color del pelo? Te queda muy bien!- dijo mientras

agarraba un mechon de pelo de Hermione y lo examinaba

Hermione- bueno, esa no fue mi idea, fue de una amiga….Lesly- volteo para ver a la chica

que estaba detrás de ella (no voy a decir como venia por que ya lo dije)

Lesly- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lesly Rivas

Pansy- Pansy Packirson- dijo estrechándole la mano- y el es Blase Zabbini y Draco Malfoy

Lesly- si, ya había oído hablar de ustedes, mucho gusto

Blase- pero de donde se conocen?

Hermione- bueno, íbamos a la escuela juntas pero nos tuvimos que separar ya que ella se

fue a Francia y yo me quede en Londres…

Lesly- si, pero nos conocíamos desde antes, lo que pasa es que nuestros padres trabajan

en lo mismo

Blase- ah! son dentistas

Lesly abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Hermione muy confundida, esta le sonrió

nerviosamente, todos se percataron de esa mirada y esa sonrisa

Lesly- dentistas?...Hermione! que demonios…

Hermione- bueno, creo que es mejor que nos cambiemos…no?

Vio a los tres chicos, ya estaban cambiados…..

Hermione- nos vamos al baño y ahorita regresamos

Blase- esta bien

Las chicas salieron del compartimiento, primero Hermione seguida por Lesly que parecia

muy enojada, se quedaron así por un segundo antes que ella saliera completamente del

compartimiento….

Al cerrar la puerta Draco suspiro ruidosamente llamando la intención de Blase y Pansy…

Blase- esta muy guapa verdad?

Draco- eh? Quien?- mintió, bien que sabia que hablaba de….

Pansy- Hermione! No te hagas el tonto! Bien que te gusta

Draco se sonrojo ligeramente a lo que decía su amigo, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar, el

era un Malfoy!

Draco- no me gusta Hermione!

Blase- entonces por que no dijiste nada cuando llego?

Draco- es que…. es que no tenia nada que decirle

Pansy- esa ni tu te la crees, pero bueno como tu digas,si no lo quieres aceptar eres tu, no

nosotros……

Lesly- ahora si Hermione Jane Granger dime que fue lo que dijo ese mono aya afuera!?

Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con candado para que nadie mas pudiera entrar, su sonrisa

normal había desaparecido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaba comportando

seriamente, eso ocasiono miedo en Hermione y desconcierto en Pansy…

Hermione- esto….. no se de que hablas

Lesly- no te hagas que no te queda! Dime por que ese mono dice que tus padres son

dentistas?

Hermione- bueno…este….tal vez yo…..

Lesly- no me digas que no les dijiste la verdad!?

Hermione- pues…..

Lesly- tu sabes lo que haces, yo no soy nadie para decírtelo pero no creo que a tus padres

les guste esto!

Hermione- lo se, pero no me gusta que la gente sepa lo que mis padres son, te acuerdas en

la escuela? Todos me miraban como única, como especial, solo se juntaban conmigo por lo

que mis padres eran! No por lo que YO era!

Lesly- yo también se lo que se siente! No lo olvides! Pero no por eso escondo quienes son

mis padres!

Hermione-se que algún día se lo tendré que decir…. Pero no ahora

Las dos se quedaron calladas, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, de repente la normal sonrisa

de Lesly apareció, Hermione suspiro aliviada y las dos se dieron un abrazo, luego se

cambiaron, se retocaron el maquillaje y el pelo y salieron del baño en dirección al

compartimiento en donde estaban sus amigos….

Blase y Pansy estaban muy entretenidos (ji ji ji ji!!!) mientras que Draco estaba perdido en

sus pensamientos, si antes sentía algo especial por ella, ahora ya no podía disimularlo, es

que estaba hermosa, era perfecta pera sus ojos, veía como Blase y Pansy se demostraban

su cariño con besos cortos y carisias, le dio un poco de envidia, como le hubiera gustado

estar de la misma forma que ellos pero con Hermione, de repente la puerta del

compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione con una mini-falda color azul marino,

una camisa en botones con los dos primeros botones desabrochados luciendo el inicio de

sus pechos, su corbata de color rojo vivo con dorado estaba con el nudo entre los pechos

dejando ver el escote de la Griffindor, sus medias blancas llegaban esta la rodilla dejando

ver muy bien sus piernas torneadas y un poco bronceadas, y sus zapatos negros que le

daban un toque de inocencia, su pelo estaba ligeramente recogido en una media cola, su

pelo lucia mas brillante que nunca, llevaba poco maquillaje y Hermione tenia un tono rozado

en las mejillas pero no sabían si era por la vergüenza o por el rubor (ustedes que creen?) y

su túnica con la placa de perfecta en ella, detrás de ella venia Lesly que venia igual que

Hermione, excepto que su pelo estaba completamente suelto y caía sensualmente asta sus

caderas….

Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, Pansy y Blase lo notaron pero (como

siempre) Hermione ni cuenta de dio...

Luego de un rato los 5 estaban platicando alegremente de la infancia de Hermione y de

Lesly

Lesly-.... la primera vez que hice magia exidental fue en la escuela cuando la maestra de

literatura me regañaba y yo me enoje tanto que.....

Hermione- entonces fuiste tu! jajaja! lo sabia!- vio que los demás tenían cara de ?? y

entonces aclaro...- lo que pasa es que ella estaba enfrente de toda la clase, cuando la

maestra la regaño, luego la envió a la dirección y de repente un gran balde de agua fría le

callo en la cabeza! todos pensamos que "alguien" lo había echo a propósito pero nunca

supimos quien fue! jaja!

Todos empezaron a reír imaginando la cara de la maestra, todos excepto uno que no

dejaba de ver a Hermione....

Draco pensando-se ve tan linda riendo 

Pero esos pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron ni

más ni menos.....

Blase- que están haciendo ustedes aquí!- dijo viendo con asco a las dos personas que

acababan de entrar....

¿?- no es que queramos estar aquí, pero la profesora McGonagall busca a Hermione y

nosotros....

Hermione- nadie te a dado permiso de decir mi nombre Weasley- dijo duramente y con

odio

Los dos chicos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a la chica que estaba enfrente

de ellos

Harry- Her...Hermione? eres tu?

Hermione- para ti soy Granger, Potter...ahora fuera de aquí!

Ron- pero Hermione! es que...

Draco- que no la oíste Weasley? o es que aparte de tonto estas sordo?

Ron se puso tan rojo como su pelo, se iba a echar en contra de Draco si no fuera por que

Harry lo sostuvo...

Harry- vamonos amigo, que tenemos cosas que hacer

Ron suspiro tratando de controlarse, miro asesinamente Draco, Blase y Zabbini, y su

mirada cambio al toparse con la de Hermione, parecía… triste, se volteo y los dos

salieron del compartimiento en silencio...

Lesly- me das miedo amiga!- dijo sonriendo malévolamente

Hermione cambio su expresión y su rostro se suavizo...

Hermione- bueno, es mejor que me vaya a platicar con McGonagall- se levanto de su

lugar y salio por la puerta, al cruzar la puerta la expresión de alegría cambio a una de

tristeza, no podía negar que todavía seguía queriendo a ese par de idiotas, pero no se

podía torcer... no ahora que ya había cambiado tanto... resignada camino hacia el

despacho de McGonagall en donde la esperaba una sorpresa..... (que no se las voy a decir

por el momento jijiji!)

Al salir por la puerta Lesly cambio su expresión a una triste y se dejo caer en el sillón, los

tres chicos la miraron esperando alguna reacción....

Lesly- Hermione esta mal- dijo casi en susurro pero suficientemente alto para que todos

la oyeran

Draco- de que hablas?

Lesly- esta mal, lo veo en sus ojos, esta triste

Draco- sus ojos- susurro mas para el que para los demás…..- y yo no puedo hacer nada

para evitarlo….o si?

_que les parecio?_

_este cap. es el mas largo que e echo!_

_espero que les guste_

_que les parecio el cambio de Hermione_

_a mi me gusto mucho!_

_ah! casi se me olvidaba!_

_que tal la "nueva" amiga de Hermione?_

_Verdad que es super simpatica?_

_es que tenia que poner a alguien que ayudara a Hermione con el cambio_

_y que mejor que Lesly para hacerlo!_

_y una cosamas, el personaje de nana lo base en una de las personas mas importantes _

_en mi vida.... mi abuelita!_

_bueno, creo que eso es todo!_

_mandenme RR!!!!!!_


	5. durante la cena

**durante la cena…**

Hermione estaba enfrente de la profesora McGonagall, las dos estaban en un profundo

silencio pero curiosamente no era incomodo, no después de tanto tiempo de conocerse….

McGonagall- ya lo pensó bien señorita Granger?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza recordando la carta que le habían enviado de Hogwarts

ese día en donde descubrió que Lesly era bruja igual que ella…..

Flash Back

Hermione y Lesly platicaban alegremente en la cama de Hermione, contando sus

aventuras, travesuras, etc., pero el chillido de un ave las hizo salir de su conversación, las

dos voltearon para encontrarse con un ave muy molesta que de seguro las estaba

esperando desde mucho tiempo, Hermione sonrió tiernamente y camino hacia la lechuza,

esta al ver que por fin le ponían atención levanto la pata, cuando Hermione le quito la

carta de la pata el ave salio volando, al parecer se había artado de esas dos chicas…

Hermione vio el sobre….

Lesly- que es Hermione?- dijo levantándose y yendo asta donde estaba ella

Hermione- no se….seguro que es el boleto para el tren

Lesly- pues ábrelo!

Hermione así lo hizo, y tenia razón, dentro del sobre había un boleto del expreso 9 ¾ ,

pero había algo mas…. Un pergamino, se extraño, ya que nunca le habían enviado nada

mas que el boleto, bueno, una vez cuando le dijeron que era perfecta…. Pero ahora que

podía ser?, lentamente abrió el pergamino que estaba elegantemente doblado, en el decía

algo que la sorprendió completamente…..

_Estimada señorita Granger,_

_Este año, como ya sabrá usted habrán nuevos premios anuales, y como usted _

_comprenderá es una tarea muy difícil el encontrar a los indicados para esta _

_responsabilidad, pero es un honor para mi decirle que usted a sido seleccionada como _

_uno de los dos premios anuales, espero recibir pronto su respuesta, pero recuerde que es _

_un honor y un privilegio ser nombrado con premio anual, y por sus excelentes _

_calificaciones se que usted es adecuada para este puesto_

_Sin mas que decir_

_Subdirectora de el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione se quedo estática al terminar de leer la carta, Lesly al verla en tal estado se

acerco para ver que era lo que pasaba, al terminar de leer la carta dio un grito y se le echo

enzima a Hermione, que todavía no salía de su estado de coma…. Pero que iba a

contestar?

Fin flash back

McGonagall miro seriamente a Hermione mientras que esta le devolvía la mirada sin

miedo, eso hizo que McGonagall sonriera y ablandara la mirada

McGonagall- bien, que haz decidido?

Hermione- acepto profesora

McGonagall no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y pararse a abrazar a su alumna, la

recordaba como una niña chiquita, cabello alborotado, mirando a todos lados, asombrada

de todo ese mundo que asta ese momento ella no conocía, la observaba discretamente

mientras ella devoraba libros, la quería mucho, no lo podía evitar, pero ahora ya era todo

una señorita, y premio anual, lo cual la llenaba de orgullo

Hermione regreso al compartimiento de lo mas normal, al entrar todos esperaban que ella

digiera algo pero no lo dijo, Lesly sonreía ya que sabia de lo que se había tratado la

platica, Pansy y Blase no le tomaron mucha importancia y empezaron a hablar entre ellos,

bueno si a darse besitos y decirse cosas en el oído es "hablar", mientras Draco estaba

callado viendo a Hermione…._ver en sus ojos….que quería decir Lesly con eso?, los veo _

_normales, como cualquier persona_, pero al mirarlos detenidamente se dio cuenta que

demostraban tristeza, no ese brillo normal que tenia cuando estaba con "esos", ese

descubrimiento hizo que se enojara consigo mismo…._que tan poca cosa soy? Ellos son _

_mejores que yo? pero en que estas pensando Draco Malfoy! Como un pobretón y un cara _

_cortada van a ser mejores que tu!.... pero esos ojos…._

La ida paso muy tranquila, de vez en cuando uno que otro niño de primero que andaba

"viendo" pero las caras de Pansy, Blase y Draco los asustaban y se iban rápidamente, esto

hizo reír a Lesly, pero a Hermione no le agrado mucho

Tiempo después llegaron a Hogwarts, Hermione se fue a sentar a su mesa ya que los

demás no podían estar con ella, Lesly se había ido junto la profesora McGonagall

explicando el procedimiento del sombrero seleccionador, Hermione no se dio cuenta pero

todos los chicos, no solo de su mesa si no también de las demás la miraban a ella, esto

hizo que cierto chico rubio se pusiera extrañamente enojado, mas lejos en la mesa de

Griffindor dos chicos veían atentos a Hermione, esta se dio cuenta de la mirada y les dio

una de odio, ellos al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto voltearon a ver a otro

lado….

Harry- parece que todavía no nos perdona

Ron- y si intentamos hablar con ella?

Harry- estas loco!? Todavía tengo pesadillas!

Ron- creo que tienes razón

Flash Back

Harry y Ron estaban el cuarto de Ron platicando…..

Ron- crees que le aya gustado a Hermione?

Harry- no lo se, pero ley en una revista que las rosas son las mejores amigas de las

mujeres

Ron- espero que funcione

De repente llego una lechuza

Harry- no es la lechuza de Hermione?

Ron- creo que si! crees que nos habrá perdonado?

Harry- seguro que si, ya sabes como son las mujeres

Los dos fueron hacia la ventana y agarraron el pergamino, la lechuza instantáneamente se

fue de hay, los dos curiosos abrieron la carta sonrientes pero su sonrisa apareció de su

rostro al ver lo que contenía…..

Una voz grabe se oyó por toda la casa, parecía ser la voz de Hermione….

Voz- VAYANSE A LA CHIN…..(omitiré esta parte! Jijii)

Luego la voz desapareció, y todo el cuarto se lleno de basura, los chicos se taparon la

nariz para no inhalar el olor

Harry- creo que no nos a perdonada

Ron- pero… por que se le ocurrió una forma tan entupida de vengarse! Esto lo

arreglamos con magia! y yo que pensé que era mas inteligente!

Ron saco su varita y pronuncio unas palabras para que la basura desapareciera, pero en

vez de eso la basura incremento y el olor se hizo mas y mas fuerte

Harry- creo que puso un contra-hechizo cada vez que intentemos quitarlo se volvera mas

y mas grande

Ron- entonces que siguieres que hagamos?

Harry- tendremos que quitarlo a forma muggle…

Vieron toda la habitación, no había ni un solo lugar que no estuviera lleno de basura

Harry- y es mejor que empecemos ya…

Ron- si…. o si no mi mama nos matara

Fin flash back

Ron se estremeció al recordar todos esos días que se pasaron limpiando

Ron- mejor tratamos después….cuando este menos enojada

Harry simplemente asintió tristemente…..

La ceremonia había empezado, fue muy aburrida y Hermione casi se quedaba dormida,

pero afortunadamente ya todos los niños habían sido seleccionados ahora solo faltaba

Lesly que se veía muy segura, mas de una mirada fue directa hacia ella, pero al contrario

de lo que creyera la mayoría de la gente ella estaba mas segura de nunca

McGonagall- Rivas, Lesly!

Lesly se levanto de su lugar muy sensualmente y camino asta el banco en donde estaba el

sombrero seleccionador, se sentó lentamente y cruzo las piernas lo que hizo a mas de uno

susurrarle cosas, McGonagall miro con desaprobación a los que había visto susurrar

cosas, le puso el sombrero….hubo unos minutos en donde no decía nada, solo movía los

labios pero no decía nada, luego grito a voz viva….

Sombrero seleccionador- GRIFFINDOR!!!!!

Toda la mesa de Griffindor estallo en aplausos, pero curiosamente eran los chicos los que

aplaudían mas fuerte, esta sonrió, Hermione estaba parada aplaudiéndole, esta sonrió aun

mas y la fue a abrazar, luego las dos se sentaron juntas, esperando a que por fin acabara

McGonagall miro el papel en donde tenia los nombre algo enojada, lo estaba cerrando

cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a un chico que venia

corriendo, este era alto y bronceado, su cabello era castaño y lo tenia parado con un poco

de gel, el uniforme lo traía un poco sucio lo que lo hacia ver mucho mas sexy, las chicas

al verlo suspiraron y los chicos lo miraron feo

¿?- espere!- dijo mientras trataba de respirar normalmente- perdóneme por llegar tarde

Dumbledore- no se preocupe, a todos nos a pasado

McGonagall miro desaprovatoriamente al director y después al chico, sin mas remedio

abrió de nuevo el papel y dijo fuertemente…

McGonagall- Leal Alex!!!!!

Pero antes de que el chico avanzara dos gritos se oyeron desde la mesa de Griffindor….

HermioneLesly-ALEX!!!??????

El chico volteo a ver a quienes lo habían llamado y se sorprendió completamente al ver a

las dos chicas paradas

Alex-Les….Mia????

Los tres se abrazaron fuertemente, hacia años que no se veían, de niños los tres eran

mejores amigos pero Alex se tuvo que ir a los Estados Unidos dejándolas a las dos solas,

tiempo después se fue Lesly, pero ahora hay estaban los tres reunidos, enfrente de todo

Hogwarts, con todos los ojos encimas de ellos, y una mirada acecina de McGonagall y de

cierto rubio…..

Alex- pero como….

McGonagall- señor Leal! No tenemos su tiempo!- dijo mostrándole en banco en donde

estaba el sombrero seleccionador, este miro a sus amigas y después fue a donde le había

indicado McGonagall, se puso el sombrero que de inmediato grito…

Sombrero seleccionador-GRIFFINDOR!!!!!!!!

El chico se quito el sombrero, vio confundido a todas las mesas ya que el no sabia cual

era la suya pero al ver como una de rojo con dorado aplaudía como loca supuso que era

era la suya, mas sorpresa se dio cuando vio que las dos estaban es esa mesa, corrió y

abrazo a Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla, esta se sonrojo un poco pero no fue

notado por nadie…excepto por cierto chico que estaba rojo del coraje….luego de abrazar

a Hermione fue con Lesly y también la abrazo y le dio un beso, solo que este beso fue

mas cercano a la boca, pero al parecer ellos eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de

eso, se sonrojaron pero prefirieron no decir nada..

luego del agradable encuentro el profesor Dumbledore hizo en extraño sonido con la

garganta, los chicos entendieron y se fueron a sentar

dumbledore- bueno, solo quería decirles que espero que este año sea el mejor de todos, y

antes de la cena quiero presentarles a los dos perfectos de este año…. Sus nombre son…..

Hermione Granger y ……..Pansy Packirson!!!!!- las mesas de Griffindor y Slytherin

saltaron en aplausos mientras que las demás solo aplaudían, las dos chicas sonreía

abiertamente, Dumbledore también sonrió y luego agito las manos para que todos se

callaran, el gran comedor quedo nuevamente en silencio- bueno, como ya sabrán los

premios anuales tendrán muchos privilegios pero también responsabilidades, tendrán un

cuarto para ustedes solas en su torre, bueno creo que eso es todo, ahora a comer! (creo

que no entendieron bien, normalmente en todos los fics, los premios anuales tienen una

torre para ellos solos, pues en este no, vivirán en sus mismas torres, que en este caso son

Griffindor y Slytherin, la única diferencia es que tendrán un cuarto para ellos solos con

baño y estudio incluidos, aparte! ya me canse de que siempre pongan a Draco como

perfecto, y como el mió es diferente se me ocurrió poner a pansy! que les pareció?)

las mesas que antes estaban vacías ahora estaban llenas de comida, Hermione, Lesly y

Alex estaban comiendo alegremente…..

Alex- pero que están haciendo ustedes aquí?

Hermione- es lo mismo que yo te pregunto?! No sabia que eras mago!

Alex- yo tampoco que eran brujas!

Lesly- bueno, eso lo dejamos para después, por que regresaste?

Alex- bueno, como ustedes sabían nosotros nos tuvimos que ir ya que la empresa ganaba

mas popularidad en los estados unidos y mis padres necesitaban controlarlo todo desde

aya

Las dos asintieron recordando el por que se había ido

Alex- pero ahora ya se han igualado las cosas, ósea que ya no teníamos nada que estar

haciendo aya, mis padres se querían quedar pero yo me quería regresar, las busque pero

nadie sabia de ustedes, luego supe que también en Londres había una escuela de magia, la

mejor de todo el mundo y no me pudo resistir!

Hermione- ósea que ya te vas a quedar aquí?

Alex- claro!

Las dos- genial!

Del otro lado del comedor unos pares de ojos grises no dejaban de ver a Hermione y a su

nuevo "amigo"…

Pansy- Draco estas bien?

Draco- eh? Que me decían?

Blase- estas muy distraído amigo, estas bien?

Draco- si

Pansy- no lo estas, admite que estas celoso

Draco- celoso? Yo? de quien?

Pansy- no te hagas el tonto! de quien mas! del nuevo amigo de Hermione!!!!

Draco solamente la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y se puso a cenar, sin dejar

de ver de reojo a Hermione riéndose de las cosas que le decía su "amigo"

la cena paso "normalmente" luego poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron a sus

habitaciones, Hermione, Lesly y Alex salieron del gran comedor encontrándose con

Draco, Blase y Pansy…

Hermione- hola chicos!

Blase- felicidades hermione!!!

Hermione- gracias Blase…..oh! se me olvidaba, les presento a Alex Leal, un amigo de la

infancia, Alex ellos son mis amigos, Pansy Packirson, Blase Zabbini y Draco Malfoy

Alex- mucho gusto

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza

Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco estaba muy callado, parecía molesto, pero al parecer

no era la única que se dio cuenta, todos se dieron cuenta de eso….

Pansy- este…. Alex te gustaría que te enseñemos las escuela?- dijo viendo la mala cara

de Draco y sabia que solo había una manera para que se le quitara

Alex- esto…si!

Lesly- yo también voy!

Blase- y yo!

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo los cuatro chicos habían desaparecido

dejándolos solos…

Hermione- Draco?

Draco-…..

Hermione- Draco estas enojado

Draco-….

Hermione- Draco que te pasa?- dijo acercándose a el que estaba recargado en la pared

Draco-…..se ve que son muy ….amigos

Hermione- eh?

Draco- tu y ese chico…son muy amigos

Hermione- pues si, somos muy amigos

Draco bajo la mirada triste, Hermione noto esto

Draco- lo quieres?

Hermione- eh?

Draco- que si lo quieres

Hermione- pues…lo quiero como un amigo, no mas que eso, lo quiero como un hermano

Draco- no sientes nada mas por el?

Hermione- claro que no Draco!- dijo acercándose a el, este tenia la cabeza gacha por lo

cual no se veía muy bien, Hermione acaricio su cabello haciendo que este subiera la

cabeza y la viera a los ojos

Draco- que sientes tu por mi?

A hermione le sorprendió la pregunta, pero decidió responder con todo su corazón

Hermione- tu eres una persona muy especial para, yo te quiero mucho y pues yo…..

Pero no pudo continuar ya que Draco la había abrazado dulcemente

Draco- no quiero que me cambien Hermione…. Se que ellos son tus amigos, pero tengo

miedo que me cambien por ellos

Hermione le respondió el abrazo y le susurro al oído

Hermione- nadie puede ocupar tu lugar Draco…nadie

Un poco mas lejos cuatro pares de ojos los miraban felizmente

Pansy- se que esos dos se aman! Solo necesitan expresar lo que sienten el uno por el otro!

Blase- creo que tienes razón cariño

Lesly- Hermione se merece que alguien la quiera! no merece estar triste

Alex solo veía con una sonrisa tierna a su amiga…..

Alex- y cuando me darás el "si" lesly?

Lesly lo vio asesinamente

Lesly- ya recordé por que me caías tan mal!

Alex- no mientas! Si bien que te mueres por mi

Lesly rodó los ojos

Lesly- yo? interesada en alguien como tu?! Ja! Ni que los cerdos vuelen

Alex- nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos

Lesly- hay! déjame en paz! Ya me acuerdo por que no te soportaba!

Lesly se fue de hay, Alex sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Blase y a Pansy que veían con gracia

a Alex fregando a Lesly

Blase-y pensar que nosotros estuvimos así

Pansy- ni me lo recuerdes!

Los dos se fueron caminando siguiendo a Alex que no dejaba de fregar a Lesly…

_bueno!_

_mi inspiracion se agoto!_

_tardare un poco en volver a actualizar!_

_pero me gusto!_

_la verdad es que no tenia planeado en meter a Alex, pero tengo una idea para el_

_cren que los celos de Draco se acabaron?_

_pues se equivocan! _

_apenas comensaron!_

_y que trataran de hacer Harry y Ron para que Hermione los perdone?_

_ya forme una que otra parejita!_

_pero eso vendra despues!_

_mandenme RR que sin ellos no escribo!!!!!_

_besos!_

_espero que les aya gustado!_


	6. insultos, abrazos, risas y piernas de po...

_**Insultos, abrazos, risas y piernas de pollo**_

Hermione despertó alegremente, no sabia por que pero el haber estado abrazando a Draco

durante casi toda la noche la llenaba de alegría y energía, de levanto y se fue a bañar,

cuando salio del baño (con solo una bata de seda negra encima) se encontró con Lesly

sonriendo ya bañada y vestida en su cama….

Hermione- que hacer aquí? pensé que todavía estabas dormida!

Lesly- lo estaba, pero ese entupido de Alex no se como llego a mi habitación y me

despertó!

Hermione sonrió, esos eran los amigos que ella recordaba….

Hermione- pero ayer estas muy contenta de que regresara!

Lesly- si, bien dijiste AYER!!!

Hermione- bueno, como digas, pero aunque no lo admitas estas contenta de que el este

aquí

Lesly- bueno…esto…. Yo no venia hablar de eso!.....que paso ayer?

Hermione- ayer? Que con ayer?- dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado y

jugaba con su pelo

Lesly- tu lo sabes Hermione….no me hagas que te recuerde cierto corredor vació, dos

chicos abrazándose y diciéndose "cositas" al oído y….

Hermione- bueno ya! solo estaba celoso, pensaba que quería a Alex como mas que un

amigo, le dije que solo lo quiero como un amigo….. pero creo que conozco a alguien que

si lo quiere como algo mas que un amigo….

La sonrisa de Lesly desapareció y palideció un poco….

Lesly- estas cambiando el tema!...esto…tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas, aparte tengo

que dejarte vestirte, bueno…esto…nos vemos al rato- y sin mas salio toda roja del cuarto,

ya fuera se recargo en la puerta y suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en lo que

había dicho, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo sobresaltarse y abrir desmesuradamente

los ojos, delante de ella la persona que menos quería ver en esos mementos…

Alex- y?

Lesly se puso mas pálida al pensar que pudo haber oído lo que habían platicado…

Lesly- y…que?

Alex- que te dijo Hermione! Confeso que le gusta Draco?

Lesly- ah! eso…este…nop! no le pude sacar nada…. pero tu que estas haciendo aquí? ya

mucho estoy enojada contigo por despertarme solo para venir a hablar con Hermione y

todavía te apareces así!!!!- dijo dándole la espalda y yendo prácticamente corriendo a su

habitación

Alex vio extrañado a Lesly cerrando la puerta de su cuarto….

Alex- definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres! Por un momento están felices, luego se

ponen triste, luego nerviosas y al final se terminan enojando conmigo!.... hay pero asi me

gustan!- dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación….

Lesly cerro la puerta violentamente detrás de ella, se había llevado un gran susto al verlo

hay, enfrente de ella, por un momento pensó que había descubierto todo, pero al parecer

no, suspiro varias veces para tranquilizarse, luego camino hacia su cama para recoger sus

cosas, sintió que la observaban y al voltear pudo ver a dos chicas viéndola, ella las

reconoció, Hermione le había hablado de esas dos….unas completas arpías….

Lavander se acerco a ella examinándola completamente con total descaro, luego al

toparse con su cara sonrió hipócritamente….

Lavander- hola! Soy….

Lesly- si ya se quien eres- dijo secamente

Lavander- oh…quieres que te de un consejo? No te juntes con Granger, ella es una tipa

de lo peor, es una rata de biblioteca!

Parvatil- y no solo eso! También es una ramera que no….

Lesly- miren- dijo viéndolas con la mirada mas fría que podía, lo cual hizo que las dos

chicas se estremecieran al ver su mirada…- por que no se ven en un espejo? Hermione no

es una puta como ustedes, no se anda resbalando como ustedes, se quien es ella, la

conozco demasiado como para saber que no es nada de lo que ustedes dos dicen, lo único

que ustedes tienen es envidia, no soportan que ella sea mejor que ustedes en todo, lo

único que ustedes son es y será siempre unas putas de cuarta, jamás le llegarían ni a los

talones a Hermione, no voy a perder en tiempo en hablar con basura tan repugnante como

ustedes, lo único que inspiran en mi es asco, así que con permiso- y con la frente en alto

salio de la habitación dejando a Lavander y a Parvatil completamente heladas…..

Alex estaba en la sala común esperando a que bajaran las chicas cuando oyo un portazo,

y de repente salio Lesly no muy contenta que digamos

Alex- que paso?- dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar y caminaba hacia Lesly que tenia los

ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse un poco

Lesly- esas putas hijas de…- susurraba mas para ella que para Alex, este entendio que

algo grave había pasado, generalmente Lesly era una chica muy sonriente que se llevaba

bien con todos, pocas veces se exaltaba, pero nunca la había visto maldecir como lo hacia

ahora, se acerco a ella que todavía tenia lo ojos cerrados susurrando cosas que no podia

oír, la abrazo dulcemente, al sentir a Lesly entre sus brazos y acariciándole el cabello

tiernamente esta se tranquilizo, los dos se sentaron en silencio, luego de unos instantes en

silencio Lesly abrió los ojos encontrándose con los café claro de Alex…..de repente

sintió como todo el coraje que todavía sentía desaparecía…

Lesly- insultaron a Hermione, dijeron cosas muy feas sobre ella, la rebajón a una puta y

yo no voy a dejar que digan esas cosas, no mientras yo este presente

Alex- yo también aria lo mismo….

De repente oyeron una puerta abrirse, los dos se pararon y trataron de actuar lo mas

normal posible… por las escaleras de las chicas apareció Hermione con una sonrisa de

oreja a oreja, bajo con sus amigos, vio que Lesly no tenia la misma sonrisa que hace rato,

por lo cual se preocupo….

Hermione- que pasa?

Lesly- nada!- dijo forzando una sonrisa

Hermione- te vez como….enojada….estas segura que estas bien?

Lesly- sip!

Hermione- pero…

Alex- bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar, seguro que Pansy y los demás ya

nos están esperando

Lesly- si! vamos

Los tres salieron de la torre, Lesly forzando una sonrisa "normal" Hermione todavía con

ese presentimiento de que algo había pasado y Alex… bueno, Alex estaba distraído

viendo las piernas de Lesly, esta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo se sonrojo

violentamente mientras le daba una fuerte cachetada

Alex- por que fue eso?- pregunto mientras se sobaba la mejilla

Lesly- por pervertido!

Alex- pero que te puedo ver a ti? solo tienes puras piernas de pollo!

Lesly- QUE!!!!!!!!! AHORA SI ALEX LEAL VEN PARA ACA!!!!

Alex corría sonriendo hacia el gran comedor, detrás de el venia Lesly mas roja que

nunca, pero esta vez no era de vergüenza, esta vez era de coraje, a lo lejos venia

Hermione atacada de la risa viendo como Lesly trataba de alcanzar a Alex….

_Alex pensando- bueno, por lo menos ya se le olvido ese asunto, ahora lo importante _

_es __correr o si no me va a dar una!!!!!!!!_

_hola! _

_ya se! este cap. es super corto y no tiene nada de interesante, lo que pasa es que el i_

_nicio de algo super! ya estoy escribiendo el sig. cap y se me ocurrieron muchas cosas! _

_eso si! el siguiente cap. sera muuuucho mas largo que este, por eso no se preocupen, _

_solo que eso si, necesito RR para seguir escribiendo que si no, no escribo mas!_

_SIN RR NO ESCRIBO!!!!!!!_

_bueno, eso es todo, ya saben cualquier duda mandenme un RR o un correo a , bueno eso es todo_

_besos!_


	7. consecuencias de un anuncio

**_Las consecuencias de un anuncio ...._**

Draco, Pansy y Blase están esperando fuera del gran comedor cuando vieron desde lejos

venia a Hermione que sonreirá abiertamente, alado de ella (izquierdo) se encontraba

Lesly que venia de brazos cruzados, parecía enojada y murmuraba cosas para ella, y al

otro lado de Hermione (derecho) venia Alex riendo ligeramente, sobandose la cabeza

Hermione- buenos días!- dijo cuando ya estuvo delante de ellos

Blase- buenos días!

Pansy- que pasa? Pareces enojada- le pregunta a Lesly viendo su cara

Alex- bueno lo que pasa es que….

Lesly- es que este- dijo casi gritando y señalando a Alex- es un pervertido de primera!

Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos y camino hacia el gran comedor, al cruzarse con

Draco esta sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, esos dos amigos suyos terminarían

casándose!, juntos entraron al gran comedor, seguidos por Lesly y Alex que seguían

discutiendo, y asta el ultimo venían Pansy y Blase que no dejaban de reírse de ellos

silenciosamente ya que por la mirada de ambos, si se daban cuenta que se estaban riendo

de ellos acabarían 5 metros bajo tierra.

Ante la mirada de todo el gran comedor los 6 chicos fueron directamente a la mesa de

Griffindor, Hermione se sentó, seguida de Draco, luego Blase, Pansy y del otro lado de

Alex y Lesly

Draco- estas segura de esto Hermione?- le pregunto Draco en susurro a Hermione, por

fuera parecía sereno, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, pero por dentro sentía

miedo ya que todo el comedor posaba su atención en ellos

Hermione- claro que estoy segura de eso- le respondió también es susurro ya que sentía

el nerviosismo del chico- no hay ninguna ley que les prohíba comer en esta mesa, aparte

a quien no les parezca que se vayan a la….

Pansy- me siento nerviosa- le comento a su novio que estaba alado de ella agarrándola

disimuladamente de la mano

Blase- yo también, pero mientras ningún maestro venga no tenemos nada de que

preocuparnos

Pansy- tienes razón, bueno es mejor que acabemos de esto lo mas rápido posible

Los seis empezaron a comer, al principio en silencio pero luego empezó la charla entre

ellos, Lesly ignoraba totalmente a Alex que quería hablar con ella mientras que poco a

poco los alumnos se concentraron en su desayuno y platicando sobre el mas nuevo y

caliente chisme del día….tres Sly comiendo en la mesa de Gri…por que?, bueno el rumor

mas fuerte era que los tres habían perdido alguna apuesta y por lo tanto tenían que

sentarse en la mesa de los Gri por un mes! O que definitivamente se estaban volviendo

locos que no les importaba en que mesa se sentaran

mas lejos, en la misma mesa dos chicos miraban atentos a los "nuevos"…

Harry- no me gusta- dijo sin dejar de ver a los seis chicos, pero en especial a dos….

Ron- tu también lo vez?

Harry- ese Malfoy quiere algo con Hermione, eso es más obvio que el agua

Ron- pero que pretendes que hagamos?, ella no nos permite ni que nos acerquemos!- dijo

poniendo su cara entre sus manos, estaba frustrado, y no sabia cuanto iba a aguantar

Harry- no lo se, lo único que se es que….

En eso el director Dumbledore se levanto se su asiento y se paro enfrente de todos, al

momento todo el salón quedo en total silencio….

Dumbledore- buenos días, antes de que sus clases empiecen- se oyeron pequeños

quejidos de la mayoría de los alumnos- tengo un gran anuncio, ya hemos recibido las

calificaciones de sus TIMOS y de sus EXTASIS ( aquí los tienen antes de navidad) y me

alegra saber que todos sacaron excelentes calificaciones, e hablado con los demás

profesores y todos hemos concluido que merecen una recompensa, esto es poco usual

pero creo que se lo merecen, así que en dos semanas tendremos un baile para festejar,

irán desde 5 para arriba, la única forma de que personas de menores grados vayan es

siendo invitados por alguien mas- todo el gran comedor (mejor dicho las chicas) estaba

muy contento por lo que acababa de oír, pero algunos (mejor dicho los chicos) solo

negaban la cabeza y la escondían entre sus manos, el timbre sonó al instante indicando en

inicio de clases….

Alex- que clase tenemos primero?

Hermione-mmm- dijo viendo los horarios- bueno, tu y Draco tienen transformaciones,

Lesly y Pansy- adivinaciones y…Blase y yo tenemos…hay no! POSIONES

ABANZADAS!!!!!!

Alex- por que es tan malo pociones?

Draco- no es tan malo- dijo con naturalidad

Hermione- no es malo? es lo peor! Snape es un idiota que solo favorece a su casa, aparte

que me tiene odio, y solo le da puntos a su casa! no le da crédito a los demás y tiene un

genio de los mil demonios!

Alex- no creo que sea tan malo

Hermione- pues lo es, pero no te preocupes, tu mismo lo veras, tienes tercer periodo con

el, hay te darás cuenta

Lesly- pero no entiendo….si estamos en la misma casa, por que vamos a clases

diferentes?

Pansy- por que aunque seas de una misma casa, la gente es mucha, por eso la dividen en

grupos que van a diferentes clases

Lesly- pero si tu (pansy) y yo somos de diferentes casas y vamos a ir a la misma clase

Pansy- por que Dumbledore quiere que "socialicemos" con los demás alumnos, no solo

con los de nuestra casa, por eso es que nos pone juntos

Lesly- ah…ya entendí!

Draco- bueno, mejor vamonos que si llegamos tarde McGonagall nos mata

Alex- es tan mala esa McGonagall

Blase suspiro mientras daba la vuela

Draco- te cuento en el camino- y se fue con Alex asía la aula de McGonagall

Hermione vio como los dos se iban alegando, suspiro resignada y volteo a ver a sus

amigos, los cuales la miraban sospechosamente

Hermione- bueno, Blase es mejor que vayamos a Pociones, no quiero darle otra excusa a

Snape para que me castigue

Blase- esta bien, vamonos

Pansy- nosotras también nos vamos

Lesly simplemente asintió

Los cuatros se separaron, dos se fueron a las mazmorras y las otras dos se fueron a una de

las torres….

Hermione y Blase llegaron a las mazmorras justo a tiempo ya que Snape entro enseguida

de ellos, los dos se sentaron juntos pero Blase no pudo dejar de notar como la mayoría de

los chicos no dejaban de ver a Hermione y murmuraban cosas, pero al pareces Hermione

estaba no se daba cuenta de todas las miradas que estaban dirigidas a ella….

Snape- ahora, alguien sabe para que se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?

Todos se quedo callado, nadie levantaba la mano, Snape se sorprendió ver que Hermione

no levantaba la mano, la miro fijamente, ella estaba entretenida jugando con su pluma y

no se dio cuenta de la mirada fría y calculadora que Snape le dirigía…

Snape- señorita Granger…- la llamo mientras caminaba hacia ella y hacia que Hermione

lo mirara directo a los ojos…- no va a levantar la mano como siempre, como lo

sabelotodo que es?

Hermione ni se inmuto a lo que acababa de decir Snape, lo miraba directo a esos fríos

ojos, pocas personas podían sostenerle la miraba

Hermione- por que?- dijo retando a Snape- para que levantar la mano si usted nunca me

toma en cuenta, es una perdida de tiempo si usted nunca me deja responder

Todo el salón se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de Snape, pero esta nunca llego

ya que la campana sonó, todos se levantaron y salieron del aula, Snape miraba a

Hermione sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

Ya fuera Hermione dejo salir un gran suspiro, Blase la veía sin ninguna expresión, pero

por dentro estaba sumamente orgulloso de ella, no había visto a nadie enfrentarse con

tanta valentía y serenidad a Snape…tal ver solo Dumbledore, pero solo tal vez, Hermione

lo miro, entendía lo que trataba de decirle, lo conocía y sabia que el no era de las

personas que demostraban sus sentimientos en publico, se los guardaba y los expresaba

cuando nadie mas lo veía, ella sonrió al ver en su mirada el orgullo que sentía por ella, los

dos empezaron a caminar para encontrarse con los demás cuando un sinfín de chicos le

impidieron el paso a Hermione, cada uno le pedía a Hermione que fuera al baile con

ellos, Hermione no sabia que decir, no solo eran de su casa, también había de Hufflepuff,

Ravenclaw y sorpresivamente muchos de Slytherin, la chica estaba completamente muda,

no sabia que decir, nunca había recibido tantas invitaciones a la misma vez…. No es

Hogwarts, pero esta vez no era por las apariencias o como si fuera un premio el llevarla a

ella, esta vez era por ELLA, Blase la agarro del brazo y se la llevo de hay, los chicos

decepcionados se fueron, pero eso no significaba que dejarían de luchar por ser el

acompañante de la chica…

Una cosa similar pasaba a la salida de clase de adivinación, tanto Pansy como Lesly

estaban llenos de propuestas, Pansy las negaba rotundamente mientras veía a los chicos

inferiores a ella, mientras Lesly con una gran sonrisa agradecía y decía que lo pensaría,

luego Pansy logro llevarse a Lesly de hay para en encontrarse con los demás

luego de algunos contratiempos todos llegan en donde habían acordado, los chicos se

fueron juntos a DCAO mientras que las chicas iban a CDCM (cuidado de criaturas

magicas)

Draco, Blase y Alex iban caminando asía el aula de DCAO, Blase iba contando

discretamente como le habia ido en su primera clase con Snape….

Blase- hubieran visto a Hermione! No se inmuto ante la mirada de Snape, asta lo reto con

la misma mirada!... vaya que esa chica me sorprende

Draco solo lo oia mientras pensaba en la chica….

Blase- pero no parecio tan fuerte al salir de la clase- comento

Draco- que? de que hablas?- dijo poniendole ahora si toda la atención…

Blase- que al salir un regimiento entero de muchachos fueron a pedirle a Hermione que

fuera fueran su pareja para el baile, la hubieras visto, no sabia que hacer, y conociéndola

hubiera aceptado a cualquiera, ya sabes que es muy noble

Draco de repente parecia furioso, como se atrevía alguien tan siquiera a mirar a

Hermione?!!!!, quienes se creian que eran para atreverse tan siquiera a mirarla!? Y

mucho menos a invitarla al baile!!! pero Blase no lo noto y siguió hablando….

Blase- pero al parecer a Pansy y a Lesly les fue igual

Alex- eh? De que hablas?

Alex- pues según lo que Pan me conto, a ellas les paso lo mismo, claro que Pan no acepto

ya que yo la invite….pero Lesly….esa chica parecia que en cualquier momento iba a

decir que si

Alex se puso de mil colores, al igual que Draco parecia muy enojado, de repente los dos

se pararon, Blase los volteo a ver, por primera vez noto sus caras y sonrio

malévolamente, solo necesitaban el empuje final y el se los daria….

Blase- seguro que en estos momentos ya deben de estar aceptando a alguien…

No pudo decir mas ya que Alex y Draco salion corriendo hacia las afueras del castillo,

Blase miraba a los dos chicos con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro…

Blase- hay Pansy, todo lo que ago por ti!- y sin mas siguio caminando, pero no para la

clase…

Pansy, Hermione y Lesly llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, habia poca gente, por lo que

Hermione se extraño, Pansy sonrio y a Lesly simplemente no le tomo mucha importancia,

una chica caminaba hacia ellas, por lo que Hermione intento preguntarle

Hermione- este…disculapa, por que no sale Hagrid

Muchacha- es que parece que esta enfermo y la clase se suspendio

Luego la chica su fue, Pansy sonrio malévolamente, todo estaba saliendo a la perfeccion

Pansy-no hay clase…que hacemos?, los chicos seguramente ya estan en clases…

Hermione- no se…que tal si nos damos una escapadita a Hogsmade? Como quiera

tenemos dos horas libres!

La sonrisa de Pansy desapareció al oir esas palabras, su plan se estaba hiendo por la

borda…

Pansy- no!- las dos chicas la miraron extrañada.-…. Lo que pasa es que entre clases es

mas facil que nos detecten

Hermione- creo que tienes razon- dijo pensando que tal vez era mala idea pasar a plena

luz del dia, alguien los podia ver- entonces tengo que ir a la biblioteca, tengo que

encontrar unas pociones para el cabello, ya se me esta resecando- dijo examinando un

mechon de pelo, aparte que tengo que escribirles una lechuza a mis padres

Lesly- pues yo me voy a mi cuarto!- dijo dando un gran bostezo- anoche no dormi bien y

quiero recuperar las energias

Hermione- y tu Pansy?

Pansy- yo haré lo mismo

Las chicas se separaron, Hermione se fue a la biblioteca, Lesly a la torre de Griffindor y

Pansy…. bueno ella hizo nada, se quedo sentada en una de las bancas…esperando….

Alex y Draco corrian hacia las afueras del castillo, a lo lejos vieron la cabaña de Hagrid,

pero no habia nadie, solo Pansy que estaba sentada en una de las mesas mirando el

cielo…

Draco- Pansy? que haces aquí sola?

Pansy- la clase se cancelo- dijo fijando su mirada en los dos chicos, parecia que habian

corrido, parecian enojados y preocupados, solo faltaba dar el toque final y ellos mismo

harían todo el trabajo por su mismos…

Draco- y Hermione?

Alex- y Lesly

Pansy-mmm…- fingió pensar, le divertia ver la cara de los dos chicos- bueno…Hermione

fue a la biblioteca y Lesly fue a la torre de Griffindor…. Pero me parecio ver que unos

chicos los seguian, seguro fue mi imaginación, pero parecian….

Paro no pudo continuar por que los dos se lanzaron corriendo de nuevo al castillo, volvio

a fijar su mirada en el cielo, cuando sintio unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura, esta ni

se inmuto ante el abrazo, sabia pefectamente quien era….

Pansy- todo listo, solo falta que ellos mismo den el ultimo paso

Blase- crees que funcione?- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en el cuello

haciendo que esta riera disimuladamente

Pansy- no le viste las caras? Si no funciona dejo de llamarme Pansy Packirson!....

Lesly caminaba hacia la torre de Griffindor cuando sintio a alguien que le tocaba el

brazo, esta asustada volteo a ver quien la habia asustado de tal manera… delante de ella

habia un muchacho que parecia ser de Hufflepuff, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, su

cabello era castaño, era alto y delgado y su tez era morena, no podia negarlo, era muy

guapo….

¿?- perdon por asustarte, es que necesito hablar contigo

Lesly se extraño a lo que acababa de decir, que tenia que decirle si ni siquiera la conosia?

¿?- perdon, no me e presentado, soy Alan McBeen

Lesly- Lesly Rivas

Alan- bueno….lo que yo queria preguntarte es….es que queria preguntarte si te gustaria

ir conmigo al baile

Lesly se quedo mirandolo, por un momento estuvo apunto que decir que no, pero no

podia dejar de ver que era muy atractivo, aparte que con quien ella queria ir seguramente

andaba pidiendole ya a cualquier chica, a cualquiera menos a ella, ese pensamiento la

hizo sentir triste, no iba a permitir que eso la dejara sin pareja, le sonrio dulcemente a

Alan a lo cual el respondio de igual manera…

Alan- entonces te gustaria ir conmigo al baile?

Lesly- bueno pues…- en eso sintio una mano tomandola del brazo, esta se asusto y volteo

encontrandose con unos ojos cafes claro que conocia perfectamente, y estos se veian

furiosos……..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione estaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, en la mesa tenia unos cuantos

libros, luego de buscar un poco encontro lo que queria, lo apunto en un pergamino,

cuando termino de escribir en el pergamino subio la vista y se encontro con un chico, lo

conocia, era John Adame, estaba en Slytherin, lo habia visto varias veces burlarse de ella,

era un chico alto, rubio y de ojor azules (que mania tengo con los ojos azules no cres?),

Hermione que no se habia percatado de el dio un susto al verlo sentada en la misma mesa

que ella,_ este le da el honor de Slytherin, fue tan escurridizo que no me di cuenta cuando _

_se sentó!_ Pensaba después de haber dado un pequeño salto en su silla, Hermione lo miro

raro, que querría un Slytherin con ella?

Hermione- que quieres Adame- dijo secamente cerrando sus libros sin mirarlo a los ojos

John- nada- dijo mientras no quitaba la mirada de encima de Hermione, esta sentia la

mirada sobre ella y se sentia incomoda

Hermione- entonces que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto metiendo sus cosas a la mochila

John- solo vine a hacerte compañía

Hermione- gracias, pero estoy…

John- y tambien a pedirte que fueras conmigo al baile- la interrumpio mientras se

levantaba e iba hacia ella, ella al oir lo que dijo lo miro directamente a los ojos y no pudo

evitar abrir los suyos desmesuradamente

Hermione- que???- pregunto todavía sin creérselo

John- que si querias ir conmigo al baile?

Hermione- esto….- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, ya con la mochila puesta,

John al notar esto tambien se levanto- bueno, veras, es que yo no…

John- anda! nos divertiremos mucho- una mirada maliciosa aparecio en su rostro, esa

mirada no le gusto nada a Hermione, no le daba muy buena espina el chico

Hermione- es que yo…- trato de encontrar alguna escusa…

John- anda!- dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de Hermione con un poco de fuerza

Hermione- no, lo siento, pero no- dijo tratando de safarse de el pero este tenia mucha

fuerza, miro para todos lados, estaba sola, la bibliotecaria se habia ido, ella misma la

habia visto irse un poco después de que ella habia llegado y parecia que no pensaba en

volver en algun tiempo y no habia nadie ya que todos estaban en clases, estaba en

problemas….

Hermione- sueltame!- trato vanamente de safarse, ese chico si que tenia fuerza

John no respondio, todavía agarrando a Hermione del brazo la jalo asta topar con la mesa

en donde antes habian estado sentados, apreciono a Hermione para que no pudiera salir…

John- anda! nos divertiremos! no seas mala conmigo- dijo acercandose cada vez mas y

mas a ella

Hermione- dejame- dijo tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos

John- no asta que me digas que si!!!- le grito mientras que apretaba mas el brazo

haciendo que esta gimiera ligeramente del dolor que le provocaba en su brazo

Hermione- me estas lastimando!

John estaba apunto de contestar cuando una fria voz se oyo por todo el salon….

¿?- dejala en paz!!!!!!

Alex corria hacia la torre de Griffindor, esa "platica" con Blase le habia echo entender

lo que estaba apunto de perder, lejos vio a dos personas paradas en medio del pasillo, una

no la reconocio, pero por el uniforme parecia ser de Hufflepuff pero a la que pudo

reconocer fue a la chica que estaba con el, Lesly y ese chico parecian platicando muy a

gusto, se acerco veloz pero suavemente para poder escuchar sin llamar mucho la

atención… vio como los dos sonreia…eso no le gustaba nada, luego oyo perfectamente

como el Huff le pregutntaba a Lesly…._entonces te gustaria ir conmigo al baile?_, sintio

una furia recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, camino decidido hacia ellos, apenas oyo como

Lesly empezaba a articular palabra, Alex no iba a dejar que se separara de el, no eso

jamas!, la tomo del brazo haciendo que ella volteara…

Lesly- Alex! Que haces aquí!- dijo sorprendida al verlo hay

Alex- yo te pregunto lo mismo- dijo sin dejar de ver asesinamente al chico, este le

devolvio la mirada…

Alan- entonces aceptas Lesly?- dijo mirando tiernamente a Lesly

Lesly- bueno pues…- pero otra vez fue interrumpida por Alex…

Alex- no puede por que ella va conmigo- dijo poniendose delante de Lesly

Esta estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de oir, habia dicho que irian juntos!?!?!?

Ellos dos!?!?!?

Alan dejo de sonreir, su mirada era seria, volteo a ver a Alex y luego a Lesly, sonrio

ligeramente, se dio la vuela y se fue derrotado; Alex no le quito la vista asta que este ya

habia desaparecido de su vista, volteo a ver a Lesly, en su rostro se podia ver todavía el

enojo, Lesly no lo miraba a el, miraba el camino por donde se habia ido Alan, Alex se dio

cuenta y se enojo mas….

Alex- como diablos pensabas ir con el!...

Esas palabras sacaron a Lesly de su "mundo"…

Lesly- que te importa! es mi vida!- dijo enojada, quien se creia el para reclamarle algo!

no eran nada!

Alex- pero ese chico es un idiota! no puedo creer que pensaras en ir con el al baile!

Lesly- y según tu con quien debería ir al baile?...el me lo propuso! y yo iba a….

Alex- ibas a que? a decirle que si? ibas a ir con el?- Alex estaba fuera de sus cabales,

mientras discutía caminaba mas y mas hacia Lesly, sin que se diera cuenta la habia

acorralado contra la pared, y cada vez se acercaba mas, pero no se daba cuenta de la

situación por que lo unico que sentia era un gran coraje, no solo con "alan" tambien con

ella por el simple echo de pensar que podia ir con el, pero mucho mas corage consigo

mismo por ser tan ciego, sabia que Lesly era una mejer muy guapa, la mas guapa que

hubiera conocido en toda su vida, y no podia soportar verla con alguien mas que no fuera

el….

Lesly- pues….eso que te importa!

Alex- si me importa- dijo pegandose completamente a ella, sentia la respiración de ella en

su rostro, ere olor a manzana lo volvia loco, asta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo serca

que estaban, miro sus labios, esos labios carnosos y rojos, luego volvio a sus ojos, esas

dos jemas, sus rostros se iban juntando cada vez mas….- me importa mas de lo que

pudieras imaginas- le susurro tiernamente, sus rostros ya no podian estar mas serca, no

supieron quien fue y no les importo pero "alguien" acorto la distancia entre ellos, sus

labios se tocaron lentamente, con un poco de miedo a ser rechazado por el otro pero eso

no sucedió, timidamente Alex fue invitado a entrar a la boca de Lesly lo cual es acepto

encantado, Lesly poso sus manos deras del cuello de Alex y este la tomo por la cintura, el

beso fue lento pero lleno de sentimiento, poco a poco los dos se fueron separando todavía

con los ojos cerrados, querian recordar ese momento por siempre, poco a poco fueron

abriendo los ojos encontrandose con los del otro, Lesly estaba muy nerviosa, que aria?

que diria? se arrepentiria? lo miraba a los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta, de

repente Alex se arrodillo sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Lesly que lo veian sin entender

lo que estaba haciendo…

Alex- Lesly…te gustaria ser mi novia?

Lesly abrio mucho los ojos, se esperaria cualquier cosa menos eso, Alex al no escuchar

respuesta se levanto bajando la mirada…

Alex- si, te entiendo, quien querria estar con alguien como….- pero no pudo continuar ya

que Lesly lo cayo con un beso, igual al que se habian dado momentos antes, sin presa,

pero con mucho sentimiento….

Estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta como alguien los habia observado y

como se iba de hay dejando a los tortolos completamente entretenidos….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco iba corriendo hacia la biblioteca, al entrar oyo como alguien gritaba… "sueltame!"

se oyo a lo lejos, vio para todos lados, no habia nadie serca, se temio lo peor, (en este fic

las mesas no estan a la entrada o a la vista de la entrada, estan por una gran ventana que

da para el campo de Quiddich, pero estan un poco alejadas de la entrada) reconocio la

voz de Hermione, sitio un gran temor a que algo le pudiera pasar, corrio hacia las mesas

ya que de hay venia el grito….

Cuando se acerco a las mesas vio a Hermione contra la mesa, y delante de ella estaba un

chavo, no lo pudo reconocer ya que estaba a espaldas pero no le gusto nada en la posición

en la que se encontraban….

¿?- anda! nos divertiremos no seas mala conmigo- le dijo el tipo mientas se acercaba mas

a Hermione y esta miraba para otro lado…

Hermione- dejame- Draco pudo notar en la voz de Hermione el miedo y la impotencia

que sentia que no podia hacer nada

¿?-no asta que me digas que si!!!- vio como el chico apreto el brazo de Hermione y como

esta solto un gemido de dolor mientras gritaba…

Hermione- me estas lastimando!

Eso era mas de lo que podaba soportar camino hacia ellos mientras gritaba a todo pulmon

y con todo el coraje que podia sertir….

Draco- dejala en paz!!!!!!

Harry y Ron salian de clases, venian preocupados ya que ese dia tenian entrenamiento y

tenian una montaña de puras tareas, Ron era el mas preocupado ya que nunca se habia

acostumbrado a hacerlas, generalmente Hermione lo obligaba a hacerlas, nunca las habia

echo el solo, sin nadie que se las corrigiera y al final terminara haciendolas por el…. El

resto de ese año seria el mas duro de sus vidas….

¿?- Harry!!! Ron!!!- escucharon unas voces detrás de ellos

Ellos al voltear se encontraron con Parvatil y Lavander, las dos venian muy aregladas,

Marcia que se habian pasado todo el dia en el baño arreglándose, los dos se miraron y

rodaron los ojos, desde que se anuncio el baile estaban mas encimosas que nunca…

Lavander- hola Harry- dijo cuando llego junto a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo

mismo hico Parvatil con Ron…

Parvatil- solo queria saber que si ya tienen parejas para el baile, ya saben…Lavander y yo

no tenemos parejas, no emos encontrado a nadie, bueno ustedes entienden

Lavander- si, estamos muy tristes, no queremos ir solas a la fiesta, nos sentiriamos muy

mal- dijo mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Ron

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, luego miraron a las chicas que se estaban prácticamente

colgando de sus brazos

Harry- bueno… es que bueno….

Ron- lo que pasa es que…..

¿?- lo que pasa es que ya tiene pareja- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear se

encontraron con Gin y Luna, las dos parecian un poco enojadas y tenian las manos en sus

diminutas sinturas

Lavander- ustedes que saben- dijo mirandolas feo

Gin- pues por que NOSOTRAS somos sus parejas

Luna- nos lo pidieron hoy en la mañana

Gin- así que por favor no se comporten como las perras que son, y por favor si les queda

un poco de dignidad vayanse

Las dos chicas miraron feo a Gin y Luna pero estas se la regresaron de la misma manera,

luego se dieron la vuelta y se fueron de hay "dignamente"

Harry- fiu! Gracias Gin

Ron- a ti tambien Luna

Las dos chicas miraron asesinamente a los chicos, los cuales sintieron un escalofrio a la

mirada de sus parejas…

Gin- se vuelves a acercar a ellas y te mato Harry James Potter

Luna- lo mismo digo contigo Ronald Arthur Weasley

Y diciendo esto y dedicandoles su ultima mirada a los chicos se dieron la vuelta y se

fueron hacia no se donde (no se me ocurrio nada!)

Los dos chicos se miraron entre si…

Ron- por que las chicas son tan complicadas!

Harry- no lo se amigo! Un momento pareces contentas, al otro se enojan y ni siquiera

sabes por que!  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..Ron- en definitiva nunca las entenderesmos

Harry- creo que es mejor no tratar de entenderlas, solo hay que quererlas

Ron- tienes razon

Harry- es mejor que vayamos a hacer las tareas…

Ron- en estos momentos extraño los regaños de Hermione!

Harry- yo tambien amigo, yo tambien….

Draco- dejala en paz!- dijo por fin llegando alado del sujeto y agarrando fuertemente del

hombro, este al sentir el contacto se volteo, al ver quien era sonrio cínicamente

John- Malfoy! que haces aquí? que no ves que ella- señalo a Hermione- y yo estamos

platicando?

Draco- dije que la dejes- dijo frívolamente, en sus ojos se podia ver el odio y el rencor…

John- y quien me va a obligar? Tu?...ya no tienes el poder de antes Malfoy

Draco- que te quites!- dijo empujandolo con todas sus fuerzas asiendo que este

retrocediera unos pasos y soltara a Hermione que estaba totalmente aterrada

John- que te cres!!!- dijo reaccionando y acercandose a Draco peligrosamente

Draco- no te le vuelvas a acercar maldito gusano!

John volvio su mirada hacia Hermione y la miro descaradamente mientras se lamía el

labio inferior…

John- y si no quiero..que?- reto a Draco…

En ese momento a Draco se le olvido que traia su varita en su bolsillo, quien era, todo, lo

unico que queria era darle una leccion a esa rata de alcantarilla…

Draco se echo contra John a golpes, este reacciono y respondio a los golpes, pronto los

dos estaban en el suelo, Draco sobre John dandole una buena golpisa, pero las cosas

cambiaron cuando John de dio directo en el estomago con su rodilla, en un momento de

devilidad cambiaron posiciones y John estaba golpeando a Draco…

Hermione estaba en shock, estaba parada contra la mesa con la mirada perdida, metida en

su propio mundo, todavía sentia las manos de John encima de las de ella, una lagrima

resvalo por su mejilla haciendola volver a la realidad, miro hacia donde esta Draco, John

estaba sobre el dandole una buena golpisa, el trataba de esquivarlo pero no tenia tanto

éxito, Hermione reacciono y saco su varita apuntando a John…..

Hermione_- petrificus totalus!_

Draco trataba de esquivar los golpes de John cuando vio una luz blanca acercarse a ellos

y darle de lleno a John, este inmediatamente se paralizo, Draco se lo quito de encima con

facilidad, miro hacia Hermione, ella tenia todavía la barita apuntando hacia John, su

mano temblaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, Draco corrio a habrazarla, esta al

sentirse rodeada por los calidos brazos de Draco dejo salir todo el miedo que sentia

adentro, se sentia protejida entre sus brasos, nada la podia dañar entre ellos, se acurruco

en el pecho de Draco mientras lloraba amargamente…

Un rato después, Hermione ya mas calmada ve el estado de Draco, este tenia el labio

inferior roto al igual que la ceja izquierda, tenia muchos moretones en la cara al igual que

en el cuerpo…

Hermione- ven…tengo que curarte- dijo viendo el estado de Draco

Draco- estoy bien- trato de convencerla

Hermione- no, no lo estas, anda tenemos que irnos de aquí

Draco asintió y camino junto con Hermione fuera de la biblioteca, al pasar junto a

John que todavía estaba congelado Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un escalofio por todo

su cuerpo, Draco noto esto y la abrazo haciendola sentir mas segura…

Fueron a un aula vacía en donde Hermione conjuro un botiquín con el cual sano a

Draco…

Draco- ah!- grito ligeramente al sentir el alcohol cobre su ceja

Hermione- no seas exagerado, es para que no se te infecte

Draco no dijo nada, se le quedo viendo, ella estaba tan concentrada en curar a Draco que

no se daba cuenta que este la observaba…

Draco- Hermione….

Hermione- mmm- dijo bajando la mirada y encontrandose con los ojos grises de Draco…

Draco- solo queria decirte que….

Hermione- gracias- lo interrumpio

Draco- eh?

Hermione- gracias por salvarme, no se que ubiera echo si tu no ubieras llegado

Draco- tu importas mucho para mi, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, eso lo prometo

El cuarto quedo en silencio de nuevo, los dos se quedaban viendo directo a los ojos, poco

a poco se fueron acercando lentamente…

Draco rozo los labios de Hermione, queriendo recordar cada sensación, cada gesto, cada

movimiento, la beso lentamente, Hermione al sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos

respondio al beso, este se fue haciendo cada vez mas y mas intenzo, las manos de

Hermione pararon atrás del cuello de Draco y jugaban con unos mechones de cabello, las

manos de el se posaron en su perfecta sintura atrayendola mas hacia el, el beso fue muy

apasionado, lleno de sentimiento, la lengua de Draco pidio permiso para pasar a la de

Hermione y esta acepto gustosamente, hubo un duelo de lenguas, las dos querian tomas el

control de la sitiacion, pronto Hermione termino cediendo dejando a Draco controlar la

situación, lentamente el beso fue bajando la intensidad esta ser puros roses de labios,

Hermione seguia con los ojos cerrados, temia que si los abrio se veria acostada en su

cama, como otras veces, derepente oyo lo que menos esperaba oir….

Draco- quieres ir al baile conmigo?- le susurro al oido

Hermione seguia con los ojos cerrados, por un momento penso que la respuesta seria un

"no" ero oyo un ligero "si" departe de Hermione, Draco no pudo evita sonreir

abiertamente…

Hermione abrio los ojos lentamente y lo primero que se encontro era una sonrisa de

Draco, pocas personas conocian esa sonrisa, era una sonrisa verdadera, no como todas

esas llenas de burla o otras sin ningun sentimento, esta era verdadera, una que pocas

veces mostraba pero que Hermione conocia perfectamente……

se volvieron a besar, con la misma intensidad que la ultima vez, estaban tan concentrados

en ellos mismos que no vieron como alguien habrio ligeramente la puerta, al ver a la

pareja sonrio y salio serrando la puerta lentamente sin ser notado por los dos tortolos

Blase y Pansy estaban en una de las torres abandonadas, los dos estaban abrazados

viendo los extensos campos de Quiddich y a lo lejos el bosque prohibido….

Blase- pues debo reconocer que funciono

Pansy- te lo dije, esos dos no sabian lo que estaban apunto de perder, si no les

hubiéramos dado una ayudadita seguro que no se hubieran declarado por ellos mismos

Blase- suerte que se te ocurrio el plan, salio a la perfeccion!

Pansy- lo se- dijo un tanto altiva- todo lo que yo planeo sale bien

Blase- a si?

Pansy- si

Blase- planeaste esto?

Y la besa apasionadamente, casi salvajemente, luego de repente Blase se separa de Pansy

dejandola sin aliento

Blase- lo planeaste tu? O yo?- dijo viéndola burlonamente

Pansy- o callate!- y lo vuele a besar tan apasionadamente como el la habia besado….

_Hola!_

_Creen que hay se queda?_

_Que van a ir felizmente al baile?_

_Que habrá baile?_

_Pues se equivocan!_

_Les dije que este no seria un fic como los demas y lo vio a cumplir!_

_Jajajaja! No saben lo interesante que estara el sig. Cap!_

_Ahora a los RR!_

_LunaPotter1- no te desesperes, pronto veras que tengo algunas cosas para ellos dos, pero ya se como acabaran, un poco diferente a los demas fics pero con el mismo resultado, solo te dire que algo grave pasara que los unira a los tres mas!_

_Les-cam- gracias por tu apoyo preciosa! No sabes lo importante que son para mi los RR de cada uno, y tu me haz apoyado desde siempre! Espero que tambien te aya gustado este cap! que lo hize con todo mi corazon!_

_Vicky-mv-11- si, yo tambien pienso en Alex y babeo, a el lo puse con un proposito en especial, seguro que ya descubriste cual es, pero abra muuucho mas de el en el siguiente cap, eso te lo aseguro!_

_Tyson violador-bueno, aki tienes el sig cap! espero que te aya gustado, muchas gracias por mandarme el RR! _

_Sta. Granger- ji! Me costo un poco de trabajo los looks ya que tenian que ser originales, pero que bueno que a ti tambien te ayan gustado! Espero que este cap tambien te guste!_

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora!_

_Espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi_

_Ya estoy trabajando en mi sig cap haci que no creo tardar mucho en publicarlo… bueno tal vez un poco ya que va a ser largo_

_Pero recuerden……SIN RR NO HAY MAS FIC!!!!!!_

_Bueno eso es todo_

_Besos!_


	8. Cambiando los planes y una GRAN sorpresa...

_**Cambiando los planes y una GRAN sorpresa…**_

Hermione iba caminando apresuradamente junto con Draco hacia el gran comedor, detrás

de ellos venían Lesly y Alex muy abrazaditos y sin notar el estado de su amiga,

Hermione tenia las manos en la cabeza y murmuraba cosas que nadie podía oír, Draco no

decía nada, solo la abrazaba….

Hermione- nos perdimos todas las clases!- grito ya desesperada Hermione

Draco- tranquila, no es para tanto

Hermione- que no es para tanto? que excusa vamos a poner!

Draco- bueno pues….este…..

¿?- no se tienen que preocupar por eso- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear se

encontraron con Blase y Pansy

Hermione que quieren decir con eso?

Pansy- pues como no llegaban nosotros dijimos que estaban enfermos

Blase- los muy idiotas se lo creyeron, así que no hay ningún problema

Hermione- uf!- suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, luego los volvió a abrir, su mirada

había cambiada, antes preocupada ahora feliz, sonrió abiertamente a sus amigos que la

miraban- vamos a cenar?

Pansy- vamos, dicen que Dumbledore nos va a decir algo relacionado con el baile

Draco abrazo a Hermione por detrás y esta se sonrojo ligeramente ante el acto de

Draco…

Draco- estoy muy contento- le susurro al oído para que solo ella pudiera oírlo

Hermione- por que? le susurro también

Draco- pero que me dijiste que si

Hermione se puso roja, esta vez no pudo disimularlo logrando que Draco riera

silenciosamente

Llegaron al gran comedor, ya todos estaban sentados, Alex y Lesly se fueron a sentar a

la mesa de Griffindor, Blase y Pansy a la de Slytherin, Hermione iba para la da Griffindor

cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba delicadamente del brazo, al voltear se encontró con

Draco

Hermione- que pasa?….

Unos labios la callaron, Draco le estaba dando un beso enfrente de todo el comedor! Por

un instante Hermione olvido que se encontraba enfrente de todo Hogwarts, lentamente

Draco se fue alejando de Hermione…

Draco- se te olvido despedirte

Hermione se volteo toda sonrojada y se fue a su mesa junto sus amigos, Draco hizo lo

mismo, solo que el al pasar por las demás mesas miro asesinamente a cualquiera que lo

mirara y a uno que otro con cara de asco….

Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento, todos lo miraban contrariados, pocas veces hacia

eso, generalmente esperaba a que todos acabaran de cenar para anunciar algo, tenia que

ser algo importante…

Dumbledore- buenas noches, solo quería decirles que los planes para el baile han

cambiado- se oyó un grito ahogado en todo el comedor, principalmente de las chicas,

Dumbledore al notarlo sonrió disimuladamente- gracias a las peticiones de algunos

compañeros, e decidido que el baile se cancelara….ya que se llevara acabo en una

discoteca muggle- muchos gritaron sorprendidos y uno que otro (slytherins) miraban feo

al director- e hablado con sus respectivos jefes de casas y con los mesa profesores y

estamos de acuerdo que ya tienen edad suficiente para comportarse, claro que estará

prohibido hacer magia o llevar varita, todos serán transportados a la estación de King

cross con sus respectivas parejas, de hay nos iremos a la discoteca que todavía no

decidimos completamente, ya que no queremos llamar mucho la atención irán con ropa

muggle, para eso les permitiremos ir en grupos de 6 a Londres, ustedes mismos

decidirán quienes estarán en sus grupos para que no aya ningún problema, pronto les

avisaremos cuales son los limites que se les permitirá visitar, este viaje no será

obligatorio- dijo viendo principalmente a la mesa de Slytherin- pero creo que es una

buena oportunidad para convivir con otra gente, no solo magos si no también

muggles…alguna pregunta?

Lesly rápidamente levanto la mano

Dumbledore- si señorita Rivas?

Lesly- las personas que tenemos forma de llegar a la discoteca separados, como carros

podemos irnos aparte?

Dumbledore- buena pregunta señorita Rivas, creo que si se podrán in aparte, solo que

tendrán que avisar quienes serán los que se irán, pero claro que no podrán ir a otra parte

que directamente a la discoteca, alguna otra pregunta? No? bueno, bueno eso es todo…

ah! casi se me olvida! Como la fiesta será el sábado por la noche el resto de la semana no

tendrán clases (estaban a miércoles),como ustedes escogerán los grupos, mañana quiero

que una persona dentro del grupo apunte en la una pizarra que será colocada mañana los

nombres de los integrantes, luego nosotros les diremos cuando podrían ir a Londres a

comprar sus cosas, creo que eso es todo….ahora a comer!

En la mesa de Griffindor….

Lesly- esto estará genial!

Hermione- tenemos que planear esto súper bien, creo que le diré a Tom que lleve mi auto

a la estación y que me mande las llaves por lechuza….

Lesly- creo que yo también haré lo mismo, pero tenemos que ir a casa por ropa, yo no

traje ropa adecuada para discoteca

Hermione- mejor! Compraremos nueva! Yo traje mi tarjeta de crédito, y tu?

Lesly- yo no, no pensé que la necesitaría y la deje en mi casa

Hermione- no te preocupes yo te presto… por que tan callado Alex?

Las dos vieron que Alex no decía nada, parecía como si estuviera pensando, y el no era

de los que pensaba muy seguido..

Alex- solo que esto me huele mal

Lesly- de que hablas?

Alex- no crees que alguien nos pueda reconocer? Tu sabes que allá no pasamos

desapercibidos… y si alguien se da cuenta de quienes somos?

Hermione- no creo, vamos a estar dentro de una discoteca, abra mucha gente y también

estará oscuro, será muy difícil que alguien nos reconozca

Alex- eso espero, no quiero tener que pasar por lo mismo otra vez

Lesly- lo se, no es nada lindo que solo anden contigo por lo que son tus padres

Hermione- si, pero no va a pasar! Nos divertiremos como nunca!

Alex- tienes razón!- dijo olvidándose de sus preocupaciones

En la mesa de Slytherin….

Blase- creen que esto sea una buena idea?

Draco- no lo se, Pansy que es una discoteca?

Pansy- están bromeado! Es un lugar genial! Les va a encantar! Pero eso si, tenemos que

comprarnos ropa! Toba mi ropa muggle la deje en mi casa, jamás pensé que fuéramos a

una disco durante clases y…

Blase- tu has ido a una discoteca!

Pansy- claro! Yo no e puedo perder algo axial!

Draco- es que pensé que no te gustaban las cosas muggles

Pansy- antes no, pero desde que soy amiga de Hermione e aprendido que los muggles son

geniales!...solo no se lo digan a nadie ok? No quiero que mi reputación se manche

Pansy siguió susurrando cosas que no tenían sentido para Blase y Draco, pero ya estaban

acostumbradas a ellas, cada ves que había un baile o algo por el estilo pasaba lo mismo

con ella, parecía como si fuera otra persona, Draco dio un vistazo a la mesa de Griffindor,

Hermione parecía estar tan emocionada como Pansy, platicaba muy entusiasmada con

Lesly seguramente de las mismas cosas que Pansy mientras que Alex parecía aburrido de

oírlas, sonrió disimuladamente….

Alex- hola chicos!-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin

Blase- que haces aquí?

Alex- ellas parecen en su propio mundo, hablan sobre maquillaje y ropa, la verdad muy

aburrido

En eso Pansy se paro de su lugar y se fue a sentar junto a Hermione y Lesly, las tres

platicaban muy animadas, Alex se sentó en el lugar que había dejado Pansy y se puso a

explicarles que era una disco y que se hacia hay….

Pansy- estoy tan emocionada!- decía junto a Hermione y Lesly que caminaban junto a

Blase, Draco y Alex que solo las oían

Lesly- tenemos que comprar las cosas, cuando creen que nos dejen ir?

Hermione- bueno, el baile es dentro de una semana, así que yo creo que dentro de esta

semana nos dejaran ir

Lesly- tengo que mandar una carta inmediata a mi…casa para que traigan mi auto

Hermione- creo que seria mejor si nos aparecemos en el centro, no tendríamos que dar

tanta vuela

Lesly- creo que si, así seria mejor, pero para ir a la disco si voy en carro! no voy a

permitir que me vean llegar en un autobús con los demás!

Hermione- en eso tienes razón, yo también llevare el mió!

Pansy- lastima que yo no tengo!

Hermione- sabes manejar?

Pansy- sip! mis padres pensaron que debía de saber manejar, por si algo pasaba… pero no

tengo auto!

Alex- no te preocupes! Yo te presto el mió!

Pansy- y tu? Como te vas a ir?

Alex- yo me voy con Lesly, Draco con Hermione y Blase contigo!

Pansy- genial!

Llegaron a donde se tenían que separar, Blase y Pansy tomaron el lado izquierdo mientras

que Lesly y Alex el derecho dejando a Draco y a Hermione solos….

Hermione- nos vemos mañana?

Draco- claro- sin decir mas tomo a Hermione por la cintura dándole un apasionado beso,

al cual ella respondió inmediatamente, luego de unos momentos ambos se separaron

por falta de oxigeno, se miraron mutuamente, como si pudieran decirse todo con una

simple mirada…

Hermione- buenas noches- dijo apartándose de el y yéndose a su casa

Draco- buenas noches- el también se fue a su casa

A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban sentados desayunando, Lesly y Alex muy

acarameladitos en la mesa de Griffindor, Blase y Pansy comiendo normalmente en la de

Slytherin junto con Hermione y Draco, quien prácticamente arrastro a la chica a la

mesa….

Hermione- todos me están viendo- dijo en susurro viendo como la mayoría de los ojos de

la mesa de Slytherin se centraban en ella

Draco- ignóralos- dijo tomando su mano debajo de la mesa…(por debajo de la mesa

acaricio tu rodilla y veo….jijiji! ya se me pego el luismi!) dándole confianza, ella sintió

como los colores se le iban a la cara pero trato de disimularlo concentrándose en su

desayuno…

Dumbledore- buenos días!- dijo levantandose de su asiento con un pergamino en su

mano- como ya saben hoy algunos grupos irán a Londres a comprar sus cosas, los de

séptimo ya pueden usar la tele transportación, pero los demás tendrán que usar un

transportador que los llevara directo al centro en donde compraran todo lo necesario, es

demás decirles que hemos puesto un mecanismos de seguridad sobre ustedes y en el

momento que salgan del centro de Londres serán transportados inmediatamente aquí y

serán castigados severamente y como consecuencia no podrán ir al….baile (no se como

llamarle) los que no vayan hoy irán mañana así que por eso no se preocupen, serán

transportados a un centro de cambio que esta en el centro, hay podrán cambiar el dinero

que necesiten (recuerden que es diferente el $) lo máximo que podrían estar en Londres

seran 3 horas, lo suficiente para comprar sus cosas…. y una cosa mas, como deben saber

esta prohibido usar magia fuera de la escuela, si usan magia tendremos que suspenderlos

el resto del año, lo que seria una pena ya que tendrían que repetir el año, así que estan

advertidos…. Bueno los que iran las primeras tres horas seran….-miro el pergamino

a través de sus lentes de media luna- los grupos….3, 4, 1, 6 y 11, creo que cada quien

sabe a que grupo pertenece, en una hora los quiero ver en el corredor principal, creo que

eso es todo, buenos dias….

Pansy- tres horas!? Solo nos dejaran tres horas?!

Blase- creo que es suficiente

Hermione- claro que no! tres horas no es nada! tendremos que apurarnos!

Pansy- y solo tengo media hora para arreglarme!

Hermione- es tiempo exacto!

Draco- pero tienen todavía media hora mas!

Pansy- estan bromeando? tenemos que ayudarlos!

Blase- creo que estamos un poco grandecitos como para saber como arreglarnos, no

creen?

Hermione- tal vez, pero nunca han ido a Londres, no se una lo mismo aquí que aya

Las dos chicas se levantaron de sus asientos, a los lejos Lesly hizo exactamente lo

mismo, las tres salieron del gran comedor directo a sus habitaciones

Blase- que les pasa?

Draco- no lo se

Alex- yo pienso que una hora es mas que suficiente para reglarse- dijo llegando y

sentándose en el lugar de Pansy

Draco- yo pienso lo mismo

Blase- vieron el periódico?.... la copa de Quiddich ya empezó!

Draco- para mi que Inglaterra va a ganar

Alex- no te confíes, los de Estados Unidos tienen muchas posibilidades

Blase- no yo creo que…..- y así dejaron a las chicas alado para hablar sobre su

pasión….Quiddich!!!

En una media hora después las chicas entraban de nuevo al gran comedor, los tres se

quedaron impresionados al ver a sus respectivas parejas….

Pansy traía una falda asta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla color café oscuro y un top de

color caqui que hacia resaltar su color de piel, unas botas cafes claras (pero no tan claras

como el top) que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, el cabello lo llevaba

enchinado y suelto, estaba maquillada con tonos otoñales lo que quedaba perfecto con su

atuendo, Lesly tambien llevaba una falda, solo que un poco mas corta que la de Pansy,

era de color negro y llevaba unas botas arriba el la rodilla de tacon de aguja y un top

plateado, su cabello era completamente lizo, pero ella lo traia agarrado con una pinza, no

venia pintada, solo un poco de brillos en los labios, pero la mas impresionante (según

Draco) era Hermione, ella venia con unos Jeans pegados a cadera (deslavados) que

dejaba lucir sus bonitas y bien formadas curvas una camisa sin mangas negra ajustada al

cuerpo y unos converses negros, su pelo era lo que mas resaltaba, se veia brilloso y

suave, lo traia suelto y llegaba asta un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda, el color

morado, casi negro le quedaba muy bien, llevaba un poco de maquillaje, solo un poco de

delineador y de sombra, ambos en negro (me encanta Hermione de dark!) cada una

llevaba una pequeña bolsa, la de Hermione era negra, la de Lesly era blanca y la de Pansy

era café oscuro, las tres se acercaron a los chicos que no las dejaban de ver

completamente sorprendidos

Pansy- que tal?

Blase- te queda MUY BIEN la ropa muggle Pansy

Hermione- bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que vestirlos!

Las tres chicas agarraron a sus respectivos chicos…

Hermione- Lesly, no cres que Alex se pueda vestir solo? El es el unico que se sabe vestir

adecuadamente

Lesly- lo se- dijo dandole una sonrisita trabiasa a Hermione- pero no me puedo perder

verlo en boxers… o sin ellos….

Alex se sonrojo completamente mientras que los demas sonreian descaradamente, Lesly

se llevo a Alex a Griffindor mientras que Pansy y Hermione llevaban a Draco y a Blase a

Slytherin….

Hermione- bien- dijo entrando al cuarto de Draco, era un cuarto un poco mas chico que el

de ella, el cuarto era oscuro y un poco frio , adentro habia solo una cama matrimonial en

la pared de enfrente, en la pared del lado izquierdo habia un gran librero, a la pared

derecha habia una chimenea y un pequeño pero confortable sofa y en la pared (junto a la

puerta) habia un espejo de tres dimensiones, y habia otra puerta, seguramente el baño

Hermione- ahora hay que ver que te vas a poner

Draco- por lo que tengo entendido, los muggles usan ropa igual a la de nosotros, solo que

ellos no usan túnica… verdad?

Hermione-mmm… bueno, si, pero no es así de simple, los magos usan ropa según la

posición social, los de la mas alta usan ropa de seda y cosas por el estilo, si que los mas

pobres usan ropa de algodón o cosas así, los muggles usamos ropa diferente para cada

evento, por ejemplo, en una cena de gala llevan traje de etiqueta o vestido de cóctel, en

una ida de parranda con tus amigos no puedes llevar esa ropa, por lo que llevas ropa mas

cómoda, me entiendes?

Draco- si…mas o menos- dijo sin dejar de ver a Hermione caminando hacia su armario

Hermione- bueno, ahora hay que ver que te ves a llevar….- dijo viendo su guardarropa-

mmm…. Tienes cosas decentes, no las necesarias pero decentes…a ver, ponte esto- dijo

pasándole unos Jeans que estaban doblados y esto- le paso una camisa doblada- te espero

abajo- se volteo y intento salir de la habitación pero cuando toco la manija una mano la

volteo, vio algo extrañada a Draco pero antes de poder decir algo este ya la tenia contra la

pared…

Hermione- que haces?

Draco- que no ves? – dijo acercando su cuerpo mas al de ella

Hermione sentia que los colores se le iban a la cabeza, no sabia por que pero no queria

separarse de el, pero tampoco podia estar así, ya que sabia que no se podria controlar por

mucho tiempo y se dejaria llevar….

Hermione- tienes que vestirte, ya…ya casi es hora

Draco- todavía tenemos tiempo- se acerco lentamente al cuello de Hermione causando en

ella un escalofrio al sentir el aliento del rubio sobre su piel, lentamente Draco beso el

cuello de Hermione causándole un escalofrio en toda la espina dorsal, Hermione solo

cerro los ojos y dejo que las cosas pasaran…

Hermione- Draco- susurro ya no podiendo controlarse mas, este a oir en suspiro de

Hermione este beso con mas pasión el cuello y sin poderse controlar empezó a bajar por

su lindo y perfecto cuello, todo iba perfecto asta que…

_Toc! Toc!_....alguien toco la puerta….

¿?-Hermione! Draco! Ya estan listos? ya casi es hora y los demás ya nos estan

esperando!!!

Hermione volvio a la realidad y empujo a Draco, este veia enojado la puerta, por ella

aparecio Pansy…

Pansy- todavía no?

Hermione- Draco ya se va a cambiar- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella, Pansy

extrañada salio junto con Hermione cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dejando a un Draco

completamente furioso, todavía enojado y murmurando como matar a Pansy se cambio y

se areglo…. luego de terminarse de vertir se vio en el espejo, sonrio para si mismo al

verse reflejado…

Draco- no me veo mal

Y claro que no se veia mal! Llevaba puestos unos Jeans color azul fuerte un poco cholo

dejando ver un poco de sus boxers negros, una camisa negra con una serpiente plateada

en el centro, llevaba unos converses negros con linear rojas (los de fuego) y su pelo se lo

habia parado con un poco de gell (no tanto como el los primeros dos años ), la verdad es

que no podia negar que Hermione tuviera unos buenos gustos, luego de darse una mirada

rapida al espejo salio del cuarto encontrandose a Hermione, Lesly y Pansy ( a la que por

cierto Draco estaba planeando matar la proxima semana….jijiji!) platicando

animadamente sobre los jugadores de Quiddich mas guapos …..

Pansy- pues yo digo que el mas guapo el Krum

Lesly- yo estoy con ella, lo han visto sin camisa? Esta…papacito!

Pansy- pero Hermione debe de saber mas de eso…

Lesly- por que?- pregunto confundida por el comentario

Hermione- es que….

Pansy- es que ella salia con Krum desde cuarto

Hermione/Lesly- QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione- yo no anduve con el!!!!!!!!- reclamaba Hermione viendo feo a Pansy quien

sonreia inocentemente

Lesly- por que nunca me dijiste eso!

Hermione- es que yo no ANDUBE con Víctor! Solo fuimos juntos al baile! Nada mas!

Pansy- y por eso lo llamas por su nombre?

Lesly- HERMIONE! Nunca me dijiste nada de eso! Que mala amiga eres!

Hermione- que no anduvimos! Solo fue un baile!

Draco veia toda la escena furioso desde las escaleras….

Pansy- aja! Pero no me digas que no esta guapo!

Hermione- bueno…..

Pansy- lo ves!

Lesly- no estamos siegas Pansy!- dijo olvidando el enojo con Hermione por el momento-

de que esta guapo ESTA GUAPO!, yo lo conocí y es muy inteligente referente a chicas,

no de deja llevar por las apariencias (recuerden que iban en la misma escuela en Francia)

Hermione- aparte es super buena persona, todavía nos seguimos hablando por cartas y…-

dijo sin saber que Draco estaba completamente rojo escuchando este ultimo comentario

Pansy- se hablan por cartas? Y que te cuenta?

Hermione- pues me cuenta como le van las cosas por allá, de su familia, de su novia…

Lesly- tiene novia? Como se llama?

Hermione- me dijo su nombre…..creo que se llama Catherine…este…Catherine

Brotman….Buctman….Batman…(jijiji)

Lesly- Catherine Brushman! Yo la conozco! Fuimos amigas mientras estuve aya!... que

bueno que anda con ella, es una chava super simpatica y desde que la conosco lo queria

Hermione- pues el dice que tambien la quiere mucho, llego a mencionar que estaba

enamorado de ella

De repente una voz se oyo detrás de ellas….

Draco hola!- Draco venia bajando las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, se sentó alado de

Hermione y le dio un rapido beso, a Hermione le extraño su actitud pero no pregunto…

Draco- y los chicos?

¿?- aquí!- voltearon a la puerta y hay venían los dos con unos panecillos en las manos,

Blase traia unos Jeans parecidos a los de Draco pero mas cholos que los de Draco, una

camisa azul marino sin ningun estampado, y unos converse negros, Alex unos Jeans

iguales a los de Draco pero con muchas bolsas a los lados, una camina color negra con

letras chinas en blanco y sus converse negros, los dos SUPER GUAPOS!…

Hermione- comiendo? Pero si acabamos de comer!

Blase- mejor dicho USTEDES comieron! A nosotros no nos han dejando comer, Pansy

me a traído de un lugar a otro desde que se supo lo del "baile"

Alex- Lesly igual, parece maniática caminando de un lado al otro conmigo… bueno ella

siempre a sido maniática pero….

Lesly miro asesinamente a Alex y este trago saliva, Hermione noto la expresión de

ambos chicos y sonrio sutilmente, conociendo a Lesly habia metido la pata…. y MUY

metida!....

Hermione- bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, que ya es la hora, no queremos perdernos

la salida!

Los demas asintieron y salieron, Draco todavía no borraba esa sonrisa de sus labios,

enterarse que todavía hablaba con "ese" era como un dolor profundo en el pecho, pero

saber que "ese" tenia novia y que Hermione lo sabia y asta se alegraba por el era como si

volviera a respirar

cuando llegaron al corredor principal solo estaba Dumbledore y McGonagall platicando

algo en susurros pero lo dejaron aparte cuando los chicos llegaron….

Hermione- y los demas?

Dumbledore- todavía no llegan, pero creo que ustedes ya pueden irse, recuerden si salen

del centro de Londres seran tranportados inmediatamente a Hogwarts, ya el ministerio de

magia esta avisado asi que tampoco podran hacer magia

Pansy- como llegaremos?

Dumbledore- tele transportándose naturalmente! ustedes ya tienen la edad necesaria, me

imagino que ya se lo han enseñado…

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza

Dumbledore- bueno, si padan las tres horas y ustedes no han regresado seran

transportados automáticamente para aca así que no tienen que preocuparse mucho por

ese detalle, solo que obviamente no pueden

estar en un lugar publico en ese entonces ya que asustaria mucho a las personas que

estuvieran hay que desaparecieran de la nada, tambien si algo les sucede seran

tranportados directamente para aca…bueno, creo que es todo, confio en su

madurez- dijo mirandolos directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera comprobar algo…-

bueno que tengan buen viaje!

los seis se dieron una ultima mirada y luego cerraron los ojos, concentrandose para poder

logar la tele transportación luego sintieron como si las tierra los tragara y en un abrir y

cerrar de ojos estaban en un callejon, las paredes estaban sucias y por los lados habia

unos botas de basura, Hermione pudo ver que en una esquina habia una puerta y arriba de

la puerta de la puerta decia "casa de cambio ´el mago´, luego los seis salieron hacia la

calle que estaba llena de gente caminando muy ocupada en sus cosas que no se daba

cuenta como seis chicos salian de un callejon, Draco y Blase veian disimuladamente los

grandes edificios, mientras que los demas caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, ya que

estaban acostumbrados a ver los edificios, entraron a "La Plaza Mall" (creo que todos

sabran que es "la plaza Mall verdad? bueno, pus si no vean las aclaraciones al final y se

los explico ok? )

Hermione- a donde vamos primero?

Lesly- que tal si vamos por hay viendo? asi los chicos se dan una idea y nosotros

compramos- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente al igual que Pansy y Hermione

Hermione- buena idea! Vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo!"

Las chicas arrastraron a los chicos y haci empezaron a recorrer las tiendas, dos horas

después los chicos ya estaban llenos de bolsas mientras las chicas seguian comprando

Draco- parece que envez de venir a comprar venimos para cargar!- decia mientras

acomodaba otra bolsa que Hermione le habia dado y volvia a entrar a la tienda

Alex- acostumbrate, venir con las chicas significa esto, pero por ahora estan calmadas,

deverias verlas cuando venian con mas de una tarjeta de credito, nada las podia parar! Yo podria estar desangrando en el pasillo y ellas seguian comprando!

Blase y Draco se rieron por lo que acababa de decir su amigo, en ese momento salian las

chicas con algunas bolsas mas

Blase- creo que con toda esta ropa podriamos vestir a todo Hogwarts! No cren que ya es

suficiente?

Pansy- ah!!!- igoro por completo lo que habia dicho Blase- hay esta GUESS! no la habia

visto! vamos! me encanta esa ropa! tienen unos diseños…del sueño!

Hermione se sonrojo y miro nerviosamente a sus amigos (Alex y Lesly) y ellos

simplemente sonrieron, aunque tambien estaban un poco preocupados.

Entraron a la tienda, los chicos tambien entraron, ellos ya habian comprado su ropa pero

no querian estar afuera aburriendose, Hermione estaba viendo la ropa orgullosa, pero lo

hizo disimuladamente ya que no queria que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, se sentia

orgullosa que sus diseños se vendieran, veia a la gente salir con sus bolsas llenas de ropa,

carteras, cinturones, de todo! y todo eso fue diseñado por ella y por muchas otras

personas que trabajaban en la empreza, pero ella era la que decidia que se hacia o no, o

que detalles ponerle, claro que ella tambien diseñaba sus propios conjuntos, camisas,

pantalones, vestidos, y ahora los estaba biendo enfrente de ella, se sentia muy orgullosa

de ella misma, mucho trabajo le habia costado, recordaba las noches que pasaba envela

rebisando los trabajos que le mandaban sus padres por lechuza, era muy canzado recisar

todo, pero nunca se quejo, le gustaba lo que hacia, y tambien sus padres estaban

orgullosos de lo que hacia, de repente una voz la hizo distraerse…

Lesly- te sientes orgullosa verdad?- dijo casi en susurros

Hermione sonrio- si, no puedo negarlo, me gusta lo que hago

Lesly- te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando entramos a MUDD, ver la ropa que yo

diseñe, me hizo sentir orgullosa

Hermione- si

Lesly- ya vamonos, Pansy esta pagando sus cosas

Hermione- se siento un poco mal, no se si me entiendas, es que ocultultando algo como

esto… e diseñado cosas que le quedarian perfectas! pero…

Lesly- lo se, pero si lo hicieramos nos delatariamos…. A veces me siento un poco mal

por mentirles, son nuestros amigos y….

Pansy- ya estan listas?- dijo llegando junto a ellas, sin oir lo que estaban platicando antes

de que ella llegara

Lesly- si! vamonos!- dijo con su tipica sonrisa

Hermione pensando-_bueno por lo menos nada salio mal_-pensaba mientras caminaba

junto con lesly y Pansy hacia la salida en donde los esperaban los chicos asta que……

¿?- Hermione!!!Lesly!!!

Las tres voltearon encontrandose con tres chicas que los saludaban con la mano e iban

hacia ellos

Lesly/Hermione- oh no!- murmuraron lo suficientemente alto para que Pansy las

escuchara y las mirara extrañada…..

¿?- Hola!- dijo una de las chicas que venia, era de cabello rubio y lo traia suelto callendo

asta un poco mas abajo del cuello, la otra que venia alado de ella era identica a esta, tenia

ojos azules y sonrisa de orega a oreja, su tez era clara y eran un tanto chaparritas pero con

buen cuerpo, la otra era un poco mas alta que las dos gemelas, tu tez al contrario de ellas

era morena y estaba igual de delgada que las otras, solo que sus ojos eran cafes y el pelo

lo tenia recojido en dos trenzas que caian por los lados….

Hermine- hola Giselle- dijo Hermione sonriendo naturalmente a las chicas

Giselle- pero que sorpresa verlos por aca! Pense que te habia ido a Francia!- dijo

refiriendose a Lesly

¿?- y tu te habias ido a un colegio extranjero!- dijo la otra gemela refiriendo a Hermione

Lesly- bueno, lo que pasa es que tranfirieron con ella- dijo con su tipica sonrisa, solo que

esta se veia un tanto forsada

Michelle ( el nombre de la otra gemela)- pero que estan haciendo aquí en Londres?

Hermione- bueno, lo que pasa es que estamos en un viaje de la escuela y vinimos por

aca… ah! por sierto, ella es Pansy Packirson- dijo dandose cuenta que no la habia

presentado- Pansy, ellas son Michelle y Giselle Adame (refiriendose a las gemelas) y ella

es Gilda Ramirez (refiriendose a la otra chica)

Pansy- encantada- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita pero ninuga de las "nuevas" se

habia dado cuenta de eso

Las tres- igualmente

Gilda- pero que hacen aquí? ya se! cerciorándose que el negocio familias vaya bien!

Pansy se extraño por lo que dijieron, mientras que Hermione y Lesly empadilecieron por

lo mismo….

Hermione-bueno….

Alex- ya estan listas?- dijo llegando sin percatarse de las tres nuevas chicas, junto con el

venian Blase y Draco….

Las tres- ALEX!!!!! Que hace Alex Leal con ustedes!

Alex miro sorprendido a las tres chicas, no las habia visto, pero realmente prefirio no

hacerlo….

Alex- bueno..este…

Giselle- no me digan que esta con ustedes?

Hermione y Lesly asintieron

Gilda- pero que bonita pareja hacen!- dijo notando como Alex estaba alado de Hermione-

como en la escuela! la pareja perfecta!- al mirar que ni Blase, Pansy y mucho menos

Draco entendia les sonrio y les explico…- lo que pasa es que Hermione y Alex fueron

novios en la escuela!, se podria decir que la pareja perfecta! y ahora estan de novios otra

vez!

Hermione y Alex estaban palidos, Blase y Pansy estaban con los ojos echos plato y con la

boca ligeramente abierta, Lesly simplemente las seguia viendo sin ninguna exprecion en

el rostro y Draco estaba rojo del corage y veia asesinamente a Hermione y Alex

Hermione- este… lo que pasa es que…

Alex- Hermione y yo no somos novios- termino ya que no le gustaba nada para donde iba

la cosa…

Giselle- ups! Es que al verlos juntos…. Bueno, pues pensamos que…. bueno, como

estuvieron juntos, y pues pensamos que…

Hermione- si, pero no lo somos

Michelle- bueno, nosotras nos tenemos que ir, que bueno verlos otra vez!

Gilda- bye!

Y las tres chicas salieron de la tienda cuchicheando cosas

Todos estaban callados, Hermione veia hacia enfrente pero sabia que Draco estaba detrás

de ella, lo podia sentir, Alex estaba alado de ella y se veia tan palido como ella, el veia a

Lesly que no tenia ninguna exprecion en el rostro lo que lo preocupaba, la conocia y era

mejor cuando parecia enojada o contenta, pero cuando no tenia exprecion es que

realmente estaba enojada, Pansy y Blase sentian el ambiente tenso y decidieron

intervenir…

Blase- este…. Nos vamos?

Pansy- si, todavía falta un poco mas para las tres horas, debemos aprovechar

Los dos salieron dejando solos a los cuatro, Lesly volteo a ver a Alex, lo miro

detenidamente antes de salir apresuradamente de la tienda…

Alex- Lesly! espera!- decia mientras corria detrás de ella, dejando solos a Hermione y a

Draco

Hermione podia sentir la mirada de Draco sobre ella, lentamente volteo a verlo siempre

que estaba con el le dedicada una mirada dulce y llena de amor pero en esos momentos su

miraba era fria, lo que le dio un escalofio

Hermione- Draco….yo…..

Draco- no tienes que explicarme nada- su voz era tan fria como su mirada, luego se dio la

vuelta y salio de la tienda apresuradamente, Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y lo

siguio…

Alex caminaba apurado mirando hacia todos lados buscando a Lesly, desde lejos la vio,

ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban en el centro de la plaza, tenia la

mirada perdida entre la gente, lentamente se acerco hacia ella, al parecer no se habia dado

cuenta ya que miraba hacia otro lado, se sento silenciosamente alado de ella, no sabia que

decir, solo se quedo hay sentado alado de ella….

Lesly- lo siento- dijo sin verlo, Alex volteo a verla, esta tenia todavía la mirada perdida

Alex- Lesly, dejame explicarte, es que…

Lesly- lo se, yo lo sabia, era su amiga, estaba hay cuendo eran novios….me dolia sabes?

pero ustedes eran felices, y queria la felicidad de mis mejores amigos, luego cuando te vi

llegar a Hogwarts luego de tanto tiempo de no verte, pensé que te fijarías de nuevo en

ella- sonrio ligeramente todavía con la mirada perdida- quien no lo aria, todo el mundo la

notaba, se interesaban en ella, y luego….

Alex- cuando yo llege- la interrumpio- lo primero que v fueron a mis dos mejores amigas,

no te negare que Hermione me sorprendio- esto hizo que Lesly lo mirara directo a los

ojos, su mirada era triste, pero no interrumpio a Alex- era otra, no la habia reconocido,

luego te vi a ti, tu no solo me sorprendiste, me cautivaste, no se como explicartelo pero

cuando te vi senti un calor especial en mi corazon, yo quiero mucho a Hermione, ella

paso a ser mi mejor amiga, pero tu… tu eres algo mas, cuando estas triste, siento que yo

tambien estoy triste, me siento vivo cuando me sonries solo a mi y….

Lesly no lo dejo terminar ya que se le echo a los brazos, Alex le regreso el abrazo

mientras la juntaba mas hacia el….

Lesly- lo siento- dijo en susurros- es que….al verlas de nuevo (Giselle, Michelle y Gilda)

me removieron tantos recuerdos enterrados, esos sentimientos que estaban enterrados, no

pude evitar sentirme mal conmigo misma

Alex- no tienes por que sentirte mal- de decia sin dejarla de abrazar- yo TE AMO a ti y

solo a ti

Hermione- Draco!- gritaba pero Draco no le hacia caso, el seguía caminando, Hermione

corrió con todas sus fuerzas y lo tomo del brazo parándolo….

Hermione- Draco, no es lo que parece, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y….

Draco todavía estaba volteado oyendo lo que decía la chica, pero no se volteaba o le

dirijia una palabra a la chica….

Hermione- cuando estabamos en la escuela, el y yo tuvimos…"algo", confundimos los

sentimientos y pensamos que era otra cosa

Draco- por que no me dijiste nada- dijo volteándose, su rostro mostraba su rostro, sus

ojos la miraban fijamente….

Hermione- pense que no tenia importancia….

Draco-que no tenia importancia??? QUE NO TENIA IMPORTANCIA!!! que tu ex-novio

este aqui, junto a ti luego de tanto tiempo!!! Que se la pase contigo y que para colmo

vivan en la misma casa NO IMPORTA!!!???

Hermione bajo la mirada ante la de Draco, este estaba furioso, tan furioso que sin darse

cuenta la fue acorralando, pero estaba tan ocupado gritandole y reclamandole

Hermione- no…-decia todavía con la cabeza baja- no pense que te molestara

tanto….Alex solo es mi amigo, aparte que el es novio de Lesly y…. el solo es mi amigo-

ante esto ultimo subio la mirada pera encontrarse con la de Draco, el todavía parecia

enojado pero sus ojos habia dejado de tener ese frio que hacia que Hermione estremeciera

Hermione- no queria que te enojaras, y sabia que si te lo decia no lo ibas a tomar muy

bien y….

Draco-pues como querias que lo tomara…- Hermione bajo la mirada nuevamente- que

me pusiera a saltar de la felicidad y que lo invitaría una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla

para festejar su regreso?- su voz tambien se habia suavizado, pero Hermione podia notar

que todavía estaba enojado, lop veia un su mirada

Hermione- claro que no, sabia que lo tomarias mas o menos a si, pero créeme el es mi

amigo, novio de mi mejor amiga y…

Draco- que soy yo?

Hermione permanecía callada, ni ella misma lo sabia exactamente…que significaba

Draco en su vida?

Draco- que es lo que significo yo para ti?- Hermione subio la vista de nuevo, ya cualquier

indicio de enojo habia desaparecido, la miraba directamente a los ojos, Hermione se

perdio en esas lagunas grisáceas….

Hermione- que es lo que _yo_ significo para ti?

Draco sonrio ligeramente a la pregunta y acaricio suavemente su mejilla…

Draco- tu….tu eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, la mas importante, desde que

te conosco tienes esas ganas de vivir y de aventura que me sorprenden, me moria de ver

como es que estabas con esa comadreja y ese cara cortada…- Hermione se entristeció a lo

dicho, pero no lo demostró- me frustraba ver como le sonreias a todos menos a mi,

cuando tuviste ese trabajo con Pansy la envidie, si la envidie ya que ella podria trabajar

contigo y yo no, cuando se hicieron amigas y luego te hiciste amiga de Blase quise

separarlos ya que sabia que no podria aguntar tanto tiempo con mi "mascara" pero tu

entraste sin darte cuenta debajo de esa mascara y pudiste conocerme como pocas

personas me han conocida, y siento que yo no podria vivir sin ti, por eso la idea de tu ex-

viviendo en el mismo lugar que tu no me gusta…. Donde hubo fuego hay

cenizas….puede que hay quede algo, algun cariño mas grande que el de amigos, por eso

no me gusto que me mintieras….y tu que sientes por mi Hermione?......

Hermione- todo- dijo mirando directamente los ojos del rubio

Draco la miro sin entender

Hermione- tu eres todo para mi, no podria vivir sin tu compañía, me e acostumbrado a

mirarte, tocarte, sentirte serca, ver como me sonries, ver esos ojos que simplemente me

encantan, verte enojado, contento, triste, todo, sin darme cuenta te convertiste en todo

para mi, y yo….

Draco la cayo con un beso, tierno y suave, pero a la misma vez lleno de sentimientos

_Pero como todo, tiene que acabar…_

¿?- Hermione???!!!- alguien les grito desde un poco lejos, los dos se separaron para ver

quien era… Hermione abrio los ojos como plato y empalideció, Draco veia extrañado a

Hermione y a la persona que les gritaba y se acercaba hacia ellos

Draco- quien es Hermione?- pregunto en susurro ya que sentia el nerviosismo de la chica

Hermione- es…es… es mi mama…..

_Hola!_

_K tal les pareció en el capitulo?_

_Pus a mi me gusto mucho…_

_Eso de la mama de Hermione se me ocurrió de improviso!_

_No esperaba que saliera ella tan pronto pero se me ocurrio que podria ayudar un poco_

_Bueno no les puedo dar muchos detalles, pero lo que si es que en el siguiente capitulo sera el gran y esperado baile! Ya estoy trabajando en los trajes de todos! especialmente en el de las chicas ya que requieren mas trabajo!_

_Pero que si les puedo asegurar es que no sera la ultima vez que entren en esena las tres "nuevas" Giselle, Michelle y Gilda, bueno hablando de ellas, fueron basadas en tres de mis mejores amigas! Las conozco desde hace como cuatro años y desde entonces somos inseparables! ellas me apoyan completamente en este fic y por eso es que las puse! Para que se sintieran parte del fic, pero como las originales estas van a causar muchos problemas a Hermione!_

_Bueno, ahora…las respuestas de los RR!!!_

_LunaPotter1-hola! espero que este capitulo sea igual de bueno, a mi si me gusto! Espero que a ti tambien, muchas gracias por tu RR ya que tu siempre has estado conmigo en este fic!_

_Les-cam- pues aki esta el siguiente! espero que lo disfrutes y que te guste!_

_Conuli- hola! gracia por tu RR y con lo de Harry y Ron… bueno pues los voy a hacer sufrir un rato por ahora! Pero…ya tengo planeado lo que hare con ellos, pero no lo puedo decir, por que si lo hago se acaba toda la "magia" del final! Bueno muchas gracias! Y espero que este tambien te guste este capitulo!_

_Sta. Granger- espero que no te ayas muerto del aburrimiento! Jijiji! Bueno aki esta, espero que te aya gustado y que te entretengas! Besos!_

_tyson violador- pus ya actialize! Espero k t aya gustado tanto como a mi! y muchas gracias por el RR! nos vemos luego besos!_

_kimita-potter-ya lo subi y espero que te aya gustado, gracias por tu RR y espero k este capitulo tambien te guste!_

_Bueno, esos son todos por ahora, pronto seguire escribiendo, pero creo que tardara un poco ya que se me acabo toda la inpiracion!.... por el momento… bueno, espero sus RR!_

_Y recuerden…SIN RR NO HAY FIC!!!_

_Los veremos luego!_

_Besos!!!_


	9. se me acabaron las ideas! ayudenme!

hola!

lamento decirles que este no es un capitulo

lo que pasa es que ando corta de inspiracion y no se que hacer!

mi mente esta completamente en blanco!

por eso quiero que me ayuden y que me den ideas! consejos! no se! lo que sea!

pero para que no se enojen conmigo les dare una poquito de la ultima idea que se me vino a la mente... que fue exactamente despues de publicar el capitulo anterior, despues de eso NADA me entro a la cabeza!... bueno...hay va!

_Hermione- no me vengas a molestar ahorita Lesly- dijo sin quitar la cabeza de la almohadas, suponiendo que quien había entrado era Lesly- tengo muchas cosas que hacer, le acabo de enviar a mi papa nuevos diseños y todavía….- saco la cara de las almohadas esperando encontrase con Lesly pero se sorprendió ver hay ni mas ni menos que a…._

k tal?

ya se! realmente horrible!

pero asta ahora es todo lo que se me a ocurrido!

por favor ayudenme a continual el fic!

bueno, eso es todo, solo que esta vez no voy a responder los rr, eso lo hare asta el siguiente cap. solo respondere uno ya que siento que es super importante y que no lo puedo dejar para despues...

_Gio Izarra- hola preciosa! gracias por tu consejo sobre los rr anonimos, ya lo hize, pero yo no lo sabia! se me hacia extraño que no me dejaran ningun anomino! pero bueno, eso ya esta resuelto y espero que ya me llegen mas rr anonimos_

_con lo de los padres de Hermione...lo se! es confuzo, lo que pasa es que a Hermione nunca le a gustado que todos sepan quienes son en realidad sus padres, ya que todos intentan aprovecharse de eso, por eso es que dice que son dentistas! para...tipo disimular, espero que me entiendas, aparte de que en TODOS los fics salen como dentistas, asi que tenia que hacer las cosas un tanto...diferentes_

_con lo del sobrenombre... realmente lo siento! no sabia que tu lo habias inventado, lo habia leido, pero no sabia en donde, pero si te ofendi usandolo sin tu permiso te pido mil disculpas ya que no fue mi intencion_

_y con lo de los parrafos...muchisimas gracias, ya lo estoy aplicando y ahora los parrafos seran mas largos, muchas gracias por tu critica que en verdad me sirvio de mucho!_

bueno! eso es todo por ahora

solo dejen sus RR con sus ideas!

les prometo que tratare de terminar el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible!

pero no lo podre hacer si no me ayudan!

besos!

xoxo!

t.c.c.i.c

(take care cause i care)


	10. lagrimas de cristal

_antes que nada... seguro que ya se dieron cuenta del cambio de titulo..._

_lo que pasa es que me parecio mas...adecuado para el fic!_

_ah! por sierto! para los que no leen lo que escribo en lo ultimo, osea mis comentarios... pues esta vez leanlos!_

_jijijiji (risita malvada)_

_bueno, eso es todo... ahora si! a LEER!_

_**Lagrimas de cristal**_

Hermione llego a su habitación con todas las bolsas en los brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces soltó todas las bolsas y se tiro a la cama hundiendo su rostro entre las almohadas…lo único que quería era olvidar lo que había pasado ese día, definitivamente no fue uno de sus mejores días….

Flash Back

Draco- quien es Hermione- pregunto en susurro ya que sentia el nerviosismo de la chica

Hermione- es…es… es mi mama…..mama! que estas haciendo aquí- pregunto cuando esta ya estaba alado de ellos, su madre parecía no hacerle caso, miraba fijamente a Draco que estaba muy nervioso ante esa mirada…

M. de Hermione- tu que estas haciendo aquí Hermione! Deberías estar en la escuela y no aquí

Hermione- lo que pasa es que vamos a tener un baile al estilo muggle- mintió Hermione ya que sabia que su madre jamás la dejaría ir a una discoteca- y por eso es que nos dejo venir para comprar las cosas que necesitábamos

El rostro de su madre se suavizo ante la explicación de su hija y la miro por primera vez….

M. de Hermione- pero Dios mió Hermione! traes todo el labial corrido- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa con desesperación

Hermione- tranquila mama, solo es un poco de….

Pero no pudo terminar ya que la mama de Hermione había sacado un pañuelo de su bolsa y limpiado a Hermione como niña chiquita, Hermione la miro un tanto enojada y Draco tratando de que no se le saliera la risa que se estaba aguantando

M. de Hermione- ya estas mejor- dijo metiendo el pañuelo de nuevo a su bolsa

Hermione vio como su madre miraba de nuevo a Draco, entendió el mensaje de su madre…

Hermione- mama, el es Draco Malfoy, Draco ella es mi madre- se ruborizo ligeramente ante la presentación, pero se sintio aliviada ya que Draco no se había dado cuenta, pero al parecer otra persona si….

M. de Hermione- pero Hermione! estas sonrojada! no estas enferma?

Draco volteo a ver a Hermione y se dio cuenta de que si estaba sonrojada, Hermione cada vez se ponía mas y mas sonrojada ya que su madre se estaba encargando de arruinarle su vida!

Hermione- no mama, no estoy enferma- trato de parecer lo mas natural posible

M. de Hermione- y de donde se conocen?

Draco- vamos a la misma escuela

M. de Hermione- ahósea que tu también eres….

Draco asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que queria decir

M. de Hermione- pero que bueno! todavía me acuerdo como _lo descubrió_ ella!

Hermione se puso mas pálida…gracias a su madre ese era el peor día se su vida….

M. de Hermione- ella estaba en el baño cuando….

­ Hermione! Draco!

Los tres voltearon encontrándose con Alex y Lesly que iban hacia ellos abrazados, al darse cuenta de la que estaba con ellos era la madre de Hermione y vieron la cara que tenia Hermione supieron que algo no andaba bien, sin dudarlos dos veces se acercaron a donde estaban…

M. de Hermione- pero Dios mió! Alex estas enorme- dijo dándole un abrazo que este gustoso recibió

Lesly se aparto un poco y fue donde Hermione, esta estaba pálida y tenia la mirada en su madre, conocía esa mirada….

Lesly- estas bien- pregunto en susurro

Hermione- no…como estaría tu si tu madre llegara, te sorprendiera besándote con Alex, te tratara como una niña de 5 años, y contara las anegdotas mas vergonzosas de tu vida?

Lesly- bueno pues….

M. de Hermione- hola Lesly- dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso- ustedes también vinieron de compras?

Lesly- si, vamos a….

Hermione- vamos a ir a un baile con ropa muggle- intervino Hermione- como te había dicho mama

Lesly simplemente asintió entendiendo lo que queria decir Hermione

M. de Hermione- bueno como les iba diciendo…Hermione estaba en el baño y….creo que tengo fotos! déjenme buscarlas….

Hermione- Pansy! Blase- grito viendo como los dos se estaban acercando, su madre volteo a ver a donde llamaban y Hermione suspiro aliviada

Hermione- mama- dijo cuando ya los dos chicos habían llegado- te presento a mis amigos, Blase Zabbini y Pansy Packirson

Blase- mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Pansy- es un placer conocerla- hizo lo mismo que Blase

M. de Hermione- el placer es mió- dijo sonriéndoles

Hermione- bueno, no es por nada pero nos tenemos que ir, ya casi son las tres y no podemos tardarnos… nos vemos ma- dijo dándole un beso- me saludas a papa

M. de Hermione- si hija… y tu cuida a tu…_amigo_-dijo mirando picadamente a Draco y a Hermione

Esta se puso roja al notar el sentido en que su madre lo había dicho, pero al parecer no fue la única que se dio cuenta….todos se dieron cuenta

Blase, Pansy, Alex y Lesly sonrieron y rieron por lo bajo mientras que Hermione y Draco estaban mas rojos que nada

Hermione- vamonos- tomo la mano de Draco y se lo llevo….

Fin Flash Back

Luego del… "encuentro" con la madre de Hermione regresaron a Hogwarts, llegaron justo para la hora de la comida pero Hermione no tenía hambre y subió a su habitación…

Oyó como la puerta de su cuarto se habría lentamente…

Hermione- no me vengas a molestar ahorita Lesly- dijo sin quitar la cabeza de la almohadas, suponiendo que quien había entrado era Lesly- tengo muchas cosas que hacer, le acabo de enviar a mi papa nuevos diseños y todavía….- saco la cara de las almohadas esperando encontrase con Lesly pero se sorprendió ver hay ni mas ni menos que a….

Hermione- que hacen aquí- dijo duramente mientras se levantaba de la cama para hacerles frente…..- delante de ella estaban Harry y Ron, los dos se veían cansados, algo malo les había pasado, lo sabia, luego de tanto tiempo juntos sabia cuando estaban mal, pero no iba a notar su preocupación….- e preguntado que hacen aquí?

Harry-Hermione…te necesitamos, anoche….

Hermione- no! ya se- dijo mirándolos con la mirada mas fría que podía mostrar- se la pasaron toda la noche haciendo tareas! por eso vienen? para convencerme y que se las haga? pues mi respuesta en NO!

Ron- Hermione no entiendes! anoche Harry tuvo…

Hermione- no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ustedes- dijo dándoles la espalda a los chicos….

Harry- Hermione escúchanos, te necesitamos, anoche yo….

Hermione- he dicho que no me importa nada de lo que pase con ustedes! deje de interesarme desde hace tiempo, ahora por favor váyanse- dijo sin voltearse

Harry- pero….

Hermione- QUE SE VAYAN!

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, lentamente Harry y Ron salieron de su habitación y cerraron la puerta lentamente, Hermione se lanzo a la cama y lloro silenciosamente, todavía le dolía que la trataran de usar, por que sentia que le rompían el corazón, pero ellos no se merecían ninguna de sus lagrimas, no después de lo que hicieron, no después de que no les importo sus sentimientos, no después de todo el daño que le hicieron….

Sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida todavía con lágrimas en el rostro….

_

* * *

Toc Toc _

Lesly toco la puerta, pero nadie contestaba, preocupada abrio la puerta lentamente, vio en la cama a Hermione dormida, le extraño un poco ya que ella no era que se durmiera en las tardes, iba para invitarla a un paseo, ya todos estaban esperando en la sala común, camino silenciosamente y se sento alado de ella, se sorprendió verla con los ojos rojos, y lagrimas secas por todo su rostro….se le quedo viendo por un segundo cuando Hermione empezó a susurrar cosas entre sueños….

Hermione- no….ya le dije que no me importa…..no me importa…..déjenme….me hicieron mucho daño….

Lesly se levantó de la cama lentamente, su rostro había perdido su sonrisa característica, ahora estaba seria, lentamente salio del cuarto sin despertar a Hermione que todavía seguía susurrando cosas….

* * *

Todos estaban platicando animadamente en la sala común, esperando a que Lesly trajera a Hermione para poder irse por hay un rato….Draco estaba viendo las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas, no sabia por que pero sentia tristura, algo dentro de el no le permitía sentirse completamente bien, se decía a si mismo que no era nada y que se sentiría mejor cuando Hermione estuviera con el…. 

De repente vieron a Lesly bajar por las escaleras, pero su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos los tenia perdidos, y no venia junto con Hermione, Draco se preocupo y se levanto de su asiento, todos lo voltearon a ver, en su rostro se podía ver la preocupación, luego vieron a Lesly acercarse a ellos, pero no era la de antes de subir por Hermione, parecía preocupada….

Alex- que paso Lesly? por que tienes esa cara?

Draco- y Hermione? esta bien?

Lesly negó la cara mirando a Draco directamente

Draco- que tiene? se siente mal? que….

Lesly- esta mal…cuando fui estaba dormida, tenía los ojos rojos….parecía que había llorado…. y susurraba cosas….

Pansy- esta bien?

Lesly- no lo se, no la quise despertar

Draco- que decía?

Lesly se le quedo viendo a los ojos, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras….

Lesly- Potter y Weasley- fue lo único que dijo, todos entendieron….

Draco- voy con ella- dijo decidido, nadie dijo nada, solo vieron como subía las escaleras difícilmente, ya que a cada paso que daba sentia como una aguja se le metía por el…….

Alex- crees que este bien?

Lesly- eso espero, no me gusta ver a Hermione así

Alex- a mi tampoco….

* * *

Draco entro lentamente al cuarto de Hermione, la encontró acostada en la cama, camino lentamente a ella, Lesly tenía razón, sus ojos estaban rojos y un tanto hinchados y tenia lagrimas secas por todo el rostro, se sento cuidadosamente en la cama, acaricio sus suaves y púrpuras cabellos sin dejar de verla, sintio un gran coraje al saber que ella había llorado por dos idiotas que no merecían ni una sola gota de su llanto, en ese momento se sintio tan insignificante, como la podría ayudar? no tenia respuesta para esa pregunta, simplemente no la tenia, se sentia impotente al ver la cara llena de lagrimas secas de Hermione, por un momento pensó que todo estaba bien, que por fin se había librado de esos dos y que ya nunca le volverían a hacer daño, pero se equivoco completamente, suspiro profundamente mientras se acercaba a ella y metía su cara entre sus cabellos, no sabia por que pero le gustaba esa sensación, ese olor a vainilla, cerro los ojos todavía entre el cabello de Hermione y se acostó alado de ella, sin querer se quedo dormido pensando en cuanto la queria y que la protegería de ahora en adelante… 

Hermione abrio los ojos lentamente, los sentia hinchados, pero eso no le importo en ese momento, sentia una mano pasar por su cintura y un cuerpo atrás de ella, abrazandola con fuerza, suspiro inhalando ese perfume que despedía el cuerpo que tenia detrás de ella, lo reconoció al instante, suavemente se acurruco en el sintiéndose segura, un sentimiento de seguridad que nunca había sentido antes, volteo lentamente encontrándose con un Draco profundamente dormido, sonrió al instante, parecía un angelito dormido, su mirada se poso en sus labios entreabiertos, sin poder evitarlos se acerco a ellos, sabia que estaba mal robarle un beso a alguien dormido, pero no pudo evitarlo, esos labios la llamaban…

El contacto fue suave y lento, solo fueron pequeños roses de labios, Hermione no queria profundizarlo ya que no queria despertarlo, de repente la mano que todavía estaba en la cintura de la chica lo atrajo mas a el y el rose de labios se convirtió en un dulce y lento beso…

Sin saber como Hermione termino sobre Draco, cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos se dio cuenta de eso y trato de bajarse de el, pero los brazos de Draco que la rodeaban no la dejaron, Hermione miro a Draco, el estaba sonriendo, esta también sonrió mientras se acomodaba nuevamente entre Draco para quedar completamente abrazados

Hermione- te desperté-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos, este sonrió al ver un poco de preocupación en su mirada

Draco- me encantaría despertar así todo los dias…con tus labios

Hermione sintio que un tono rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas, trato de que desapareciera, pero era casi imposible, prácticamente le había dicho que le gusto que lo besara! no sabia por que pero eso la hacia sentir muy nerviosa

Hermione- por cierto…que haces aquí?

Draco- que no quieres que este aquí? por que si es eso…

Hermione- no!...solo se me hace extraño que estés aquí…

Draco- bueno, lo que pasa es que vine a buscarte para salir, pero como estabas dormida mejor me quede contigo- medio mintió, ya que en realidad si habían ido por ella, pero no fue el, y se durmió inconcientemente, pero no queria que supiera que el sabia que había llorado

Hermione se quedo pensativa…y si la había visto con los ojos hinchados? o llorando? pero…. si fuera así lo ubiera dicho, pero se quedo callado, lo que significaba que no se había dado cuenta, o no queria mencionarlo…pero no pudo pensar mas ya que de repente Draco la estaba besando…era un beso robado, pero no podía negar que no le disgustaba para nada, al contrario, lo disfrutaba…

* * *

Mientras por los pasillos Blase y Pansy caminaban en silencio, se dirigían a la casa de Slytherin cuando se tropezaron con una chica nueva de Slytherin… Jacqueline, iba en séptimo igual que ellos pero había llegado ese año, Pansy desde que la conoció no le cayó bien, ya que siempre que podía coqueteaba con Blase, este no se daba cuenta, pero eso no significaba que su novia fuera igual 

La chica era muy guapa, su cabello azabache caía delicadamente asta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos azules no despedían ninguna ternura, al contrario solo despedían maldad, era un tanto chaparra pero tenia muy buen cuerpo, lo que mas le gustaba era llamar la atención de los chicos de no solo de su casa, si no también de cualquier casa, era conocida por sus "romances" de una noche, se consideraba como una de las chicas mas fáciles de todo Hogwarts

Cuando quedaron frete a frente, la chica sonrió dulcemente a Blase quien permaneció serio, Pansy no despegaba la mirada de la chica ni un segundo

Jacqueline- hola Blase- dijo con voz melosa, cosa que hizo que Pansy la mirara asesinamente pero la chica la ignoro y miro a Blase con falsa inocencia…

Blase- ah…hola Jacqueline

Jacqueline- me podrías acompañar asta la salida de las mazmorras?... es que me da muerdo y esta muy oscuro- dijo con tono de niña chiquita

Blase abrio la boca para contestar pero su novia se adelanto…

Pansy- no puede, mi NOVIO me esta acompañando a mi

Jacqueline la miro por primera vez, su mirada había cambiado, ahora era una fría…

Jacqueline- perdona- dijo con el mismo tono de niña- pero le estoy preguntando a el y no a ti…creo que el me lo podría responder

Pansy la miro duramente mientras se volteaba y empezara a caminar en dirección a su casa, pensaba que Blase la seguiría pero no lo sintio detrás de ella, volteo y lo vio en la misma posición que antes, parado alado de Jacqueline, viéndola un tanto enojado, alado de el estaba Jacqueline sonriendo con triunfo

Blase camino hacia ella, pero sin ninguna intención de dejarlo todo así…

Blase- no crees que haz sido un poco dura con ella- dijo en susurro

Pansy- no! esa chica no me cae, que no vez que es solo un pretexto para estar contigo!

Blase- solo me pidió que la acompañara al final de las mazmorras, nada mas… aparte que es nueva…

Pansy- nueva! por Dios! Lleva mas de medio año aquí! (recuerden que el fic empezó justo antes de las vacaciones de navidad)… que no vez que te esta coqueteando!

Blase- no lo creo

Pansy-entonces te vas con ella o te vas conmigo- dijo cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo fríamente

Blase la contemplo por un instante antes de voltearse hacia Jacqueline que todavía estaba hay esperando…

Jacqueline- entonces que? me acompañas- dijo mirándolo dulcemente, cosa que hizo que Pansy se enojara mas

Blase- esta bien- dijo caminando hacia ella

Pansy no espero a que digieran algo mas y camino lo mas rápido que pudo asta la entrada de su casa, estaba luchando para que sus lagrimas no salieran por sus ojos, pero parecía casi imposible, cuando entro la sala común estaba atestada y todos se le quedaron viendo, esperando cualquier reaccion de la chica…

Pansy- QUE ME VEN! METANSE EN SUS PATETICAS VIDAS Y DEJEME EN PAZ- grito con furia y fulminándolos a todos con la mirada, paso lo mas rápido que pudo por la sala y entro a su habitación, cerro la puerta con un encantamiento y luego aplico un silenciador, luego paso por todo su cuarto aventando todo lo que se encontrara en su camino, asta llegar a su cama en donde se dejo caer y golpeo la cama con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de calmarse

* * *

Lesly y Alex estaban en el lago, los dos sentados debajo de un árbol, contemplando en silencio el bosque prohibido, pero el silencio no era incomodo, al contrario, disfrutaban de ese silencio, pero como siempre todo tiene que acabar… 

Lesly- crees que estemos bien?

Alex-a a que te refieres?

Lesly- a esto, a esta mentira, no me gusta mentirle a mis amigos

Alex- sabes… aveces pienzo lo mismo, pero… no se, creo que es lo mejor

Lesly- pero por que? pienso que al principio era justificado ya que no los conociamos bien y no sabiamos si nos iban a apreciar por ser nosotros o por nuestro apellido, pero ahora… no entiendo por que los seguimos engañando

Alex- por que las noticias vuelan eso tu lo sabes bien, quieres estar como antes? con todo el mundo detrás de ti? yo no quiero volver a desconfiar de alguien que me quiere brindar su amistas, no se esa manera, aparte si lo hacemos descubriríamos a Hermione, ella no quiere que Draco lo sepa…

Lesly- por que? por que no querra que sepa…es su novio!

Alex- lo se, pero eso solo es decisión de ella y de nadie mas, cuando ella este lista para decirselo lo hara por si sola

Lesly- sabes que… creo que soy afortunada al no tener que esconderte nada, tu me conoces perfectamente, y ninguno de los dos tenemos que escondernos nada

Alex- por eso te amo- dijo acercandose mas a ella

Lesly- yo tambien te amo… - dijo antes de que los labios de Alex la apricionaran, el beso era suave pero con sentimiento, los dos mostraban cuando te querían en ese beso……

* * *

Blase vio como Pansy se alejaba, tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez debió decirle que no a Jacqueline e irse con SU novia, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, volteo encontrándose con Jacqueline viéndolo dulcemente, Blase suspiro… 

Jacqueline- espero no haberte ocasionado problemas- dijo con una voz de falsa inocencia

Blase- vamos- fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a caminar junto con Jacqueline por las mazmorras…

Jacqueline- hay! me da miedo las mazmorras- dijo mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Blase, este no decía nada, simplemente pensaba en Pansy…

Los dos iban caminando en silencio, Jacqueline estaba mirando al frente planeando su próxima jugada mientras que Blase pensaba en Pansy, cada ver que mas lo pensaba, peor se sentia ya que sabia que se había equivocado, y mas conociendo el carácter de Pansy!

De repente Jacqueline se separo un poco de Blase y casualmente callo al piso….

Jacqueline- hay! mi tobillo me duele!

Blase al ver como la chica caía se volteo a verla

Blase- estas bien- dijo inclinándose, quedando a su altura

Jacqueline- ahora si- dijo antes de aventarse contra Blase, este no pudo reaccionar ya que nunca pensó que podría hacer lo que estaba haciendo…

Esta se le echo al cuello y lo beso sorpresivamente, el beso fue brusco y sin ningún sentimiento alguno excepto con la pasión con la que Jacqueline lo daba, ya que Blase no hacia nada, estaba shokeado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Jacqueline estaba haciendo la aparto bruscamente de el haciendo que cayera al piso…

Jacqueline- Blaisito… yo…

Blase- jamás…JAMAS VUELVAS A HACER ESO! ME ENTENDISTE? JAMAS!

Jacqueline- pero Blaisito yo…

Blase- y no me digas blaisito!

Jacqueline- pero yo te quiero- dijo con su fingida voz de inocencia

Blase- pero yo no! yo AMO a Pansy!

Jacqueline- deja a esa perra! yo soy mucho mejor que ella! puedo hacerte gozar como ella jamás lo hará

Blase- CALLATE! NO TIENES DIRECHO DE HABLAR ASI DE ELLA!

Jacqueline se dio cuenta de su error y se acerco a el lentamente, sus ojos mostraban lagrimas falsas…

Jacqueline- Blaisito… yo no quise…es que…- decía con falsa inocencia, pero esta vez Blase se dio cuenta y entendió por que es que Pansy se puso en ese plan cuando ella se les acerco

Blase- no me toques- dijo viéndola con cara de asco mientras se alejaba de ella- me das asco!... nunca te vuelvas a asercarte a mi! me oíste? tu sola precencia me da asco!

Sin mas de volteo y empezó a correr hacia su torre, lo único que tenia en mente era Pansy…

Mientras Jacqueline lo veía alejarse, su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento, de repente escucho pasos que se dirigian hacia ella, al voltear pudo ver a un chico de Slytherin que al parecer iba a su torre, lo observo detenidamente… no estaba nada mal

Jacqueline- esto… disculpa… me podrías acompañar asta el final de las mazmorras? Lo que pasa es que me da miedo estas aquí solita- dijo con su ya conocido tono de falsa inocencia

Chico- claro!... pero que haces aquí tan solita?

Jacqueline- lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que estaba con un chico, pero este me queria hacer cosas malas, empezó a gritarme y se fue- dijo con tono de voz quebrada

Chico- no te preocupes… no te voy a dejar sola

Jacqueline no respondió, simplemente sonrió malignamente mientras se perdía entre la oscuridad de las mazmorras… bueno! al fin y al cabo el dia no iba a ser tan aburrido como ella pensaba...

* * *

Hermione y Draco seguían acostados en la cama de ella, Hermione sobre Draco, cualquiera que entrara por la puerta y los viera a si pensaría mal (conciencia: como tu! Yo: cállate!) pero a ellos no les importaba, simplemente disfrutaban del contacto inocente el uno del otro 

Hermione pensaba en ese gran secreto que le impedía ser 100 feliz, antes no estaba segura, pero ahora, a si abrazada de Draco, ya no sentia ningún temor o miedo a que el lo supiera, tal vez era el momento para decírselo…

Hermione- Draco…tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

Draco- que me quieres decir Hermione?

Hermione- bueno yo…

_hay me quedo!_

_jijiji! se que muchos querian saber que pasaba pero NO! y saben por que? por que solo e resivido 1 solo RR!_

_le doy muchisimas gracias a **conuli** por su RR! encerio chica que me ayudo mucho! gracias a ti mi di cuenta que nunca habia puesto una pelea entre Pansy y Blase!_

_enceri muchisimas gracias_

_bueno, ya saben las concecuencias de no dejarme aunque sea un RR diciendo que tal les parecio!_

_jajajaja! soy mala!_


	11. disculpas, miedos y cartas

hola!

antes que nada debo de dar gracias a todos ellos que leen mi fic, antes de empezar respondere a los RR encantada!...

aran-potter- jijiji! me encanta que te guste el fic...sabes te e haces como yo! cuando me gusta un fic no paro de leerlo asta que termino! y me siento onrada de ue mi fic te aya gustado tanto como para leerlo todo! jijiji! pues muchas gracia s y espero que este tambien te guste!

coluni- hola preciosa! como estas! encerio te gusto el capitulo? pues GRACIAS! gracias a ti sauqe mas material para el fic! no me habia dado cuenta de algunas cosas que ahora veo mas claras... bueno, veras que en este capitulo no todo es como se lo imaginaban... pero lo estoy haciendo para para darle mas sabor al fic! espero ue te guste tambien este capitulo!

kimita-potter- bueno! aqui esta! espero que tambien este te guste! y tambien me pasare portus fics! y te dejare un RR para que sepas mi opinion! nos vemos luego preciosa y cuidate!

Sta. Granger- jijiji! todo a a su devido tiempo! eso de lo de Harry y Ron... como decirlo...es una parte clave para el final del fic! pero por ahora sera todo un secreto, pero claro que lo voy ir revelndo entre los siguientes capitulos! y para que sepas lo que pasa entre Hermione/draco y Blase/Pansy tendras que leer el fic! espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo disfrute de escribirlo! besos y cuidate!

Goi Izarra-hola preciosa! jjijiji! ya me pase por tu fic y me encanto!ya te dejo un RR diciendome como me parece... con respecto a lo del nomre... lo que pasa es que tuve un tipo... como decirlo... "pelea" con otra escritora por que segun ella le robe su idea! y me mando un RR diciendomelo, pero yo no lo respondio por que en ese tiempo estaba en examentes y no habia oidido entraral internet, ella se enojo mucho y dijo que yo era una covarde y no se cuantas cosas, entonces "alguien" me bloquemo mi cueta y los del fan fiction me mandaron una carta diciendome que la habian congelado por copiar su fic! y ya no pude escribir mas en esa cuenta por DOS MESES! por eso es que no quiero otro mal entendido, pero me damucho gusto que te guste mi fic! esero que este campitulo tambien te guste! besos!

bueno... creo que esos son todos los RR por ahora, si me falta alguno lo siento y lo respondere el en el siguiente cap!

ya no tengo otra cosa que decir mas que... A LEER!

_**DUSCULPAS, MIEDOS Y CARTAS**_

Blase entro a la torre de Slytherin en completo silencio, la sala común estaba repleta, pero parecía que todos estaban muy metidos en sus propios asuntos como para poner atención en el, y en realidad eso lo aliviaba un poco, ya que no queria que todo el mundo lo mirara raro y empezaran a murmurar cosas, camino hacia las escaleras, las subió rapidamente asta que llego a una habitación con unas finas letras en la puerta color plateado que decían "Pansy Packirson" suspiro profundamente antes de tocar la puerta… pero nadie contesto… volvió a tocas pero nadie… se estaba empezando a preocupar de que algo le hubiera pasado, toco, pero esta vez mas fuerte, pero tampoco contestaron, ya desesperado dio unos pasos atrás y saco su varita, murmuro un conjuro y luego se oyo un pequeño _clic_ de la puerta, lentamente agarro la manija, suspiro, estaba preparado para oírla gritar como loca, asta para esquivar las cosas que seguramente le arrojaría… pero al abrir la puerta vio algo a lo que no estaba preparado a ver…

* * *

Hermione no sabia por que pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, su garganta se cerro impidiéndole hablar…

Draco- si- dijo un poco extrañado ante la repentina mudez de Hermione…

Hermione- lo que pasa es que…

_Toc Toc!_

Hermione se levanto de un salto de la cama y casi corrió hacia la puerta agradeciendo a cualquiera que aya tocado la puerta... abrio la puerta rapidamente encontrándose con…

Hermione- lesly! que haces aquí- dijo viéndola con felicidad, ya que no sabia que decirle a Draco ya que cuando trataba de hablar las palabras no salían de su boca, y dudo que tal vez no era el momento para decir nada… pero seguían sin contestar

Lesly- esa pregunta te la debería de hacer yo a ti- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver a Draco recostado en la cama de Hermione

Esta no entendió al instante lo que decía su amiga, de repente vio las cosas de diferente manera… que pensaría si fuera al cuarto de Lesly y encontraba a Alex acostado en su cama… su cara se puso de mil colores y no sabia que decir, realmente como podía explicar que Draco estuviera acostado en su cama!

Hermione- esto… bueno…yo

Lesly- no me tienes que explicar nada! es tu vida!... bueno, yo venia para ver si iba a cenar… como eso que no comiste nada, y creo que te aria bien algo en el estomago

Hermione- este bien, vamos para allá

Luego de que Lesly le mandara una mirada picarona a Draco, que por cierto estaba tan rojo como Hermione- se fue dejándolos de nuevo solos…

Hermione- esto… creo que es mejor que bajemos a cenar

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera dejar el cuarto Draco la abrazo por detrás derritiendo literalmente a Hermione (n/a: hay que envidia! quien no quisiera ser Hermione para estar con tremendo cuerazo!)

Draco- que es lo que me tenias que decir- le dijo en un susurro mientras que besaba ligeramente el lóbulo de su oído…

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa, de esta no salía, no sabia que decir, de repente todo el valor de Griffindor había desaparecido en el instante que Draco le dijo eso…

Hermione- bueno…este…yo… se me olvido- dijo desabrazándose (esa palabra existe?) de Draco lo mas rápido que pudo y abrio la puerta- este… es mejor que nos vayamos… tengo mucha hambre!

Y sin decir más salio corriendo (literalmente) del cuarto

Draco se quedo quieto, no era normal que Hermione se pusiera tan nerviosa

Sin saber las respuesta a esa pregunta que se hacia siguió a Hermione, cuando la alcanzo esta estaba platicando con sus amigos, Hermione parecía distraída pero sus amigos no lo notaron

Draco- y Pansy y Blase- pregunto cuando estuvo alado de ellos

Alex- no lo se!

Lesly- ahora que lo pienso no los e visto desde la tarde, no les abra pasado nada?

Draco- ja! Seguro andan metidos en un armario!

Todos empezaron a reír, pero Draco no podía dejar de pensar que algo andaba mal, pero ese pensamiento se borro de su mente cuando Alex dijo la palabra mágica… Quiddich…

Hermione suspiro mientras oía a los chicos hablar de Quiddich…

Lesly- y… que hacías antes de que yo llegara- pregunto acercándose a ella mientras sonreía picadamente

Hermione- hay! si te contara!

Lesly- pues cuéntame! que estos- dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban tan entretenidos en su conversación que ni cuenta se daban de ellas

Hermione- bueno, lo que pasa es que…bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla …. Y entonces cuando estaba apunto de decirle tocaste tu!

Lesly- pero Hermione! por que no se lo dijiste!

Hermione- lo intente! Créeme que lo intente… pero no pude! es como si las palabras no me salían de la garganta…

Lesly- pero… pero creo que deberías de decirle la verdad, no creo que se merezca que le mientas

Hermione- lo se! pero… es que no puedo!

Lesly sonrió tiernamente a Hermione mientras la abraso con comprensión

Lesly- tranquila, cuando llegue el momento las cosas pasaran, no te presiones que con eso no lograras nada

Hermione- hay Lesly- la abraso con todas sus fuerzas- gracias, no se lo que haría sin ti

Lesly le regreso el abrazo, ella la sentia mas que una amiga, la sentia como una hermana…

* * *

Por otro lado del castillo…

Harry- tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos hacer como si no pasara nada

Ron- eso esta claro, pero que! tratamos de hablar con Hermione, pero ya vez que no funciono

Harry- esto lo tendremos que hacer solos..

Ron- pero Harry! no crees que…

Harry- no Ron- lo interrumpió secamente mientras mantenía su vista en el vació- esta vez lo mejor será dejar a Hermione a un lado, ya le hemos hecho suficiente daño para angustiarla mas

Ron no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo su vista en Harry, sabia que al final de cuentas tenia razón, entre menos personas estuvieran involucradas mejor…

* * *

Blase se quedo completamente quieto en la puerta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo enfrente de el, conocía a Pansy por su fuerza, pero en ese momento se veía tan indefensa a sus ojos, estaba acostada en la cama, su respiración era lenta y calmada, su rostro también estaba tranquilo, sus gestos suavizados, pero con lagrimas en los ojos, había llorado, y al contemplar toda la habitación pudo ver que no solo había llorado, todo el cuarto era un desastre, todo tirado, todo roto, parecía que un tornado había pasado por hay, pero no se sorprendió ni un poco, la conocía y sabia de lo que era capaz, camino lentamente asta su cama y se inclino, no sabia si despertarla o no, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que los ojos de Pansy se empezaron a abrir lentamente, Blase se quedo en donde estaba, sabia que era lo mas peligroso que podía hacer, pero algo dentro de el no lo dejaba mover…

En un principio veía como lo contemplaba un tanto confundida, pero luego su rostro se endureció, Blase abrio la boca para decir algo pero no pudo decir ni una sola palabra por que una mano le pegaba fuertemente en la mejilla…

Pansy- que estas haciendo aquí- grito mientras que se paraba de su cama y enfrentaba a un Blase que estaba con la mano en la mejilla sobandosela…

Pansy- e preguntado que estas haciendo aquí!

Blase- Pansy… yo

Pansy- mejor vete con esa tal Jacqueline para que te consuele!

Blase- pero yo quiero estar contigo- dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella, pero ella no se movió de su lugar, era demasiado orgullosa como para retroceder y Blase sabia eso… sonrió al ver que Pansy seguía igual de orgullosa que antes…

Pansy- ja! si claro! Mejor vete antes de que pierda la paciencia y practique todo lo que me encañaron- grito mientras que tomaba la varita en su mano y lo apuntaba directo a su garganta, pero Blase ni se inmuto, seguía viéndola directo a los ojos, su respiración era clamada, nada agitada

Blase- no, podrás maldecirme todas las veces que quieras, pero yo no me iré de aquí, no me importa lo que me hagas, si quieres que me vaya de aquí será muerto por que yo no salgo de aquí…- dijo tranquilamente, como si estuviera diciendo la hora

Pansy- pues si tu no te vas… yo me voy- hizo el ademán de irse de hay pero Blase era mas rápido que ella y la tomo por los brazos, Pansy se le quedo viendo con la mirada dolida, pero rapidamente la bajo ya que su orgullo no la dejaba que Blase la viera así…

Blase- perdóname… tu tenias razón, debí de haber confiado en ti… perdóname…

Pansy- Zabbini, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, tu puedes hacer lo que tu quieras y…

Blase- no! tu eres la única a la que necesito explicarle, tu eres mi novia, la persona que mas quiero y con la única con la que quiero estar

Pansy- pues no lo parecía ya que te fuiste con esa….

Pero no pudo continuar ya que Blase la cayo con sus labios, Pansy al principio trato de resistirse, y trataba de empujarlo con sus manos, pero Blase no lo permitió y poco a poco Pansy fue cediendo asta que también correspondió el beso abriendo un poco la boca invitándolo a entrar y este rapidamente accedida su boca

* * *

Hermione estaba ya sentaba con sus amigos en su mesa, Draco se había ido a buscar a Pansy y Blase que parecía que no iban a aparecer, ella platicaba animadamente con sus amigos sobre el baile que iba a ser ese fin de semana, cuando en medio de la cena tres lechuzas entraron al comedor, todos las miraron extrañados ya que no era común que a esa hora se entregara correo, las tres lechuzas volaron por todo el salón asta bajar en la mesa de Griffindor, específicamente en frete de Hermione, Alex y Lesly, los tres chicos se miraron a ellos mismos y luego a las lechuzas, Hermione agarro el pergamino que traía su lechuza, sus amigos hicieron los mismos, los tres cohibidos ya que no sabia que traían esas cartas…

_Hermione,_

_Como estas hija?_

_Esperamos que bien y que no te ayas metido en demasiados problemas_

_Tu madre me contó que se encontraron en el mall_

_Me entristece no haber ido, pero teníamos muchas cosas aquí ya que como sabes mañana será la pasarela de nuestro calendario de primavera-verano_

_Tu madre ha hablado con los padres de Alex y Lesly y todos estamos de acuerdo que, no solo como nuestros hijos, si no también como nuestros más distinguidos diseñadores deberán de participar como modelos en la pasarela_

_No se preocupen por la salida del colegio, ya le mandamos una carta a el director Dumbledore y les accedió abandonar el colegio mañana en la tarde, a las 7:30 comenzara la pasarela y claro después la cena que daremos, pero esperamos que lleguen antes para prepárese_

_Sabemos que tienes en talento y la gracia de sobra para hacerlo, aparte de que tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de lo que has hecho y queremos que todos sepan el talento que tienes_

_Te esperamos con ansias_

_Te queremos_

_Atte._

_Tu padre_

Hermione estaba pálida, volteo a ver a sus amigos, los dos estaban igual que ella, comprendía que en sus cartas vendría algo parecido a lo que le pusieron a ella

Los tres se miraron en silencio, luego sin que nadie digiera algo se levantaron de sus asientos y con la mirada sin entender de todos, asta de los maestros y una divertida de Dumbledore que sabia por que se habían puesto así, salieron volando (literalmente) hacia la torre de Griffindor…

* * *

Draco caminaba junto con Pansy y Blase hacia el gran comedor…

Pansy- por favor- pedía mirando a Draco y a Blase con una mirada suplicante

Draco- mmm… no lo se! no se si a Hermione le guste ir

Pansy- por favor Blase! Ven conmigo y ayúdame a convencer a Draco!

Blase- pero Pansy! para que voy a querer ir yo a ese tipo de cosas!

Pansy- por que eres mi novio!... o mejor quédate, yo estaré hay sola, con tantos modelos desfilando semidesnudos… si! tienes razón! Mejor quédate!

Blase- QUE! ah no! ahora voy!

Pansy sonrió para sus adentros, Blase era fácil de convencer…

Pero antes de que Pansy siguiera tratando de convencer a Draco llegaron al gran comedor, los tres se sentaron es la mesa, Draco miro hacia la de Griffindor, pero no encontró a Hermione por ningún lado, volvió a buscar, pero no estaba, ahora si que se le hizo raro, ya que la había dejado junto con Alex y con Lesly, se disculpo con sus amigos y salio hacia la torre de Griffindor…

* * *

Hermione- que vamos a hacer!

Alex- tranquila Hermione! mejor siéntate que me estas mareando!

Los tres estaban en el cuarto de Hermione, era el lugar mas privado que pudieron encontrar, hay nadie los molestaría y podrían hablar sin temer que alguien los oyera…

Hermione estaba parada en medio del cuarto dando vueltas de un lado a otro, Lesly estaba en una esquina de la cama jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, el único tranquilo era Alex…

Hermione-tranquila! Como quieres que este tranquila!

Alex- no es tan malo! solo olvídate que miles de personas te están viendo y sol diviértete!

Lesly- eso es una gran ayuda cariño! Tu por que estas acostumbrado… pero nosotras!

Alex- no es para tanto! solo unas cuantas revistas… unas cuantas pasarelas…no es mucho!

Las dos chicas miraron asesinamente a Alex, este sonreía divertido al ver los nervios de su novia y de su mejor amiga…

Hermione- pero como vamos a salir!

Alex- bueno, en la carta dice que Dumbledore esta enterado y que nos da permiso…

Hermione- si claro! Pero Draco!

Alex- mmm… solo díselo!

Hermione- si!... este Draco, sabes que? mañana me voy de Hogwarts ya que voy a ir a una pasarela!... ah! que es una pasarela? Es un exposición se chicas semi-desnudas en donde voy a participar! Y adivina que! voy a ser la atracción especial!...estas loco Alex!

Alex- bueno, entonces que vas a hacer?

Hermione- no lo se!

Lesly-mmm……podrías decir que estas enferma! Siempre me funcionaba a mi!

Hermione se quedo pensando por un segundo antes de que diera su salto y se avalansara contra Lesly…

Hermione- eres una genio! Por que no se me había ocurrido antes! Me tomo una poción, dejo que Draco me vea con un catarro terrible, le digo que necesito estar en cama todo el día, y que es contagioso! Y ustedes- dijo viendo a Alex y a Lesly que la veían atentamente- también estarán enfermos para que no sospeche de su repentina desaparición! Perfecto! Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es fabricar la poción… creo que tengo todos los ingredientes necesarios- y sin nisiquiera mirar a sus amigos se puso a trabajar en una esquina, saco todos sus ingredientes y empezó a mezclar con desesperación…

Alex y Lesly la contemplaban un tanto preocupados…

Alex- creo que los nervios le están haciendo mal

Lesly- por lo que veo si, todo esto le esta afectando en la cabeza

Alex- crees que necesite ir a un psicólogo?

Lesly- mmm… si sigue así si

Pero Hermione ajena a la conversasion de sus amigos estaba haciendo la poción con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tenia la solución para que nadie sospechara de su salida del colegio…

* * *

Draco iba caminando hacia el retrato de la señora gorda cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle… no se sabia la contraseña!

Pensaba en como entraría, la única solución coherente era esperar a que alguien entrara, resignándose a tener que esperar se sento en un rincón oscuro para que nadie lo viera, pero no tuvo que esperar tanto, por que casi al instante llegaron Potter y Weasley, los dos susurrándose cosas, lo único que Draco pudo oír fue decir a Potter… "es mejor que Hermione no se entere de nada" antes de que ambos se pararan enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda y digieran lo suficientemente fuerte "luvius!" y luego desaparecieron detrás del retrato…

Draco se quedo pensando en lo que había oído por un instante, esos dos tramaban algo, pero por lo menos no involucrarían a Hermione esta vez, luego de esperar unos minutos entro a la sala común con mucho cuidado de que nadie lo viera, pero afortunadamente nadie estaba en la sala común ni el los pasillos de las habitaciones, y mas tranquilo subió hacia el cuarto de Hermione…

Al llegar a el oía ruidos raros a través de la puerta, como si alguien estornudara fuertemente, dudando toco la puerta…

Hermione- quien es- Draco la oyo un poco rara pero sabia que era Hermione…

Draco- soy yo… Draco… estas bien? es que no te vi. en el comedor y vine a ver como estabas!

Hermione- esto… estoy bien!

Draco- puedo pasar?

Hermione- esto……espera un segundo!

Dentro de la habitación Hermione estaba corriendo de un lugar a otro guardando las cosas de la poción, pero se le dificultaba ya que se había tomado la poción y casi no podía caminar con el resfriado que traía encima, cuando guardo todas las cosas corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, respiro profundo y abrio la puerta…

Draco abrio los ojos al ver a Hermione, esta traía una bata para dormir, sus ojos estaban hinchados y salían pequeñas lagrimas de ellos, su nariz estaba roja como un tomate, su cabello antes púrpura lizo y sedoso ahora estaba revuelto, Draco la vio con preocupación…

Draco- Hermione que te paso? Estas bien?

Hermione- si, solo que pesque un resfría….a..a…achu!

Draco- pero si yo te deje excelentemente bien hace unas horas!

Hermione- esto… ya me sentia mal desde la mañana, pero asta ahora me vine a enfermar!

Draco- quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? Tal vez e puedan dar algo y…

Hermione- no! digo, ya fuimos, nos mando descasar, dijo que solo necesitábamos un día de descanso y luego nos pondríamos mejor

Draco- fuimos?

Hermione- si, Alex y Lesly están igual que…a…a….achu!...yo

Draco- pero están bien?

Hermione- si, pero no podremos salir mañana de la cama

Draco- bueno… entonces mañana vengo y me paso el día aquí contigo mimándote

Hermione- no!... lo que pasa es que esto es contagioso y...a…a…aaaa….achu!... y no quiero que te enfermes!

Draco- pero a mi no me importa enfermarme!

Hermione- Draco Malfoy! hazme caso! O quiero que te enfermes por mi cul…a…a…achu!... culpa

Draco- pero…

Hermione- no insistas Draco!

Draco- esta bien- dijo ya derrotado…- pero pasado mañana a primera hora estoy aquí!

Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa tierna

Draco se acerco para darle un beso de despedida pero Hermione lo aparto de ella al instante…

Hermione- no, te puedo contagiar

Draco refunfuño, pero no dijo nada, luego se dio la vuelta y bajo silenciosamente por las escaleras para que nadie lo viera…

Hermione lo vio alejarse, cuando estuvo segura de que ya no regresaba cerro la puerta con llave, tomo su varita en su mano y aplico un hechizo en susurros y en unos instantes estuvo como nueva

Suspiro pesadamente, como le hubiese gustado darle un gran beso a Draco por su comprensión, pero no podía hacerlo, no si según estaba "enferma"

Se enojo consigo misma por no tener el coraje para decirle la verdad, pero solo imaginarse diciendole que iba a salir semi-desnuda enfrente de tantas cámaras y personas hizo desistir de la idea, por lo menos por ahora era mejor que el no supiera nada

* * *

Draco entro a su sala común pensando todavía en la repentina enfermedad de Hermione, le hubiese gustado estar con ella todo el día, pero al parecer eso iba a ser imposible, la sala común estaba vacía, solo Blase y Pansy estaban hay, al parecer esperándolo…

Pansy- y?

Draco- y que?

Pansy- que paso! Vas a ir si o no con nosotros!

Draco por un momento estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero luego recordó que como Hermione iba a estar en cama todo el día y como no le permitía estar con ella no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer, y luego ver a su amigo con cara suplicante dijo no muy convencido…

Draco- esta bien… iré con ustedes

Pansy- estupendo! Le diré a Alex y a Lesly para que nos acompañen y para que vayamos todos juntos!

Draco- creo que eso no se va a poder, al parecer están muy enfermos y no podrán salir todo el día de mañana de sus habitaciones

Pansy- ah…- dijo un tanto triste- bueno, por lo menos iremos los cuatro y…

Draco- cuatro?

Pansy- claro! Llevaras a Hermione o no?

Draco- ella también esta enferma

Blase- ya veo por que accediste a las suplicas de Pansy

Draco- y por cierto… a donde se supone que vamos a ir?

Blase- es cierto! Todo este tiempo Pansy me a intentado convencer pero todavía no me a dicho concretamente a donde vamos a ir!

Pansy- vamos a ir a una pasarela! Pero no a cualquier pasarela! La pasarela de tres de mis marcas muggles favoritas! GUESS, MUDD y L.E.I- decia mientras saltaba de la emoción

Blase y Draco se miraron entre si y decidieron que ese día iba a ser el mas aburrido de sus vidas, y no sabían lo mucho que se equivocaban

* * *

K TAL?

SE QUEDO BUENO VERDAD?

JIJIJI! ES QUE NO ME PUDO AGUANTAR DEJARLOS CON LA CURIOSIDAD!...

SOY MALA!

YA LLEVO COMO DOS PAGINAS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO... QUE ESTARALLENO DE SURPESAS Y MUCHOS REENCUENTROS!

PERO RECUERDEN QUE ENTRE MAS RR TENGA MAS INSPIRACION ME DA! YENTRE MAS INSARACION ME DE MAS RAPIDO TERMINARE EL SIGUIENTE CAP! HACI QUE TEDES DECIDEN!

POCOS RR- LENTO

MUCHOS RR- RAPIDO!

EN OTRAS PALABRAS SI NO ME DEJAN RR NO ESCRIBO! ASI DE SIMPLE!

Y PARA LOS QUE SE PREGUNTEN... SI! ES UNA AMENASA!

BUENO

ESO ES TODO POR AHORA...

BESOS!

XOXO!

T.C.C.I.C

(take care cause i care)

and lisen Linkin Park Music!is the best! is the best music in the entire wold!

mmm... maibe eminem is beter... but only eminem!

* * *


	12. LA PASARELA I PARTE Y UNA PROPUESTA DE M...

**_LA PASARELA PRIMERA PARTE... y una proposición de matrimonio…_**

Jejeje!

Que les parece el titulo?

Esa ultima parte de… "y una proposición de matrimonio" les hace pensar muchas cosas eh?

Pues no les voy a adelantar nada! así que si lo quieres saber tendrán que leerlo!

ADVERTENCIA: yo no soy una experta en modas, así que lo que no concuerde es que yo lo invente!

* * *

La mañana llego rápido para Hermione, no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que le esperaba ese día, si todo salía bien se marcharía del colegio, participaría en la pasarela, luego iría a la cena que se daba generalmente después de esta, y luego regresaría a Hogwarts y nadie se daría cuenta de lo sucedido! Se paso todo el día en su cuarto encerrada con Alex y con Lesly platicando de cualquier cosa, pero las dos chicas no dejaban de sentirse nerviosas por lo que se acercaba, Alex las trato de calmar diciéndoles que no era gran cosa y que lo arian sensacional, luego conjuraron comida, pues como no podían salir del cuarto no podrían ir al gran comedor a comer y comieron hay y así paso la tarde y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 5:30, los dos amigos se fueron cada uno a su habitación a arreglarse…

Hermione se dio un rápido baño, luego su puso unos Jeans a la cadera deslavados y con la costura desecha en la parte de abajo, por todas las piernas del pantalón habían cierres y dos por los lados del pantalón abiertos asta un poco mas arriba de su tobillo, traía unas botas negras con tacón y punta de aguja y traía puesta una camisa que le quedaba negra un poco mas arriba del ombligo que dejaba ver su esplendida figura estampado con letras en chino color rojo pasión, y traía una gargantilla de un león dorado con rojo (regalo de Neville en su cumpleaños) el pelo lo traía agarrado simplemente con una pinza, dejando ver el lindo color casi negro de su pelo (recuerden que es morado, pero se me hacia que se veía…mejor dicho que se leía muy feo si le pusiera morado! Jijiji!) tenia aplicado poco maquillaje, los colores eran oscuros haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran, traía una pequeña bolsa de gamuza para completar el atuendo y olía a lavanda (debo de aclarar que todo el conjunto que lleva lo e inventado yo! que me fascinan esas playeras con letras chinas y los pantalones con cierres! Pero por desgracia si uso una playera en donde tan siquiera se me vea el ombligo… declaren a la autora muerta ya que la furia de su querida y amada madre no dejara un rastro de ella!), se vio una mirada de aprobación rápida en el espejo y luego se sento a esperar a que sus amigos llegaran para irse, pero no tuvo que esperar tanto por que en ese momento entraron por la puerta…

Lesly vestía una mini-falda de mezclilla de tablones, unas botas cafés claro con tacón de aguja y punta chata (creo que me volví adicta a esto de tacón de aguja!), la playera era de un color beige muy claro, casi blanco con un escote en V que dejaba ver el principio de sus senos y la espalda descubierta dejando ver su piel tostada, su pelo castaño lo traía enchinado, los perfectos rulos caían por su rostro como cascadas ya que ella traía el pelo suelto, traía puerto un poco de maquillaje, colores otoñales que combinaban muy bien con su tono de piel, traía una bolsa de piel en la mano completando su atuendo y olía a manzanas silvestres…

Alex estaba muy guapo, llevaba un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa polo negra con letras chinas en plateado en un costado, su pelo lo traía parado gracias a un poco de gell y llevaba unos zapatos perfectamente voleados y olía discretamente a canela…

Los tres chicos se contemplaron unos a otros por un instante, los tres se sentían orgullosos de las creaciones de sus amigos…

Lesly- tu diseñaste ese pantalón verdad Hermione?

Hermione- al igual que tu con esa camisa! Se ve genial!

Lesly- lo mismo digo! Definitivamente eso tiene que estar en mi guardarropa!

Hermione- jaja! Siempre dices lo mismo!

Lesly- y digo la verdad! tus diseños me encantan!

Hermione- igual los tuyos!

Alex- hey! y yo que!

Lesly- tu te vez genial mi amor!- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios…

Hermione- es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo viendo su reloj, eran las 6:14 y todavía tenemos cosas que hacer

Alex- Hermione tiene razón, es mejor que nos vayamos hiendo

Los tres se miraron por un segundo antes de concentrarse y con un _pluf!_ desaparecieron…

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en la sala común junto con Blase, los dos aburridos oyendo la "interesante" platica con Pansy acerca de las pasarelas y lo que había en ellas…

Pero Draco no estaba poniendo atención, y al parecer Blase tampoco que parecía mas dormido que despierto, su mente estaba muy lejos de la torre de Slytherin…

Esta ese momento no se había preguntado como es que se había enamorado de Hermione Granger?

Todo fue gracias a Pansy y a Blase que le hicieron ver que no tenia que odiar a los sangre sucia, pero de hay asta enamorarse… como llego asta sentir ese calor que recorría su cuero cada ves que se veía reflejado en los hermosos ojos color avellana de Hermione? o sentir fuego por sus venas cuando le sonreía a otro? Como empezó todo?

Tal vez fue surgiendo poco a poco… entre su inocencia y sus deseos de aventura… así fue como comenzó en cariño, pero de hay al amor?... una escena paso por su mente, el momento en donde supo que ese sentimiento era mas al de una simple amistas… todo comenzó en cuarto curso…

Ese año había sido el concurso del cáliz de fuego, las dos escuelas se reunieron en Hogwarts para que pudiera realizarse en… "juego"… esa noche habían anunciado que habría un baile de navidad… Draco estaba pensando en invitar a Hermione… y poder ir como amigos pero algo no salio bien…

Flash Back

Hermione estaba junto a Draco sentados debajo en un árbol que los mantenía cubiertos de la nieve… en ese momento reinaba un gran silencio, Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione, mientras que Hermione veía un tanto colorada el suelo…

Draco- y?... que me dices? Irías conmigo al baile?

Hermione- este… Draco… veras… lo que pasa es que yo ya tengo pareja…- dijo casi en susurro, pero suficientemente alto para que Draco lo oyera perfectamente…

Draco- que! pero si Dumbledore apenas lo acaba de anunciar esta noche!

Hermione- si… pero es que veras… antes de venir para acá me encontré con _el_ y me lo pidió… y como no tenia a nadie con quien ir… pues acepte!

Draco- y quien es _el_ si se puede saber?- dijo un poco irritado pensando en que el pobretón… o peor la cara rajada se le ubiera adelantado

Hermione- es… es Víctor Krum…

Draco- QUE! el idiota ese!- ahora ya no estaba irritado… estaba furioso! Como alguien como el pudo invitarla a ella! Ella se merecía mucho mas que un simple jugador! (este… creo que Draco no recuerda que Víctor Krum es una celebridad en el quiddich)

Hermione- no le digas idiota!- dijo defendiéndolo

Ahora sentia como fuego corría por sus venas… lo estaba defendiendo! pero que tenia ese como para que lo defendieran!

Draco- te gusta- dijo con la voz dura acercándose mas y mas a ella

Hermione- no… no me gusta… solo somos amigos y…

Draco- amigos? crees que el solo te quiera como amiga! por Dios Hermione! a la primera oportunidad que pueda te meterá a un aula vacía y…

Pero Draco no pudo acabar la oración por que una Hermione sumamente dolida por lo que había dicho le dio tremenda cachetada…

Draco solo se le quedo viendo mientras que esta trataba que las lágrimas no salieran por sus ojos

Hermione- jamás- decia con voz quebrada y tratando que las lagrimas no se le salieran- jamás me vuelas a hablar así Draco Malfoy… me oírte?... yo puedo hacer lo que se ve venga en gana! Y tu no eres NADIE para reprocharme… iré con Krum al baile te parezca o no…

Y sin mas se fue de hay dejándolo sumamente confundido…

Que no era nadie? que no era nadie! pero claro que era alguien! el la queria mucho! daría su vida si ella se lo pidiere!

Draco se quedo hay un buen rato repasando lo que había dicho Hermione, y la sola idea de que Hermione lo considerara como alguien insignificante en su vida hacia que su corazón dejara de latir…

End Flash Back

Y así había sido, en ese momento descubrió que sentia algo mas por Hermione que una simple amistad… pero lo comprobó esa noche… la noche del baile…

Flash Back

Draco bajaba por las escaleras que daban hacia el gran comedor junto con Pansy, solo iban en plan de amigos, por ella no había encontrado pareja y Blase estaba enfermo esa noche así que no podía asistir…

Entraron al gran comedor, todo estaba decorado elegantemente, ya había bastante gente hay, pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba a Hermione con la vista…

De repente las puertas se abrieron y todo el mundo quedo en silencio, volteo para ver lo que pasaba y se quedo como piedra…

Delante de el estaba la escena mas hermosa que jamás había visto… Hermione venia sumamente hermosa, mas que todas las chicas que estaban hay juntas, venia con una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro… pero sus ojos no brillaban con esa intensidad que la había única… pero se veía feliz…

Draco quedo prendido de su belleza… pero algo lo enfureció al instante, alado de ella veía ese Víctor Krum, con su sonrisa estupida y abrasando a Hermione por la cintura…

Estuvo apunto de echarse sobre el por tocar a Hermione, pero gracias a Pansy que lo alcanzo a sostener no lo hizo, por que estaba apunto de hacerlo

En ese momento supo que no solo le gustaba Hermione… si no que estaba estupidamente enamorado…

* * *

Hermione estaba de un lado para el otro ayudando con los últimos preparativos para la pasarela, ayudando con algunos detalles en la ropa, en los accesorios, en todo lo que podía, pero no solo ellos, tanto Alex como Lesly ayudaban

Desde hace 45 minutos que estaban hay y ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba arreglarse… los coordinadores les explicaron a ultima hora como iba a ser todo, y luego se fueron a cambiar y arreglar…

Hermione entro al camerino y se sento pesadamente en el sillón de piel que estaba hay…

Hermione- si solo Draco estuviera aquí…

Pansy- ya estamos aquí!- dijo saltando alegremente cuando aparecieron enfrente de un gran edificio…

Todo había sido demasiado fácil… se escabulleron por el agujero que les enseño Hermione en las vacaciones de navidad, luego cuando llegaron a Hogsmade se trasportaron directamente a los estudios COSMO en donde se llevaría acabo la pasarela (se me acaba de ocurrir ese nombre!)

* * *

Pansy llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro acampanado con una camisa de cuello V y la espalda descubierta, esta en color rojo y unas botas con tacón de aguja y punta chata color vino, su pelo lo traía suelo y lizo cayendo sensualmente asta su cintura, traía un poco de maquillaje, solo algo de sombra de un color rojo claro, delineador negro y un poco de rubor rosa pálido, traía una pulsera de Plata en forma de serpiente y los ojos eran dos pequeñas esmeraldas (muy Sly!... y por cierto esto fue regalo de Blase por… solamente se lo regalo! Saben que estos tipos se ahogan en dinero así que se pueden comprar ese tipo de cosas sin ver en costo!) y un bolso negro para terminar

Blase traía unos pantalones azul marino de vestir con una camisa de seda gris, el pelo lo traía suelo y caía por su cara haciéndolo ver más sexy

Draco unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa de seda también negra, lo que le quedaba muy bien ya que contrastaba con su piel, su pelo estaba parado gracias a un poco (y solo un poco) de Gel

Los dos se miraron y luego a Pansy que estaba mas que emocionada por entrar

Suspiraron silenciosamente y luego Pansy los llevo prácticamente a rastras…

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaba a reventar!

Cientos de reporteros tomando fotos sin secar

Cientos de tramoyistas llevando a la gente en a sus asientos

Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato para que les tocara su turno…

Tramoyista- sus invitaciones?

Pansy saco una invitación de su bolso y se lo dio a la tramoyista con un aire de superioridad…

Tramoyista- si Señorita Packirson… síganme por favor

Estos la siguieron asta los primeros asientos

Luego que la tramoyista se fue Blase le pregunto su novia…

Blase- como conseguiste estos asientos!

Pansy- mi papi tiene varios contactos y con solo comentarle que tenia unos grandes deseos de venir movió sus influencias!

Blase iba a comentar algo cuando las luces se apagaron y una música muy pegajosa se oyo por todo el lugar…

De pronto las modelos empezaron a salir… todas con ropa de primavera y verano, toda juvenil, tanto como para hombre como para mujer

A Draco se le hizo muy familiar al estilo de ropa que usaban sus amigos, pero prefirió no comentar nada por el momento

La pasarela continuo entre aplausos y uno que otro chiflido hacia las modelos, pero para Draco ninguna se comparaba con la belleza natural de Hermione

* * *

Hermione estaba súper nerviosa, no faltaba mucho para que fuera su turno, junto a ella estaba Lesly, las dos estaban igual de nerviosas, pero al contrario de ellas Alex estaba muy tranquilo viendo como las modelos entraban y salían con diferentes atuendos

Alex- tranquilícense! Me están empezando a poner nervioso!

Lesly- corazón, por favor! Me estoy muriendo de los nervios

Hermione- yo también! Lo único que quiero es que esto acabe lo mas pronto posible!

Alex se acerco a las chicas y la abrazo en señal de apoyo…

Alex no estaba nervioso por que eso ya lo había echo antes, muchas veces en los Estados Unidos, sus padres querían que se involucrara en el negocio de la familia, y aun que le encantaba diseñar sus padres pensaron que seria necesario que aprendiera modelaje, así que lo hizo, desde los doce años se había dedicado a eso entre sus estudios y sus diseños…

Entendía la sensación de su mejor amiga y su novia, se sentia exactamente igual cuando fueron las primeras veces, pero luego se va uno acostumbrando a las cosas, estaba seguro que lo arrían muy bien, el había practicado con ellas y sabia lo buenas que eran, lo único que necesitaban era confiar en ellas mismas…nada mas que eso…

Hermione ajena a esos pensamientos estaba muerta de los nervios, veía a sus padres de un lado a otro ayudando y cada vez que pasaban por donde ella estaba le sonreían y la miraban con profundo orgullo, ya no tenia mas salivatoria, tendría que hacerlo! Por sus padres, por sus amigos, por ella misma!

* * *

Y de pronto la música cambio, más rápida y más sensual…

La pasarela en trajes de baño había empezado

Poco a poco las modelos fueron saliendo con diferentes trajes de baño, algunos eran un tanto recatados, otros no dejaban nada a la imaginación…

Pansy apretó la mano de Blase como dándole a saber que estaba hay, y Blase cuando se dio cuenta no hizo más que reír en silencio, luego se acerco a Pansy hasta llegar a su oreja y le susurro

Blase- ninguna es mas bonita que tu

Pansy se sintio satisfecha con ese comentaría y se dedico a ver la pasarela

Draco por otro lado veía con demasiada atención los trajes de baños… no a las modelos en general, si no a los trajes de baño, enfrente de ella paso una modelo con uno negro con plateado… se le hacia familiar… no sabia de donde, pero tenia la impresión que ya lo había visto… pero en donde! Si esa era la primera vez que iba a una pasarela! No había forma de haberlo visto antes! Nisiquiera en una tienda muggle, por que por lo que le había explicado Pansy hay se mostraba los diseños que todabia niciquiera salían al mercado… entonces… de donde?

Mientras tanto Pansy miraba atentamente a los modelos, ya que ahora eran puros hombres en trajes de baño, Blase solo miraba el escenario y a Pansy alternativamente y puso cara de pocos amigos, Pansy al darse cuenta de la cara que traía su novio solo atino a sonreír y darle un beso en la mejilla, y sin decir nada se puso a observar la pasarela

La pasarela siguió y fue el turno de los trajes, lo que hizo que Blase dejara esa cara de enojo y pusiera una de alivio, ya que no vería mas a esos hombres semi-desnudos, decenas de modelos (de ambos sexos) salían modelando trajes de cóctel, de noche, de día, de todo tipo pero con un tono de elegancia que impactaba y como siempre, todo con ese estilo juvenil diferente

Y cuando el ultimo modelo desapareció de la vista de todos, la música paro y todas las luces se apagaron y solo una prendió, hay aparecieron tres mujeres, las tres vestían de una manera muy elegante y detrás de ellas tres hombres, que parecían ser sus esposos, los seis sonreían abiertamente ante todo el publico que quedo en silencio al instante…

Draco, Blase y Pansy se sorprendieron de gran manera al ver que una de las señoras que estaba hay era la madre de Hermione, no entendían que estaría haciendo una dentista hay?

M. de Hermione- buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a esta pasarela que hemos organizado para ustedes…

M. de Lesly- pero esta es una muy especial por que queremos presentarles a unas personas que han ayudado mucho en este proyecto

M. de Alex- son nuestros diseñadores más jóvenes y más brillantes

M. de Hermione- que por primera vez serán dados a conocer…

M. de Alex- y también mostran sus diseños principales!

Las luces se volvieron a apagar, todo quedo en silencio, de la nada una sola e intensa luz se prendió dejando ver el escenario, una música extremadamente rápida sonó por todo el salón

Todos los camarógrafos estaban atentos a cualquier signo de vida para empezar a soltar el flash de sus cámaras…

Draco veía atentamente el escenario, no el cuadraba nada que la madre de Hermione estuviera hay, había algo raro, pero pronto descubriría…

Tanto como el como los demás veían el escenario vació, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho por que en ese instante una chica salio… traía unos Jeans con muchas aberturas por todas las piernas de sus pantalones, estos eran extremadamente pegados al cuerpo y eran a la cintura, traía un top que se amarraba por el cuello dejando descubierta la espalda, dejando notar su piel tostada, su pelo era perfectamente chino y le llega un poco mas debajo de los hombros, dio unas vueltas por el escenario con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras desfilaba, los flashes no paraban y ella tampoco de caminar de un lado al otro, como toda una experta esta perderse detrás de la cortina

Ni Draco, ni Blase y mucho menos Pansy podían esconder lo sorprendidos que estaban de ver hay a Lesly…

Al instante en el que salio Lesly entro Alex, este traía un traje muy elegante y juvenil, color negro y una corbata desatada plateada, el parecía muy calmado enfrente de las cámaras, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, muchas chicas suspiraron al verlo pasar, estaba extremadamente guapo y nadie lo podía negar, paso unas cuantas veces por el escenario antes de perderse tras la cortina

Draco ahora no despegaba la mirada de la cortina, y por ella salio su mayor temor…

Hermione salio con un mini traje de baño color negro, caminaba sensualmente por el escenario con unos tacones altos, negros como su atuendo, la parte superior solo sostenía un poco mas que los pezones no dejando nada a la imaginación, la parte de abajo era también muy chica dejando completamente al descubierto las hermosas curvas de la chica aparte de sus largar y esbeltas piernas, a cada paso desprendía sensualidad y una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro lo iluminaba, por todo el cuerpo tenia brillo resaltando mas el tostado color de su piel, su cabello morado tan lizo y brillo contrastaba de maravilla con el atuendo y como si fiera experta camino y dio barias veces por el escenario, luego desapareció detrás de la cortina como sus dos amigos…

Luego los tres entraron juntos, Alex en medio de las dos chicas, que las abrasaba ligeramente por la cintura, los tres caminaron asta el final del escenario y sonrieron coquetamente a todo el publico, mientras que los camarógrafos no dejaban pasar ni un momento, sus flashes salían desesperadamente de sus cámaras, luego los chicos de dieron la vuela y de la misma forma que aparecieron desaparecieron detrás de la cortina…

Todo el mundo se paro de sus asientos a aplaudir… todos menos tres jóvenes que no salían de su impresión…

Los seis señores que habían salido anteriormente volvieron a salir con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, sus ojos despedían orgullo ante tal espectáculo…

P. de Hermione- estos no solo son nuestros más talentosos diseñadores…

P. de Lesly- y modelos por lo que han podido ver!

P. de Alex- si no que también son nuestros hijos, por lo cual estamos sumamente orgullosos de ellos

M. de Lesly- ahora si serian tan amables de ir a la recepción… nos espera una grandiosa cena a todos!

Un reportero levanto la mano precipitadamente

P. de Alex- si?

Reportero- estarán hay sus hijos?

Los padres de los chicos sonrieron abiertamente

M. de Hermione- pues claro! Ahora, si no hay mas que agregar les pedimos que pasen a la recepción, en donde nuestros hijos responderán a todas sus preguntas… si nos permiten?

Y los seis desaparecieron tras las cortinas tal como sus hijos…

Todos se fueron levantando de sus asientos, todos menos tres chicos….

Pansy y Blase miraban preocupadamente a Draco que tenia la mirada perdida…

Pansy- este… Draco?

Blase- Draco estas bien?

Draco no respondió nada, se quedo viendo el vació intentando entender todo lo que había visto asta hace unos instantes…

* * *

Hermione entro sumamente contenta junto con sus amigos al camerino, ella llevaba una bata encima, ya que se sentia incomoda al que todos la vieran semi-desnuda…

Hermione- estuvo genial!-decia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Lesly- si! cuando salí se me quitaron todos los nervios!

Alex- les dije que no se mortificaran tanto!

Hermione contenta miro a sus amigos, los dos lo habían echo muy bien! Pero algo la dejo en shock…

En la mano de Lesly había un hermoso anillo de compromiso, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… en la mañana no traía ese anillo! Levanto la mirada hacia sus amigos, los dos sonreían al ver la expresión de su amiga

Hermione- que… que… que…

Alex- bueno pues veras…

Flash Back

Alex acababa de salir por la cortina mientras que una nerviosa Hermione entraba por ella

De repente unos brazos lo aprisionaron…

Lesly- mi amor estuviste genial!- decia mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios

Alex- la que estuviste genial fuiste tu… estaba apunto de meterme y decir que tenias novio!

Lesly- por que? pregunto sin entender

Alex- que no viste todas esas miradas lujuriosas sobre ti? te comían con la mirada!

Lesly- enserio? ni cuenta me di… hablando de eso! esas viejas no te quitaban la mirada de encima! Huy! Que rabia me dio!

Alex sonrió al ver la cara que tenia su novia… se acerco mas y mas a ella asta quedar pegados uno con el otro

Alex- sabes que te amo?- se susurro al oído..

Lesly- no más que yo- le respondió mientras que lo abrasaba

Alex- no me gusta como te miran los demás… tu eres y serás solamente mía…nadie mas tiene derecho a verte, solo yo-le decia en susurros mientras mordisqueaba ligeramente el lóbulo de su oído… como respuesta Lesly gimió ligeramente ya que estaban en publico…- y solamente hay una forma de que nadie mas te mira como yo te miro

Lesly- cual?...raptarme?- pregunto con un poco de burla

Alex-mmm… no seria mala idea- dijo considerando seriamente mientras se separaba un poco de Lesly…

Lesly- Alex! No digas tonterías!

Alex-no digo tonterías! Tienes razón, tal vez sea una de las alternativas…

Lesly- hay mas?- pegunto divertida, esperando una respuesta loca

Alex- si…- dijo poniendo serio y sacando una cajita de terciopelo de su traje…

A Lesly se le borro la sonrisa y miro la cajita y luego a Alex que la miraba fijamente a los ojos…

Lesly- A-Alex… que es esto?

Alex- quiero que estemos juntos por toda la vida y esto…- dijo abriendo la cajita y dejando ver una hermosa sortija con un enorme diamante en ella dejando completamente helada a Lesly- significa una pregunta… te querrías casar conmigo?

Lesly se quedo de piedra, de repente la garganta se le seco y sentia que dejaba de respirar…

Alex-esto… esto es una promesa- dijo viendo el anillo, una promesa de que te casaras conmigo… se que ahora todavía estudiamos y que los dos tenemos sueños, sueños de nuestro futuro, pero sin ti no hay futuro para mi… no te presionaré- dijo rapidamente viendo la indecisión en la mirada de la chica, te esperare, asta que tu estés lista… entonces que dices? Aceptas ser mi esposa en un futuro no demasiado lejano?

Lesly no respondió… simplemente se echo a los brazos de Alex mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, el beso era la respuesta que su boca no podía dar…

Mientras se besaban apasionadamente lagrimas dulces bajaban por las mejillas de la chica, al sentirlas Alex se asusto y se separo un poco de ella para verla preocupado…

Alex- Lesly que pasa? Si no quieres esta bien, yo entiendo… pero por favor no llores…- esto lo dijo con la mirada baja, no podía ver a Lesly llorar, pero por eso no vio la gran sonrisa que tenia Lesly en su rostro

Alex- si quieres yo…- dijo subiendo la mirada, pero no pudo seguir por que Lesly lo cayó con un dulce beso…

Lesly-acepto- dijo separándose un poco de Alex- iría asta el fin del mundo por estar contigo…acepto! Acepto! Acepto!

Alex se sentia el hombre mas feliz del mundo… abraso a su prometida y luego le puso delicadamente en anillo mientras ella lo veía atentamente antes de fundirse en otro beso, pero esta ves fue lento, expresando lo que sentían el uno por el otro…

Se separaron justo a tiempo ya que en esos instantes entraba Hermione…

End Flash Back

Alex-…. y eso fue lo que paso!

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se aventó a los brazos de su amiga mientras gritaba de alegría, luego hizo lo mismo con Alex

Hermione- déjame ver el anillo!- dijo agarrando la mano de Lesly y levantándola, en el pudo contemplar el anillo, estaba muy feliz por sus amigos, nunca se espero ese tipo de declaración…- estoy muy contenta por ustedes!

Alex/Lesly- GRACIAS!

Hermione- pero cuando…

_Toc! Toc!_

M. de Hermione- chicos apúrense por que solo faltan ustedes! Tenemos que ir a la cena!

Hermione- ya vamos mama!...luego hablamos ok? Ahora es mejor que nos vistamos!

Y los tres cojieron sus varitas y con un simple movimiento sus ropas cambiaron, ahora traían la ropa que traían antes (las del principio del capitulo!) y luego salieron los tres contentos por la nueva noticia…

Y junto a sus padres se dirigieron hacia la percepción…

Al entrar cientos de reporteros los rodearon con cientos de preguntas…

P. de Alex- tranquillos! Les responderán todas sus preguntas! Uno por uno!

Reportero 1- se conocían antes?

Hermione- si, somos amigos desde chicos

Reportero 2- por que es que es la primera vez que se dan a conocer?

Alex- pues nuestros padres pensaron que ya era el momento de darnos a conocer

Reportero 3- se harán cargo de las empresas de sus padres?

Alex- por Dios! Niciquiera habíamos pensado en eso! ellos todavía vivirán muchos años, por el momento no pasara

Reportero 3- saben como se maneja una empresa?

Hermione- claro que si…sabemos todos los manejos de la empresa- dijo un tanto irritada de que hicieran ese tipo de preguntas tan… entupidas!

Reportero 4- estudian?

Lesly- claro!

Reportero 4- en donde?

Lesly- bueno… este…

Reportero 4- como le hacen para diseñar y estudiar al mismo tiempo?

Hermione- bueno, solo nos acoplamos, nos gusta mucho lo que hacemos y no lo dejaríamos por nada del mundo!- Hermione daba gracia a Dios por que olvidaran ese asunto sobre la escuela… no había pensado antes en eso…

Reportero 5- señorita Rivas…

Lesly- lesly por favor

Reportero 5- esta bien… Lesly… hay algún galán por hay?

Lesly- pues…

Alex- de echo si- dijo viendo como muchos se interesaban en esa pregunta, y la mayoría eran jóvenes de su misma edad, eso no le gustaba nada- YO soy su PROMETIDO- dijo mirándolos a todos asesinamente

Reportero 5- hace cuanto que andan juntos

Lesly- unos cuantos meses

Reportero 5- no creen que es demasiado pronto para comprometerse?

Lesly- pues…

Alex- no!... cuando dos personas se aman no importa lo demás

Lesly- pero claro que no nos casaremos por ahora, primero terminaremos nuestros estudios- dijo viendo desde lejos las caras pálidas y sorprendidas de los padres de ambos…

Reportero 5- y usted señorita Granger…

Hermione- hermione por favor

Reportero 5- esta bien, señorita Hermione, usted tiene a alguien?

Hermione- pues si…- dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado

Reportero 5- se puede saber el nombre?

Hermione- bueno pues…. Draco!- dijo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos un poco mas lejos de la bola de reporteros que los rodeaba, hay estaba Draco mirándola fijamente, alado de el estaban Draco y Pansy que no la dejaban de ver, pero ellos con asombro..

* * *

Hola! Jeje! Los deje con la intriga!

Es que no me resistí!

Ya tengo escrito 9 paginas del siguiente capitulo! Pero todavía no lo acabo… es que me a dado una inspiración tremenda y tengo que aprovecharla!

Bueno, ahora a responder los RR!

Pipu-Radcliffe- bueno, antes que nada gracias por el RR que aunque no tenias muchas ganas de escribir lo hiciste! Asi que muchisimas gracias! Bueno, aki ya viste a Hermione desfilando… pero todavía falta lo mas importante! La discusión! Jeje! Bueno, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes tanto como yo!

DanGrint- jeje! Espero que ahora ya se te quite la intriga! Este capitulo no me…como diria…encanto! Pero el siguiente esta mejor! Espero que te aya gustado! Besos!

Kimita-potter- hola preciosa! Jeje! Creo que me encanta eso de dejar a la gente en suspenso! Pero es que no lo puedo evitar! Espero que te aya gustado este capitulo! Y que tal esa declaración de Alex? Se me ocurrio de ultimo momento! Jeje! Que tal quedo? Espero que te aya gustado! Y con eso de la escuela… créeme, yo se lo que se siente, y te puedo decir que **estoy** sufriendo igual que tu! pero animate! Que no toda nuestra vida estaremos en la escuela! bueno, besos y cuidate! Y aunque tengas tentación, recuerda que es ilegal matar a los profesores! No importa cuanto lo desees! Jeje! Bye!

Dark Sora- jeje! Pus k bueno k te gusto el fic… y con lo de Linkin Park, yo tambien tengo todos sus discos y creo que es excelente, solo que tanto Eminem como el estan es… musica diferente, Eminem es rap que es diferente a lo que hace Linkin Park y tienes razon! Mike es una cosita hermosa! Jeje! Que buen gusto tienes! Jeje! Bueno, espero que te aya gustado el capitulo! Besos!

Sta. Potter- muchísimas gracias! Espero que este tambien te aya gustado! Que tal la declaracion? Jeje! Es que se me ocurrio al momento y estoy en un momento de inspiración así que hay que aprovecharlo! Jeje! Besos!

Aran-potter- jeje! Que tengo que a todos los dejo con la intriga? Pus la verdad no se pero me gusta! Jeje! Para que sientan lo que yo siento en los demas fics cuando me quedo con el mismo suspenso! Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu RR, espero que este capitulo tambien te aya gustado! Besos!

Bueno, esos son todos los RR!

**Recuerden! Tengo ya 9 paginas escritas del siguiente capitulo! Pero no las publicare sin RR asi que si quieren seguir leyendo tendran que dejar RR!**

Y bueno! que mas hay que decir!

Tomandolo seriamente… creo que soy una adicta a los RR…

Jeje! Dejen sus opiniones!

Besos a todos!

XOXO a todos

Y t.c.c.i.c para todos!

(creo que después de todo este tiempo, sabran lo que significa "t.c.c.i.c" verdad?)

* * *


	13. LA PASARELA II PARTE

* * *

Hola!

Jeje!

Antes de empezar quiero decir una sola cosa…

Spring brake!

Acabo de salir de vacaciones de spring brake y las voy a disfrutar a lo máximo!

Todos los que vivan en los estados unidos saben de lo que hablo!

Una semana de vacaciones sin nada mas que hacer mas que pasarla súper de reventón en los antros con tus amigos!

Jeje!

Creo que ya dije demasiado!

Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi!...

_**

* * *

LA PASARELA PARTE DOS**_

Ante la reaccion de Hermione, Alex y Lesly miraron hacia donde ella estaba mirando, entonces supieron por que la reaccion de Hermione, se miraron entre ellos preocupados…

Hermione estaba completamente en shock, al que menos se esperaba encontrar era a Draco, pero hay estaba, enfrente de ella…

Draco al ver como ella no decia nada se dio la vuelta y se fue de hay

Hermione sin dejar de ver a Draco fue tras de el, los reporteros al ver como se iba intentaron seguirla…

Alex al ver lo que intentaban hacer hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

Tomo a Lesly fuertemente por la cintura y la acerco a el y la beso apasionadamente, todos al ver la escena se olvidaron de Hermione y tomaron fotos de la… "distracción"

Hermione seguía como podía a Draco que parecía que no se percataba de su presencia…

Hermione- Draco espera!- dijo tratando de alcanzarlo

Al oírla este paro en seco, pero no volteo a verla, seguía volteado

Cuando Hermione llego asta donde el estaba se puso delante el…

Hermione- Draco, déjame explicarte…

Draco- que me vas a explicar? Que me mentiste? Que me ocultaste algo tan importante como esto? Que pasarte semi-desnuda enfrente me cientos de personas? Que todo esto es una mentira! Pues ahórrate tus explicaciones por que no las quiero oír!

Y dicho lo que dijo siguió caminando evadiendo a Hermione, pero esta vez Hermione no se quedo quieta, tenia que resolver todo…

Lo mas rápido que pudo lo intento alcanzar, cuando lo hizo se puso enfrente a el y le miro directo a sus ojos

Hermione- déjame hablar… es todo lo que te pido… solo hablar

Draco lo medito un segundo y luego suspiro resignado…

Draco- esta bien… dime lo que me tengas que decir

Hermione- aquí no- dijo viendo que estaban en medio del salón y estaban empezando a llamar la atención…- vamos y tomándolo del brazo para que no pudiera irse a otro lado

* * *

Alex y Lesly estaban dando un espectáculo, se besaban apasionadamente, asta que un grito hizo que se alejasen…

�?- que demonios están haciendo!

Los dos se separaron y voltearon hacia donde provenía el grito (al igual que los camarógrafos y reporteros) y vieron tanto a la señora Leal como la señora Rivas mirándolos desaprovatoriamente, como solamente una madre puede hacerlo…

Alex- estem… mama… te tenemos que decir algo…

Lesly- si mama… lo que pasa es que…

Alex- Lesly y yo….

M. de Alex- si! ya los oímos!- luego volteo a ver a Lesly, su rostro se había endurecido y esta bajo la mirada- y en cuanto a ti…- su rostro se ablando y se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro…- bienvenida a la familia!- Lesly subió la cabeza de inmediato y sonrió ante el comentario…

M. de Lesly- pero eso no quiere decir que puedan andar dando espectáculos!

Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron levemente…

* * *

Lo llevo a un despacho que había hay, luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta con seguro volteo a ver a Draco que estaba recargado en el escritorio…

Draco- y bien?

Hermione suspiro, ahora no podía echarse para atrás, conocía a Draco y si no explicaba ahora ya no podría hacerlo nunca…

Hermione- todo empezó antes de entrar a Hogwarts… cuando estudiaba con Alex y Lesly- decia caminando por el despacho, no tenia el valor de verlo a los ojos…- me trataban diferente por mi apellido, tenía muchos… "amigos"… pero sabia que solo era por el apellido, que me apreciaban por lo que realmente era, no podía confiar en nadie, ya que no sabia sus verdaderas intenciones, los únicos amigos que tenia en realidad eran Alex y Lesly que tenían el mismo problema que yo, y así pasaron los años asta que entre a Hogwarts… hay nadie sabia quien era, solo era Hermione Granger, y no queria que nadie supiera quienes son mis padres, por eso cuando me preguntaban decia que eran dentistas, así pude tener amigos verdaderos, todos pensaban que tenia una casa humilde como la mayoría de los hijos de muggles que van a Hogwarts…- sonrió melancólicamente- no se imaginaban como es mi… "casa" pero me sentia mejor así……

Draco- pero por que me mentiste? Por que no me dijiste nada!- su voz parecía dolida, pero trataba de disimularlo, como todo Malfoy…

Hermione- lo intente!- dijo volteándolo a ver- lo intente!... pero no pude! tenia miedo que sabiendo lo que realmente eran mis padres…

Draco- que? pensabas que?

Hermione- no lo se!... me daba miedo tu reaccion!

Draco- mi reaccion! Como crees que me sentí viéndote así! Todos te miraban, te tomaban fotos!... demonios! Si me lo ubieras dicho todo ubiera sido diferente!...me tomaste por sorpresa hoy, nunca pensé verte como lo hice hoy…si me lo ubieras dicho todo ubiera sido diferente!

Hermione- lo se! no sabes cuantas veces me e reprochado a mi misma el no decírtelo!... pero cuando creo que estoy preparada para contártelo todo el miedo entra en mi y no me deja decírtelo!- decia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero estas eran de impotencia…- Draco….Draco por favor entiéndeme! Yo lo menos que queria era que desconfiaras de mi… pero…

Draco- pero lo echo hecho esta

Hermione se acerco silenciosamente a Draco, este la miraba acercarse, estaba apunto de rendirse ante esa cara, no podía verla así, pero tampoco podía dejar de sentirse dolido…

Hermione- por favor…- dijo acercándose a Draco mientras le susurrara que la perdonara, Draco miro mas aya de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que realmente sus intenciones no eran esconderle algo, y por otra parte esos ojos llenos de lagrimas le partían el corazón…

* * *

Luego de que Alex y Lesly se quitaran a sus padres de encima que no paraban de decirles que hacían una linda pareja y que debían de cuidarse y todas esas cosas se escabulleron de la vista tanto como de los reporteros como de sus padres… pero cuando pensaron que ya estaban a salvo unas voces los hicieron recapacitar de su deducción…

Pansy- a donde creen que van!- dijo detrás de ellos, al voltear encontraron una Pansy cruzada de brazos y notoriamente enojada, alado de ella estaba Blase que sonreía nerviosamente, pobres de esos dos! Con el carácter que Pansy se cargaba terminarían en el hospital antes de decir "el profesor Snape es gey!" (no se exactamente como se escribe pero ustedes entienden!)- no creen que nos deben algo?

Los dos se miraron y luego miraron a sus dos amigos delante de ellos…

Alex- este… creo que si!

Pansy- pues que esperan! Empiecen a explicar antes de que pierda la paciencia y me importe un bledo que estemos en medio de tantos muggles y les eche un maleficio que los dejara internados en san mungo por un rato!

Pansy en sus adentros reía al ver la cara de susto y miedo de sus amigos, en esos momentos se sintio agradecida de haber sido educada para esconder sus sentimientos, de otra manera no podría aguantar la risa que se contenía en su garganta…

Blaise miraba atentamente a Pansy, ese brillo especial en sus ojos le indicaban que no estaba enojada, al contrario estaba disfrutando del momento, se sintio mas tranquilo, por que de verdad es que no le gustaban mucho los funerales!

Alex- tranquila Pansy… no es para tanto…solo…

Pansy- que no es para tanto!

Alex- bueno, bueno! si es para tanto, pero no te enojes... mira lo que pasa es que… todo empezó cuando… bueno… este…

Lesly- yo se los cuento!- dijo con una gran sonrisa viendo como su novio…no, prometido se ponía cada vez mas nervioso…- mira todo empezó cuando…

y así le empezó a relatar el por que es que no habían dicho nada… los tres escuchaban atentamente, dos por que trataban de entender las razones de sus tres amigos como para esconderles tales cosas y otro babeando viendo como su prometida manejaba las cosas con maestría y como parecía tan tranquila y como si estuviera contando un cuento a niños chiquitos…

Lesly- y por eso fue que no les podíamos contar, esa era la decisión de Hermione y la teníamos que apoyar guardando el secreto como los amigos que somos!

Pansy- ah!... pero todavía sigo enojada!- dijo mirando ferozmente a los chicos

Alex- pero si ya te explico todo! que mas quieres!

Pansy- ……que me presenten a esos modelos!- dijo saltando emocionada!

Blase- QUE!- grito viendo alarmantemente a Pansy- como que los quieres conocer!- luego se dirigió a sus amigos que muy apenas aguantaban las risas por la cara que había puesto- y a ustedes… que ni se les ocurra presentarles a uno solo! Por que si lo hacen el que les aventara una maldición soy yo!

Pansy- solo estaba jugando! Sabes que tu eres el único- dijo dándole un dulce beso ya que veía en sus ojos que lo que decia era cierto…

Lesly- temo que eso será imposible, Pansy los tendrá que conocer!

Blase se separo enseguida y miro fijamente a su amiga sin entender lo que estaba diciendo, e imaginando a Pansy rodeada de puros hombres… sentia que sangre le hervía!

Blase- de que estas hablando?

Lesly- pues que no va a ser posible! Ya que será una de nuestras modelos principales!

Pansy dejo escapar un grito mientras se echaba contra Lesly

Lesly- esto lo e estado pensando desde que la vi., tienes una brillante carrera en esto del modelaje! Con tu clase y distinción no será nada difícil!

Pansy- o por Dios!

Alex al ver la cara de espanto que tenia Blase sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda llamando su atención…

Alex- no te preocupes! Que creías que tu te ibas a quedar fuera? Pues claro que no! también modelaras! Tanto como tu como Draco modelaran junto a nosotros! Ya que somos las "caras" principales de la línea de primavera-verano estarán con nosotros!

Lesly- hablando de Draco…. no le e visto desde que Hermione fue a hablar con el…

Pansy- pobre Hermione, conociendo a Draco no será fácil convérsenlo!

Lesly- pero si la quiere la perdonara!

Blaise- las dos tienen razón!

Alex- bueno, que tal si tomamos un trago mientras los esperamos?

Lesly/Pansy/Blase- claro!

Y juntos se fueron hacia la barra a esperar a sus amigos…

Sin sabes que una persona no dejaba de tomar fotos de las felices parejas…

* * *

Draco- ya no puedo confiar en ti- dijo volteando la cara para no verla ya que nunca había podido soportar esa mirada…

Flash Back

Draco- que no!- dijo caminando mas y mas rápido por los pasillos que en esos momentos estaban vacíos, ya que ya había pasado el toque de queda y ahora estaban en sus rondas…

Hermione- por favor!- dijo alcanzándolo y agarrándolo del brazo

Draco- no Hermione, no voy a hacer eso aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!

Hermione- por favor Draco! no es algo tan grande!

Draco- que no es grande! Ir a robar ingredientes para una poción que esta completamente PROHIBIDA y aparte para tus queridísimos amigos! no hablar!

Hermione- anda! aparte que no es para tanto! Snape no se dará cuenta! Aparte que si te atrapa no pasa nada por que es tu padrino!

Draco- Hermione ya te dije que…

Hermione se puso enfrente de el y lo miro con una carita de perrito a medio morir que derritió a Draco completamente…

Hermione-… por favor Draco!

Draco suspiro resignado y dijo de mal humor por dejarse vencer por ella!… el! Un Malfoy vencido por unos ojos de una mujer! Pero a donde había quedado su dignidad?

Draco- esta bien, esta bien, lo hare… pero solo por ti ok! Me entendiste! Por esos dos no movería de un dedo!…

Hermione se le aventó a sus brazos y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla

Hermione- gracias Draco! muchísimas gracias!

Draco- si, si

Hermione- hay! me tengo que encontrar con el perfecto de Ravenclaw en cinco minutos! Nos vemos mañana!

Y antes de que Draco dijera algo ella ya se había echado a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas podían al encuentro con el perfecto…

Draco furioso consigo mismo por no poder resistirse se dio la vuelta, siguiendo con su ronda…

End Flash Back

Hermione bajo la mirada y silenciosas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta ya que no queria que Draco la viera así…

En el cuarto solo se oían los sollozos ahogados de Hermione, Draco la contemplo por un segundo, luego Hermione subió la mirada (recuerden que todavía estaba a espaldas a el) y luego de pasarse la mano por sus ojos se volteo a ver a Draco con la mirada en alto volteo a verlo, y sin decir ni una sola palabra se volteo hacia la puerta y salio del despacho…

Draco se quedo un minuto viendo la puerta antes de salir disparado de hay…

Corrió asta alcanzar a Hermione, la tomo del brazo y esta volteo topándose con los labios de Draco, este la beso apasionadamente, mas de lo que alguna vez lo ubiera echo, con una mano la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, tanto asta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente unidos y con la otra la tomo de la cabeza, evitando que tratara de oír, pero eso no era necesario, por Hermione disfrutaba el beso tanto como el, al instante ella respondió el beso profundizándolo cada vez mientras de que posaba sus brazos detrás del cuello de Draco…

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaban oxigeno los dos se separaron jadeantes y Draco abrazo a hermione con todas sus fuerzas mientras le susurraba al oído…

Draco- sabes que eso es una de las cosas que me hace estar loco por ti? tienes un orgullo solo comparado con el mió, por eso es que me encantas!

Hermione sonrió mientras se abrazaba más a Draco

Hermione- lo siento, perdóname por…

Draco- shhh…no importa… ya no me importa nada, solo estar contigo… pero prométeme algo… ya no habrá mas secretos… me lo prometes?

Hermione- te lo prometo!

Draco- no sabes cuanto miedo me dio que prefirieras esto a mi…- dijo dejando salir ese miedo que tenia dentro de el, pocas veces se había sincerado como en ese momento, pero se sentia aliviado que esa angustia saliera de su pecho…

Hermione- jamás, prefiero dejar TODO con tal de estar contigo

Ante eso Draco sintio una tranquilidad extrema, estado así, junto a Hermione sentia que todo era perfecto…

Y otra vez sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso…

Estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los miraba atentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y no dejaba de tomas fotos…

* * *

Alex, Lesly, Pansy y Blase estaban platicando cuando Hermione y Draco llegaron abrasados asta donde estaban ellos…

Hermione- hola!...esto…creo que les debo una explicación…- dijo viendo apenada a Blase y a Pansy

Blase- no te preocupes Hermione! Alex y Lesly… bueno, mejor dicho Lesly nos lo explico!

Hermione- ah!... y de que estaban hablando?

Lesly- lo que pasa es que les comente mi idea que modelen con nosotros para las publicidades!

Hermione- pero que buena idea!

Draco- creo que Pansy y Blase lo harían muy bien!

Alex- y tu también!

Draco- QUE! yo?

Lesly- si!

Draco- a no! yo no soy bueno para eso!

Hermione- creo que tienes razón… para que hacerlo?

En eso un chico se acerco a la barra…

Hermione- tom! Que tal?

Tom- Hermione! vaya chica! Enserio que te luciste!- dijo acercándose a los chicos y dándole un beso el la mejilla a Hermione y uno a Lesly y una salido de manos a Alex…

Hermione- chicos, les presento a Tom, el es uno de los modelos mas reconocidos de nuestra agencia…

Tom- no es cierto Mione!

Lesly- claro que si!

Draco no pudo dejar de notar la familiaridad con la que se trataban ese tipo y SU Hermione… y también observo que el chico tenía un gran físico…

Alex- Tom, ellos son unos amigos, Blaise Zabbini, Pansy Packirson y Draco Malfoy

Tom- es un placer!

Hermione- y cuéntanos que tal la noche

Tom- uf! como siempre, si fuera por mi ya me ubiera ido, pero me tengo que quedar un rato mas y ustedes? Que tal se la están pasando?

Lesly- muy bien! estábamos comentando que tal vez podríamos meter a nuestros amigos a modelar con nosotros para el catalogo de primavera-verano!

Tom se quedo callado un segundo observando a los chicos, pero luego sonrió ampliamente

Tom- seria excelente idea! Tienen todo lo que se necesita para modelar!

Hermione- si, pero mi novio- dijo mirando a Draco un tanto desilusionada- no quiere participar, así que tendré que hacerlo sola!

Tom- que! nada de eso! si quieres hablo con tus padres para que yo pose contigo! no permitiría que nadie mas saliera contigo en trajes de baños! Sabes que pueden llegar a hacer muy pervertidos si se lo proponen!

Esas palabras llegaron asta lo mas profundo de Draco que no pudo evitar sentirse furioso al imaginar a SU Hermione posando con ese tipo tocándola por todas partes… no iba a dejar que ni el ni nadie la tocara de esa forma… ah no! a quien se el acercara era capaz de echarle una maldición aunque fuera en medio de tanto muggle, no le importaba…

Draco- no, eso no! yo lo hare contigo!- dijo tomando a Hermione de la cintura y atrayéndola a el de una forma posesiva, pero para Hermione era mas tierna que nada

Tom- esta bien chico! no quiero que me mates con la mirada!

Todos rieron de este comentario, pero Draco no estaba nada contento…

Tom- bueno, me despido por que me están esperando en mi mesa…

Les dio un beso a las chicas y un apretón de manos a los chicos y se fue del lugar con unas copas en las manos…

Pansy- fue casi la misma técnica que yo utilice con Blase!- dijo sonriendo

Blase se cruzo de brazos al igual que Draco… como era posible que esas mujeres las controlaran de esa manera?

Hermione con una sonrisa se hacerco a Draco y le dio un dulce beso…

Luego se pusieron a platicar sobre cualquier cosa…

* * *

Pero no muy lejos alguien los veía con una gran sonrisa…

�?- a si que Granger no es quien todos creían que era… esto es bueno… demasiado bueno…

* * *

Después de unas horas en donde estuvieron platicando y presentarlos con diversas personas que no aguantaban su curiosidad y preguntaban a los chicos cualquier cosa…

Ya era tarde y tenían que regresar…

Hermione- mama, ya nos vamos

M. de Hermione- tan pronto?

Hermione- si, pero tenemos que regresar, mañana será un día muy ocupado!

P. de Hermione-bueno, pero por favor cuídate hija

Hermione- si

Luego de un GRAN beso de parte de padre y un GRAN abrazo de parte de su madre que casi la dejo sin aliento se fue junto con los demás que la estaban esperando y juntos se fueron al mismo despacho en donde Hermione y Draco habían tenido su… "reencuentro" y desaparecieron en un ligero _pluf!_

* * *

lo iba a dejar hay! pero sabia que me iban a matar si no seguia! jeje! asi que sigan leyendo!

* * *

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente mientras que Draco le daba pequeños besitos, bajando por su cuello asta el principio de sus senos…

Hermione no pido evitar un gemido mientras que sentia los tibios labios de Draco sobre su cuerpo… sus manos parecían tener vida propia y recorrían todo su cuerpo…

Los besos se fueron convirtiendo en lamidas y en pequeños mordiscos… lamió el pezón de Hermione y le dio un pequeño mordisco que hizo que Hermione gimiera mas y mas fuerte

Cerro los ojos, disfrutando cada sensación que Draco le hacia producir…

De repente abrio los ojos… estaba en su recamara, el sol entraba por las ventanas… y lo peor de todo… estaba completamente sola…

Se sento en la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudada y que toda la sabana estaba toda enredada entre sus piernas…

Dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras se trataba de zafar de la sabana…

Cuando por fin lo logro desenredar se levanto de la cama, vio en su mesita de noche su reloj… se le había echo tarde! apenas le quedaban 5 minutos para bañarse y arreglarse para bajar a desayunar! Se echo a correr al baño lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron…

Hizo un tiempo record… solo tarde media hora en bañarse y vestirse… (hey! yo me tardo el doble! Y eso es cuando estoy apurada! Jeje!)…se puso una faldita de tablones que le quedaba a la mitad del muslo, una playera de tirantes color rojo que decia en letras negras "I am the girl!" unas sandalias de tacón mediano color rojo y una bolsa del mismo color, su pelo lo traía recogido en una cola alta, y no traía maquillaje, quedando al natural (que por cierto se veía muy bien) luego bajo rapidamente a la sala común, hay ya estaban sus amigos esperándola

Hermione- perdón! Me quede dormida!

Lesly- si… me di cuenta… parecía que soñabas muy… entretenido

A Hermione se le subieron los colores a las mejillas mientras que miraba nerviosamente a Draco…

Hermione- entraste a mi habitación?

Lesly- si… pero estabas tan… entretenida en tu sueño que no me atreví a despertarte!

Draco- con que soñabas?

Hermione sintio que un gran peso se le caía de encima, al parecer Lesly no había contado nada, eso la alivio ya que no podría ver a Draco a la cara si supiera que había tenido sueños… un tanto subiditos de tono con el…

Hermione- esto… no me acuerdo! jeje

Blase- por que mejor no vamos a desayunar? Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Todos rieron y luego de burlarse un poco de Blase bajaron al comedor…

* * *

En otro lado no muy lejano de hay una reunión se estaba llevando acabo…

Todo el lugar estaba en total oscuridad, excepto por pequeñas velas que no lograban alumbrar mucho, todos los presentes traían capas negras que cubrían sus rostros y hablaban por lo bajo esperando a su jefe…

De la nada la puerta se abrio y por ella entro el ser mas detestable y maligno que el mundo mágico pudiera conocer… (barnie!... barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente!) Voldemort estaba enfrente de ellos

Todos debían reconocer que estaba recuperando sus poderes, ya que la ultima vez que se enfrento a Harry Potter y compañía estuvo a punto de ser vencido entre el trío maravilla…

Voldemort- bien? alguien tiene algo para mi?

Un encapuchado camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Voldemort…

Voldemort- mmm… que tienes para mi?

El mortifago no dijo nada, solo extendió la mano en donde tenia unas fotos…

Voldemort- vaya vaya…- dijo viendo las fotos…- con que la sangre sucia no era quien esperábamos…- dijo viendo la foto en donde Hermione estaba modelando el traje de baño…- y miren! También están Zabbini, Packirson y Malfoy!- dijo viendo una foto en donde todos estaban platicando muy a gusto sin saber que alguien les había tomado unas fotos…- pero que interesante…- dijo volviendo a la foto de Hermione desfilando…- mmm… nada mal… creo que ya encontré a la adecuada para reinar junto a mi cuando venza a ese estupido de potter…

Mortifago- quiere que la traiga señor?

Voldemort- no… no es necesario… ella misma vendrá hacia mi…muajajajajajajajajaja!

* * *

Hola!

Que tal esta aparición de Voldy?

Jeje!

Lo que pasa es que tenía que darle un toque de suspense al fic!

No queria que se aburrieran con pura cursilería!

Aparte de que esto se pondrá más interesante…

**Quien será el mortifago que mortifago a Hermione y compañía?**

**Quien quiera que lo adivine le daré un premio!**

**El premio será… mmm… no se! tal vez un adelanto exclusivo sobre el final del fic! o algo parecido!**

Bueno, ya lo dije!... bueno… mejor chico lo escribí!

Quien me responda esa pregunta le adelantare un poco sobre el final del fic!

Ahora a responder a los RR!

**HD-Maki-** hola! Jeje! Perdón por no ponerte antes lo que pasa es que tu RR me llego cuando ya había publicado el capitulo anterior! Por eso es que no salio! Pero aquí lo tienes! Jeje… con lo de Harry y Ron… eso es algo un tanto complicado, lo hare de mucho misterio y todo eso, pero parte vital para el final de fic! y con lo de la suerte de Hermione… lo se! quien en su santo juicio no quisiera tener a un bombonzazo romántico y tierno como el? Pues yo si quiero! Jeje! Bueno, espero que este capitulo también te aya gustado! Besos!

**Sra. Potter**- jeje! Espero que este también te aya gustado! Me gusta mucho ver que hay gente que enserio le gusta lo que hago, eso me ayuda a seguir adelante, bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Besos!

**Pipu Radcliffe-** jeje! A mi también me gustan las peleas de parejas! Pero creo que esta no me quedo tan buena como yo deseaba, pero tenía que dejar a reluzir que Hermione tiene carácter! Jeje! Bueno, espero que este capitulo también te aya gustado y perdón por la tardanza! Ya lo había acabado pero de otra manera que no me convenció mucho y tuve que borrar como la mitad y empezar de nuevo! Pero creo que esta forma me gusto mas! jeje! Noe vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Besos!

**Lilian Malfoy**- hola! Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste… sabes que? tienes el mismo nombre que mi hermana! Jeje! Cuando vi. tu RR me acorde de mi chiquita… snif! Snif!... jeje! Soy una sentimental de primera! Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.! besos!

**Kandelaski**- jeje! Muchísimas gracias por leerla, eso de que al principio no te gusto y luego si me a pasado a mi muchísimas veces! Aveces los mejores fics que e leído no me convencen al principio, pero después, igual que tu, me engancho con ellas! Y me da mucho gusto que al final te gusto mi fic!...ah! y con lo de Blaise… muchísimas gracias! La verdad es que ni cuenta me había dado! Mis dedos tienen vida propia y ni yo misma me di cuenta! Y claro que no me voy a molestar! Al contrario me ayuda mucho! solo que voy a cambiar el nombre desde el siguiente capitulo por que me da flojera cambiarlo todo ahora! Jeje…bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo y te espero en el próximo! Besos!

**Sta. Granger**- me podrías creer que yo tampoco? Lo del compromiso me salio de la nada! ya estaba apunto de acabar el cap. cuando se me vino a la mente e hice un hueco para meterlo, que bueno que te aya gustado! Por un momento pensé en quitarlo, pero al final no me decidí y lo puso de todas maneras! Bueno, espero que también este capitulo te aya gustado! Besos

**Dark sora**- jeje! No te preocupes por el RR! a mi me a pasado lo mismo! lo bueno es que dejaste uno ya que me encanta saber lo que le parece a la gente mi fic, bueno la pelea no fue muy dura pero tenia que sacar el carácter de ambos! No iba a dejar que Draco o Hermione cedieran fácil! Los dos tienen un orgullo! Uff! Pero bueno, espero que te aya gustado… besos!

**Hotimi Felton**- pues bienvenida!...jeje! Créeme que me gusto saber que tengo a alguien nuevo! A mi también me pasa eso de que si me gusta un fic no paro asta terminarlo todo! aunque aveces tardes mas de lo que tenias planeado! Pero bueno, espero que te guste también este capitulo! Jeje… y no me enojo por la comparación! Bueno, espero verte… mejor dicho leerte pronto! besos!

**Terry Moon**- enserio te gusto? Muchas gracias! pero muchas cosas me salieron de momento! Como que Hermione era diseñadora, al principio queria ponerla como algo así de espía o algo peligroso, pero a mi no se me da mucho eso, también lo del cambio de look de Hermione… me tarde horas en pensar un cambio diferente a los demás! también lo de los amigos de Hermione, (Alex y Lesly) supuestamente ellos niciquiera iban a figurar en el fic! pero luego me puse a pensar que Hermione necesitaría otros amigos que Pansy y Blase, y que mejor que unas personas con los mismos problemas que ella! Y luego queria agregar a Gin como amiga "intima" de Hermione, pero al final decidí dejarla fuera! La mayoría de las cosas se me han dado al momento! Pero me da gusto saber que te gusto! Espero que este capitulo también te guste! Besos!

**Kimita Potter**- jeje! Verdad que la declaracion estubo preciosa? A mi me encanto!... jeje! No se por que pero me gusta dejar en suspenso a la gente! y espero que te aya gustado la "reconciliación" entre Hermione y Draco!... bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Besos!

Bueno, esos son todos los RR por ahora!

Si se me olvida uno les responderé en el siguiente cap.!

Solo que esta vez tendrán que esperar un poco mas por que mi mente es vacía! No tengo nada para el siguiente capitulo!

Quien sea que tenga una idea para el siguiente capitulo por favor dígamelo! Se los agradeceré ya que no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a poner en es siguiente capitulo!

Y no se olviden de los RR!

Acepto de todo! maldiciones, jitomatazos, felicitaciones… de todo!

Jeje! bueno, nos vemos luego!

Besos!

* * *


	14. EL BAILE PRIMERA PARTE

Hola!

Antes que nada tengo que agradecer a todos aquellos que me dieron sus ideas de quien podía ser el mortifago! Pero por desgracia ninguno atino!... pero creo que es mi culpa por que no di ninguna clave! Y por eso es que voy a dejar una…

**Las iniciales del mortifago son… R.S.** creo que ya no hay más que decir! Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitar!

**Decidí cambiar el premio** por que no creo que sea algo justo para todos que solo una persona sepa como va a acabar este fic! por eso… el premio será…**la persona que descubra quien es el mortifago será… mi co-autor! **Es algo así que me ayudara a escribirlo, lo leerá antes de que lo publique y me dirá que le parece y algunos cambios que le pueda hacer para que el fic sea mejor!

Que les parece? Yo creo que esta bien!

Bueno, esto es todo por ahorita… ahora si! a leer!

**_EL "BAILE" I PARTE_**

Después del desayuno fueron a dar un paseo aprovechando que era sábado y que esa noche iba a hacer la salida a la disco muggle, las chicas platicaban entre si platicando en los últimos detalles mientras que los chicos las oían un poco aburridos ya que no le encontraban nada de interesante que cosméticos iban a usar…

Draco- alguien entiende lo que están diciendo?-dijo caso en susurro a sus amigos sin dejar de ver a las chicas que ni prestaban un poco de atención a ellos…

Blaise- bueno, por lo que estoy entendiendo sobre lo que van a usar en la noche, solo que hay palabras que no entiendo

Alex- están hablando sobre lo que usaran en la noche, sus atuendos, los accesorios que usaran, maquillaje y sobre todo del peinado que usaran

Los dos chicos lo miraban impresionados…

Alex- jeje! bueno, comprendan que después de estar en una casa de modas toda mi vida se aprende algo no?

Draco y Blaise solo se miraron entre ellos y luego a el, no dijeron nada pero se alejaron un poco de sin dejarlo de ver en una forma un poco rara…

Mientras tanto las chicas…

Pansy- que suerte tienen ustedes! Como son diseñadoras pueden usar ropa única!

Hermione- hemos pensado en eso…

Lesly- y te tenemos una sorpresa!- dijo con su natural sonrisa…

Hermione- hemos diseñado algo único para ti!

Pansy- que! enserio?

Las dos chicas sonrieron mientras veían la cara de sorpresa de Pansy

Pansy- AAAAAAAAAAAH!- dijo mientras de echaba a las chicas en un abrazo

Las dos casi se caían por el GRAN abrazo que Pansy les daba…

Luego de abrazarlas y darles las gracias se dio cuenta en donde estaba, vio a los lados y vio que para pesar de ella había gente, no mucha pero había gente y ella no se podía permitir que todos se dieran cuenta de cómo era en verdad, se tranquilizo con un gran suspiro y siguió caminando junto a las chicas como si nada ubiera pasado, pero por dentro estaba que saltaba como una niña chiquita por la emoción…

Draco- que le pasa a Pansy?

Blaise- no se, pero parece que esta muy contenta

Alex no dijo nada, solamente sonrió al ver la expresión de la chica…

Blaise- tu sabes algo!- dijo al verlo tan tranquilo…

Alex- yo?

Blaise- si tu! esa carita de niño bueno no me gusta nada!

Alex- solo te digo que vas a disfrutar esta noche como nunca!

Y sin más se fue dejando tanto a Blaise como a Draco completamente confundidos…

Aunque era de día en esa parte del bosque prohibido todo estaba en completa oscuridad, y había una casucha de aspecto miserable pero por dentro era completamente diferente, era un lugar muy grande y en lujo extremo, todo muy dark y estaba lleno de gente con capas negras que le cubrían el rostro y conversaban en voz alta esperando a su amo y señor…

Voldemort- SILENCIO TODOS!- dijo entrando al lugar y al instante todos callaron mientras que el señor oscuro caminaba esta el centro de la sala

Voldemort- bien… que saben de Potter y sus amigos?

El mismo mortifago de la otra vez se acerco asta el con la cabeza gacha

Mortifago- hemos comprobado los rumores señor, yo mismo entre al colegio, Granger se separo de Potter y compañía…

Voldemort- con que ya no están juntos… muy bien, esto es un beneficio para mí, será más fácil atraparlo_s… _que más!

Mortifago (el mismo)- saldrán del colegio hoy por la noche, Dumbledore organizo una salida a un… a un antro muggle, creo que le dicen así…

Voldemort- Granger va a ir?

Mortifago- si, al igual que Potter, Malfoy, Zabbini, Packirson y Weasley…

Voldemort- bien… dejare que se diviertan, espero que lo disfruten por que será la ultima vez que podrán hacerlo…muy bien, muy bien…me haz servido mucho… quiero que los vigiles día y noche, no me importa como lo hagas…entendido?

Mortifago- si mi señor, lo que usted diga…

Voldemort salio de la sala dejando a todos murmurando sobre lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante…

Pero a Voldemort no le importo, en lo único que pensaba era que pronto no solo vencería a Potter… si no que tendría a Hermione para siempre……

Ya era un poco tarde cuando Hermione, Pansy y Lesly se encerraron en el cuarto de Hermione para arreglarse, Draco y Blaise no entendían el por que del apuro de las chicas, eran las cuatro de la tarde y el "baile" eran a las 9 de la noche!

Pero hay estaban, esperándolas en la sala común…

Alex llevaba un pantalón de vestir pero casual de un color mezclilla, unos zapatos negros armani una camisa negra con manga corta con los dos primeros botones desabotonados dejando ver una playera blanca, llevaba un collar negro con un colmillo de tiburón plateado, su pelo lo traía levantado con un poco de gell

Blaise traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino con algunos cortes en el pantalón, una camisa color rojo metálico con letras por todos lados color negras, había palabras en español, francés, italiano, alemán y por supuesto ingles, traía unos zapatos cafés oscuros, casi negros, el pelo lo traía revuelto y solo un poco de gell lo mantenía

Draco era el mas sexy (por lo menos para mi! jeje!) llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, unos zapatos negros y una camisa negra con letras chinas en rojo, un atuendo muy normal pero que desprendía sensualidad a cada momento, Draco al igual que Alex traía el pelo levantado con un poco de gell haciéndolo ver extremadamente sexy…

Los tres estaban sentados platicando del Quiddich esperando ansiosamente a sus respectivas novias… (o comprometida, como sea el caso… jeje!)

Los tres platicaban alegremente cuando Blaise se desconecto de ese mundo, los dos chicos extrañados por la repentina desconexión de Blaise miraron hacia donde el estaba mirando…

Por las escaleras venia bajando Pansy…

La chica traía un top verde esmeralda que se amarraba por detrás del cuello y que tenia escote en V, dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y el inicio de sus pechos y se podía apreciar su espalda descubierta, traía una mini-falda que parecía mas larga de un lado que de el otro, de diferentes tipos de telas, pero todas azules, claro que en diferentes tonalidades, traía una botas de mezclilla que le llegaban esta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, dándole un toque sexy, traía un collar incrustado de diamantes que caía delicadamente por su cuello y unos aretes que combinaban con el collar… y traía una pequeña bolsa de mezclilla para completar el atuendo… su pelo lo traía suelo, estando lizo y llegaba asta los hombros… con cada movimiento de Pansy hacia que los mechones rozaran tiernamente sus hombros desnudos, su maquillaje era discreto, un poco de sombra verde claro y un delineador de un verde mas oscuro para que contrastara y un poco de brillo en los labios dándole es aspecto de querer comerlos…

Pansy- como me veo?- dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras con una gran sonrisa…

Draco y Alex sonrieron al ver la cara de baba que traía Blaise que parecía que tenía dificultades para respirar

Pansy- enserio impacte tanto?- dijo viendo a Blaise con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Los dos solo atinaron en asentir con la cabeza tratando de no reírse por la cara que tenia su amigo

Pansy se acerco sensualmente asta Blaise y le susurro a su novio…

Pansy- y espera a ver lo que traigo como ropa interior…

Blaise abrio mucho los ojos y se puso tan colorado que sus amigos temieron que se fuera a desmayar, pero no lo hizo, seguía viendo a Pansy completamente embobado…

¿?- ejem! ejem!...

Los dos voltearon hacia las escaleras por el ruido, Lesly estaba parada en el principio de las escaleras (ósea esta arriba) recargándose en el barandal en una pose completamente sexy, parecía como si estuviera modelando…

Alex al contrario de Blaise no desconecto, sonrió al ver a su prometida y fue asta el final de las escaleras para recibirla… pero sin despegar su mirada de su coqueta prometida…

Lesly traía una falda negra que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla pero con una abertura esta mas arriba del muslo, dejando ver sus bronceadas y hermosas piernas, traía una playera roja que igual se abrochaba por detrás y tenia toda la espalda descubierta, pero esta no enseñaba el ombligo y tenia el cuello en un provocativo escote en forma de U dejando ver también el principio de sus senos, solo que el escote estaba un poco mas abajo dejando ver mas de los atributos de la chica llevaba unos tacones de 5 centímetros color rojo pasión, llevaba solamente una cadenita muy fina con un rabie tallado delicadamente que daba forma de un corazón, su pelo lo traía enchinado perfectamente cayendo delicadamente asta la mitad de su espalda, su maquillaje también era discreto un poco de sombra y delineador, pero lo que no paso desapercibido por nadie era que el atuendo contrastaba perfectamente con el anillo de compromiso que resaltaba en la mano de la chica…

Alex se sintio extremadamente orgulloso de la chica que estaba bajando por las escaleras, no podía dejar de mirarla mientras estaba bajaba lentamente por las escaleras…

Cuando por fin llego junto a el no pudo contener el impulso y la beso desesperadamente, como si fuera la primera vez que probara sus dulces y deliciosos labios…

Draco veía un poco desesperado las escaleras, no había signos de que Hermione fuera a bajar, ya desesperado paso alado de los tortolitos que no cuenta se dieron ya que estaban demasiado entretenidos en sus asuntos…

Draco camino por las puertas de las habitaciones esta pararse enfrente de una que decia "Hermione Granger, Premio Anual"…

Entro lentamente, no queria sorprenderla medio vestida, la idea era muy pero MUY tentadora pero no podía abusar de la suerte que tenia con Hermione…

Pero por desgracia para el, Hermione ya estaba vestida…

Estaba a espaldas a el , recargada el la ventana, aparentemente viendo las estrellas, y por eso no la podía ver a la cara, pero sabia que era ella, su pelo morado, casi negro la delataba…

Lentamente camino hacia ella y la abrazo por la cintura…

Ella al contacto reacciono dando un pequeño saltito por el susto y voltearse para ver quien había entrado a si a su habitación y la había sorprendido…

Se encontró con esos ojos grises de los cuales estaba perdidamente enamorada…

Cuando cayo en cuenta que era Draco rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso…

Draco- pensé que no ibas a bajar…- le susurro antes de darle un mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja…

Hermione- mmm… pero que desesperado!- dijo tratando de contener un gemido al sentir los dientes de Draco en su oreja…

Draco- es que me moría de ganas por verte, Pansy y Lesly están hermosas, pero tu estas espectacular!- dijo mientras la empujaba delicadamente contra la pared y la pegaba mas a ella…

Luego de saborear sus labios se separo lentamente de ella para contemplar su atuendo…

Su rostro no tenia ni un solo rastro de maquillaje en ella, esta en completamente natural, lo que la hacia lucir sumamente hermosa y un tono de inocencia que solamente ella podía tener, era ese brillo el que lo había cautivado… su cuello lo traía adornado con una gargantilla con un solo diamante en forma de gota de agua… en su cuello traía brillo lo que resaltaba su piel tostada y lo hacia mas apetitoso…traía una camisa tipo colegiala blanca con rallas verticales color azul claro muy delgadas, auque era "clásica" estaba MUY pegada al cuerpo, los tres primero y los tres últimos botones estabas desabotonados, dejando ver los principios del pecho de Hermione que también traía brillo, Draco creyó que no podía apartar la vista, pero al pensar en que si Hermione se daba cuenta se enojaría con el tubo que poner MUCHO poder de persuasión para apartar la vista de hay, luego bajo a los tres botones desabotonados de abajo en donde podía ver claramente su ombligo y la perforación que tenia un diamante en forma de gota de agua, igual al de la gargantilla, traía unos pantalones a la cadera sumamente pegados que dejaban …PERFORACION!

Sus ojos viajaban desde la perforación esta los ojos de Hermione, perforación, ojos, perforación, ojos, perforación!

Hermione- esto… jeje! creo que se me olvido contarte algo… lo que pasa es que…

Draco la cayo con un dedo… en su rostro no podía disimular las ganas que tenia de probar ese nuevo "juguete" como lo había bautizado el…

Sin decir nada bajo asta llegar al ombligo de la chica y lentamente se empezó a acercar hacia el…

Primero contempló desde cerca el pequeño adorno que colgaba del ombligo de SU chica, era tan deseable, tan apetitoso que no se pudo resistir…

Lo saboreo lenta y desesperadamente, como si fuera un manjar que solo los dioses podían probar...

Hermione cerro los ojo y acarició el cabello de Draco con suavidad…

Trataba de controlarse, pero parecía prácticamente imposible, era algo mas fuerte que ella, Draco hacia cosas que a nadie le hubiera dejado hacer, si ubiera sido cualquier otro le hubiera dado una tremenda cachetada o algo peor, pero con Draco era diferente, le excitaba ver a través de sus ojos el deseó que creció al verla vestida así, y mas cuando descubrió su pequeño "secretito"…

Hermione- ahhhh… Draco- susurro tratando de expresarle lo que sentia…

Y lo hizo, Draco al oír su nombre de esa forma hizo que la poca cordura que le quedaba desapareciera, un repentino deseó de tener a Hermione solo para el se apodero completamente de el…

Se separo del ombligo de la chica y casi en un salto unió sus labios de nuevo, con desesperación, deseo, amor, todos esos sentimientos que sentia recorrer por todo su cuerpo… (jeje! y cuando digo todo, significa TODO! jeje!)

Draco se pego más al cuerpo de Hermione, tanto que ya casi ni podían respirar…

Poco a poco el beso fue bajando, primero por la barbilla, luego por el cuello, luego fue bajando, poco a poco asta que…

Lesly- Hermione ya estas lista?- se oyo detrás de la puerta, Hermione reacciono y empujo ligeramente a Draco, lo suficiente como para salir del espacio en donde la tenia Draco, este estaba que se lo llevaba el tren! (literalmente)

Hermione- ya casi estoy! Bajamos en un segundo!- grito mientras se miraba en el espejo para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en su lugar…

Draco la pudo contemplar de espaldas, todo en ella era perfecto, esa camisa la hacia ver sumamente sexy, esos pantalones a la cadera y sumamente pegados a sus muslos lo hacia volverse loco, eran acampanados y deslavados y traía unas botas negras de punta y tacón de aguja, todo en ella le daba un toque se sensualidad e inocencia que lo hacia volverse loco, nunca había conocida a alguien que tuviera la inocencia y la sensualidad que tenia ella, nadie…

Hermione al voltear se encontró con la mirada de Draco, este estaba recargado en la ventana viéndola…

Draco- pareces una diosa!- fue lo único que atino a decir

Hermione sonrió y camino lentamente hacia el, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro

Delicadamente Hermione tomo entre sus manos la cara del Slytherin y lo miro directo a los ojos sin quitar esa sonrisa…

Hermione- y tu estas extremadamente sexy…- dijo casi en susurro antes de darle un tierno e inocente beso…

Hermione- es mejor que nos vayamos, seguro que nos están esperando…- dijo tratando de controlarse a ella misma y alejándose de Draco, sabría Dios lo que podrías hacer si se quedaba un momento mas así con el

Draco- si, vamonos- dijo comprendiendo el por que de Hermione, el también sentia lo mismo… (ejem… perdón por dejarlo así pero es que no podía dejar que Hermione se viera como una puta aceptando a la primera! Acuérdense que el personaje principal es INOCENTE!... bueno, entre lo que cabe! Jeje!)

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la sala común, Blaise ya se había recuperado y estaba sentado en uno de los sillones junto con Pansy, y en otro sofá estaban Alex y Lesly, cada pareja muy entretenida en sus cosas, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos ya habían bajado…

Hermione- ejem! Chicos ya estamos aquí!

Alex- ya era hora!

Draco- bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos yendo, seguramente ya todos están aya…- se apresuro a decir Draco ya que no sabría que decir si les preguntaran por el motivo de su tardanza…

Lesly- si…mejor vamos- dijo sin dejar de ver a Hermione y a Draco con una sonrisa picarona, los dos se pusieron colorados al ver que seguramente su amiga sospechaba de cual era el motivo de su tardanza…

Sin esperar ni un segundo más salieron de la torre de Griffindor…

Al llegar al gran comedor, en donde habían anunciado que tenían que ir cuando estuvieran listos, vieron que todo estaba llenos, todos vestidos con ropas muggles, se podían distinguir a los que eran muggles, por que llevaban ropa con mas estilo e indicada para esa noche, McGonagall miraba desaprobatoriamente todas esas mini- faldas y camisas que pasa su punto de vista enseñaban mas de lo que una chica decente debería enseñar… (tipo mi madre! Hay! cosita preciosa! Como la quiero!... pero hay veces que se pasa! como esa tonta regla de no tener novio asta los 15! Pero afortunadamente para mí… ya tengo 15!... bueno, en tres meses los cumplo! Pero comoquiera! Si supiera cuantos novios e tenido ya creo que le da un infarto! Jeje!) mientras que Dumbledore veía el gran comedor con una sonrisa…

Dumbledore- silencio!- todo el comer callo en un profundo silencio- bueno, como ya les había dicho antes usaremos un transportador masivo que nos llevara a todos a la estación King Cross, este dispositivo solo se usa en ocasiones especiales como esta, cuando lleguemos aya un transporte nos estará esperando para llevarnos asta el lugar… como ya he dicho antes, los que tengan medio de transporte podrían usarlo, claro que entes un profesor deberá hechizarlos ya que no queremos que vayan a un lugar en donde no tengan que ir… bueno, creo que eso es todo, recuerden que conviviremos con muggles así que esta prohibido llevar varita, si algo pasa no se preocupen que sus maestros estarán hay para resolver cualquier dilema que tengan en el momento, bueno, ahora por favor todos vallan a las puertas principales del castillo!

Todos hicieron caso de lo que dijo Dumbledore sin decir ni una sola palabra, todos estaban emocionados por ver ese mecanismo para que todos viajen de una sola vez, seguramente seria algo grande y colosal para poder transportar a tantos estudiantes de una sola vez…

Al llegar al pasillo todos se decilucioraron, delante de ellos había una mesita sencilla de madera con una lata de coke en ella…

¿?- este es el GRAN dispositivo?- dijo una chica al ver la pequeña lata…

Dumbledore- recuerden que nunca juzguen algo por su apariencia, esta pequeña lata tiene un gran poder, y podría transportar a todo el castillo si nos lo proponemos…

¿?- profesor Dumbledore… por que simplemente no nos aparecemos y ya!- dijo una chica que a simple vista se veía que no le gustaba mucho el mundo muggle…

Dumbledore- simple, creo que la que los magos tienen con los muggles es algo absurdo, en este viaje comprobaran que son mas asombrosos e inteligentes de lo que la mayoría cree, ellos son capases de inventar cosas para su comunidad sin una pizca de magia… lo que nosotros no, por eso esta experiencia les ayudara a entenderlo……... si señorita Granger?

Hermione- los que tengamos medios de transporte podríamos irnos aparte?

Lesly- lo que pasa es que nuestros autos están en nuestras casas- explico la chica ante la cara de "NO" rotundo que ponía McGonagall

Dumbledore- mmm… no creo que abra ningún problema, claro que no podrán ir a otro lugar que no sea "la roca"…

Hermione/Lesly/Alex/Pansy- LA ROCA! (que original no?)

Dumbledore- que bueno que la conozcan, así no tendrán problemas en llegar

Hermione- no se preocupe, sabemos de sobra el camino!

Blaise- que pasa? ustedes la conocen?- dijo al ver la cara que ponían

Hermione- que si la conocemos!

Lesly- prácticamente nos criamos en ella!

Blaise- y tu Pansy? por que pusiste esa cara?- dijo un tanto curioso por saber como es que su novia conocía una discoteca muggle?

Pansy- eh?... bueno… esto… te acuerdas de Jeff?

Blaise- el imbesil ese que tenías como novio?- dijo ya notoriamente enojado

Pansy- si… bueno, lo que pasa es que el me llevo hay unas veces y bueno… jeje!

Blaise no pudo hacer mas que tragarse su orgullo por que en ese entonces el todavía no se atrevía a revelarle sus sentimientos a Pansy… pero eso no significaba que no pusiera su cara de enojado ya que no el solo recordar a Pansy en brazos de ese idiota lo hacia hervir del coraje…

Alex- bueno, entonces ustedes – dijo refiriéndose a Pansy y a Blaise- vienen con nosotros a la casa de Lesly- dijo viendo la discusión que se avecinada, y lo que menos queria eran discusiones en ese momento

Draco- por que Hermione y yo no?

Lesly- por que su carro esta en mi casa, así ellos podrían irse en el mió y yo y Alex nos vamos en el de el

Hermione- y tú y yo vamos a mi casa a recoger el mió!

Draco- bueno, esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa al imaginarse el rato que tendrían solos…

Dumbledore- bueno, creo que podré confiar en ustedes, no solo son premios anuales (dijo esto para Hermione y Pansy) si no también confió que ya estarán sumamente grandecitos como para saber que es mejor…

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

Hermione- bien… Draco…. creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo tomando su mano y al instante desaparecieron del lugar…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron en la sala de Hermione… (creo que ya no tengo que decir como es por que ya lo había echo en capítulos anteriores… pero si no se acuerdan piensen el la sala de sus sueños! Jeje! en otras palabras me da mucha gueva escribirlo de nuevo!)

Draco contemplaba la sala en aparentemente completa calma, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido, sabía que eran ricos, pero en realidad no imaginaba cuanto! Era muy parecida a su mansión, solo que esta tenia más color y desprendía una aura de paz que su mansión no tenia…

¿?- mi niña!- dijo una señora entrando a la sala y encontrándola en la mitad de la sala…

Hermione- nana!- dijo desprendiéndose de Draco e hiendo a darle un fuerte abrazo…

(creo que tampoco tengo que describirles a la nana verdad? ya la había descrito antes! Pero si no se acuerdan imaginen a su abuelita!)

Nana- pero mi niña! Que estas haciendo aquí…. y vestida así!

Hermione- hay nana! No empieces!

Nana- bueno, bueno, pero que estas haciendo aquí?

Hermione- es que vine por mi auto para…

Nana- Hermione Jane Granger… para que necesitas el auto si estas en la escuela?

Hermione- lo que pasa es que organizamos un baile en un lugar muggle…

Nana- y por que vienes vestida así?

Hermione- es el atuendo que debemos de llevar!

Nana- mmm… - esta claro que no le creía ni una sola palabra, pero no podía decirle que no a una carita de perrito de la chica…

Nana- esta bien, te creeré esta vez…

Hermione- por eso te quiero tanto mi nana!- dijo dándole un gran beso en la mejilla…

Hermione- Nana, te presento a mi novio- con esto se sonrojo notoriamente- Draco, ella es mi nana, Rita, pero todos le decimos nana

Draco- es un placer señora Rita- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Nana- dime nana! Y espero que cuides bien a mi niña que es lo más preciado que esta casa tiene

Hermione- nana!

Draco- no se preocupe señora, daría mi vida por ella

Nana- he dicho que me digiera nana! Señora me hace sentir muy grande

Draco- esta bien

Hermione- bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos que no queremos llegar tarde… nos vemos nana!- dijo dándole un beso de despedida en la frente y un gran abrazo

Nana- prométanme que uno de estos dias vendrán a comer mi deliciosa comida mexicana!

Hermione- te lo prometemos nana! Traeré a Lesly, Alex y a unos amigos mas…

Nana- también Alex! Hay! ese chico! Lo recuerdo tan pequeño e inocente!... y te queria mucho!

Hermione- esto… si! es mejor que nos vayamos ya!

Y sin mas tomo la mano de Draco y salieron hacia las cocheras…

Hermione- estem…- trataba de decir mientras entraban a las cocheras…- Draco, perdona la imprudencia de mi nana, lo que pasa es que…

Draco con un rápido movimiento la coloco contra la pared y se pego a ella…

Draco- shhh… eso es cosa del pasado, y el pasado no se puede borrar… ahora lo importante es que estas conmigo…

Hermione sonrió ante lo que acababa de decir Draco…

Hermione- sabes que me encantas cuando eres así de tierno?

Draco- a si? y como soy tierno?

Hermione- así….- dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas- cuando dices lo que sientes y me dices que me quieres…

Draco- entonces te lo digo otra vez… te quiero, ese mi vida y sin ti no podría vivir…- y sin poderse resistirse mas la beso apasionadamente, así contra la pared de la cada de Hermione, en peligro de que cualquiera los descubriera, tal vez eso era lo mas excitante del asunto, por eso sentían esa energía recorrer sus cuerpos…

¿?- quien anda hay?- se escucho una voz un tanto lejos de ellos, Hermione reacciono y empujo a Draco, justo a tiempo antes de que una luz de una linterna se posara en ellos…

¿?- niña Hermione! que esta haciendo aquí?- dijo Tom saliendo se la oscuridad

Hermione- hola Tom! Lo que pasa es que vine por el auto

Tom- es un gusto verla de nuevo niña Hermione!

Hermione- igualmente Tom, pero nos tenemos que ir

Tom- esta bien, cuídese mucho niña!

Hermione- lo are Tom- dijo acercándose a el y dándole un tierno beso…

Hermione- bueno, es mejor que enserio ya nos vayamos!- dijo acercándose a su auto…

Un 350Z rojo metálico estaba enfrente de ellos…

Hermione saco las llaves de su bolsa y se subió al auto…

Draco miraba con curiosidad el auto, los había visto muchas veces pero nunca se había subido a uno…

Hermione- que esperas Draco? sube! O me dirás que le tienes miedo a un carro?- dijo ya cuando encendió el carro con una sonrisa, sabia que había tocado lo mas preciado de Draco… su ego…

Draco- claro que no!- dijo sacando su orgullo Malfoy y caminando valientemente asta la puerta del acompañante…

Hermione- que pasa Draco? por que no entras!

Draco se quedo callado viendo la puerta como si fuera algo completamente nuevo para el…

Draco- esto… Hermione… por si no te has dado cuenta no se nada de cosas muggles!

Hermione no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada que enojo a Draco, luego inclinándose le abrio la puerta a Draco que entro en un segundo con los brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido…

Hermione trato de controlar su risa, sabia que Draco estaba enojado por que no solamente había herido su orgullo, si no que también se había reído de el…

Hermione- Draco me perdonas?- dijo haciendo una carita de perrito a medio morir, pero no funciono por que el estaba viendo para enfrente…

Hermione sonrió al ver que se comportaba como un niño de 5 años… SU niño de 5 años…

Inclinándose tomo su barbilla haciendo que este volteara a verla, se acerco a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso…

Hermione- anda! perdóname Draco

Como respuesta Draco le dio otro beso pero este era mas profundo…

Hermione supo de inmediato que estaba perdonada…

Hermione- bueno, es mejor que te pongas el cinturón- dijo cuándo ya se había separando de el y había empezado a sacar el auto…

Draco no entendía por que le había dicho eso, pero algo dentro de el hizo que lo hiciera…

Emperazon a avanzar lento, asta llegar al portón… que automáticamente se abrio…

Hermione saco en auto lentamente, cosa que desespero a Draco, estaba apunto de pedirle que acelerara un poco mas cuando Hermione metió una CD en el reproductor… al instantes se pudo oír a Linkin Park a todo volumen…y antes de que pudiera preguntar que era eso Hermione acerelo lo mas que pudo…

El auto aceleraba por las calles de Londres, Hermione manejaba con maestría, esquivando carros a toda velocidad, parecía que lo disfrutaba mucho mientras cantaba una canción llamada somewhere i belong (this song is dedicated to Dark Sora… i love Linkin Park and i think that is the best band in the World!... well back to the fic! )

Draco solo se agarraba del cinturón y miraba fijamente al frente, el… Draco Malfoy, uno de los mejores jugadores de Quiddich, (bueno, según el! (y yo!) ) teniéndole miedo a su novia conduciendo! Que bajo había caído!

Mientras tanto Hermione seguía cantando…

Hermione- **Verse 1  
I had nothing to say  
and i get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(i was confused)  
and i live it all out to find, but im not the only person wit these things in mind  
(inside of me)  
but all that they can see the words revealed  
is the only real thing that i got left to feel   
(nothing to lose)  
just stuck hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own and the fault is my own**

Chorus  
i wanna heal i wanna feel what i thought was never real  
i wanna let go of the pain ive felt so long.  
erase all the pain til its gone  
i wanna heal i wanna feel like im close to something real.  
i wanna find something ive wanted all along  
somewhere i belong

and i got nothing to say. i cant believe i didnt fall right down on my face  
(i was confused)  
look at everywhere only to find.  
it is not the way i had imagined it all in my mind.  
(so what am i)   
what do i have but negativity  
cuz i cant trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me  
(nothing to lose)  
nothing to gain im hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own  
and the fault is my own

repeat chorus

Verse 3 (Chester)   
I will never know myself until i do this on my own  
cuz i will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
i will never be anything til i break away from me  
i will break away. ill find myself today

repeat chorus

Y Hermione seguía cantando la canción sin percatarse que a su novio casi le daba un colapso nervioso! (jeje! muy exagerada!)

Draco con alivio sintio como Hermione fue disminuyendo la velocidad, a no mucha distancia se encontraba la famosa "la roca" y lo pudo notar a simple vista, ya que enserio parecía una roca gigante! Fuera de ella había muchos carros y pudo ver un autobús afuera de el… seguramente eran los estudiantes de Hogwarts que ya habían llegado, pero Hermione paso alado de el y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás, todo estaba en oscuridad pero pido notar una puerta…

Draco- Hermione, por que estamos aquí? no seria mas conveniente que nos fuéramos por la parte de adelante?

Hermione- solo espera…- dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar hacia enfrente…

En ese instante la puerta se abrio y Hermione paso…

Era como una pequeña bodega, solo había unos cuantos autos, seguramente del personal que trabajaba hay…

Cuando se estacionaron Hermione se bajo y Draco hizo lo mismo, había una puerta que se conectaba con la roca, pero no estaba sola, si no que había un GRAN tipo con cara de matón resguardando la puerta…

Hermione- hola Joy!

Joy- preciosa! Pero que cambio! Te vez muy bien!

Hermione- y tú sigues igual!

Joy- jeje!

Hermione- y Lesly y Alex ya llegaron?

Joy- si! acaban de llegar hace un momento! Vinieron con dos chicos más

Hermione- ok! Bueno, pues nosotros vamos a entrar!

Y sin más Hermione siguió caminando, Draco solo la seguía callado… cuantas cosas desconocía de Hermione?

Draco- se ve que conoces bien este lugar- dijo tratando de no notar su curiosidad…

Hermione- si…- dijo percibiendo de el por que del comentario…- el DJ es mi amigo y a Joy lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, es hijo de uno de los jardineros de mi casa, e venido aquí desde chica

Draco- ahhh… y también Alex y Lesly venían?

Hermione- si

Terminaron de caminar por el corredor en donde se oía la música cada vez más fuerte…

_Hola!_

_Como les va a todos?_

_Ya se me acabo el spring break! _

_Bua!_

_Por que es que las vacaciones terminan tan rápido?_

_**En el próximo capitulo** **veremos a Hermione bailando "ass like that" de Eminem y cosas como "gasolina" de Daddy Yanke! Así que no se lo pierdan por que hare relucir el lado mas sexy de Hermione!**_

_Y ahora es hora de contestar la cosa que mas amo… los RR!_

_**Tyson Violador**: como dije antes… (no se si enserio lo dije pero lo digo ahora!) lo que ustedes pidan yo tratare de cumplirlo! Puse una escena con un poco de lemon, no demasiado por que no queria que Hermione se deja coger como puta, Draco tendrá que hacer su luchita! Jeje! pero estoy pensando seriamente mover el fic a R… no se, todavía lo estoy pensando, pero por ahora seguirá como esta! espero que este cap te aya gustado! Nos vemos pronto! besos!_

_**Mia Granger 18**: hola preciosa! Gracias por entrar a mi fic! espero que te guste! Besos!_

_**Kandelaski:** lo mismo pensé yo! que se iban a hartar de tanta miel! Por eso es que les quise poner algo de acción, lo del modelaje con Draco…creo que lo voy a poner en uno o dos capítulos, pero eso si! quien no se derretiría con tremendo cuerpazo! Pues yo si! no se si podré escribirlo sin que se me salga la baba! Jeje! bueno, espero que te guste! Besos!_

_**Sta. Granger**: claro que a yo tampoco quiero que Voldy se quede con Hermione!... pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda jugar un poco… jeje! lo que quiero es traer un poco de suspenso a este fic! y lo de la idea de Voldy fue completamente espontáneo! Me salio de repente! Espero que te aya gustado este capitulo! Besos!_

_**Arcangelnegro**- muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus fics favoritos! No sabes lo contenta que me haces sentir! Con lo del mortifago… bueno, no es el precisamente, pero ya di una clave! (por si no la viste ve asta el top del fic, hay la puse… jeje!) pero muchas gracias por que se que alguien si leyó lo que pongo, aparte del fic! mucha gente no lo ase! Bueno, espero que adivines quien es! Besos!_

_**Hitomi Felton**: jeje! gracias a Dios que yo vivo en México y tu vives en España! Por que si no tendría que esconderme debajo de mi cama para nunca salir! jeje! no se por que pero me gusta dejarlo en misterio! Siento… no se! me gusta! Ja te deje un RR en tu fic de SSHG! Es un fic muy bueno!... creo que mas que el mió… pero bueno! gracias por leer mi fic y espero que este capitulo te guste! Y que no te aya dejado con suspenso… solo que en el próximo capitulo Hermione va a bailar "gasolina" y "ass like that" (la ultima de Eminem!)… MUY sensualmente! Es un pequeño adelantito! Seguro que no te va a intrigar para nada! bueno nos vemos! besos!_

_**Kimita-potter-** OO! oye… no eres vidente o algo por el estilo? Digamos que descubriste **casi** toda mi base principal para el final del fic! esto no es junto! Supuestamente **yo** soy la que tengo que dejar con el ojo cuadrado a todos! no que **todos** me dejen el ojo cuadrado a mi!... enserio no eres vidente o algo por el estilo?... jeje! besos!_

_**DanGrin-** espero que la ayuda que les di te ayude (la puse asta el top del fic! por si no la habían notado!) y espero que lo adivines! Bueno, nos vemos! besos!_

_**Terry Moon**- estuviste MUY cerca! Mas que todas las demás! solo que no es! Espero que te ayude mi pista (lo dice asta el top del fic!)... estoy casi segura de que lo vas a averiguar! Solo piensa en alguien con esas letras y que se parezca a Colin, no el lo físico, si no en sus accesorios… seguramente esto te confunde mas! pero creo que si piensas bien lo vas a adivinar! Y con lo del spring brake… bua! Se me acabaron las vacaciones! NO QUIERO REGRESAR A LA HIGH SCHOOL! Bua!... snif! snif! Adiós y… snif! snif! besos!_


	15. ayuda!

* * *

Hola!

Siento decepcionarlos, pero este no es un cap!

Si, lo se! seguro van a querer matarme! Pero es que **se me ha ido toda inspiración** para este fic! no se me ocurre nada! solamente e echo **dos paginas**! Y no me esta gustando para NADA como estan quedando!

**Adelantos: reaparecen Harry y Ron, y revelan parte del misterio…tambien unas chicas de la exescuela de Hermione, que la odiaban a muerte y que ahora andan interesadas en Draco… la reputacion que tiene Hermione, Alex, y Lesly en "La roca"… Draco se dara cuenta de que Hermione no es tan dulce como pensaba, que tiene un lado MUY sexy…**

Que les pacece? Es solo un poco de lo que ya teno escrito, pero me falta mucho!

Por eso les pido paciencia! Y espero que la inspiración regrese pronto!

Les quiero dar gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron sus RR con la respuesta de la persona que era ese **misterioso mortifago**! Pero e estado pensando y creo que no es justo para todos que alguien (aparte del autor, claro esta!) sepa el final de este fic, (ya lo tengo planeado, pero ahora estoy estancada!) y por eso e decidido anularlo! Pero la respuesta correcta es… **RITA SKEETER**! Si, ya se! todos lo sabian!

Si ubiera seguido con el concurso, la **ganadora ubiera sido Winnifred Black!**! Gracias a ella fue que me salio un poco de inspiración y decidi sacar denuevo a Harry y a Ron!

Les quiero dar las gracias especialmente a Terry Moon y DanGrint, por que han estado conmigo en este fic y me han apoyado y ayudado…

Por favor**! Les pido a todos que me ayuden con ideas para el fic! cualquiera! Se los agradecere mucho**!

Voy a responder a los RR!

**Terry Moon**- jeje! perdon por no continuar pero es que encerio no se me viene nada a la mente para este fic! pero espero pronto un poco de inspiración para poder seguirlo! Espero que no tarde mucho en venir a mi! pero no lo dejare! Siempre que empiezo algo lo termino! Jeje! bueno, casi siempre!... jeje! no es broma! Aunque me tarde un poco lo seguire, nos vemos luego! Besos!

**Clarius Black**- hola! Que bueno que te gusto el cap. no te preocupes que pronto lo seguire, nos vemos! besos!

**DanGrint**- hola preciosa! Lastima que no lo descubriste! Pero me lleno de emocion que encerio te interesaras por saber quien era! Yo tambien pense al principio poner a alguien como Bellatrix, pero luego se me vino a la mente la chismosa reportera! Y quien mejor para hacer el trabajo que ella! Pero encerio que me emociono saber que te intereso saber quien era el verdadero mortifago! Bueno, nos vemos luego! Y no te preocupes! Volvere! Besos!

**Kimita-potter**-jeje! yo tambien me babeo pensando el los chicos… y mas con los guapos que esta este Tom… (escritora babeando el tablero……) y muchas gracias por leer mi fic! y aunque me tarde volvere a escribir! Bueno, nos vemos luego!

**Terry Moon**- hola otra vez! jeje! uf! no sabes como me fue a mi para escribir esas esenas "fogosas" entre Hermione y Draco! ya que tenia que encontrar el lugar indicado! No lo podía hacer en medio de toda la escuela! XD! Tenia que encontrarles sus lugares, en donde podiera… gosarlo, ya me gusto esto! Creo que pondre mas cosas como estas mas seguidas! Le da un toque "picante" al asuto… auque todavía no me defino si habra situaciones ya mas… fuertes, pero bueno! primero debo de pensar como continuarlo y luego me encargare de eso! nos vemos luego! Besos!

**Hitomi Felton**- hola! Gracias por dejarme un RR! auque estabas apurada me pudiste dejar uno! Muchas gracias! espero poder escribir ponto! Besos!

**Kandelashi-** hola! Que bueno que te gusto! Jeje! se me ha ido la inspiración y espero que vuelva pronto! para poder continuar con este fic! bueno, nos vemos! besos!

**Zara Zabini**- hola! Una nueva lectora! Me emociona mucho! pues acertaste! Es Rita! Y tienes razon! Es una pesada y tiene mania con Hermione! por eso es ideal para ese papel! Bueno, nos vemos! aunque no sea pronto nos veremos! besos!

**Lia Black**- hola! Nueva lectora! (eso creo! pero si no… jeje! perdoname!) que bueno que te gusto, espero continuarla pronto, besos!

**Winnifred Black**- hola! muchas gracias por el RR, por lo de introducir de nuevo a Harry y a Ron, ya lo hize! esa es una de las pocas cosas que ya e echo! XD! Y tambien revelan parte de un misterio, pero bueno! espero verte por aquí pronto! nos vemos! besos!

**Sta. Granger-**bueno, Draco nunca a estado en el mundo muggle, por lo que es natural que no conosca los carros, y la musica moderna! Ya que en el mundo magico todo es mas… antiguo! Como los pergaminos, las tunicas, los lentes! (por que no simplemente no se ponen unos de contacto y se acaba todo el asunto!) las plumas, tinta, las cartas por lechuzas (no seria mas facil mandar un e-mail?) y yo nunca e visto un telefono o una compu en Harry Potter! Por lo que creo que se comunican como en la edad media! Y en la edad media no habia carros y tampoco Cds o cosas parecidas! Por eso es que puse a Draco asi! Bueno, espero que te aya gustado! Nos vemos luego! Besos!

Bueno, esos son todos los RR! espero seguir pronto con el fic! pero no lo puedo hacer sin su ayuda!

Por favor mandente cualquier **sugerencia que tengan**! Eso ayudara **MUCHO** a seguir con el fic!

Bueno, nos vemos!

Kisses!

t.c.c.i.c!

* * *


	16. EL BAILE SEGUNDA PARTE

* * *

Hola! 

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las que me ayudaron en este problemita que tuve con mi inspiración, muchas gracias a todas por apoyarme, sin ustedes créanme que no ubiera salido del oyo! Pero quiero agradecer en especial a **terry moon** y a **arcángel negro**… gracias a ustedes me salieron muchas ideas de la cabeza! Jeje!

Bueno, creo que es todo… solo me queda por decir que espero que les guste este cap. ya que me costo trabajo escribirlo! Tal ves en algunas partes no sea tan bueno, eso se debe al momento de falta de inspiración en el que lo escribí… bueno ahora si! a leer!

* * *

_**EL "BAILE" PARTE II**_

El lugar estaba a reventar, no solo había alumnos de Hogwarts, también había chicos muggles, todo parecía tan normal a Hermione que si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias no se habría dado cuenta de que hay había un sin fin de magos y muggles mezclados, pero se veía una pequeña diferencia, los muggles bailaban con estilo, si no que los magos un poco mas recatados, claro que había sus acepciones, ya que algunos estudiantes eran muggles y sabían como moverse en esos lugares, el lugar estaba lleno de humo y luces, a lo lejos se pudo ver la barra que en ese momento estaba llena, y en la esquina estaba el DJ…

Hermione- ven Draco! te quiero presentar a mi amigo!- dijo hablándole al oído ya que por tanto ruido era imposible poder hablar normalmente

Hermione tomo de la mano a Draco y lo llevo por toda la pista esta llegar al lugar del DJ, hay estaba un chico alto, güero y ojos azules, con una gran sonrisa platicando muy animadamente con Lesly y Alex que estaban con el…

Hermione- hola Luís!

Luís- pero que sorpresa Mione! Pero que cambio de look! Te vez muy bien!

Hermione- gracias!- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- te presento a mi novio Draco

Luís- k onda! Ya me presentaron a sus amigos! esos dos son un poco raros!

Hermione- jeje! es que no son de aquí!

Luís- si, Lesly me explico que vienen de afuera! (obviamente ni Luís ni Joy saben que Hermione es bruja! Supuestamente Hermione se fue a estudiar a un internado al extranjero, ya que Hermione nunca les dijo que era bruja ni mucho menos que estudiaba en un colegio de magia!)

Hermione- y en donde están?

Lesly- fueron por unos tragos!

Luís- también me contaron que estos dos andan de novios!- dijo viendo a Alex y a Lesly que estaban abrazados y que no pudieron dejar de sonrojarse

Blaise- ya llegamos! – dijo trayendo seis vampiros

Pansy- sabiamos que iban a estar aquí por eso es que les trajimos a ustedes también!

Todos- gracias!- agarrando su vaso y tomando de el…

Draco miraba el vaso, el nunca había probado una bebida muggle, pero al ver como todos las tomaban el hizo lo mismo…

Hermione trato de contener la risa al ver la expresión de Draco al tomar un sorbo del vampiro…

Hermione- que te pareció Draco?

Draco… muy… diferente!

Luís- aquí se hacen las mejores bebidas de todo Londres! Nunca probaran algo igual! no importa a donde vayan!

Alex- bueno, pero que estamos haciendo aquí? hay que ir a bailar!

Luís- déjenme ponerles algo especial…

Todos fueron a la pista de baile, cuando la música se paro y la voz de Luís se oyo por todo el lugar…

Luís- K ONDA! ESPERO QUE SE DIVIERTAN ESTA NOCHE EN "LA ROCA"! UNA SORPRESA ESPECIAL PARA TODOS LOS FRIENDS K HAN VENIDO AKI POR AÑOS! LA REINA ESTA DEBUELA! A SI ES! AUNQUE NO LO PUDAN CREER MIONE ESTA DEBUELTA! PERO NO BIENE SOLA! ALE Y LES TAMBIEN ESTAN AKI! LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO HAN REGRESADO! JAJA! ESTA NOCHE SERA COMO EN MUCHO TIEMPO NO A SIDO!

Y al instante una canción muy movida espeso a sonar…

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de bailar, ya que un sin fin de personas fueron a saludarla, tampoco Alex y Lesly pudieron disfrutarla ya que al igual que Hermione ellos también fueron bombardeados por personas que iban a saludarlos…

Hermione tomo la mano de Draco y caso corriendo salieron del alboroto asta la barra…

Hermione- Uff!- dijo recargándose en la barra- pensé que me quedaría hay por siempre!

Draco- por que te dice la reina? Y no sabia que te decían Mione!

Hermione- bueno, lo de mione es por que Hermione es muy largo y es una forma de abreviarlo… y lo e reina… jeje! no se

En eso Alex y Lesly llegaron alados de ellos, los dos llegaron casi corriendo, como ellos…

Alex- que bárbaros! No nos dejaron respirar! Oye Hermione! viste que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros están aquí?

Hermione- si, e visto a varios, pero no a muchos

Lesly- pues créeme, la mayoría de la escuela esta aquí reunida!

Alex- jeje! creo que esta noche va a ser un poco agitada!

Hermione- si… y Blaise y Pansy?

Lesly- yo los vi. bailando por ahí

Hermione- pues vamos a seguir su ejemplo! Vamos a bailar!- dijo tomando la mano de Draco y saltando como una niña chiquita…

Draco solamente sonrió al ver la expresión de Hermione y junto con ella entro a la pista…

* * *

Mientras que todos se divertían en el Londres muggles, cuatro personas estaban en los cuartos de los chicos de la casa de Griffindor… 

Gin- no vuelas a insistir Harry James Potter!- decia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en la cama de Harry junto a el

Harry- pero Gin! no es justo que yo me divierta mientras que tu estas aquí! aparte de que no podría divertirme de saber que tu estas aquí!- dijo tratando de sentarse en su cama, pero en un instante Gin lo empujo obligándolo a acostarse

Ron- Gin tiene razón Harry, somos tus amigos y nunca te dejaríamos en una situación como esta- dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama y le tomaba la mano a Luna…

Harry- no es para tanto

Gin- que no fue para tanto! hace meses que no te conectabas con Voldemort!

Harry- solo fueron un instante!

Gin- si claro! Casi nos matas de un susto!

Luna- no creen que deberíamos de decírselo a Hermione? ella nos podría ayudar con esto

Harry- no!... lo menos que la involucremos mejor, si lo que vi. es cierto, corre más peligro cerca de nosotros, es mejor que se mantenga alejada de mí

Gin- yo creo que Hermione es muy fuerte y podría lidiar con esto… pero creo que tienes razón Harry…… y que no se te ocurra levantarte de esa cama Harry James Potter! Por que si lo haces te llevare directo a la oficina de Dumbledore!- dijo tranquilamente mientras que Harry cruzaba los brazos y decia cosas en susurros que nadie pudo entender…

Harry- también creo que ustedes deberían…

Gin- niciquiera lo pienses! Crees que después de esto te voy a dejar solo? Estas loco! Y tampoco Ron ni Luna te dejaremos solo! Después de tantos años de estar contigo deberías saber la respuesta!

Harry- por eso es que te amo tanto!- dijo acercando a Gin hacia el cuando un gruñido de la cama de alado los hizo separarse…

Ron- cuidado Potter, por que acabaras en san mungo si te acercas más a mi hermana!

Gin- Ron!

Ron- que! eres mi hermana menor y debo cuidarte!

Gin- pero es mi prometido!

Ron- no me lo recuerdes!

Luna- Ron!

Ron- que!

Luna- mejor cállate!

Ron- pero...

Luna- cállate!

Ron se cruzo de brazos y e hizo una tierna trompita en signo de enojo… (piensen en un Ron Weasley como en la tercera película, en lo personal se ve MUCHO mejor que ahora, se dejo crecer el pelo y la cara se le ve MUY larga, si no que antes con el pelo corto se veía mejor, mas guapo y asta podría decir que sexy, pero creo que ya me Salí un poco del ff XD, así que mejor le sigo! )

* * *

en una parte no muy alejaba del bosque prohibido… 

Voldemort- todo va según el plan…

Colagusano- pero mi Lord! No seria más fácil traer a la chica asta acá?

Voldemort- eso le quitaría lo divertido…

Colagusano- pero mi Lord!

Voldemort- ESTAS CONTRADICIENDOME!- los ojos de Voldemort se inyectaron de rojo mientras miraba a colagusano…

Colagusano- n-no mi Lord! Yo… yo no seria capaz!

Voldemort- largo…

Colagusano- pero…

Voldemort- dije LARGO!

Colagusano temiendo por su vida salio corriendo como la rata que es…

Voldemort- pronto… pronto** vendrán** a mi… pronto…

* * *

Luces destellantes, Música ruidosa, gente bailando por todas partes… 

McGonagall- creo que esto no esta bien Albus- dijo mirando desde una ventana en la planta alto del lugar a todos sus alumnos

Déjenme aclarar que ellos hechizaron ese lugar para que no se oyera el ruido que había afuera, al contrario de afuera, adentro se escuchaba una agradable melodía de un violín…

Dumbledore- por que lo dice Minerva?- dijo desde su silla

McGonagall- que no lo ve? Se están descontrolando! – dijo volteándolo a ver con cara de preocupación

Dumbledore- solo están siendo chicos mi querida maestra, no todo en esta vida es estudiar , también tienen que divertirse- dijo levantándose de su lugar y yendo a donde estaba McGonagall

McGonagall-estoy deacuerdo con usted pero… vea la ropa que traen!

Dumbledore- yo recuerdo a alguien que se escapaba del castillo por las noches con ropa… digamos que no muy correctas…- decia con una sonrisa picara

McGonagall al instante se ruborizo y miro a otro lado nerviosa

McGonagall- eso fue hace mucho tiempo Albus, cuando era adolescente

Dumbledore- ellos también son adolescentes Minerva, por cierto… siempre me dio curiosidad preguntar… todavía tienes ese tatuaje en el cul…

McGonagall- Albus! Ni se te ocurra preguntar!- dijo volteando la cara que estaba completamente roja y nerviosa….

Dumbledore- yo solo preguntaba!

* * *

Mientras, fuera del cuarto del lugar donde los profesores recordaban su "linda" juventud, Hermione y Draco estaban bailando en medio del lugar, toda la gente estaba en sus asuntos mientras que ellos dos solo les importaban lo que estaban haciendo… 

Draco abrazo a Hermione por la espalda mientras sus movimientos eran más y mas… calientes (no encontré otra palabra mejor para describirlo! XD!)

Hermione se movía junto con Draco mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando los movimientos que sus caderas y las de Draco hacían juntos, mientras sus manos tomaron las manos de Draco que estaban en su cintura y las masajeaba lentamente…

Draco ya no pudo contenerse mas y se pego a Hermione, mientras le besaba el cuello le decia cosas que solo Hermione podía oír y que hacían que la chica sonriera y se sonrojara al instante…

Pero ellos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta como poco a poco todos voltearon a verlos, de un momento a otro se volvieron el centro de atención del lugar, pocas veces tenían el privilegio de ver bailar a alguien como lo estaban viendo ahora, los dos parecían amoldados uno al otro, sus movimientos eran sutiles pero al igual eran muy sensuales…

Cuando Hermione abrio los ojos y se encontró a tantas personas viéndolos fijamente, apreto las manos de Draco contra las suyas haciendo que este también abriera los ojos y se detuvieron al instante…

En ese instante la música paro y Hermione jalo a Draco fuera del lugar, ambos se sentían muy apenados ya que estaban tan concentrados en sus propias cosas, que no se habían dado cuenta de los demás…

Apenados se sentaron en una mesita para dos en una esquina del lugar…

Draco y Hermione se quedaron viendo sumamente apenados uno al otro, las mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ambos sumamente apenados por lo que había pasado…

Draco/Hermione- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas

Draco dejo de reír de repente y observo como Hermione reía… tan natural, desprendía una energía especial…

Hermione dejo de reír al ver como Draco la miraba…

Hermione- que pasa?- dijo dejando de reír completamente y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…

Draco- me encanta cuando ríes…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Hermione sonrió antes de darle un dulce beso a Draco

Draco se acerco mas para profundizar el beso, y Hermione puso sus brazos detrás del cuello se Draco mientras que jugaba con unos mechones rebeldes que caían por el cuello del rubio...

Draco la tomo por su cintura quedando así juntos, mientras que disfrutaban del beso…

Era un beso era dulce y lento, dejando disfrutar de cada movimiento, de cada caricia, cada suspiro…

Se separaron lentamente, ambos como una sonrisa en sus labios, en sus ojos se reflejaba la mirada del otro…

Lentamente se separaron hasta quedar cada uno en su lugar…

?- pero miren a quien nos encontramos chicas! Es Hermione Granger!- se oyo una voz chillona detrás de ellos…

Ambos voltearon al instante encontrándose con tres chicas, Hermione las reconoció al instante, mientras que Draco las miraba sin expresión al notar como esas chicas miraban hipócritamente a Hermione, tal vez era el único que lo notara, ya que el era un experto en eso, desde chico le enseñaron a mirar y tratar hipócritamente a la gente… y podía ver que en esas tres chicas había mucha, MUCHA hipocresía!

Hermione- Nacaren- dijo viendo a los ojos a una chica de mediana estatura, su tez era morena clara, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, llevaba una mini falda muy corta y un top de lentejuelas color rojo vivo, en donde se podía notar una lonjita que trataba de ser escondida, pero claro, era muy notoria, su cabello castaño con rayos hueros y todos completamente planchados…

Nacaren la miro con una sonrisa de lo mas hipócrita posible…

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, pero su sonrisa, al contrario de las de esas chicas las suyas era sincera…y paso la mirada hacia la chica que estaba alado de Nacaren…

Hermione- Alexandra…- dijo viendo a una chica un poco chaparrita, de tez morena oscura, complexión delgada, sus ojos castaños dejaban ver un brillo malicioso, traía unos pantalones vaqueros sumamente ajustados y una camisa súper escodada color blanca, dejando ver su buen cuerpo

Alexandra la miro de arriba hacia abajo, notando el cambio de la chica

Hermione miro a la chica que estaba alado de ellas, era una chica de color pálida, cabello rubio y unos gruesos labios, al contrario de las dos chicas, esta usaba ropa un poco mas suelta, tratando de esconder lo gordito que tenia, traía una camisa negra con las palabras "im a sexy girl" con brillos plateados, unos pantalones un poco guangos, pero se podía ver los pequeños gorditos en las caderas y unas botas negras, su cabello estaba suelto dándole un look de niña buena, y traía maquillaje de color claros, sus ojos verdes resaltaban…

Hermione-y Cindy…

Alexandra- vaya Hermione… nos dimos una gran… sorpresa al saber que estabas de vuelta… pensé que nunca mas regresarías por acá…

Hermione- pues te equivocaste… volví

Cindy- te vez… diferente…casi no te reconocimos

Hermione- y ustedes están… completamente igual a como las recuerdo…

Alexandra- y quien es este bombonzazo que te acompaña?- dijo viendo sensualmente a Draco

Hermione- es mi novio!- dijo levantándose y tomando a Draco de la mano para que también se levantara- y si no les importa vamos a bailar!

Nacaren- todavía tienes esa reputación? O ya perdiste el don?- dijo mientras hacia una mueca al ver a Hermione de la mano de ese bombonzazo

Hermione- yo nunca e perdido el don… y con su permiso, Draco y yo vamos a bailar…

Alexandra- cuando te aburras de _esa_ vienes a buscar verdadera diversión- le susurro al oído a lo que Draco le mando una mirada helada a la chica y se fue con Hermione que susurraba cosas para ella misma…

Hermione- ya verán… les demostrare… nadie se mete conmigo…ja! Por algo me llaman la reina!... les demostrare a esas…

Draco- esto… Hermione estas bien?

Hermione- claro!- dijo volteándolo a ver a Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego se acerco a el y le dio un gran y apasionado beso… no desde muy lejos tres pares de ojos la miraban con una mueca…

Alexandra- esto no se queda así! hay que demostrarle a _esa_ que ya perdió el don! Hay que demostrarle que ya no pertenece aquí!- dijo tomando a un chico sentado alado de ella (robet, su novio) de la mano y jalándolo a la pista, muy cerca de donde esta Hermione y Draco, tanto como Cindy (con su novio "manny") y Nacaren (con su novio "memo") la siguieron…

* * *

A lo lejos Alex, Lesly, Pansy y Blase platicaban animadamente con Luís… 

Lesly- y Hermione y Draco?

Pansy- no los e visto desde hace un muy buen tiempo…

Blaise- seguro se fueron a esconder por hay?- dijo son una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

Luís- tal vez tienes razón… pero… no se! algo me dice que no…

Pansy- que es esa barulla que se esta haciendo allá?- dijo señalando un pequeño circulo que se estaba formando en la mitad de la pista… como que algo había aya…

Blaise- no se… vamos a ver!

* * *

Cuando Hermione se separo de Draco pudo ver a Alexandra, Nacaren, y Cindy con sus respectivas parejas muy cerca de ellos… 

Hermione- si quieren guerra, tendrán guerra…- dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía maliciosamente..,

Draco- eh?- dijo sin entender a lo que se refería Hermione, pero al voltear pudo ver a esas locas chicas mirándolos y comprendió lo que queria decir Hermione… también sonrió maliciosamente…- hay que enseñarles que con los Malfoy no se juega...

Hermione- pero si yo soy Granger- dijo viéndolo con confusión…

Draco- no por mucho…- susurro tan bajo que Hermione no lo pudo oír…

Una music muy movida y sensual se empezó a oír por todo el lugar…

Draco tomo fuertemente, casi posesivamente a Hermione por la cintura atrayéndola mas y mas a el, asta quedar unidos, los único que los separaba eran las ropas que traían puestos…

Hermione se inclino hacia atrás, quedando sostenida solamente por los brazos de Draco, coloco las piernas entre las de el, haciendo que ambos sintieran los cuerpos de ambos cada vez mas cerca…

Las manos de Hermione pasaron lentamente por el cuerpo de Draco, mientras se erguía quedando ya de piel junto a Draco, ambos empezaron a hacer movimientos de caderas muy pero muy sensuales al compás de la rápida música, Hermione se volteo quedando de espaldas a Draco, este la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el por detrás mientras que la música era ver mas y mas movida y pegajosa…

Hermione se movía con maestría, vio de reojo a las otras chicas y a sus parejas, por mas que intentaran, no podían niciquiera llegarle a los talones a ella y a Draco, sonrió satisfecha, había logrado lo que se había propuesto, enseñarles que con ella no se jugaba…

Hermione se volteo quedando de frente a Draco, se aparto un poco de el, mientras que Draco seguía bailando, Hermione bajo lentamente, sin perder contacto con la mirada de Draco, fue bajando sensualmente, asta quedar enfrente de las caderas de este, que parecía moverse cada vez mas y mas rápido, Hermione fue subiendo, pero esta vez mas lento, disfrutando tocar el tórax de Draco, subió lentamente, tocando cada músculo del chico… por otro lado, Draco disfrutaba al máximo cada caricia que Hermione hacia en su cuerpo, así fue esta que Hermione por fin llego a su boca, donde le dio un apasionado beso, transmitiéndole toda la emoción que sentia…

Hermione de un salto enredo las pernas en la cadera de Draco, y luego se dejo llevas hacia atrás, sostenida por las manos de Draco posadas en su cadera, Hermione empezó a mover las caderas, haciendo movimientos bruscos, pero sensuales al sonido de la música, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que su cabello fuera de un lado a otro, mientras que con una mano Draco palpo desde los labios de la chica asta el principio de los senos, pero no siguió, regreso a la boca, provocando que esta lamiera lentamente uno de los dedos de Draco, produciéndole sensaciones impresionantes…

Luego Hermione se ergio y de un salto desenredo sus piernas de la cadera de Draco y callo de pie junto a el, Draco la sostenía todavía de la cintura, acercándola mas y mas a el, terminando en un beso desenfrenado, lleno de emociones…

La música paro, y ellos también, ambos sumamente agitados por el baile, los dos se miraron y sonrieron satisfechos, todo el mundo aplaudía mientras que ellos miraban superiormente a las tres chicas y a sus respectivas parejas que se morían de los celos… (Alexandra, Cindy y Nacaren) los chicos (los novios) también aplaudían… asta que recibieron las miradas asesinas de sus novias y dejaron de aplaudir…

* * *

No muy lejos de hay, Blaise esta con la boca abierta… 

Blaise- no sabia que Hermione bailara así… no sabia niciquiera que Draco bailara!

Pansy simplemente miro a su novio mientras trataba de no reír ante la cara de asombro de Blaise…

Alex- viste quienes estaban hay?- dijo mientras miraba seria a las chicas que se iban indignadas de la pista junto con sus novios…

Lesly- si… las muy putas…

Alex- tranquila…- dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le susurraba al oído…- yo estoy contigo…

Lesly- si… pero esas perras… lo único que quieren es perjudicarnos… y no lo voy a permitir!

Alex- no te preocupes… no caeremos en sus trucos de nuevo… recuerda que ahora estamos juntos… nada nos podrá separar…

Lesly- eso lo se... lo se- dijo sin dejar de mirar a las tres chicas que se sentaban en una mesa alejada de todos, parecían muy enojadas…

* * *

Hermione y Draco también se sentaron, ambos sudando y respirando entrecortadamente 

Intercambiaron miradas, ambos sonrieron maliciosamente, pero no paso mucho tiempo para estar solos… por que casi al instante un montón de chicos fueron a donde estaban, todos aclamando a Hermione, todos, supuestamente viejos amigos de la escuela, pero Draco no se creía eso ni por un instante, solo se tenia que ver la cara de babosos que tenían todos… era claro lo que querían… querían a la chica, por un momento se quedo callado, viendo como SU Hermione saludaba a muchos de los chicos y les dedicaba su sonrisa… se lleno de furia… nadie mas que el se merecía esas encantadoras sonrisas… nadie mas que se merecía su atención o sus risas… pero Draco perdió el control cuándo oyo varias proposiciones para salir… sin importarles que el estuviera ahí…

Se levanto bruscamente del asiento y tomo a Hermione del brazo, son decir nada la jalo lejos de toda esa bola de idiotas…

Hermione- Draco que pasa?- dijo cuándo se detuvo en el pasillo que dirigía a la parte trasera del bar., en donde habían dejado los carros, que era poco concurrida por la gente, ya que solo dejaban entrar al personal a esa parte… pero a Draco poco le importo…

Tomo a Hermione de la cintura y puso a la chica suavemente contra la pared… la beso con impulsibilidad (esa palabra existe?), haciéndole saber que era suya, que nadie mas que el la podía tocas, tomo su cintura con posesión y la acerco mas a el, asta quedar pegados uno o al otro…

Hermione poso sus manos detrás del cuello del chico mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro… no sabia por que, pero le encantaba que Draco se portara así de posesivo con ella… se sentia protegida, y sentia que Draco la queria…

Draco- eres mia…- jadeaba mientras se alejaba lentamente de la boca de Hermione… posándose en su cuello- nadie mas tiene el derecho de tocarte…- dijo mientras que sus manos pasaban suavemente sobre sus curvas…- yo soy el único con derecho a tus sonrisas… tus abrazos… de tu atención… tu eres mia… y no quiero que nadie mas se meta con lo que es mió… -dijo mientras besaba lentamente el cuello de la chica, haciendo que esta dejara escapar un suspiro, ante la gran masa de sentimientos mezclados que sentia al oír a Draco decir eso y ese calor que sentia en el cuello… que Draco se había encargado de llenarlos de besos…

* * *

En un lugar lejano a ese una reunión se estaba llevando acabo… 

Voldemort- bien… todo va como lo e planeado… Potter como siempre tratando de salvas a sus amiguitos… jajajaja! pero esta vez no podrá…

Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente, dejando pasar a un mortifago… no se podía ver la cara, pero se notaba que era una mujer… ya que sus pasos eran cortos y con elegancia…

Voldemort- bien! Rita… que traes para mi?

Rita dio una reverencia y luego de quito la capa… dejando ver a una mujer hermosa, pero llena de odio en la mirada…

Rita- mi señor… esta noche todos han salido de Hogwarts, han ido a un lugar muggle llamado "la roca"

Voldemort-mmm… que interesante… dime más…

Rita- el tonto de dumbledore también ha ido con ellos pero…

Voldemort- pero que!

Rita- pero creo que lo que mas importa es esto…- dijo inclinándose y entregándole a Voldemort una bola de cristal negra…

Cuando la bola toco las "manos" de Voldemort empezó a pasar imágenes…

Podía ver perfectamente, con sus ojos inyectados de sangre las escenas en donde Hermione bajaba lentamente enfrente de Draco… y luego como volvía a subir tocando el cuerpo del rubio… para dar paso a un gran y apasionado beso… a lo que Voldemort apretó la mandíbula…

Voldemort- con que Malfoy… bien… vamos a darles una demostración de mi poder…

* * *

Draco besaba desesperadamente a Hermione por el cuello, posesivamente, pero transmitiendo tales sentimientos que Hermione supo que no había duda a quien pertenecía su corazón… 

De la nada la luz se apago… el aire se hizo mas denso y una pequeña capa de niebla invadió el lugar…

Hermione aparto a Draco asustada… ese no era parte del espectáculo!

Draco- que pasa?- dijo mientras veía como su novia lo alejaba…

Hermione- algo pasa…- dijo observando la quietud del lugar…

Draco- seguramente es tu amigo ese!- dijo sin ponerle atención

Hermione- no… son… son mortifagos…

Draco por primera vez puso atención a su alrededor… abrio los ojos y tomo a Hermione de la mano, como si la quisiera proteger de algo…

Draco- es mejor que vayamos a hablar con Dumbledore…- dijo mientras camina junto a Hermione hacia la salida… pero de la nada todo se volvió oscuridad y delante de ellos aparecieron dos mortifagos…

Hermione ahogo un grito mientras apretaba más la mano de Draco, como para darse valentía, ya que en ese momento es lo que mas necesitaba… si querían salir vivos de esta…

Mortifago1- vaya! pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!... Malfoy!- se oía una voz varonil debajo de esa capa…

Draco- que quieren!

Mortifago2- ththth (ese sonido que se hace con los dientes…)- decia mientras negaba con la cabeza…- Malfoy… pensé que eras mas inteligente… hubieras servido mucho a nuestro señor…- decia una voz mucho mas sedosa… casi como su estuviera siseando… se podía notar, no solo por la voz, si no también por el tamaño mas pequeño y frágil

Draco- yo nunca le serviré a nadie! ni yo ni mi padre!

Mortifago1- si… el muy idiota lo consiguió… pero eso no quiere decir que se acabara la diversión…

Los dos mortifagos sacaron sus varitas y los apuntaron…

Draco se quedo paralizado por un momento… tres contra dos… pero antes que pudiera reaccionar un grito se escucho en el lugar…

Hermione- _petrificus!...-_gritaba apuntando a un mortifago, que estaba tan distraído con Draco que no se había dado cuenta de ella, grave error… ahora posaba en el suelo petrificado…

Mortifago2- vaya! pero si es Hermione Granger!...

Hermione se puso en posición de ataque… mientras sonría irónica…

Hermione- vaya Martha… me recuerdas!

Martha- como no te voy a recordar…… por tu culpa me enviaron a askaban!- decia mientras también se podía en su posición de ataque…

Hermione- te lo merecías… tanto tu como todos aquellos…

El mortifago se quito la capa… dejando ver a una hermosa mujer… sus ojos azules mostraban pura maldad, su cuerpo era delgado y muy ágil, su pelo rubio esta agarrada en una coleta…

Hermione- vaya! no has cambiado en nada!

Martha la miro de arriba para abajo

Martha- pero al parecer tu si haz cambiado… me pregunto si seguirás siendo tan hábil como antes?

Hermione sonrió mientras sacaba la varita y la tiraba a un lado…

Draco se lleno de pánico… pero que hacia Hermione! quedaba indefensa ante un ataque directo…

Pero al verla a los ojos pudo ver la determinación en su mirada… voltio a ver a Martha y vio con sorpresa como ella también tiraba su varita…

Ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente… como si hablaran sin palabras… luego ambas se pusieron en posición de ataque…

Hermione espero pacientemente… Martha se abalanzo contra ella mandándole una patada directo a la cara…pero Hermione la esquivo y la agarro del otro pie haciendo que esta cayera… auque Martha tuviera mucha habilidad, se podía ver a simple vista que Hermione tenia mas…

Martha se levanto del suelo y miro a Hermione furiosa… pero con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Martha- se ve que no haz perdido el don…

Hermione- nunca lo e echo- decia mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella…

Ambas chicas peleaban con maestría, golpes, patadas, saltos… de todo hacían ambas chicas… se pasearon de un lado al otro del cuarto, cada una miraba fijamente a la otra, sus movimientos eran cada vez mas certeros y ágiles, ambas ganaban terreno, pero Hermione llevaba las de ganar, se notaba en sus movimientos ágiles… Martha dio una seria de patadas, pero para desgracia de ella Hermione las esquivo todas… furiosa por no poder niciquiera tocado a la chica se echo contra ella… sin importarle que dejara el costado al descubierto, Hermione vio esto y dio una certera patada justo en una de sus costillas… se oyo como algo se rompía y luego la chica callo al suelo mientras se sujetaba el costado y apretaba la mandíbula… si algo le habían enseñado era nunca gritar de dolor… no importaban las circunstancias, tenia que hacerse la fuerte…

Hermione puso sus manos en forma de defensa, pero al ver como la chica se retorcía en el suelo incapaz de levantarse dejo la posición…

Draco al ver que ya todo había acabado saco su varita y susurro un hechizo, lo que hizo que la chica (Martha) cayera en un profundo sueño, luego para prevenir unas cuerdas aparecieron mágicamente y ataron a la chica y al otro mortifago…

Hermione se le echo a los brazos a Draco… mientras que lo abrasaba fuertemente… Draco le devolvió el abraso…

En eso la puerta se abrio violentamente y por ella entraron ni mas ni menos que Dumbledore y McGonagall, seguidos por Blaise, Alex, Lesly y Pansy… todos con sus varitas en alto…

Dumbledore- vaya!- dijo viendo a los dos mortifagos ya bien aferrados por unas poderosas cuerdas y uno petrificado y otro noqueado- creo que pudieron solucionar esto por ustedes solos…

Hermione y Draco simplemente asintieron…

Hermione- no sabia que Martha había escapado…- dijo mientras veía a la chica tirada en el suelo…

Dumbledore- al parecer hay cosas que todos desconocemos… pero por el momento creo que lo mejor es que alguien del ministerio venga por ellos para llevarlos a donde pertenecen…

McGonagall- es mejor que regresen… pero estén alertas… y a cualquier cosa llámenos a cualquiera de los profesores…

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras salían del lugar…

Lesly- te sientes bien Hermione?- dijo mientras la miraba preocupada…

Hermione volteo a verla y sonrió…

Hermione- claro que estoy bien! que bueno que ya los atraparon… mejor vamos a tomar algo! me muero de sed!

?- no me invitan?- hablo alguien atrás de ellos, todos voltearon ante la sorpresa…

Delante de ellos estaba un muchacho de la misma edad de ellos, era un poco chaparrito, pero de muy buen cuerpo… sus ojos café-verdes resaltaban mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro… traía unos pantalones cholos y una camisa negra con letras rojas…

Lesly- AH!

Hermione- CAMILO!

Las dos chicas se separaron de sus respectivos novios y ambas se abalanzaron contra el muchacho…

Tanto Alex y Draco veían sin entender lo que estaba pasando… ambas chicas llenaban de besos (claro que el mejilla) al chico que no paraba de reír…

Ambos cambiaron su semblante… sus ojos se oscurecieron y miraron al nuevo chico como si fuera lo peor del mundo… (en otras palabras lo odiaban)

Camilo- ya! tranquilas! Son iguales a cuando eran pequeñas!

Lesly- cosita! Pero si que has crecido!

Hermione- jeje! ahora no nos podremos burlas de ti!- dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa…

Camilo- ja-ja- dijo sarcásticamente- muy graciosas!

Hermione- jeje! pero que haces aquí? a ti nunca te gusto venir! Te teníamos que traer arrastrando!

Camilo-bueno ya ven! La gente cambia… y veo que ustedes también!- dijo viéndola de arriba para abajo…- cambiaron MUCHO!

Lesly- pues si! pero solo un poco! Tu…. tú creciste! Jajajajaja

Camilo- ja-ja! Que graciosas son!

Hermione- oh! que mala educación!- dijo viendo a sus amigos (pero sin ver la cara de perros que traía su novio y mejor amigo) Camilo, te presento a Pansy Packirson y Blaise Zabbini…

Camilo- mucho gusto!- dijo mientras les sonreía… ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se mantenían en Draco y Alex…

Lesly- el es Alex Leal…

Camilo- tu eres Alex! El chico del que tanto me hablaban!- dijo viendo a Alex, el simplemente asintió secamente, por dentro tenia ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese chico…

Hermione- y el es Draco Malfoy, mi novio- dijo sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Draco…

Camilo- mucho gusto…

Lesly- y el es la cosita mas tierna que hay en el mundo! Lo conocimos el años siguiente del que tu te fuiste… de chico era… como decirlo… chaparrito… y era súper tierno!

Camilo- yo no era tierno!- dijo poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza

Lesly- claro que si! era tiernísimo!

Hermione- bueno, camilo quieres tomar algo con nosotros?

Camilo- quisiera… pero me tengo que ir… shantal me espera…

Lesly- no me digas que todavía andas con Shantal!

Camilo- si!- dijo contento

Hermione- bueno, no te hacemos perder mas el tiempo! Si Shantal es como la recordamos seguro se enojara mucho si llegas tarde!

Lesly- si es cierto! Jaja! Te acuerdas como se enojaba cuando andabas con nosotras? Y decia que tenía "algo" conmigo?

Camilo- ni me lo recuerdes!... bueno, nos vemos!

Se despidió de ambas chicas con un beso en la mejilla… lo que no le gusto nada a los dos chicos, y en especial a Alex, que pensaba que el beso había sido demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios…

Camilo se despidió con la mano de los demás mientras este se iba en camino hacia la puerta…

Blaise- bueno… esto… Pansy me acompañas por un trago?- dijo al ver las miradas de Draco y Alex…

Pansy- claro!- dijo contenta al verse fuera de la discusión que se avecinaba…

Los dos chicos desaparecieron, dejando a solas a las dos parejas…

Draco- creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo jalando a Hermione de la mano y llevándosela de hay…

Todos se fueron, quedando solamente una sonriente Lesly y un furioso Alex…

Alex- por que sonríes?- dijo tratando de controlarse…

Lesly- es solo que ver de nuevo a Camilo me trajo muy buenos recuerdos!

Alex- si claro! Con el sonríes y a mi ni me pelas!

Lesly- que te pasa Alex? Estas enojado por algo?

Alex- que tienes que ver tú con ese tal camilo…- dijo cortantemente

Lesly- camilo es uno de mis mejores amigos mientras estudie aquí!

Alex- no me gusta para nada!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado…

Lesly- que te pasa! estas enojado de repente!

Alex- es que no me gusta ese tipo!- dijo acercándose a ella!

Lesly- pues el es mi amigo!

Alex- es que no vez como te miro! Como te sonrió! Como te abrazo!- dijo cada vez acercándose mas y mas a ella

Lesly- pero que te pasa!- dijo Lesly ya enojaba… no conocía al Alex que tenia delante de ella…- por que estas tan…- su mirada de enojo cambio a una de sorpresa y luego a una de alegría…- estas celoso!

Alex- yo! celoso! Ja! Eso jamás!- dijo volteando la mirada…

Lesly- admítelo! Estas celoso!

Alex- pues si!-dijo mirándola a los ojos…- estoy celosos! No me gusta que ese tipo te mire! Que te toque! Y mucho menos que te bese!

Lesly sonrió como nunca lo había echo… ya que esa sonrisa angelical y dulce… era una sonrisa maliciosa

Lesly se acerco lentamente a Alex dándole un apasionado beso… Alex al instante correspondió profundizando el beso mientras la agarraba de la nuca, como para que no escapara, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de escapar…

Lesly- yo solo tengo ojos para ti…- dijo ya cuando se habían separado… sabes algo?- dijo mientras una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en su rostro…

Alex- que?- dijo olvidando por completo su enojo… ahora lo único que queria era tenerla cerca…

Lesly- te vez mas sexy cuándo estas celoso…

Lesly no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de su oído, haciendo que el chico tuviera que retener un gemido…

Alex- te amo…- suspiro mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y se besaban tiernamente…

* * *

Por otro lado Draco llevaba a Hermione agarrada de la muñeca… no paso asta que llego a una de las mesas mas alejadas del lugar… 

Hermione- Draco que te pasa!

Draco- dime...- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella…- dime que me quieres…- dijo estando frente a ella… sus respiraciones chocaban una contra la otra…

Hermione sonrió comprendiendo lo que queria decir… lentamente lo acerco a ella y le dio un tierno y lento beso…

Draco poso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione mientras que ella rodeaba el cuerpo del chico con sus manos…

Hermione- no podía ver a nadie mas…- decia mientras se perdía entre las caricias del chico…

Draco al oír profundizo mas el beso haciéndolo mas y mas intenzo…

* * *

Pansy y Blaise estaban platicando animadamente con Luís cuando vieron como Hermione y Draco venían tomados de la mano… y alado de ellos venían Alex y Lesly abrasados… ambos suspiraron al ver a sus amigos juntos… 

Hermione- creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos…

Lesly- tienes razón, creo que no falta mucho para que Dumbledore lo anuncie… así que por que mejor no nos vamos?

Draco- creo que tienes razón

Pansy- bueno… creo que es mejor ir a decírselo a Dumbledore

Todos asintieron…

Luís- ya se van!

Hermione- jeje! pero nos vemos en el verano!

Pansy- si! volveremos!

Blaise- claro! Nunca me había divertido tanto en un lugar mu…- en eso recibió un codazo por parte de Pansy que estaba al lado de el con una sonrisa nerviosa…- no hay un lugar como este en todo Londres!- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que queria gritar por el golpe que le dio Pansy…

Lesly- nos vemos Luís- dijo riéndole un beso en la mejilla…- Hermione y Pansy hicieron lo mismo y luego Alex, Blaise y Draco le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda…

Todos se encaminaron hacia la parte de arriba del lugar… al entrar pudieron notar que todo estaba en calma… Snape estaba en una esquina, al parecer un poco tomado, pero nada de que alarmarse, los jefes de las casa de Hufflepuff y Revenclaw (jeje! no se como escribir los nombres! Jeje!) jugaban una partida de ajedrez y McGonagall y Dumbledore platicaban entretenidamente…

Hermione- esto profesor…

Dumbledore- señorita Granger! señor Malfoy, bla, bla, bla! (no voy a poner los nombres de todos! me da wueva! XD!) que podemos hacer por ustedes?

Hermione- queremos ver si podemos irnos ya… lo que pasa es que todavía tenemos que ir a dejar los autos, y de hay transportarnos a Hogwarts…

Dumbledore- mmm… no veo por que no!... pueden irse!

Hermione- gracias profesor!- dijo Hermione mientras salían…

Caminaron por el pasillo por el cual entraron… encontrándose con Joy…

Joy- ya se van!

Hermione- si, ya nos tenemos que ir!... te veo luego en la casa…

Joy- si…- ambos se quedaron viendo quietos… una silenciosa lagrima salia por uno de los ojos de Joy…

Hermione- no llores Joy!- dijo dándole un abrazo- nos vamos a ver!

Joy asintió mientras se secaba la lágrima…

Joy- esta bien… y tu…- dijo señalando a Draco, su mirada se había endurecido…-cuídala!

Draco no se inmuto ante la mirada de Joy al contrario. Le regreso la misma mirada fría que el había usado…

Draco- con mi vida…- contesto seriamente…- luego volteo a ver a Hermione que le correspondió a la sonrisa y luego juntos entraron al auto…

* * *

Bueno… hay esta! me costo mucho trabajo terminarlo pero creo que valió la pena… 

**24 paginas en Microsoft Word**! No pensé que fuera a hacer tantas! Y eso que no tenía la inspiración!

Creo que esta vez si **me voy a tardar un poco mas**, por que hay unos proyectos para otro fic en mi cabeza que no me deja en paz! Y si no lo saco seguro que no me voy a poder concentrar en este…

**aclaraciones! **los personages de Camilo, Luis, Joy, Alexandra, Cindy y Nacaren NO son inventados! son amigos mios que los "converti" en parte del fic, pero que NO van a volver a salir..

Quiero agradecer especialmente a

**Y ahora a los RR!**

**Lia Black- **hola! muchas gracias por el RR! y tambien por estarme apoyando todo este tiempo! encerio muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando leyendo con este fic! espero que este cap. te aya gustado por que me esforce mucho para acerlo! besos!

**Zara Zabini**- bueno, pues a mi no me late eso de dejar un fic a medias, pero si algún día pasara lo diría, ya que me a pasado a mi! me clavo con un fic y luego lo dejan de escribir! Por eso es que me gusta avisar antes! Besos!

**Ana-pop-sb-** por eso es que me gusto escribir este fic! ya que en muy pocos se separa así de Harry y de Ron, y mucho menos si están dentro de Hogwarts, eso es algo… diferente… y con el look de Hermione… me tarde un poco ya que siempre cuando hacen un cambio le ponen el pelo negro! o castaño! o algunas veces rubio! Ósea! Los colores normales! Y el morado es MUY diferente! Jeje! espero que te aya gustado también este cap! besos!

**Terry moon**- hola preciosa! muchas gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme en todo esto, quiero decirte que tus ideas me ayudaron mucho, lo de los mortifagos me encanto! No me lo había imaginado! Y me gusto mucho, en el siguiente cap. abra unas cositas mas que tienen que ver con la familia Malfoy y con los mortifagos… por que si no te acuerdas Lucius es (o era) un mortifago! Lo de Harry y Ron será en el siguiente cap! ya que ellos saben _algo_ que ayudara MUCHO a Hermione… y sobre todo saque el lado sensual de Hermione! la verdad es que ayudaron mucho los videos de MTV, principalmente de J.Lo, entre otras artistas para hacer muchos de los movimientos, ya que tenían que ser sexy! Y gracias por esa forma en la que me puedo inspirar!... realmente me funciono!...Bueno, espero que te aya gustado! Besos!

**Pipu-Radcliffe**- bueno! hay lo tienes! No creo que pueda hacer mas sexy a Hermione! asta creo que me pase un poco!... estoy pensando en poner mas escenas limón… pero un poco mas… fuertes! Pero eso todavía no lo tengo decidido, ya que la personalidad verdadera de Hermione es entre sexy y tierna, por que si te das cuenta puede ser la chica mas tierna del mundo, pero también puede ser súper sexy y hacer babear a cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente! Jeje! por eso es que tal ver ponga limóns, pero lo veré luego… tal vez en el siguiente cap. ponga un poco… gracias por apoyarme! Besos!

**Arcángel negro-** hola! muchísimas por la idea de regresar a Harry, Ron y Voldemort a la escena! La verdad es que asta se me habían olvidado! Pero gracias a ti regresaron! Y creo que ahora saldrán mas seguido, ya que se involucraran mas en el fic!... por lo de Draco y el sueño… estoy pensando seriamente en poner mas limón, pero claro que mas… fuerte, pero… bueno! ya lo veremos! Pero lo mas probable es que para el próximo cap. ponga algunas cosas limóns… bueno, gracias por apoyarme con ideas que me ayudaron mucho a acabar el fic! bueno, nos vemos! besos!

Ahora solo faltan sus RR! a si que no se olviden de mandarme uno! Saben que son MUY importantes para mí!

**SIN LOS RR S M VA LA INSPIRACION! A SI QUE EN SU CONCIENCIA SE QUEDARA SI DEJO DE ESCRIBIR!... Y LO DIGO ENCERIO! XD!**


	17. pidiendo explicaciones!

* * *

Hola a todos!

Espero que les guste este capitulo! Lo hice mas corto para que no se les haga pesado leerlo!

* * *

**_Pidiendo explicaciones…_**

Ya dentro del auto Hermione y Draco se fueron en dirección a la casa de la chica, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, esta fue tranquila…

Hermione- Draco… te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo volteando para ver a Draco para luego volver su vista al volante

Draco- claro Hermione!

Hermione- esto… bueno lo que pasa es que…

_Flash Back_

_Mortifago1- vaya! pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!... Malfoy!- se oía una voz varonil debajo de esa capa…_

_Draco- que quieren!_

_Mortifago2- ththth (ese sonido que se hace con los dientes…)- decia mientras negaba con la cabeza…- Malfoy… pensé que eras mas inteligente… hubieras servido mucho a nuestro señor…- decia una voz mucho mas sedosa… casi como su estuviera siseando… se podía notar, no solo por la voz, si no también por el tamaño mas pequeño y frágil _

_Draco- yo nunca le serviré a nadie! ni yo ni mi padre!_

_Mortifago1- si… el muy idiota lo consiguió… pero eso no quiere decir que se acabara la diversión…_

_End Flash Back_

Hermione- por que dijo eso?

Draco bajo la mirada… el auto se mantuvo callado por un momento antes de que Draco decidiera hablar…

Draco- bueno… sabes por que mi padre se inicio como mortifago?- pregunto mirándola…

Hermione se quedo callada… antes ubiera dicho que por poder… pero ahora…

Draco- seguro pensaras que por ambición, por poder, por dinero… pero no fue así- dijo no dejándola contestar, lo que Hermione agradeció por que ella no sabría que decir- mi padre se inicio por nosotros… fue amenazado… ya que mi padre tenia muchos contactos y mucha influencia… y _el_ necesitaba de esa influencia… le ofreció unirse, pero mi padre se negó… asta que lo amenazo con hacernos daño a mi madre y a mi… mi padre podría parecer inexpresivo, pero se que nos quiere a mi madre y a mi, y por eso se unió, por nosotros… pero _el _le dio la libertad cuando mi padre lo salvo… no se como, pero lo salvo, y desde entonces mi padre salio de ese grupo de gente… todavía hay gente que piensa que el sigue siendo un mortifago… pero eso ya quedo en el pasado…

Hermione se quedo callada digiriendo la información… nunca se espero algo así de Malfoy!

Draco- y tú?- pregunto ante el silencio de Hermione- como es eso de que metiste a Martha a askaban? Nunca me había enterado de eso…

Hermione- la conoces?- pregunto al ver como la había llamado con familiaridad…

Draco-mmm… mas o menos, la había visto en algunas reuniones en las que iba con mi padre… pero nunca e platicado con ella… pero e oído que es muy poderosa!

Hermione- bueno… pues el año pasado nos enfrentamos con un grupo de mortifagos… yo acababa de desmayar a uno cuando vi. que Martha iba a atacar a Neville que estaba aturdiendo a un mortifago cuando…

Draco- espera! Dijiste Neville? Neville Lombottom?- pregunto sorprendido- el mismo que yo conozco?

Hermione- si el mismo- dijo mientras sonreía- y sabes? es muy bueno en defensa! Lo que no tiene en pociones lo tiene en combate!

Draco- vaya! no me imagina que el pudiera sostener por lo menos su varita!

Hermione- bueno… me vas a dejar continuar?

Draco se quedo callado mientras la miraba esperando…

Hermione- bueno… vi como Martha se acercaba por detrás a Neville, entonces la trate de petrificar pero esquivo el hechizo, al final le gane, pero no olvido su mirada llena de odio… no puedo recordar a otra persona que me aya mirado así…

Draco- y como sabes pelar así?- pregunto recordando la extraordinaria pela que tuvieron

Hermione- bueno, en parte e tenido clases de defensa personal desde que tengo memoria, luego estar constantemente peleando te ayuda a desarrollar cosas que niciquiera sabias que podías hacer!

En eso llegaron a las grandes puertas de la casa de Hermione, que instantáneamente al ver el carro de Hermione se abrieron dejándolos pasar

Hermione metió el carro a la cochera y los dos salieron, todo estaba algo oscuro, pero Hermione caminaba como si nada, recordaba cuando era niña y le daba miedo entrar a la cochera sola y de noche…

Unos brazos alrededor de su cintura la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos… se quedo quiera mientras sentia como Draco la abrazo por detrás y le empezaba a besar el cuello…

Lentamente Draco la coloco contra uno de los carros sin dejar de besarla…

Draco- saber que te viste muy sexy mientras pelabas…- le susurro mientras bajaba asta el cuello de la chica apoderándose de el…

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, pero no sabia si era por lo que había dicho Draco o por las cosquillas que sentia gracias a Draco… sin dejar de reírse abrazo a Draco mientras dejaba escapar un ligero gemido al sentir las carisias de Draco…

Draco al escuchar el gemido de Hermione la estrecho mas a el, quedando pegados el uno al otro…

Hermione lentamente se fue dejando llevar hasta quedar acostada sobre el carro y con Draco encima de ella…

Draco al recorrer todo el cuello de la chica bajo mas, asta toparse con la camisa de Hermione… levanto la vista recibiendo una sonrisa y un signo de aprobación… con las manos sudorosas desabrocho lentamente los primeros botones de la camisa de Hermione… mientras que esta veía cada movimiento que Draco hacia con sus manos… Draco al desabrochar todos los botones miro embelesado la piel morena de Hermione… toco delicadamente la piel de la chica, haciendo que esta sintiera que la piel le quemaba al simple toque de las yemas de Draco… Draco poso sus ojos en el brasier color blanco de encaje que traía la chica… se acerco a Hermione y la beso en los labios y bajo por su cuello asta toparse con sus senos que todavía estaban cubiertos por el encaje del sostén, lentamente con sus manos todas sudorosas le quito el sostén a la chica, sin dejar de ver maravillado sus senos perfectos, ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, simplemente perfectos, se acerco a ella como si por cualquier movimiento de el se fuera a romper la pureza de la chica, Hermione cerro los ojos y inclino la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se apoyaba en el carro mientras sentia los labios de Draco por uno de sus senos… lentamente Draco lamió el botón de Hermione, delineándolo con la lengua, haciendo que el pacer de ambos fuera cada vez mas y mas grande… con una mano toco el otro ceno de la chica mientras lo estrujaba lentamente, haciendo que la chica soltara un pequeño grito al sentir las manos de Draco sobre ella… cuando estubo cubierta de besos Draco siguió bajando asta llegar a su ombligo, en donde metió la lengua y delineo el contorno del ombligo… Hermione no cabía mas en placer, Draco estaba provocando cosas que nadie había provocado antes en ella…luego volvió a sus labios para besarla apasionadamente…

El sonido del reloj de Hermione hizo que un poco de lucidez entrara en la cabeza de la chica que se alejo un poco del chico, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos…

Hermione- Draco… creo que este no es el lugar… es que…

Draco la cayo con un dedo suavemente puesto sobre sus labios mientras sonreía tiernamente ante el trato de explicación de Hermione…

Draco- te entiendo… te esperare asta que estés lista- dijo mientras le daba un ultimo beso en los labios y luego saco su varita, con un movimiento de mano Hermione ya estaba vestida, como si nada ubiera pasado…

Hermione miraba el piso un poco apenada, pero Draco se acerco a ella y levanto su mentón haciendo que lo mirara…

Draco- yo no te presionare… siempre te esperare…te amo Hermione y quiero que sepas que daría lo que sea por verte feliz y quiero que el momento en el que estemos juntos sea por que los dos queramos…

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir las ganas de llorar al oír a Draco hablar a si… tan tierno y comprensivo…

Lo abrazo fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para poder evitar llorar

Draco le respondió el abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y sonriendo al comprender que Hermione lo amaba tanto como el a ella…

Luego los dos se besaron lentamente, disfrutando del momento…

Hermione- creo que ya es hora de irnos…

Draco asintió con a cabeza mientras entrelazaba su mano contra la de ella y luego los dos desaparecieron del lugar…

* * *

Hermione entro a su cuarto rendida! Realmente esa noche había sido simplemente agitadora! No solamente tuvo que soportar bailar todas la noche con tacón de aguja! Si no que también se encontró con Alexandra, Cindy, Nacaren y especialmente con Martha!

Realmente esa noche había sido una locura!

Pero… mortifagos? Que hacían mortifagos en un lugar como ese? No solo por que era un lugar muggle, si no que también estaban bajo las narices de Dumbledore!... no se arriesgarían así solamente por una venganza… no! si fuera una venganza lo arrían en grande! No una cosa como esa… pero entonces por que es que aparecieron hay? en medio de tanto muggle y con dumbledore enfrente de ellos? No! y tantos años de experiencia le decia que algo tramaban! Y algo grande como para salir a si como a si! pero la pregunta era… que cosa?

* * *

Draco entro a su sala común mirando el techo, como si estuviera soñando despierto…

Blaise- vaya! Draco en donde estuviste? Se tardaron mucho!

Draco bajo la mirada del techo y miro a Draco con una muy pequeña sonrisa, pero al fin de cuentas una sonrisa!

Draco- e estado en el cielo mismo!- dijo mientras ignoraba las miradas de sus dos amigos y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto…

Blaise y Pansy observaron en silencio como Draco subía las escaleras en silencio y cerraba la puerta tras de el…

Blaise- prométeme que si algún día me comporto a si me aplicas el crucio!- dijo mientras veía a Pansy con la cara de susto

Pansy no pudo evitar reír ante la cara asustada de Pansy

Pansy- te prometo que el día en que te comportes como Draco te daré algo mas que una maldición!- dijo mientras veía seductoramente a Blaise y se levantaba del sofá para subir por las escaleras…

Blaise no tardo nada en tratar de seguirla, pero al poner un pie en las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas sintio un pinchazo en el mero cu…

Blaise!- AUCH!- se quejaba mientras se sobaba en trasero y mormurada maldiciones a esa entupida regla de los hombres tenían prohibido subir al cuarto de las chicas, a menos que quisieras sentir como una aguja se enterraba en el trasero!

Ya vencido subió las escaleras que conducían a los cuarto de los chicos y de muy mala gana entro a su habitación…

* * *

Harry- QUE!- gritaba mientras se levantaba rapidamente

Gin- al parecer es verdad… lo oímos comentar a Dumbledore con los otros maestros…- dijo mientras veía a Harry caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como si fuera león enjaulado

Ron-no… no puede ser!- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama mientras que Luna lo abrasaba- tenemos que hacer algo!

Harry- pero claro que vamos a hacer algo! no vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya!... no esta vez!

Luna- Harry tiene razón- dijo sin dejar de abrazar a Ron- no vamos a dejar que esta vez ganen… hay que hacer algo!

Gin- si… pero que!- dijo mientras se acercaba a Harry y lo abrazaba para que este se calmase y se sentase

Luna- y si le decimos a Hermione? tal vez si ella lo sabe…

Harry- no!- corto sin dejar que Luna terminara de hablar- no podemos involucrar a Hermione en esto… hay que apartarla de esto

Ron- yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry, ella esta muy bien ahora, hay que dejarla a si…

Luna- pero!

Ron- nada de peros, esto lo resolveremos solos!- dijo mientras veía a Luna convencido

Luna dejo escapar un suspiro, ya que pudo ver el brillo de determinación en los ojos de Ron, y cuando Ron se entercaba con algo nadie podía sacarlo!

Gin- y si le decimos a Dumbledore?

Todos se quedaron callados, analizando la pregunta…

Harry- creo que no… si lo hacemos el nos querrá apartar del asunto, nos excluirá y nosotros tendremos que hacerlo a escondidas, siempre pendientes de que Dumbledore nos descubra, pero si no le decimos nada… tendremos oportunidad de hacer lo que queramos, sin tener que escondernos del todo…- dijo ya después de un rato de silencio…

Ron- yo estoy con Harry

Gin- pues yo no!- dijo levantándose de la cama con los brazos cruzados- no es justo que tengamos que liar con esto solos!

Luna- Gin tiene razón!- dijo parándose junto a su amiga

Gin- Harry, entiende que siempre estaré contigo y te ayudare… pero no me pidan que apoye algo tan estupido como eso!

Harry- Gin, entiende que…

Gin- entender que Harry! que prefieres morir antes que recibir ayuda de los demás! que vas a enfrentarte a todo tu solo!

Harry- no quiero que nadie mas se sacrifique por mi!- dijo mientras ponía la cabeza entre sus piernas y lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos- ya fue suficiente!... mis padres… cedric… sirius… no quiero que alguien mas tenga que morir por mi!

Gin se acerco asta la cama de Harry y lo abrazo…

Gin- esta bien… no se lo diremos a nadie… pero eso no me va a impedir que este contigo… no me importa lo que digas!- dijo al ver como Harry iba a repelar- no me importa, yo estaré contigo asta el final, y nunca te dejare!- dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos… sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y recorrieran sus mejillas

Harry la abrazo fuertemente, tratando de transmitirle todo ese sentimiento que sentia en ese momento por ella…

* * *

Draco entro a su habitación, en ella solamente había dos camas, se echo a la suya y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esta mas que contento, ya que ahora sabia con seguridad que amaba a Hermione y ella también lo amaba a el…

Oyo como la puerta se abría y por ella entro Blaise con cara de pocos amigos sobandose el trasero…

Draco- otra vez queriendo subir a los cuartos de las chicas?

Blaise- ba! Esas entupidas escaleras! Como las odio!... y sabes que es lo peor?... Pansy tiene un cuarto para ella sola! Un cuarto con una biblioteca, y un baño para ella sola!...

Draco- y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto sin entender lo que decia su amigo

Blaise- sabes cuantas fantasías tengo con relación a una biblioteca?... MUCHAS!

Draco- bueno, debe de haber una forma de pasar al cuarto de las chicas…

Blaise- tal ver Hermione lo sepa, ya saber, como es tan inteligente sepa algo- dijo considerando realmente preguntarle algo a Hermione…- por cierto! Por que te tardaste tanto?

Draco sonrió maliciosamente y Blaise abrio la boca entendiendo lo que queria decir…

Blaise- no me digas que…

Draco- no… todavía no… esperare asta que ella este lista, no la presionare

Blaise- vaya que has cambiado amigo!- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama- antes no esperarías y la presionarías para tener sexo!

Draco- pero esta vez es diferente… ya que el sexo es solo un acto, pero hacer el amor… es mágico… y yo quiero que Hermione sea la primera y única persona con la que disfrute _eso_

Blaise- si, te entiendo… lo mismo me pasa con Pansy…- dijo mirando el techo de su cama

Draco- realmente estas enamorado amigo!

Blaise- si… no puedo creer que siempre la aya tenido enfrente y nunca me aya dado cuenta!

Draco- creo que los únicos que no se daban cuenta eran tu y Pansy! esos enojos repentinos cuando alguien se le acercaba a Pansy… la cara que ponías cuado la veías con otra persona, auque sea platicando!

Blaise- bueno, creo que tienes razón… los únicos que no nos dábamos cuenta éramos ella y yo…

…Flash Back…

Pansy- ERES UN IDIOTA!- gritaba mientras entraba a la sala común

Que en ese momento estaba repleta, pero ya todos estaban tan acostumbrados a esas peleas que ya todos lentamente fueron abandonando la sala común, por que no tardaba mucho en que los hechizos salieran por toda la sala común…

Blaise- IDIOTA? IDIOTA ERA ESE!- vociferaba ya con toda la sala común vacía…

Pansy- EL SOLO ME AYUDABA A RECOGER MIS LIBROS!

Blaise- si claro! Y mientras tanto te veía el busto!

Pansy se sonrojo violentamente, y se volteo para que Blaise no la viera…

Pansy- pero no tenia que mandarlo a la enfermería!- decia mientras lo volteaba a ver ya sin rastro del sonrojo…

Blaise- y que querías que hiciera? Que le aplaudiera!

Pansy-… NO!... pero… además! A ti que te importa lo que me pase?

Blaise- saber que? tienes razón!...- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella… y ella retrocedía, lo menos que queria era estar junto a el en ese momento… pero Blaise seguía avanzando hacia ella…- no me debería de importar que pervertidos te vean por debajo de la falda y por enzima de la camisa… no me debería de importar como los demás chicos te miren lujuriosamente mientras tu no te das cuenta… no me debería importar que todos hablen de ti y apuesten quien seria el primero a llamas tu atención… no me debería de importar que los demás te desvistan con la mirada mientras tu estas distraída…- ya estaban en una esquina de la sala común, sin darse cuenta uno muy pegado al otro… Pansy veía los labios y Blaise y se mordió ligeramente el labio… Blaise también estaba viendo sus labios y como se mordió ligeramente el labio… siguió hablando en susurro- no me debe de importar que te muerdas el labio cuando estas nerviosa…

Lentamente Blaise se acerco a Pansy y la beso… un beso lleno de pasión y sentimientos guardados… Pansy le correspondió el beso al instante mientras abría ligeramente la boca dejando pasar la lengua de Blaise a la suya… Pansy poso sus manos sobre el cuello del chico y este en la cintura de la chica mientras la pegaba mas a el…

El beso fue largo y lleno de pasión, pero sus pulmones les gritaban por un poco de aire… a si que se tuvieron que separar lentamente…

Todavía en esa posición (ya saben! Con los brazos de Pansy en el cuello de Blaise, y los de Blaise en la cintura de Pansy) ambos se vieron directo a los ojos, y vieron por fin ese sentimiento que ambos anhelaban ver del otro

Blaise- pero- dijo susurrando- me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo…

Pansy- y a mi no me importa… ya que tu estas hay conmigo para protegerme…- dijo antes de perderse en otro beso…

…fin flash back…

Blaise- ahhhhhhhhh… si… y eso que nos peleábamos todo el tiempo… y tu que dices Draco?...

Draco-…………

Blaise- Draco?

Draco-…………

Blaise- Draco!

Solamente se oía la respiración pausada de Draco… Blaise se levanto ligeramente de la cama y vio a Draco dormido boca arriba, con toda la ropa puesta…

Blaise suspiro molesto… pero ya no podía hacer nada… se desvistió y me metió a la cama…

* * *

La luz del sol sorprendió al colegio de Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería, y aunque ya hacia como una hora que el sol había salido el gran comedor estaba prácticamente vació, faltaban tanto alumnos como profesores…

Ya que la salida de la noche anterior se había extendido mas de lo que algunos pensaban, y luego siguieron su propia fiesta en sus salas comunes… solo algunos de los mas chicos estaban desayunando, todos enojados, ya que ellos no habían podido asistir…

Pero lejos de todos esos reclamos Hermione abría lentamente los ojos… mientras daba un gran bostezo y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro…

Se quedo en la cama mientras miraba el techo de su cama… empezó a repasar la noche anterior… todavía no había encontrado el motivo por el cual los mortifagos se habían presentado de ese modo…

Hermione- por que será…- empezó a hablar ella sola…- pero alguien debe se saber algo!... vamos Hermione! tienes que pensar en algo! vamos! a ver! por que es que los mortifagos atacarían así?... por las ordenes de Voldemort… y por que lo ordenaría Voldemort?...- se quedo pensando un rato, y luego, de repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza…- claro! Harry! seguro que fue por Harry! pero… en donde estaba el? Yo no lo vi en toda la noche!... si lo pienso mejor tampoco a Ron, Luna y Gin!... tengo que resolver esto!- dijo levantándose rapidamente de la cama y metiéndose al baño…

* * *

Draco se desperto al sentir la luz del sol sobre sus ojos… maldijo al sol y a Blaise, ya que no había tenido la delicadeza de por lo menos cerrar las cortinas… ya que el ni se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido! Y ahora sabia que no volvería a dormir, miro a la cama de alado y solamente oyo los ruidos que hacia Blaise a través de las cortinas que estaban cerradas…

Una pequeña sonrisa se poso en su cara mientras que se levantaba silenciosamente de la cama y se dirigía al baño… y conjuraba una gran cubeta… cuando ya estaba llena de agua fría salio del cuarto y lentamente abrio las cortinas con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Blaise, ya que tenia el sueño algo ligero…

Luego dio un paso atrás y observo a Blaise tiernamente acurrucado en la cama, mientras abrazando una almohada, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro… dando a notar que tenia un buen sueño… la sonrisa se hizo mas grande mientras miraba a Blaise dormido, y dándole impulso le tiro la cubeta entera a Blaise, que al sentir al agua fría abrio los ojos de golpe y se sento en la cama…

Draco no pudo contener al risa al ver la cara de Blaise, realmente estaba asustado, viendo a todos lados… las risa de Draco lo hizo mirarlo fijamente… y luego una mirada de furia se poso en su mirada…

Draco- jajaja! Ups! Jajaja! Te veías muy gracioso! Jaja!

Blaise- a si?- dijo sonriendo lentamente y tomando su varita rapidamente apunto hacia a Draco, y este no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba tan concentrado riendo y burlándose de Blaise que no se dio cuenta…

Blaise- _acualicus!- _y un chorro de agua salio de la punta de la barita de Blaise dándole de lleno a la cara de Draco…

Este dejo de reír al sentir el chorro de agua dándole a su preciosa cara y puso una cara mas seria…

Al contrario de Draco, Blaise empezó a reír, como hace unos momentos lo hacia Draco…

Draco vio enojado como Blaise estaba riéndose a carcajadas de el… a no! nadie se ríe de un Malfoy y se queda ileso!

Tomo su varita y apunto a Blaise…

En unos segundos el cuarto era presente de una pelea de agua, entre risas y malas caras de ambos y uno que otro grito…

En eso la puerta se abrio y por ella apareció Pansy, que estaba mas que sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando…

Pansy- pero que esta pasando aquí!- grito haciendo que los dos chicos pararan su pelea y la vieran atentamente…- parecen niños chiquitos!

Ambos chicos se miraron entre si y sonrieron maliciosamente…

Pansy noto esto y miro a los dos chicos mientras que retrocedían lentamente…

Pansy- no me miren a si chicos… esto… creo que yo mejor me…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración, por que los dos chicos la estaban atacando con chorros de agua que salían de sus varitas…

Ambos empezaron a reír al ver a Pansy toda mojada…

Grave error! Pansy saco su varita, y con una agilidad impresionante los empezó a corretear por toda la habitación mientras les enviaba chorros de agua…

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban en su cuarto… ambos ya despiertos, pero ninguno hablaba, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y en sus propias preocupación… sus demás compañeros estaban dormidos, ya que ellos dos habían sido los únicos que se habían quedado, mientras todos los demás habían llegado a la madrugada…

En eso la quietud del cuarto fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta habiéndose … ambos voltearon rapidamente para ver quien provoco tal ruido…

Enfrente de ellos estaba Hermione, que con barita en mano, sin decir ninguna palabra, entro asta quedar en la mirad de la habitación, lanzo unos hechizos a las camas de los demás, que todavía estaban dormidos, ya que no queria que nadie los interrumpiera… parecía lo mas normal del mundo, ya que niciquiera miro a los chicos, que no cabían de la impresión… a la que menos esperaban que entrara a esa habitación era a Hermione Granger…cuando estuvo segura que el hechizo silenciador volteo a ver a los dos chicos que no la dejaban de ver sorprendidos…

Hermione- bien- dijo Hermione mirándolos lo mas secamente posible- quiero que me expliquen por que es que los mortifagos fueron ayer a atacarnos…- dijo mientras conjuraba una silla y se sentaba en ella entre las dos camas y cruzaba los brazos…

Ambos chicos se miraron… no se esperaban que Hermione fuera tan directa… niciquiera imaginaron que se presentaría así a su habitación! Y conociendo el tono y la forma en la que venia Hermione, esperaba una respuesta… por las buenas o por las malas…

* * *

Hola a todos!

**Aclaraciones:**

realmente **iba a poner escenas Lemon**! Pero no lo puse por que ya tengo el escenario perfecto para que pase! Ya me lo imagine y todo! y eso tendrá que ver con algo muy importante, que pasara luego, pero que no les puedo dar ningún detalle… por ahora… y poniéndome a pensar en eso… **que tal un bebe**? Todavía en una idea, **nada concreto**… pero tal ves… solo **si me dicen que si en sus RR**! por que todavía no estoy muy segura de eso… bueno! déjenme sus comentarios!

Puse la parte de los recuerdos de Blaise ya que me di cuenta de que eran **la única pareja** (principal) que **no había mostrado como es que descubrieron que se amaban** mutuamente!

Ahora vamos con lo que mas me gusta!... (luego de escribir! Claro esta!) los RR!

**SraMalfoy- **creo igual que tu! por que ese a sido el capitulo que mas me a gustado! Que bueno que te guste, gracias por aclararme esa duda de la palabra! Y espero que este capitulo también te guste! Besos!

**AnnMalfoy12-** hola preciosa! Pus aki esta! espero que te guste! Y muchas gracias por los comentarios! Me lleno de emoción que te gustara mi fic! y con lo del personaje de Lesly… muchísimas gracias! ya que base ese personaje en mi misma! Como el de Alex en mi novio! Jeje! y todos los personajes que no sean originarios de Harry Potter son basados en personaras reales! Espero que te guste este cap.! besos!

**Zara Zabini- **muchas gracias! espero que este también te guste! Besos!

**Pupi-Radcliffe- **jeje! con eso de Lemon… asta yo misma me confundo, y se lo que significa… pero como quiera muchas gracias por decírmelo! Y eso del baile de Hermione… bueno, me costo trabajo, por que no solo es imaginarlo! Si no también expresarlo con palabras! Y estoy muy contenta que te aya gustado! En este cap. tampoco sucede nada… bueno, al principio un poco… pero nada importante, pero va a pasar! Ya lo tengo planeado… solo tenemos que esperar un poco mas… (eso creo! XD!) pero claro que habrá lemon! Pero tendrá que ser un momento especial, ya que será la primera vez de Hermione, a si que no puedo ponerlo en cualquier parte! Tiene que ser un lugar… no se! romántico o algo por el estilo! Por que un ff no es un verdadero ff sin lemon! (jeje! que cochinota soy!) y muchas gracias por tu idea! Claro que la voy a tomar en cuenta! Besos!

**Kimita-potter- **bueno, este capitulo ya esta mas corto… creo que con el otro se me paso un poco la mano! Y decidí hacer este un poco mas corto! Para que no sea tan pesado leerlo todo… con lo del nuevo fic… yo pensaba ponerlo asta que acaba este, para que sean seguiditos, pero no se! tal ves lo pongo antes! bueno, muchas gracias por que te gusta el ff! Nos vemos! besos!

**DanGrint- **a mi también se me hacen tiernas las parejas de Alex y Lesly, y claro que las parejas de Hermione y Draco… las pareja de Blaise y Pansy… un poco raras no? ya que nunca e leído (o no me acuerdo) de algún fic en donde ellos salgan como pareja! Pero como dije al principio… de eso se trata este fic, que no sea todo igual! ya que este tiene que ser diferente! Y cuando leí tu RR se me ocurrió poner la parte del recuerdo de Blaise, en donde recuerda como es que se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos del otro… ya que me puse a pensar y me di cuenta de que era la única pareja que no había mostrado como se confesaron su amor y todo eso, por que de Hermione y Draco tenemos! También de Alex y Lesly! a si que ya están! Las tres parejitas ya tienen sus historias de amor! jeje! bueno, espero que te guste! Nos vemos pronto! besos!

**Hitomi Felton- **jeje! gracias por dejarme RR! espero que este cap también te aya gustado… en el próximo capitulo sabrás mas de los planes de Voldemort y con lo de Hermione y Draco… todo a su tiempo… ya que tengo que hacer que el _momento_ sea mágico, ya que será la primera vez de Hermione, y bueno! nos vemos pronto! besos

**Hermilidi- **hola! muchas gracias por leer mi fic! me emocione mucho cuando dijiste que es uno de los mejores que has leído! Enserio me emocione mucho! pues aki esta el siguiente cap! espero que te guste! Y espero verte pronto! besos!

Bueno, eso es todo!

Espero no tardarme mucho escribiendo el siguiente cap!

Nos vemos!

Besos!

* * *


	18. por que los quiero cuando los debo de od...

* * *

Antes que nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a **Stefy Malfoy**! gracias preciosa por tu RR!

**Vio a hacer una encuesta! Ya que el capitulo pasado puse una sugerencia de que Hermione y Draco tuviera un bebe! **Claro que en capítulos próximos!

Asta ahora la "encuesta" va en:

**Dos a favor** (ósea que si!) y **uno en contra** (ósea que no!)

**A si que por favor díganme si debería de haber un bebe en el ff**! Pero claro que a futuro!

Espero sus respuestas! Ahora si a leer!

* * *

_**Por que es que los quiero cuando los debo de odiar?**_

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio… los dos chicos se miraron entre si, y después a Hermione…

Hermione- y bien?- pregunta ya un poco de paciencia… trataba de controlare, no queria gritar…

Ron- que estas haciendo aquí Hermione?- dijo como tratando de ganar tiempo, o con mucha suerte, pero mucha suerte cambiar el tema…

Hermione- eso es mas que obvio Weasley, quiero que me digan que es lo que pasa- dijo sin dejar de verlos secamente, sin expresar ninguna emoción, cualquiera que los viera en esos momentos nunca se imaginaria que ellos fueron antes los mejores amigos…

Harry- pero nosotros no sabemos de que estas hablando Hermione!-mintió el chico, sabia que seria difícil, ya que estaban luchando no solo con la chica mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts, si no que también con su ex-mejor amiga…

Hermione- no digas tonterías Potter!- dijo levantándose de su silla desesperada, que creían? que era una tonta? que no se daba cuenta de que no eran sinceros? Vivió con ellos por 6½ años! Sabia cuando estaban mintiendo! ya que Potter siempre miraba hacia otro lado, mientras que Weasley se rascaba ligeramente la nuca…

Y tenia razón, ya que Harry miraba demasiado entretenido el florero que estaba en una mesita de noche, mientras que Ron llevaba su mano inconcientemente hacia su nuca…

Hermione- creen que no se que están mintiendo?... pues se equivocan! díganme la verdad ya!- ordeno la Griffindor ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

Ron- no sabemos nada Hermione! no sabemos de que estas hablando!

Hermione- a no? pues entonces les refresco la memoria- dijo mirándolos a los dos con una de las miradas marca registradas Draco Malfoy- ayer en la noche dos mortifagos nos atacaron, que hacían hay? no se! pero no creo que sean demasiado estupidos para ir a un lugar en donde los podrían descubrir fácilmente, ya que Dumbledore estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos aparecieron! Por que se abran arriesgado tanto? por simple diversión? Lo dudo, son malos, pero no estupidos, sabían perfectamente a lo que se arriesgaban, pero como quiera fueron… por que? seguro por ordenes de Voldemort- esto ultimo hizo que Ron se estremeciera- y me pongo a pensar- hizo pose como si estuviera pensando… ya saben, poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón mientras miraba hacia arriba, hacia una pequeña y dulce trompita- a quien intentaría atacar Voldemort? Pues ni por mas ni por menos que al niñito de oro! Como todos los otros años! Pero vaya la curiosidad! Si el niñito no estaba esa noche en el antro!...- puso cara de falsa sorpresa- y en donde estará el niñito?- y luego se quedo callada, esperando alguna respuesta…

Pero los chicos parecían en otro mundo, ya que estaban impresionados por las deducciones de Hermione!... por sus mentes todavía las palabras de Hermione, llenas de conjeturas y de inteligencia, impresionados por las palabras sabias, pero duras de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga

Hermione miro a los dos chicos, ninguno de los dos parecía que respondería a su pregunta, estaban… como sorprendidos, pero a ella lo que le dio fue mas coraje, ya que lo que mas queria en esos momentos era llorar… si, aunque no lo pareciera, ya que por fuera miraba a los chicos con dureza y pidiendo explicaciones, por dentro sentia que se desmoronaba a cada segundo que pasaba en el silencio…

Recordando todos esos momentos en los que habían pasado por la misma situación… solo que con una sola e importante diferencia… antes habían estado juntos, tratando de descifrar cualquier misterio, formando teorías e hipótesis sobre el plan que Voldemort estaría planeando esa vez para ellos… si no que ahora ella pedía explicaciones en ves de ayudarlos, los miraba duramente en vez de mirarlos comprensivamente, tenia una mueca en su boca en vez de una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sus brazos están cruzados en vez de estar alrededor de los cuerpos de ellos mientras le daba un gran abrazo a sus amigos, de su boca salían puras palabras duras y sin ningún sentimiento en vez de salir palabras de consuelo y palabras de sobreponerse…

Realmente esta vez era diferente… y por un momento estubo a punto de dejarse vencer, dejar esa mascara a un lado y correr a su lado y abrazarlos, decirles que ella los ayudaría, que estaría con ellos y que los tres pelearían juntos contra lo que sea… como en los viejos tiempos…

Pero de repente salieron todos esos momentos en los que lloro por causa de ellos, la traición era difícil de olvidad, y ella misma se había prometido que no volvería a hacer la de antes, la que resolvía sus problemas, la tonta que se dejaba llevar por sus "amigos", no!... ella misma se lo había prometido! Y no iba a romper a su palabra... auque por dentro se estuviera desmoronando…

Hermione- y bien?- dijo Hermione volviendo a la realidad y aplicando la dureza en su voz…

Harry la miro directo a los ojos… ella le devolvió la mirada, las miradas contrastaban, los ojos verdes de Harry contra los negros de Hermione (se puso lentes de contacto! Creo que no lo había puesto verdad? jeje! bueno! pus ya lo puse! Jeje!) la mirada dulce de Harry contra la mirada fría y seca de Hermione… Harry abrio la boca cuando…

(perdón por parar el fic en este momento pero TENGO que decir esto… me ENCANTAN los ojos de Daniel! Simplemente nunca e visto una mirada TAN tierna y sensual como la de ese bombonzazo!... bueno! ahora si! regresamos con el fic!)

?- hola!- dijo alguien desde la puerta, todos voltearon a ver quien, afortunadamente para Harry y Ron y desafortunadamente para Hermione , había interrumpido el… "momento" …

* * *

Draco, Blaise y Pansy reían a carcajadas mientras se dejaban caer en la cama de Draco, que era lo único que parecía seco en toda la habitación, todo lo demás aparte de eso estaba morado… incluyéndolos a ellos, estaban completamente empapados…

Pansy- bueno!- dijo levantándose, y con un movimiento de barita ya estaba seca, como si nada ubiera pasado- estubo muy rico el baño, pero ya es hora de ir a desayunar, seguro que todos nos están esperando ya en el gran comedor…

Draco- creo que tienes razón!-dijo recordando que seguramente Hermione ya lo estaba esperando, aparte de que tenia que disfrutar el domingo, ya que después ya no podrían estar mucho tiempo juntos, como odiaba a las estupidas tareas!

Blaise simplemente se levanto con una sonrisa un tanto picara al ver con que intensidad decia Draco esas palabras, ya sabia que el entusiasmo no era precisamente bajar a desayunar…

Pansy- entonces me voy a cambiar y a arreglar, nos vemos en la sala común para ir al comedor juntos…

Y sin mas salio de la habitación en dirección a la suya, dejando a los dos chicos solos…

* * *

Los tres voltearon a ver hacia la puerta a ver quien había entrado… se encontraron con una cabellera rojiza y con unos ojos azules que miraban fijamente la escena que había interrumpido…

Enfrente de ella estaban Harry y Ron trataban de ponerse serios, pero Gin pudo ver que estaban contentos de verla… seguro que algo pasaba…, y en medio de sus camas estaba ni mas ni menos que…Hermione!

Gin- esto… perdón por interrumpir! Mejor me voy- dijo dándose la vuelta

Harry/Ron- NO!- dijeron a la vez

Hermione volteo a ver a los chicos… estos esquivaron su mirada…

Harry- Hermione, nosotros no sabemos nada- dijo mirándola, pero no pudo soportar la mirada recriminatoria de Hermione y bajo un poco la mirada…

Hermione los miro por un instante, el cuarto volvió al silencio… Hermione saco su varita, Harry y Ron la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos… esperando una maldición de su parte, pero para sorpresa de ellos Hermione volteo a las demás camas y lentamente pronuncio el finit encantamente, luego camino hacia la puerta, en donde Gin la miraba fijamente, Hermione le sonrió levemente antes de salir del cuarto…

Gin al ver como Hermione salía del cuarto cerro la puerta y miro a los chicos sin entender lo que pasaba, pero obviamente queria una explicación…

Gin- que pasa aquí… por que Hermione estaba aquí?

Ron- vino pidiendo explicaciones…

Gin- de que?- pregunto todavía sin entender…

Ron- de lo de ayer… ella fue la que se enfrento a los mortifagos, lógicamente hizo sus propias conclusiones… pero queria que le dijéramos lo que nosotros sabiamos…

Gin- y se lo dijeron?- pregunto esperanzada…

Ron- nada… estábamos apunto de decirle cuando tu entraste… pero es lo mejor… no podemos dejar que encuentre la verdad y que la involucremos mas en esto…

Gin se quedo pensando… tal vez tenia razón…

Gin- en que piensas Harry?- pregunto al ver que este no había hablado desde que Hermione se había ido…

Harry- es solo… es solo que… Hermione esta tan cambiada… nunca había visto esa mirada tan fría, tan cortante… tan distante…

Gin camino hacia la cama de Harry y se sento lentamente en su cama mientras lo veía con una sonrisa triste…

Gin- entiéndela Harry…- dijo viéndolo a los ojos- no es fácil borrar de su mente lo que ustedes hicieron…

Harry- pero si nosotros estamos arrepentidos!

Gin- si- dijo moviendo la cabeza lentamente- pero ella no, para ella fue muy duro enterarse de la verdad, solo necesita tiempo, eso es todo lo que necesita…

* * *

Draco entro al comedor junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Blaise y Pansy caminaban juntos, mientras platicaban sobre cualquier cosa, pero Draco no ponía atención, ya que buscaba con la mirada a Hermione, pero parecía que no había bajado a desayunar todavía, lo que era muy extraño, por que ella siempre se levantaba temprano… a lo lejos en la mesa de Griffindor vio a Alex y a Lesly desayunando, sin pensarlo dos veces les dijo a sus amigos que en un momento regresaban y camino hacia la mesa de Griffindor…

Lesly- buenos dias Draco!- dijo con una sonrisa al notar que caminaba hacia ellos…

Draco- buenos dias… no han visto a Hermione?

Alex- no estaba contigo?

Draco negó la cabeza

Lesly- no estaba en su habitación cuando nosotros bajamos, pensábamos que estaba contigo

Draco- pues no la e visto desde ayer- dijo ya un poco preocupado de que Hermione no apareciera…

Alex- no estará en la biblioteca?- pregunto tratando de ayudar- ya sabes que a Hermione no le gusta dejar las tareas para el ultimo minuto…

Draco- no lo creo… pasamos por hay de venida para acá, pero no la vimos…

Lesly- ya me estoy preocupando, ella no desaparece a si como a si…

Draco- si…

Alex- miren! Hay esta!- dijo mirando hacia la puerta…

Tanto Lesly como Draco voltearon hacia la puerta, Alex tenia razón, Hermione venia entrando, pero lo que los preocupo era que parecía que la chica había llorado, ya que tenia los ojos levemente hinchados y tenia la mirada perdida…

Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia donde estaba la chica…

Lesly- Hermione estas bien?- dijo cuando estubo enfrente de ella, pero ella no les respondió, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos…

Los tres se miraron entre si, preocupados, casi al instante se les unió Pansy y Blaise, que desde lejos los vieron, pero la ver que no se movían fueron a ver que pasaba…

Alex- Hermione!- dijo tomándola de los hombros… ella subió la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, su nariz estaba un poco roja…

Draco- Hermione que te paso?- dijo parándose enfrente de ella y mirándola directo a los ojos…

Pansy- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado- dijo viendo como todos dejaban de desayunar para verlos a ellos…

Blaise- Pansy tiene razón, vamos a otro lado…

Lesly y Draco se pusieron a los lados de Hermione y empezaron a caminar con ella, mientras que Alex, Pansy y Blaise intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y caminaron detrás de ellos…

Llegaron hasta una aula vacía, que no estaba muy lejos del comedor, entraron a ella y luego cerraron la puerta…

Hermione se sento en uno de los bancos que había hay, Draco se inclino, viéndola directo a los ojos… pudo percibir el dolor a través de sus ojos…

Draco- Hermione…cuéntame que paso... si alguien te hizo daño yo…. yo te prometo que…

Hermione- no… - dijo en un susurro- nadie me hizo nada…

Draco- entonces por que estas a si!- pregunto sumamente preocupado de ver a la persona que mas queria en ese estado de depresión, sentia que algo se rompía dentro de el al verla a si y no poder hacer nada…

Hermione- es… es solo que… Harry y Ron…- no pudo seguir por que sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas

Draco- lo sabia!- dijo levantándose sumamente furioso…- pero esta vez no se va a quedas así!- dijo sacando su varita, segado por el coraje y caminado a zancadas asta la puerta- esto no se queda así!- grito antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella en busca de ambos chicos…

Hermione-espera! Draco!- grito

pero ya era tarde por que Draco ya había salido…

Hermione- vayan por el- dijo mirando a los dos chicos- no dejen que cometa una locura!

Blaise y Alex salieron corriendo detrás de Draco, mientras que Hermione se abrasaba de Lesly…

Uno un rato de silencio, en donde lo único que se oyo fueron los sollozos de Hermione, Lesly y Pansy lo único que hacían era apoyar a la chica, ya que sabían que no podían sacar nada bueno presionándola…

Hermione- no puedo…- dijo rompiendo el silencio…- me duele ver todo lo que a pasado… éramos amigos! los mejores amigos! me odio al saber que me traicionaron de la forma mas vil y yo…- su voz se entrecorto por el llanto

Lesly y Pansy lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirarse mutuamente y tratar de consolar a Hermione…

* * *

Draco corría por los pasillos con barita en mano, toda la gente se apartaba de su camino cuando lo veían pasar, sus ojos corrían por todo el lugar tratando de distinguir alguna señal de alguno de esos dos hijos de… (bueno… ya saben! ) mientras que por su mente empezaron a desfilar cientos de maleficios y formas de torturar, nadie hacia llorar a Hermione se quedaría como nada! y menos si los responsables eran ni mas ni menos que la cara cortada y el pobretón…

?- Draco!- Draco!- se oyo a lo lejos, pero el no los oía, seguía caminando

?- Draco espera!- dijeron las voces cada vez mas cerca de el, pero el no se detenía, seguía caminando en dirección a la torre de Griffindor…

?- Draco!- dijeron ya cuando habían alcanzado al chico y se habían puesto enfrente de el para que este no pudiera seguir avanzando…

Draco- quítense que tengo que matar a ese par de inveciles!- dijo tratando de evadirlos, pero ellos lo agarraron de los hombros…

Blaise- tranquilo Draco! no te vamos a dejar ir!

Alex- Hermione te necesita ahora con ella!

Draco pareció calmarse un poco ante lo dicho por Alex, pero su rabia no disminuía ni un poco…

Blaise- te prometo que cuando Hermione ya este mejor yo mismo te ayudo para que esos estupidos paguen por lo que a echo…- dijo al ver la furia en la mirada de Draco- pero ahora Hermione te necesita mas que nunca…

Draco- esta bien…- dijo ya un poco mas calmado y guardando la varita en su túnica…

Alex- es mejor que vayamos con Hermione- los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron de regreso al aula en donde estaba Hermione con las chicas…

* * *

En la aula todo estaba otra vez en silencio, Hermione yacía dormida en las piernas de Lesly, mientras que Pansy estaba alado de ella (lesly) y ambas estaban hablando en susurros… cuando la puerta se abrio y por ella entraron Alex, Blaise y Draco, los tres vieron a Hermione profundamente dormida por lo cual vieron a Pansy y a Lesly, tratando de recibir algún tipo de explicación…

Lesly- por fin exploto…- dijo viendo a Hermione tiernamente- todos esos sentimientos que tenia guardados explotaron dentro de ella..

Draco- pero… que sentimientos, de que estas hablando?- pregunto sin entender lo que decia…

Lesly- Hermione tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por Potter y por Weasley, ya que ellos fueron como sus hermanos durante mucho tiempo, compartieron mucho, y enterarse que todo era un engaño le dolió mucho, y los llego a odiar, pero el cariño era mucho mas grande que el odio, pero ella encerró todo ese cariño que tuvo por ellos, lo encerró en alguna parte, ya que se enojaba con ella misma por seguir queriéndolos luego de todo lo que le hicieron, pero algo paso, no se que fue, que esos sentimientos salieron a flote otra vez… lo que presenciamos en el gran comedor fue todos esos sentimientos reprimidos, que estuvieron encerrados tratando se salir, pero que ella no dejaba que salieran… a si que se podría decir que explotaron dentro de ella… por eso estaba así…

Draco sintio una impotencia ante las palabras de Lesly, como podía ser que Hermione sufriera tanto y el no se había dado cuenta? Por que es que esos idiotas seguían dentro del corazón de Hermione después de todo lo que le hicieron? POR QUE!

Blaise- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Pansy… - dijo al ver la cara que ponía Draco, lo conocía y sabia que era lo mejor dejarlo solo…

Pansy- si- dijo tomando la mano de su novio y saliendo de hay…

Alex- también nosotros nos tenemos que ir Lesly- dijo entendiendo la indirecta de Blaise, y con la cara que traía Draco… era mejor irse…

Lesly- si… Draco podrías sostener a Hermione?- dijo mientras lentamente iba quitándose a Hermione de enzima, el la agarro y ella se levanto, luego Draco se sento y se puso a Hermione en sus piernas, tal y como la tenia Lesly (por si no lo entienden Hermione estaba acostada en las piernas de Lesly, como si las piernas de Lesly fueran una almohada, ahora esta en la misma posición pero son las piernas de Draco… que envidia! Quien no quisiera estar en las piernas de ese papacito!)

Lesly- cuídala…- dijo antes de salir del cuarto en silencio…

Cuando todo estubo en silencio de nuevo Draco se dedico a velar el sueño de Hermione, realmente no entendía el por que, pero el estaría hay para Hermione, cuando ella lo necesitara el estaría hay…

El amaba a Hermione… sabia que Hermione lo amaba a el, sentia que ya no podría vivir ni un segundo mas sin ella, las clases estaban por acabarse, auque no quisieran se tendrían que separar, ya que el estudiaría como Auror y ella como medí maga, ya no podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo, de repente sintio un miedo tremendo a perder a Hermione, y unas ganas tremendas de estar con ella en cada instante… una imagen se le vino a la mente… cuando supo de Alex y Lesly estaban comprometidos… esos dos eran el uno para el otro, sonrió de repente… y miro a Hermione con una ternura extrema… que pasaría si… ( si! es lo que ustedes están imaginando!)

* * *

Alex y Lesly iban caminando por los pasillos, la cabeza de Lesly reclinada en el pecho de Alex, ambos callados, ya que estaban tristes por lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, a lo lejos se oyeron voces, cuando levantaron la vista se encontraron ni mas ni menos que con Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood…

Ambos se quedaron quietos al ver que ambos venían para donde estaban ellos, pero parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de su presensia…

Lesly se separo de Alex y empezó a caminar hacia ellos decidida… Alex solamente la observo, sabia que si la trataba de detener lo único que conseguiría era que ella se desquitara con el y luego no le hablaría durante un buen tiempo, por lo cual era mejor esperar…

Lesly se paro enfrente de Harry y de Ron, ambos pararon al ver que Lesly estaba enfrente… los ojos de Lesly se llenaron de lagrimas, Ron abrio la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, ya que estaba tirado en el suelo, gracias al golpe que Lesly le acababa de dar directo en la boca…pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder o decir algo Harry estaba en las mismas condiciones que Ron…

Luna y Ginny inmediatamente se pusieron enfrente de Harry y Ron y sacaron sus varitas, dispuestas a atacar, pero Lesly niciquiera les hizo caso, paso entre ellas y miro a ambos chicos con furia…

Lesly- esto se lo merecen por lo que le hicieron a Hermione… ustedes no merecen niciquiera un poco del cariño de Hermione! y mucho menos ni una de sus lagrimas!- dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero parecía no importarle que la vieran llorar, pero al contrario de sus lagrimas, su voz era dura y cortante- y desde ahora les advierto algo… esto no es nada comparado con lo que Draco les ara si se los llega a encontrar, a si que por su bien es mejor evitarlo por un tiempo, por que si no estarán en la enfermería al medio segundo! O peor…

Los chicos no reaccionaban, Lesly los miro entre furiosa y dolida y luego dio la vuelta y se fue de hay juntos, dejando a los cuatro chicos en shock… dos de ellos en el suelo, con el labio o la nariz sangrando y con un visible moretón en una se sus mejillas… y las otras dos paradas enfrente de sus novios con su varita en sus manos, y viendo por donde Lesly y Alex se habían ido…

* * *

Ya se! ya se! este capitulo apesta! Pero es que no tenia nada más que poner! Les prometo que el siguiente va a estar mejor! Por que este realmente apesta!

Bueno, ahora a lo que me alegra la vida! Los RR!

Zara Zabini- muchas gracias por tu RR! espero que este también te aya gustado! Besos!

SabelaMalfoy- muchas gracias! que bueno que te guste, me tarde un poco con este capitulo, pero es que no sabia que poner y… bueno! espero que te guste! Y nos vemos pronto! besos!

Hermilidi- bueno, aki puso un poco de Hermione con Harry y con Ron, no aclara nada, pero lo que pasa es que no puedo revelar nada por que perdería la "magia" del suspenso que debe de tener todo ff, pero no te preocupes, que eso se revelara al final! Jeje! bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi ff! Ah! casi se me olvida! Muchas gracias por recomendarme con amagr! Realmente gracias! Nos vemos! besos!

AnnMalfoy12- hola preciosa! Que bueno que te gusto la parte Pansy/Blaise, claro que habrá lemon! Pero será un poco después y claro que lo avisare, por que hay gente que no le gusta ese tipo de cosas!... pero la verdad es que yo pienso que un verdadero ff no es un ff sin lemon! (que cochinota soy!) jeje! pus si! mi base el personaje de Alex en mi novio que es un amor! no creo encontrar otro como mi baby, para lo del bebe de Hermione… si voy a poner uno, y va a hacer niña por que a mi me encantan las niñas! Te imaginas a una con el pelito rubio y con los ojos grises como Draco… yo me muero por la ternura!... ya en este capitulo puse a Lesly y a Alex! Auque no fue precisamente una escena romántica pero bueno! muchas gracias por leer mi ff y espero que este capitulo te aya gustado! Nos vemos luego! besos!

Kimita-potter-muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo también te aya gustado! Y nos vemos en el próximo! Besos!

Manini- bueno, pues aki esta! espero que te guste! Nos vemos! besos!

DanGrint- hola preciosa! Bueno! aki ya puse un arrepentimiento de parte de Harry y Ron, claro que no fue enfrente de Hermione, pero se arrepintieron!... con lo de la acción entre Hermione y Draco…mmm… creo que para el siguiente capitulo ya habrá acción! Pero no demasiada, ya que tengo pensado algo muy interesante entre ellos, pero eso saldrá en unos… dos o tres capítulos mas! pero bueno! auque sea un poco! Como dicen poco no hace daño! Jeje!... la parte Pansy y Blaise se me ocurrió ya que ya sabían como se habían conocido o como se habían declarado Lesly-Alex y Draco-Hermione, y ellos dos también son principales! Por lo tanto también tenia que sacarlos no? y que bueno que te gusto! No quise poner algo demasiado dulce por que ellos son Slytherins! Pero eso no significa que no tengan sus corazoncitos!... jeje! aki ya salen Alex y Lesly! Auque no fue precisamente una escena romántica pero algo es algo! bueno, espero que te aya gustado! Y me tarde un poco pero espero terminar el siguiente capitulo mas rápido! Ah! estaba viendo ahora los nuevos ff y voy a leer uno tuyo, se llama pasiones incontrolables! Cuando termine te dejo un RR! pero por los pedacitos que ley se ve que esta buena! bueno nos vemos! besos!

Amagr- muchas gracias por leer mi ff! Y que bueno que te aya gustado! Bueno pues lo voy a subir antes del 16 para que cuando entres lo veas! Espero que te guste! Y que lo seguiste leyendo auque al principio fue aburrido! Besos!

Rocio-Lovegood-muchas gracias y espero que te aya gustado este cap. y gracias por leerlo! Besos!

Ana-pop-sb- muchas gracias! y yo también espero que no se me vaya la inspiración! Y espero que a tus amigos y a ti les aya gustado este capitulo! No es el mejor que e echo pero bueno! salieron algunas cositas como el arrepentimiento de Harry y de Ron, Hermione que todavía los quiere, la golpiza que le dio Lesly a Harry y a Ron…en fin! Muchas cosas! espero que lo sigas leyendo! Besos!

Hitomi-Felton- jeje! pronto llegara ese momento, no te desesperes! Muchas gracias por leerlo! Y espero que este capitulo también te aya gustado! Besos!

Stefy Malfoy- hola preciosa! Bueno, este es el primer RR que me llega tuyo, pero realmente me emociona mucho que te aya gustado! No sabes lo importante que es para mi saber que a las personas les guste como escribo! Realmente muchas gracias! mi msn es leslyoalexa arroba Hotmail punto com! Me gustaría chatear un rato contigo cuando se pueda! Lo de la idea de un bebe me gusta mucho y realmente me gustaría que se desarrollara dentro del ff! Pero eso se vera después! Y espero que de ahora en adelante tus RR lleguen! Besos!

Victoria Granger- si, no se por que los capítulos me están saliendo mas cortos, pero tratare que sean igual de largos que siempre! Espero que este capitulo te guste! Besos!

Kandelaski- bueno, aki tienes la continuación de la platica entre Hermione y Ron y Harry! no es muy intensa, pero creo que esta bien! espero que te aya gustado! Nos vemos! besos!

Pupi-Malfoy-muchas gracias por tu RR! tomare en cuenta eso de no poner un bebe en el ff! Ya que las opiniones son muy importantes para mí, por que este ff no lo hago sola, con sus peticiones o con sus sugerencias es como voy mejorando el ff y gracias a eso es que ya llevo tantos capítulos! Muchas gracias por tu consejo! Y espero que este capitulo también te guste, besos!

Terry Moon- hola preciosa! Jeje! también pensé que eso de perder la virginidad en una cochera era algo muy feo, en este capitulo di una pista que va a llevar a esa escena! Lo de la historia del papa de Draco… lo que pasa es que ya esta completamente catalogado como fiel sirviendo de Voldemort, pero yo lo puse como una persona mas humana, al principio tenia pensado poner que su padre había muerto y que ahora vivía con unos tíos, pero se me hizo demasiado, y aparte de que solo de imaginarme a un Lucius tierno y que quiera tanto a su esposa y a su hijo que seria capaz de sacrificarse a si mismo con tal de que ellos estuvieran bien me da mucha ternura! Lo de Pansy y Blaise… se me hizo tan tierno! Realmente me gusto mucho!... como me encanta dejar a la gente con intriga! No se por que pero me gusta mucho! jeje! pero aki ya sale la platica, la iba a poner mas fuerte, pero creo que a si esta bien, ya que salieron los sentimientos de los tres… ahora te voy a responder al segundo RR que me dejaste!... jeje! se me vino una fuente de inspiración tremenda! Y tuve que aprovecharla! Ya que si no la iba a perder y para que me vuelva a salir esta como en chino! Pero que bueno que te gusto!... jeje! el baile fue un poco difícil hacerlo! Me ayudo mucho ver MTV! Y esa Hermione… bueno, esta un poco rara, ya que es inocente, pero al mismo tiempo es sensual, y teniendo a Draco enfrente… dime quien no quisiera bailar así con alguien como Draco! la escena de la pelea… jeje! a mi también se me hizo ese tipo de película! No se ni como salio! Yo iba a poner algo de que Draco y Hermione pelearían juntos, pero con varita, algo a si como un duelo, pero al final me salio un Hermione cuerpo a cuerpo con la mortifaga! Jeje te digo que a veces pienso hacer una cosa y hago otra!... no se tu, pero a mi me gusta el Draco posesivo y celoso, claro que también el tierno, pero seria todo aburrido si no fuera un poco posesivo con Hermione! no lo crees? Eso Voldy trae algo entre manos, pero no puedo decirte que es por que arruinaría la "magia" del suspenso, pero poco a poco saldrán las cosas a relucir! Solo hay que tener paciencia! bueno, espero que este capitulo también te aya gustado! El próximo va a estar mejor por que este… no se pero no me gusto mucho, pero en el siguiente habrá mas acción! Nos vemos! besos!

Bueno esos son todos los RR si le falta alguno con mucho gusto lo responderé en el siguiente capitulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

No se les olvide dejar un RR! ya que eso me ayuda a seguir con el ff y **si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna petición díganmela que tratare de integrarla a mi ff**!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo…

Solo una cosa mas… ya se que es tarde pero quiero decir**… FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES! Y en especial a mi mamita que la quiero un montón! Y también felicidades a sus madres! Y consiéntanlas por que madre solo hay una!**

Eso es todo!

Besos a todos!


	19. continuacion del capitulo anterior!

* * *

Hola!

ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO! REPITO! ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO! ES UNA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!

Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que no puse el capitulo completo! Con razón estaba tan corto, la verdad es que es mucha la diferencia! Son solo 8 páginas! No es mucho pero el capitulo es un poco mas largo y vienen mas cosas.

Perdónenme que no lo pudiera subir antes, pero es que tenía exámenes finales! Pero ya acabe! Ya Salí de la escuela! Y lo mejor de todo es que pase! (o eso creo! jeje!) y ahora soy una Júnior! (11 grade) yea! Acepto agradecimientos! (je! No me hagan caso estoy loca!) y eso significa que tengo tres meses de vacasiones! En donde podré dedicarme más tiempo a mis dos ff! Ya se lo que están pensando! A quien le importa lo que Lesly haga o deje de hacer! yo solo quiero leer la continuación! Es todo lo que quiero!

Entonces se las dejo y pondré alguno que otro comentario al final! Disfrútenla!

_**

* * *

Continuación del capitulo anterior…**_

El lugar estaba completamente en silencio, lo único que se podía oír era una lenta respiración que combinaba con otra, pero nada mas que eso, si pasaras por hay no te darías cuenta de que Hermione estaba recostada en las piernas de Draco, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y acariciaba lentamente su pelo, velando sus sueños, Draco estaba tan concentrado en Hermione, en cada gesto, en cada movimiento, ya que pocas veces había podido verla dormida, su rostro se relajaba completamente y abría ligeramente la boca, su respiración era pausada y de vez en cuando se movía, solo un poco, ese tiempo de sirvió mucho a Draco para poder aclarar muchas cosas de su futuro y como queria vivir el resto de su vida y con quien…

En eso Hermione la respiración de Hermione se hizo mas profunda y se empezó a mover hacia los lados mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos, tallándolos y dando un bostezo… había despertado…

Hermione abrio lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio fueron los grises de Draco viéndola fijamente, se paro repentinamente, viendo todo a su alrededor, tratando de recordar por que estaba hay… como una película pasaron por su mente lo que había pasado, como imágenes paso la "platica" que había tenido con Harry y con Ron… luego ese coraje que había sentido consigo misma por ese sentimiento que no podía cambiar, no importaba el daño que ellos le había echo a ella, no podía detestarlos, no podía odiarlos… cuando sus frustraciones y sentimientos salieron sin que ella los pudiera controlar esa mañana en el comedor, enfrente de todos y sobre todo, enfrente de Draco… y cuando el salio furioso de la habitación tras saber que la causa había sido ni mas ni menos que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley…

Volteo a ver a Draco, revisando como estaba, tratando de encontrar algún moretón o cualquier evidencia de alguna pelea, pero no, todo estaba normal… eso la preocupo mas, y si les había echado un encantamiento? o peor… un maleficio?

Draco pudo leer la pregunta en los ojos de la chica y dijo casi en un susurro…

Draco- no te preocupes, Blaise y Alex me detuvieron a tiempo…

Hermione asintió lentamente mientras sentia un gran alivio

Se hizo un gran silencio, Hermione sabia lo que Draco queria y por lo cual el estaba guardando, pudo leer la desesperada pregunta en sus ojos, bajo la cabeza lentamente, no sabia como explicárselo a el, no lo sabia pero sabia que lo tenia que hacer…

Hermione- no e podido…- dijo en un susurro, pero que Draco pudo oír perfectamente, ya que todo estaba en silencio- a pesar de todo lo que me han hecho no los e dejado de querer y de preocuparme por ellos… pero todo empeoro hoy en la mañana, se que algo pasa y que ellos saben algo pero no me quieren decir, de eso estoy segura!... por eso fui a su habitación, ellos eran los únicos despiertos a si que aproveche y les pregunte que era lo que pasaba… creo que fue lo peor que pudo haber echo… ya que me enfrente a sus ojos llenos de sentimientos, tantas cosas que me querían decir, pero yo no deje que hablaran, yo… yo… yo no se que me paso, pero no podía oírlos pedir perdón o algo parecido… sentia que me desmoronaría en ese instante y les perdonaría cualquier cosa!... cuando por fin estaba apunto de decirle algo entro Ginny en ese momento… en ese momento sentí que me derrumbaría si no salía de hay, me dijeron que no sabían nada, pero yo se que estaban mintiendo! Por Dios! creen que después de tanto tiempo no voy a saber cuando mienten! Pues si lo sabia! Lo podía sentir! pero no dije nada, simplemente salí de hay… me sentia enojada, enojaba conmigo misma ya que por mas que e querido no los e dejado de querer! pero como voy a querer a alguien a quien debería de odiar? como!- las lagrimas empezaron a salir

Hermione bajo la cabeza y sintio como unos brazos fuertes la rodearon suavemente, inmediatamente se aferro fuertemente a Draco, tratando de sentirlo cerca de ella, lloro amargamente por un momento mientras que Draco la abrazaba y la sentia sollozar entre sus brazos, luego de unos instantes se calmo y Hermione se fue apartando lentamente de Draco, para poder verlo a los ojos…

Hermione- gracias…- dijo lentamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro- gracias por estar aquí conmigo…

Draco- lo hago por que te amo y se me parte el alma verte sufrir, y cada vez que te veo derramar una lágrima siento unas ganas tremendas de matar yo al maldito que te hizo llorar con mis propias manos…

Hermione sonrió ampliamente al ver que las palabras de Draco salían del corazón… lentamente se hacerco a Draco y lo beso, el beso fue lento, ambos disfrutaron del contacto, como una droga, Draco la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas hacia el, profundizando el beso, haciéndolo mas intenso, haciendo que Hermione gimiera suavemente mientras acariciaba lentamente la nuca de Draco, casi por instinto…

Esa acción hizo que a Draco le diera una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, no pidiéndose controlar fue acostando a Hermione lentamente contra el suelo, y ella no ponía ninguna resistencia al acto de Draco…

Draco parecía enloquecido, besaba a Hermione con pasión y deseo, lentamente fue dejando su boca para concentrarse en el cuello de la chica, que no pudo dejar de escapar un ligero gemido ante las sensaciones que Draco le hacia sentir en esos momentos, lentamente ella fue metiendo las manos debajo de la camisa de Draco, sintiendo el contacto de su pálida piel con sus finas manos, Draco besaba con mas ímpetu a Hermione, parecía que ya no se podría contener ni un segundo mas pero…

_TOC! TOC!_

Hermione fue la primera al reaccionar que alguien tocaba la puerta, empujo a Draco y ella se quito de hay, viendo como los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, los abrocho rapidamente y volvió a ver a Draco, este estaba parado al igual que ella, respirando agitadamente, y viéndola con un brillo de deseo en la mirada… Hermione sintio que no podría aguantar mas pero de nuevo alguien toco la puerta, lo que los hizo volver a la realidad completamente…

Hermione- a… adelante!- dijo con voz un tanto quebrada, pero paso a hacer una segura, lo que menos queria el que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado hay…

La perilla de la puerta de giro lentamente y luego se oyo el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, por ella se asomo una niña de primer curso que veía a ambos de una forma curiosa…

niña-esto… me equivoque de cuarto!- dijo antes de salir disparada de la habitación

Draco envió una mirada acecina a la puerta que se cerraba de un portazo, volteo a ver a Hermione que estaba mas roja que un tomate…

Hermione- esto… es mejor ir con los demás por que seguro que no tardan en venir por nosotros!

Draco- si, es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo cayendo en cuenta de que ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar…

Ambos salieron del aula en silencio, aparentando que nada había pasado, pero por dentro todavía sentían esos besos y caricias que quemaban como una marca permanente en sus cuerpos…

* * *

Aunque fuera de día, en el bosque prohibido parecía de noche, todo estaba a oscuras, pero mas en la parte mas profunda del bosque, y también la más peligrosa, hay estaba la pequeña cabaña, que a simple vista parecía abandonada, y en tan mal estado que niciquiera alguien se atrevería a entrar…

Voldemort- con que Granger todavía quiere a Potter y a Weasley…- dijo con una voz siseante mientras que sus ojos rojos inyectados de sangre veían fijamente un humo verde musgo que cubría una de las paredes cercanas a donde el estaba, en ese humo aparecían Draco y Hermione saliendo de la habitación, aparentando normalidad…- y ese Malfoy…. me traerá problemas….

Un mortifago se hacerco a el haciendo una reverencia…

Mortifago- quiere que nos encarguemos de el?

Voldemort lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió malévolamente

Voldemort- no, déjenlo, siempre me han gustado los retos, aparte, quiero ver que tan fuerte es ese Malfoy, quiero comprobar si es tan fuerte como Lucius alardeaba…

El mortifago hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se alejo lentamente mientras que Voldemort veía fijamente el humo en la pared…

Una puerta se abrio, por ella entro un mortifago, como todos los demás venia con una capa negra cubriéndolo completamente, pero por su estatura mediana y movimientos finos y suaves supieron que era una mujer…

Voldemort- ah! por fin regresarte Skeeterdime que averiguaste…

La mortifaga se quito la mascara y dio una reverencia ante Voldemort antes de empezar a decir lo que había averiguado…

Skeeter- bueno, como sospechaba, es heredera de una gran fortuna, me atrevería a decir que una de las mas grandes de todo Inglaterra, averigüe también sobre la empresa de sus padres, es reconocida internacionalmente, sin contar con la fortuna de la familia, ya que antes de que los Granger crearan Guess ya tenían una extensa fortuna invertidas en diferentes hoteles que también son de la familia, debo de reconocer que para ser muggles han manejado muy bien sus negocios, en conclusión se esta pudriendo en dinero muggle…

Voldemort- perfecto… realmente perfecto, si todo va según el plan pronto tendremos en nuestro poder las fortunas de Granger y Potter en nuestras manos…

Skeeter**- **y la fortuna Malfoy? si usted me permite decirlo creo que también nos serviría de mucho, sabemos que Malfoy también tiene una gran fortuna, casi tan grande como la de Potter…

Voldemort- si, tienes razón, eso encajara perfecto en mis planes… ya no falta mucho para que todo esto acabe y yo vuelva a tomas el poder que me merezco… COLAGUSANO!

Todos los mortifagos que estaban hay presentes se estremecieron a tal grito, de las sombras apareció colagusano que se acerco a Voldemort como la rata asquerosa que es…

Colagusano- si mi Lord?- pregunto con el miedo reflejado en el…

Voldemort- ya esta lo que te pedí?- pregunto sin ninguna expresión

Colagusano- ya casi esta mi Lord, tomara un poco de mas tiempo de el que esperaba, ya que la entrada estaba completamente destrozada, pero ya me estoy encargando de eso…

Voldemort- bien… pero que no pase de el plazo que te di o si no te pesara…

Colagusano se estremeció de pies a cabeza y tembló al pensar lo que si amo seria capaz de hacerle si fallaba…

Voldemort- retírate, y no te quiero ver asta que ayas terminado con lo que te dije!

Colagusano- s…si mi Lord!- y dando una exagerada reverencia desapareció de nuevo entre la oscuridad…

Voldemort- bien…- dijo volviendo a poner su atención en el humo de la pared…- todo esta como lo planee… muy pronto mi querida Hermione- dijo viendo como Hermione sonreía abiertamente a Draco y este le decia algo que Voldemort no le tomo importancia- pronto no solo tendré tu fortuna, si no que también te tendré a ti… y para siempre…

* * *

Lesly y Pansy estaban platicando animadamente en uno de los sillones que había en la sala de las cuatro casas (es un lugar que me imagine en donde pueden estar los estudiantes de las cuatro casas sin tener que verse como enemigos, es como un lugar neutral! me gusto la idea! jeje!) mientras que en otro estaba Alex y Blaise platicando sobre estrategias sobre quiddich, cuando vieron desde lejos a Draco y Hermione, ambos parecían contentos y platicaban normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado mientras se tomaban de las manos y Draco miraba de reojo a Hermione, tratando de ver si estaba fingiendo y todavía estuviera mal, seria capaz de hablar como esos inbeciles cantal de que Hermione estuviera bien, por que si ella no estaba bien el tampoco lo estaba, pero por lo que noto ya estaba mucho mejor y lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para que sus heridas sanaran por completo, pero sabia que eso iba a tomar tiempo ya que no todo es tan rápido, y eso le daba un poco de impotencia, ver como la persona que tu amas no es completamente feliz y tu no puedes hacer nada por ella es… simplemente frustrante…

Hermione- Hey!- dijo saludando a sus amigos, a los cuales acababa de ver y se acercaron a ellos…

Pansy- como están?- pregunto tratando de parecer normal, ya que Lesly les había explicado por lo que su amiga pasaba y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos eran que ellos la presionara, cuando llegara el momento ella misma se los contario…

Alex- estoy aburrido!- dijo levantándose de su asiento y estirándose

Lesly- hay que hacer algo! no podemos pasar todo el domingo encerrados en el castillo!- dijo también levantándose

Blaise- que tal si vamos al lago? Podemos hacer algo, o por lo menos nos distraeremos!

Hermione- si! vamos al lago! no me quiero quedar encerrada en el castillo todo el día!- dijo contenta de que no mencionaran nada de ese asunto…

Todos se fueron juntos al lago mientras que Alex los divertía con sus tonterías

Hermione se olvido por un momento de todo lo que había pasado ese día y disfruto de la compañía de sus amigos y de Draco, estuvieron toda la tarde afuera, jugando en el lago como si fueran niños chiquitos, rieron, corrieron y gritaron, como no lo habían echo en mucho, pero mucho tiempo, cuando regresaron al castillo ya se había ocultado el sol, pero no querían ir al comedor, ya que estaban todos sucios, y no se salvarían una reprimenda de McGonagall, a si que fueron a las cocinas, en donde comieron todos juntos, entre risas y recuerdos, todos juntos disfrutando la compañía de los demás…

* * *

Bueno, ya se que es cortito! Pero como dije! Sin querer se me corto y este solo es parte del capitulo anterior!

Cuando vuelva a publicar este parte lo pondré con la otra, y se vera mas grande, pero por mientras estarán separadas, ya que la gente se podrían confundir si lo pongo todo junto de una vez y… bueno! se haría un revoltijo!

El verdadero próximo capitulo tardara en publicarse! Ya que no tengo nada todavía! Y todavía tengo que publicar mi otro ff y seguir escribiendo en ambos!

Bueno, ahora voy a lo que mas me gusta! Las respuesta de los FF! Ósea LOS RR!

ginnycristy-hola! muchas gracias por tu RR! pero creo que tendrás que esperar un poco mas para realmente un capitulo, por que seguramente te darás cuenta de que este no es uno, muchas gracias con tu apoyo con la encuesta, y claro que si es que tienen uno seria al final del ff! No antes por que complicaría demasiado las cosas y ellos tienen que disfrutar más su noviazgo! Por eso no te preocupes! Y con la próxima actualización… uf! auque ya Salí de clases tengo muchas cosas que hacer! ya que les ayudo a mis papas en su consultorio y estoy hay casi todo el día, lo que me deja muy poco tiempo, pero no te preocupes que y voy a seguir! De eso no tengas duda! Solo que tardara mas tiempo! Nos vemos! besos!

Kimita-potter- hola! gracias por decir que ese cap. no apestaba! Pero bueno! realmente a mi no me gusta demasiado, pero… no se por que se corto! Pero ya lo puse completo, el próximo capitulo tardara un poco mas, ya que casi no tengo tiempo, pero eso no significa que lo deje! No! eso si que no! solo tardare un poco mas de tiempo! Espero verte por aki pronto! besos!

SabelaMalfoy- hola! gracias! realmente te gusto el capitulo? jeje! gracias! Draco también es mi personaje favorito! Y con lo del bebe… claro que no va a hacer a la primera! Lo pienso poner mucho más tiempo después, ya que me gustaría que esos dos disfrutaran su relación! Si es siento que Draco es un "As" en la cama pero tampoco es superman! Tardara un poco, y muchas gracias por comentario! Y para la actualización… bueno, eso tardara un poco más, ya que estos dias estoy más ocupada que nunca! Mas que cuando iba a la escuela! a si que tardara un poco! Pero de que llegara, llegara! Nos vemos! besos!

Terry Moon- primero que nada muchas gracias que te aya gustado este capitulo! a mi me pareció demasiado simple, sin ninguna emoción o algo parecido, pero me alegra que te aya gustado, segundo, con lo de Hermione y Draco… jeje! ya no tarda! Solo que como tu misma dices chocaría demasiado, pero ya no tarda en salir! tercero, yo no sabia que no se podía! pensé que lo había quitado! Pero bueno! te prometo que ahora mismo lo hago! Para que todos puedan dejarme los RR que tanto me gustan! Cuarto, el siguiente cap. tardara en salir un poco mas, ya que como te darás cuenta este no es un capitulo! es solo la continuación del anterior, pero es que tengo mas cosas que hacer ahora que cuando tenia clases! Ahora me la paso todo el día en el consultorio de mis papas haciendo reportes, que ayudándole a mi mama con las mamografías! Que ayudándole a mi papa con algún paciente! Que contestando el teléfono! Que corriendo de un lado para el otro todo el santo día que realmente no tengo mucho tiempo para continuar! Pero de que seguiré escribiendo esta más claro que el agua! Este ff no lo dejo por nada! nos vemos pronto! (eso espero!) besos!

Hitomi Felton- jeje! esta es una continuación del capitulo anterior, pero no te preocupes que tratare de que el siguiente salga mas rápido! Nos vemos! besos!

Hermilidi- hola! bueno, espero que esta parte del ff anterior te aya gustado! Ya creo que era justo que alguien le diera un buen merecido a Harry y a Ron! es que ya era necesario! y yo creo que pudiste ver la reaccion de Draco ante todo lo sucedido…. Ya me imagino lo que hubiera pasado si Alex y Blaise no los hubieran encontrado! Los anuncios del profeta dirían "encontramos al niño que vivió junto con su inseparable mejor amigo Ronald Weasley colgados de la torre de astronomía completamente muertos" o algo por el estilo! jeje! Hermione pudo enfrentarlos por una simple razón… es Griffindor! Y afortunadamente para nosotros es una de las cualidades! Y Hermione tiene MUCHO de esas cualidades! Yo creo que tampoco me atrevería a hacer tal cosa! Simplemente se me saldrían las lágrimas delante de ellos, pero ella lo soporto! Como toda una Griffindor! Con lo del bebe… si ellos llegaran a tener uno dentro del ff seria ya por el final! Ya que estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de los que leen mi ff que dicen que son demasiado jóvenes para algo como eso! claro que no lo pondría enseguida! y aparte con lo precavidos que _somos_ los chicos ahora seria muy difícil que algo a si pasara a la primera! Y respecto a todos los problemas que tendría Draco con su padre… algo abra de eso, pero parara _algo_ que resolverá muchas cosas, pero también traerá muchas preguntar a la cabeza de Hermione, también muchas _cositas_ que hermione descubrirá del pasado… no te puedo decir mas! por que eso vendrá ya por los últimos capítulos! Pero eso no significa que ya este pensando en el final! Pero desgraciadamente para ustedes no lo puedo decir! jeje! que mala soy! Gracias y espero que te aya gustado esta parte del cap. anterior y espero que pronto saque el siguiente! (aunque creo que tardare un poco ya que mi mente esta en blanco!) nos vemos pronto! (eso espero!) besos!

Rose-Destiny- muchas gracias! bueno, espero que pronto saque realmente un capitulo! por que este realmente no lo es! y muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien! Bueno, nos vemos pronto! (eso espero!) besos!

Zara Zabini- muchas gracias por decir que el capitulo no apestaba! Aki tienes la continuación! Si lo juntas se hace un poco mas largo, pero no es tan largo como los demás! bueno, nos vemos pronto! besos!

DanGrint- muchas gracias! por lo de tu ff, ya lo leí y me gusto mucho! solo que no e podido dejarte un RR! pero en cuanto pueda prometo que te pongo uno! Con respecto a la reconciliación… no te preocupes, abra una! Pero como te pudiste dar cuenta ya las cosas se están haciendo un poco menos pesadas, ya que sabemos que realmente Hermione no los odia! Como tu dijiste no se pueden ir todos esos años al caño a si de fácil! Claro que eso vendrá mas adelante! Con lo del próximo capitulo tardara un poco, ya que e estado MUY ocupada y no e tenido tiempo casi de escribir! Creo que apenas llevo como tres o cuatro paginas! Pero no te preocupes que saldrá! Tomara un poco mas de tiempo pero saldrá! jeje! eso lo prometo! Bueno, nos vemos! besos!

Stefy Malfoy- hola preciosa! Muchas gracias! este también llego! Jeje! tratare de no tardarme mucho con el verdadero siguiente capitulo! un abraso y un beso! Y a ver cuando nos encontramos para poder platicar!

Arcángel negro- hola preciosa! Gracias por leer mi ff! Que bueno que este capitulo te gusto! Ya se que no tiene tanto jugo, pero el siguiente si lo tendrá! Eso te lo prometo!... pero claro que me puedes agregar! Eso ni se pregunta! jeje! y con lo de tus ideas para nuevos ff… pues claro que me encantaría hacerlos contigo! intente mandarte un correo, pero no sabia si era Hotmail o yahoo, intente primero con Hotmail, pero me dijo que esa dirección no existía! E intente con yahoo! Pero bueno! creo que no te llego, pero como quiera! solo mándame un correo para ponernos de acuerdo y todo lo demás! con lo de la idea del localizador y todo eso que me mencionaste… realmente me gusto mucho! realmente la tomare en cuenta! Y también la idea de esposa-vasallo! Yo pensare! Yo también ya vi. el trailer de Harry Potter! Claro que por Internet! Pero lo vi.! Daniel esta….AHHHHH! cada vez más guapo! Lastima que la película salga asta noviembre! Lo bueno es que saldrá primero aki en los estados unidos que aya en México! A si no me voy a morir demasiado por ir a verla! Has oído la voz de Daniel? Dios Mió! Tiene una voz súper sexy! nada que ver con el doblaje que le hacen al español! Personalmente me gusta más en ingles!... creo que ya me Salí un poco del tema no? jeje! bueno, pues espero que el siguiente capitulo te guste! (y que lo tenga pronto!) y claro que el próximo capitulo tendrá mas lemon! Si el público lo quiere habrá más lemon! jeje! ya me estoy emocionando! Muchísimas gracias!Bueno, nos vemos! besos!

Pupi-Radcliffe- perdón! Lo siento! No tengo justificación! Lo que pasa es que cuando contesto los RR… como decírtelo… escribo muy rápido y aveces oprimo teclas que no debo de oprimir! Y aparte ayuda el echo de que escribo sin ver el teclado! Simplemente veo la pantalla! Pero lo que realmente no ayuda es que en el momento en el que estoy respondiendo los RR este hablando por teléfono con mi novio! Eso si que desconcentra, te pido disculpas por confundir la i por la u y la u por la i! adiós!

Bueno! ya son todos los RR!

Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo que muchos pusieron en sus RR… **si es que Hermione y Draco tienen un hijo NO será pronto!** ya será por los últimos capítulos! O tal vez en el ultimo! No antes! ya que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes de que deben de disfrutar su relación a lo máximo! Y todo se complicaría si quedara embarazada a la primera! Eso seria realmente cruel para la pobre de Hermione! ya que esta aclarada esa duda pondré como van los marcadores…

**cinco a favor** (ósea que si!) y **dos en contra** (ósea que no!) y **uno en mas o menos**! (ósea k si, pero no!)

**A si que por favor díganme si debería de haber un bebe en el ff**! Pero claro que a futuro! Espero sus respuestas!

Bueno, eso es todo! espero verlos pronto… ah! cuando suba el siguiente capitulo voy a quitar este y lo voy a poner junto al anterior! Como si fuera solo uno! A si será un poco más largo! Para que no se confundan si no lo ven!

Ah! casi se me olvida! **De ahora en adelante cualquier persona que no tenga cuenta en Fanfiction puede dejar ya sus RR**! todo a cortesía de Terry Moon que me dijo que lo tenia en no resivir ff anonimos! Ya que yo tenia pensado que lo tenia en que si aceptaba! Pero ya arregle el problema! Ahora podran mandarme sus RR!

Nos vemos!

Besos!

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Hola! perdon a todos por que este no es un capitulo!

se que muchos me quieren matar! pero antes de empezar a correr dejenme decirle que no es mi culpa!

todo fue culpa de un estúpido virus que invadio mi computadora! y lo peor es que hay estaba la continuacion del ff! ya llevaba 17 hojas! (eso creeo)

ahora estoy en un ciber! y no lo puedo seguir asta que me arreglen la compu!

perdon a todos los que esperaban mi ff! realmente lo siento...

ah! pero tengo una cosa de que alegrarme!

cumpli años! si! ahora tengo 15 añitos! los cumpli el 21 de junio y m la pase en grande!

bueno, eso es todo, cuando me areglen eso del virus tratare de subir el ff lo antes posible!

nos vemos! cuidense y esperen un poco mas que tratare de que todo sea lo mas rapido posible ok?

besos!

Lesly Radcliffe!


	21. pesadilla o realidad?

Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta! Pero antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me comprendieron y me esperaron con el problema que tuve con mi compu! **Este no es un capitulo nuevo! **En realidad es el ultimo que hize! Solo que **le cambie el final**! Para los que ya lo **leyeron empiesen en donde empieze las letras negritas! **Lo que no esta en negrito es exactamente lo mismo!

Al final puse algunas cosas interentes**! Si se mueren de ganas por saber lo que va a pasar en el sexto libro y aun no lo tienen por que falta tiempo para que salga en español… abajo vienen unos adelantos de lo que tiene el libro!**

_**Pesadilla?... o... Realidad? **_

El lunes empezó como otro día normal en Hogwarts, pero para Hermione era mas que eso, ya que ahora se sentia renovada! Como si fuera una mujer nueva!

Como todos los dias Hermione se encontró con sus amigos en la sala común, esperándola (si se puede decir esperar a estar sentados demasiado juntitos en el sofá haciéndose cariñitos)

Hermione- ya váyanse a un hotel!- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras de las recamaras de las chicas…

Lesly- buenos dias para ti también Hermione!- dijo con su ya típica sonrisa- pero creo que algún día de estos te tomaremos la palabra…- este ultimo comentario lo dijo en voz muy baja, que solamente Alex alcanzo a oírlo, y que sonrió maliciosamente…

Hermione- bueno, es mejor que ya bajemos, ya es un poco tarde y no quiero perderme el desayuno!

Alex- no será que ciertos ojos grises te están esperando en la mesa de la serpiente?- dijo en tono infantil e inocente, pero su podía ver su sonrisa picara que hizo que Hermione se ruborizara un poco…

Hermione-mmm… eso también, pero realmente tengo hambre y si no como en menos de 15 minutos seguro que me desmayo!

Lesly- bueno, entonces es mejor que bajemos!- dijo levantándose del sofá de la mano de su novio Alex y los tres salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda…

Gin- Harry! Vamos levántate que se nos va a hacer tarde!- dijo Gin en mientras movía lentamente a Harry que parecía que no se iba a despertar…- anda Harry! Si no vamos a clases hoy seguro que la gente va a empezar a sospechar! Ya son tres dias que no te haz dejado ver! Niciquiera en la sala común (viernes, sábado y domingo) si no vas hoy Dumbledore va a venir a verte y seguro que descubrirá todo!

Harry muy lentamente se fue parando con los ojos cerrados todavía

Gin- no dormiste bien Harry?- pregunto preocupada al verlo en el estado que estaba, tal vez no seria mala idea que descansara por el resto de ese día…

Harry- no pude dormir en toda la noche…

Gin- otra vez los sueños?- pregunto preocupada

Harry- no…- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- es Hermione, me preocupa

Gin suspiro aliviada y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Gin- no te preocupes por ella, la acabo de ver saliendo a desayunar con sus amigos, se ve mejor que antes! No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora… te vez muy cansado, por que mejor no te acuestas y duermes otro rato? creo que realmente lo necesitas…. yo hablo con la profesora McGonagall y te excuso…

Harry- no, tú tienes razón, si no voy seguro que empezaran a preguntar

Gin- pero…

Harry- voy a estar bien Gin- dijo viendo el rostro preocupado de Gin- no me pasa nada grabe, ya me e desvelado antes y e acudido a clases!

Gin- si… pero sabes bien que esto es completamente diferente! No estas en situaciones normales!

Harry- tu tranquila, mientras estés conmigo todo va a estar bien…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno y suave beso…

Gin- uf! Esta bien, pero si te veo mal yo misma te echo un maleficio si no regresas a la cama!

Harry- esta bien… y Ron?- pregunto al no verlo por ninguna parte

Gin- fue por Luna, dijo que lo esperáramos en el pasillo que da al gran comedor

Harry- bueno, entonces hay que ir… esto… Gin me ayudas?- dijo mientras se veía a si mismo en piyama

Gin- oh! Claro!- y con un movimiento de su varita la piyama de Harry cambio a su uniforme de Griffindor

Harry- ya estoy listo, mejor nos vamos!

Hermione entro al gran comedor, inmediatamente su mirada fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero Draco no se veía hay, tampoco Blaise y Pansy por lo que dedujo que todavía no habían bajado a desayunar, se sento en su mesa, con sus amigos y empezó desayunar, se sirvió a tostada y un baso de jugo de naranja, estaba comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno mirando hacia la puerta, para ver si veía a Draco, pero no fue precisamente a el al que vio…

Por la puerta entraron Harry, junto con Gin, atrás de ellos iban Ron y Luna, Hermione pudo ver a Harry demasiado cansado, nunca lo había visto a si, se preocupo, no podía negarlo, sabia que algo le había pasado, algo que no lo había dejado dormir en la noche, ella misma había tenido esas caras junto a ellos cuando no dormían en toda la noche tratando de elaborar algún plan o alguna solución en contra de Voldemort, se conocía perfectamente la cara que traía Harry y no pudo evitar preocuparse…

Lesly- que te pasa?- pregunto al verla con esa cara de preocupación…

Y no necesito respuesta, en ese momento sus ojos fueron a dar hacia la entrada, por la cual entraña Harry, un largo suspiro salio de su boca…

Lesly- es por Potter verdad?- pregunto seriamente

Hermione afirmo con la cabeza lentamente mientras que su vista volvía a su desayuno, no queria que nadie mas se diera cuenta y mucho menos el mismo Harry de que ella estaba preocupada por el

Lesly- es que no te entiendo!- dijo ya un poco desesperada, mientras que Alex entrelazaba su mano con al de ella, tratando de calmarla, pero sabia que no iba a funcionar!- si los quieres por que no simplemente te reconcilias con ellos! No me gusta verte sufrir a si por cosas que se pueden resolver!

Hermione levanto la vista de su plato y la fijo directamente en su mejor amiga, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y se podía ver la frustración que sentia…

Lesly se cayo al ver a Hermione, sintio un nudo en la garganta y unas tremendas ganas de llorar, no le gustaba ver a su amiga a si… sus ojos también se cristalizaron…

No hubo necesidad de palabras, ambas se entendieron mutuamente y se dieron un gran abrazo en señal de apoyo…

Alex- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos yendo- dijo chocando el reloj- tenemos clase de Transformaciones en quince minutos y no quiero ver la cara de McGonagall si llegamos tarde…

Ambas asintieron y se levantaron, Hermione busco en la mesa de Slytherin, pero al parecer se habían saltado el desayuno, por que ninguno de los tres estaba…

Suspirando resignada salio del comedor junto con sus amigos en dirección al aula de Transformaciones…

El cuarto estaba completamente en silencio, las dos camas que estaban en esa habitación estaban completamente cerradas, la oscuridad en el cuarto era cada vez menos, por que el sol se filtraba ligeramente por las cortinas negras, entrando poca luz, en eso la puerta se abrio ruidosamente, mientras que una Pansy en un short de seda que le quedaban súper cortos y pegados a sus piernas y una camisa de tirantes que le quedaba un poco arriba del ombligo color marfil entro a la habitación…

Pansy- DESPIERTEN! SE NOS A ECHO TARDE!- grito para despertar a ambos chicos…

No tardo mucho para que ambos chicos abrieran las cortinas de sus camas…

Draco- que pasa Pansy? por que tanto escándalo?- pregunto tallando los ojos…

Blaise- Draco tiene razón mi amor, por que tal ruido?

Pansy- se nos hizo tarde! tenemos quince minutos para llegar a clase de criaturas mágicas!

Ambos se pararon rapidamente y Draco tomo tu toalla y entro al baño hecho una bala, mientras que Blaise buscaba las suyas…

Pansy al ver que ya estaban completamente despiertos se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Blaise se lo impidió…

Blaise- un momento!- dijo viéndola realmente desde que había entrado- por que traes eso?- pregunto señalando su ropa de dormir…

Pansy- por que salí corriendo de mi recamara para despertados a ustedes!

Blaise- ósea… ósea que saliste semi desnuda de tu habitación y pasaste por la sala común en donde hay decenas de chicos así!- dijo escandalizado al imaginar que tipo de miradas y fantasías inspiraría Pansy ahora!

Pansy- pero si tu mismo me dijiste que te gustaba!- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Blaise- y me gusta! Pero solo cuando estoy yo! no cuando esta todo Slytherin viéndote!

Pansy resoplo enfurecida y se disponía a salir cuando la misma voz la distrajo…

Blaise- y piensas bajar a si?- pregunto acercándose a ella mientras veía que nadie mas la viera por los pasillos…

Pansy- no Blaise, me pienso desnudar ahora mismo e irme completamente desnuda hasta mí recamara…

Blaise- QUE!- grito escandalizado…

Pero Pansy no le hizo casi, simplemente siguió caminando ignorando todos los gritos de Blaise…

Blaise cerró la puerta con un portazo…

Draco- que pasó Blaise! Por que ese humor tan temprano!- pregunto mientras que salía del baño, ya bañado y arreglado (no es sorprendente que rápido se pueden bañar los hombres? Si no que nosotras nos tardamos por lo menos una hora en estar completamente listas!... bueno, por lo menos yo!)

Blaise- viste a Pansy? viste la ropa que traía? A si paso por toda la sala común! Que en estos momentos esta llena de gente descarada que no le quitara la mirada de encima!

Draco se quedo un momento sin comprender… por eso se podía tan celoso Blaise? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo!

Blaise al ver la interrogativa en los ojos de Draco dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro y tomo tu toalla para entrar al baño…

Blaise- que pensarías si fuera Hermione la que se paseara con casi nada de ropa por la sala común a estas horas?

El rostro de Draco cambio drásticamente…

Blaise sonrió complacido a que su amigo lo ubiera entendido por fin…

Blaise- vez? por eso es que no queria que Pansy saliera a si, pero ya saber como es ella!-y sin mas entro al baño con un portazo…

Mientras que Draco arreglaba sus cosas y ponía todo lo que iba a necesitar asta el almuerzo en su mochila…

Diablos!- se dijo mentalmente- ya no llegue al desayuno! A si que no voy a poner verla asta dentro de un rato! ya que no coincidimos nisiquera de pasillos asta después de la comida!

Ya Draco de mal humor termino de guardar todas sus cosas, unos minutos después Blaise salio ya cambiado y bañado, el también todo sus cosas y salio a la sala común que en esos momento ya estaba desierta… Draco vio su reloj mágico, faltaban 5 minutos!

En eso Pansy bajo con su mochila de un lado y los zapatos en su mano, el la otro su lápiz labial y su delineador mientras que en la boca llevaba un cepillo…

No pudieron evitar reír a lo bajo al ver bajar a Pansy

Pansy- nof puefo cref kf yfa eften liftos!- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se ponía los zapatos y se quitaba el cepillo de la boca…

Draco- que dijiste?

Pansy- que no puedo creer que ya estén listos! ustedes son dos y acabaron mas rápido que yo!- dijo mientras se peinaba con una mano y con la otra se delineaba un ojo…

Draco- por que haces eso?- dijo viendo cono se delineaba el ojo

Pansy- que cosa?- pregunto sin verlo a los ojos, ya que estaba concentrada en que el lápiz no se corriera…

Blaise- mmm… nada! nada!- trato de salvar su vida de su amigo

Draco hablo la boca, pero al ver la cara de Blaise, entendió que era mejor quedarse callado

Pansy- bien… ya vamonos!- dijo mientras se terminaba de cepillar el pelo y guardándolo también en su mochila y levantándose del sillón y saliendo con sus amigos por la pared falsa directo a los campos de Hogwarts, en donde estaba su clase…

Hermione entro al aula junto con sus amigos, afortunadamente para ellos la clase todavía no había empezado, y pudieron sentarse los tres juntos en uno de los asientos mas retirados del aula, para que pudieran platicar más libremente…

La puerta se abrio callando todas las convercasiones que habían en el aula, por ella entro la profesora McGonagall que paso directamente hacia el frente del aula…

McGonagall- bien, primero que nada, sus tareas que les deje el viernes pasado…- todo el mundo empezó a sacar pergaminos enrollados de su mochila- pónganlos en mi escritorio para el final de la clase… y ahora vamos a estudiar como transformar un animal a otro, este proceso es muy difícil, ya que no es una cosa sin vida como teteras o demás cosas que hemos usado en clases, estamos hablando de un ser vivo, por lo cual trae mas de un problema… primero que nada…

Toda la clase escuchaba atentamente, menos Hermione, Lesly y Alex, que los tres ya sabían perfectamente ese procedimiento (los cerebritos de Griffindor!)

Alex y Pansy estaban enfrascados en una de sus convercasiones sobre quien tenía la razón en cualquier cosa insignificante, mientras que Hermione se aburría cada vez más, asta que lentamente fue cerrando los ojos…

Estaban en una habitación oscura, no podía escuchar nada, simplemente las gotas de agua que lentamente caían contra el suelo, volteo a todos lados, tratando de encontrar alguna salida, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro para poder ver algo, de la nada una luz blanca apareció alumbrándola desde el cielo, no sabia de donde provenía esa luz, pero ahora podía ver en donde estaba con mas facilidad, se encontraba en un cuarto circular, sin puertas ni ventanas, las paredes estaban mohosas y con un aspecto de que ese lugar había estado sin uso durante mucho tiempo…

Pero una risa rompió todo el silencio que había en la habitación… la risa era malévola, lo que causo a la chica un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo… ya que conocía esa sonrisa, la conocia desde hace seis años…

Pero a pensar de que por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo, por fuera parecía mas serena que nunca, no iba a demostrar que estaba asustada, eso nunca!

Voldemort- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? si en Hermione Granger! que vienes a salvas a tus amigos?- la voz era cada vez mas maliciosa, de podía sentir un odio inmenso en ella

Hermione todavía no acababa de procesar lo dicho otra luz apareció desde el techo, pero esta vez iluminando un lugar que estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, se le paro la respiración mientras veía lo que alumbraba el lugar, eran tres personas, todas boca abajo, pero por sus uniformes se podía saber que eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, ninguno de los tres respiraba…

Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca al ver que dos de las personas que estaban muertas tenían el pelo pelirrojo, eran un chico y una chica… al lado de ellos estaba otro cuerpo, era de una chica y tenia el pelo rubio…

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ellos y se inclino… lentamente volteo las caras de las personas que estaban hay…

Sintio que su corazón dejaba de latir… eran Ron, Ginny y Luna, sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas salieron sin parar de sus ojos, mientras que abrazaba fuertemente a Ron, luego en una lucha desesperada puso su oído en su corazón, tenia que tener pulso! Auque sea un poco! TENIA QUE SEGUIR VIVO!

Lloro todavía mas al comprobar que los tres estaban muertos… sintio una rabia que nunca antes había sentido

Hermione- POR QUE!- grito al aire, ya que no sabia en donde estaba Voldemort, solo podía oír su carcajada…

Voldemort- eran unos insectos que merecían morir… JAJA! Trataron de desafiarme! Que tontos! Nadie puedo conmigo! Nadie es mar fuerte que yo!

En eso Hermione se dio cuenta de algo… en donde estaba Harry? el no los dejaría, no importaba las circunstancias, el nunca los dejaría…

Hermione- EN DONDE TIENES HARRY!

Nadie respondió…

Hermione- EN DONDE CARAJOS TIENES A HARRY!

Pero como la otra vez, nadie contesto, en vez de eso una luz apareció del techo, pero esta vez iluminando una parte de la pared…

Hay estaba Harry, colgado mágicamente, con la cabeza hacia abajo… estaba inconciente, con las manos colgando y todo el pelo mas revuelto de lo normal

Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces corrió asta los pies de Harry, estaba muy alto y no lo podía alcanzar, pero de cerca pudo ver que estaba cada vez mas pálido, pero afortunadamente para ella seguía respirando… dificultadamente, pero respirando…

Hermione sabia que no contaba con mucho tiempo, tenia que bajarlo de hay rápido, no quedaba mucho tiempo para que Harry… no quiso pensar en lo que podía pasar, solo tenia que bajarlo de hay…

Voldemort- ya nada podrá salvarlo… - su voz resonó por todo el lugar, pero Hermione pudo escucharlo perfectamente, por lo que se apresuro y empezó a buscar desenfrenadamente su varita, con ella podía bajar a Harry y tratar de sacarlo de hay! era su única opción! Tenia que encontrarla!

Voldemort- de nada te servirá la varita… ya no puedes hacer nada por el…- la voz provenía cerca, a diferencia de los otras veces que parecía un eco en la habitación, esta vez parecía como si hablaran a su espalda…

Volteo rapidamente, encontrándose con un par de ojos inyectados de sangre que la miraban directamente a los ojos… y Hermione le correspondió la mirada, no se iba a dejar intimidar por el, no importaba que dentro de ella sabia que terminaría igual de muerta que todos, no le iba a dar el gusta de verla bajar la cabeza, lo hacia por sus amigos, y especialmente por ella misma…

Una risa macabra es escucho por todo el lugar…

Voldemort- vaya vaya! como siempre el coraje Griffindor sale a relucir!- dijo mientras reía a carcajadas

Hermione no le importo, simplemente lo miro fijamente a los ojos, queria que se diera cuenta que no importaba quien fuera el o cuanto poder poseyera, ella nunca se dejaría intimidar por alguien…

Voldemort aprovecho esto para poner rapidamente su asquerosa mano alrededor del cuello de Hermione, y lo apretó fuertemente mientras que la iba levantando lentamente del suelo, con una facilidad que sorprendió a Hermione…

Hermione sintio como el aire ya no pasaba, al mismo tiempo sentia la asquerosa mano alrededor del su cuello, apretandolo mas y mas fuerte mientras que ya sus pies no tocaban el suelo, lo que dificultaba mas poder respirar

Hermione empezó a luchar por quitárselo de encima, poso ambas manos en las de Voldemort, mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero eso parecía imposible!

Voldemort empezó a reírse a carcajadas al ver como Hermione trataba desesperadamente quitar sus manos de su cuello…

Hermione sentia que ya no aguantaba mas, sus pulmones gritaban por aire, pero ya no podía mas, sentia que sus fuerzas se le iban lentamente, pero lo que mas le dolía era que Voldemort estaba viéndola directamente a los ojos, disfrutando de su sufrimiento…

Cuando sentia que ya no podía mas un ruido sordo irrumpió en el silencio del lugar…

Voldemort soltó bruscamente a Hermione, haciendo que hiciera un sonido sordo al caer mientras que el se daba la vuelta sin ponerle el mas mínimo atención a Hermione…

Hermione inmediatamente empezó a toser y a jadiar mientras escondía su cara tras su cabello que caía sobre su rostro escondiéndolo, podía oír los pasos de una persona acercándose a ella, y hablando con Voldemort, no sabia quien era, pero en ese momento no le importaba quien estaba hay, ella seguía tosiendo y jadiando…

Podía oír claramente a Voldemort hablando con otra persona, por alguna razón era voz se le hacia demasiado familiar, pero por alguna razón su cerebro no le permitía adivinar quien era esa persona, como si se estuviera protegiendo a si misma de la verdad…

Levanto la cabeza lentamente, pudo observar a Voldemort, que estaba dándole la espalda… y a esa persona que acababa de entrar, traía una túnica completamente negra, que lo tapaba completamente el cuerpo, su rostro también estaba oculto tras la capucha que lo cubría, solo se podía ver algunos mechones rubios de su pelo…

Hermione se levanto del suelo lentamente, ya casi no tenia fuerzas, pero tenia que aprovechar que ahora Voldemort estaba distraído para hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero no podía quedarse hay…

Pero algo la dejo helada… la persona que estaba hablando con Voldemort se destapo la cara, dejando ver sus cabellos rubios, su piel pálida y sus fríos ojos grises…

Era Draco! Draco Malfoy! no quiso pensar que estaba haciendo hay! estaba contenta! De pronto sentia que todo tendría solución!

Sin saber como, llega asta donde estaba Draco, no importaba que Voldemort estuviera hay, se sentia segura al saber que Draco estaba hay…

Hermione- Draco! Draco por favor tienes que ayudare! Harry todavía respira! Ayúdame a…- pero las palabras parecieron extinguirse en su garganta al verlo a los ojos…

Su marida era la mas fría que había visto nunca, en su rostro tenia una sonrisa diabólica que nunca había visto en el…

Hermione- Draco…- susurro lentamente, mientras que no dejaba de ver a los ojos a Draco, no entendía nada, que estaba pasando hay? por que Draco la miraba de esa manera? De repente su cerebro empezó a funcionar… Draco no estaba hay para rescatarla, no, al contrario, estaba hay para verla morir, por eso es que Voldemort los miraba con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro! En ese momento sintio que su corazón callo al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pesazos… ya no sabia que hacer, solo sabia que no podía quedarse así!- por… por que… por que me hiciste esto….

Draco- estupida Sangre Sucia! Realmente me creíste? Ja! Que ingenua! Yo nunca podría llegar a querer a alguien tan repulsiva como tu… lo único que provocas en mi es asco…

Con cada palabra de Draco Hermione daba un paso hacia atrás, lentamente, como tratando de escapar de toda esa situación en la que se encontraba… no queria creer, si mente no queria reaccionar a lo que estaba escuchando…

Draco avanzaba hacia ella, con los fijos en los de ella, eran los mas fríos que nunca aya visto nunca, contrastaban perfectamente con los de ella, que en esos momentos estaban anhelantes, deseando con todo sus fuerzas que Draco sonriera, sonriera con esa sonrisa de la cual se había enamorado y le digiera que no era cierto, que todo era falso! Pero parecía que ese momento nunca iba a llegar, por que Draco iba acercándose mas y mas a ella, con esos mismos ojos fríos, mientras que Hermione seguía retrocediendo…

Pronto Hermione topo con la pared, entro en pánico, se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralada, era lo que Draco había querido hacer desde el principio, acorralarla, dejarla acorralada contra la pared…

Hermione- Draco… Draco por favor- trato de hacerlo reaccionar por ultima vez, ya que tenia esperanza de que recapacitara, pero toda esa esperanza se desvaneció cuando Draco la tomo fuertemente del cuello, alzándola unos centímetros del suelo, impidiéndole que respirara, pero esta vez Hermione no pataleo ni forsegeo, se quedo quieta, viendo a Draco directamente a los ojos, sintiendo con el corazón iba desminuyendo de velocidad lentamente, pero a ella no le importaba…

Con todas las fuerzas que le sobraban levanto su mano y la poso tiernamente sobre la mejilla de Draco, acariciándola lentamente, Draco no se inmuto ante este gesto, simplemente apretó mas fuerte, Hermione levanto la otra mano y la poso sobre una de las manos de Draco, con la que estaba acabando con su vida y la empezó a acariciar suavemente mientras que sonreía, ya no tenia mas fuerzas, pero queria hacerle notar a Draco que no importara lo que el hiciera, ella siempre lo amaría…

Ya sin fuerzas sintio como lentamente se iba yendo, con esos ojos grises en la mente asta que…

Levanto la cabeza lentamente, estaba respirando agitadamente y sudando completamente, su mirada era desorbitada, pero cuando la pudo enfocar bien encontró el rostro de Lesly mirándola fijamente, su mirada era de preocupación…

Lesly- Hermione estas bien?- pregunto en voz baja

Hermione- que… que paso?- dijo inconcientemente se llevaba una mano al cuello y lo masajeaba suavemente…

Lesly- no lo se! creo que tuviste una pesadilla…- dijo en voz baja para que nadie la oyera, ya que se metería en problemas si McGonagall se daba cuenta de que su mejor alumna se había quedado dormida!

Alex- te empezaste a mover y empezaste a decir cosas sin sentido… que soñaste Hermione?

Hermione se quedo en blanco por un momento, no recordaba lo que había soñado, por alguna razón no lo recordaba, sentia una opresión en el pecho, pero no podía recordar nada…

Hermione- no… no lo recuerdo…- dijo mientras fijaba su vista en algún punto del salón, mientras trataba de recordar, pero por mas que se esforzaba parecía como si ese pedazo se ubiera desaparecido de su mente…

Pero cerca de donde estaban ellos, Harry veía sin pestañar a Hermione, no sabia lo que había pasado por su mente, pero si la entendía, cientos de veces le había pasado lo mismo a el, solo que el si lo lograba recordar, auque sea una parte, pero lo podía recordar, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione nunca lo recordara, ya que por como desperto de repente, supo que no fue nada bueno… era mejor que no recordara nada…

McGonagall- señorita Granger!- grito haciendo que los tres amigo pusieran atención a su clase- ya que esta tan entretenida conversando con sus amigos, por favor pase a demostrándole a la clase como se puedo convertir un conejillo de indias en un conejo!- su voz era dura, pero con un dejo de decepción, ya que Hermione era su mejor estudiante, y la queria como una hija, y no podía creer que ella fuera la que no pusiera atención a sus clases!

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras que se levantaba lentamente de su asiento y caminaba firmemente hacia delante con su varita en mano

Enfrente de la clase había una mesa de madera, un poco antigua, en donde estaba el conejillo de indias que unos minutos atrás era un lindo conejito color blanco con su narizita negra…

McGonagall- bien… adelante señorita Granger!...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y apunto su varita al conejillo de indias… hizo un complicado movimiento de varita mientras que susurraba un hechizo…

El conejillo de indias cambio frente a los ojos de todos en un lindo conejito blanco…

Hermione sonrió satisfecha de lo que había echo, volteo a ver a McGonagall y pudo ver que estaba orgullosa de ella, auque ella no lo mostraba, Hermione lo podía sentir…

McGonagall- bien echo señorita Granger… 10 puntos para Griffindor!... ahora puede tomar asiento…

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y camino regreso a su asiento, desde donde oyo como McGonagall seguía escribiendo como tenia que hacer la transformación, tal y como ella lo había echo

Hermione se encerró de nuevo en su mundo, luego de ser felicitada por Lesly y por Alex, en donde trato de recordar lo que había soñado… sabia que no era nada bueno, no sabia por que, pero ella lo sabia, sentia una opresión en el corazón al tratar de recordarlo, inconcientemente de estubo sobando el cuello durante todo el resto de la clase pero al parecer estaba tan metida que ni cuenta se daba de lo que hacia… la voz de Alex la saco de sus pensamientos…

Alex- ah! por fin se acabo la clase! Me estaba durmiendo!- decia mientras se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba las tareas de los tres (que estaban arriba de sus pupitres, por lo cual los agarro fácilmente) y e iba a entregarlas al escritorio de McGonagall, en donde todos estaban haciendo lo mismo…

Lesly- espero que pasemos esto pronto- dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila- esto yo ya me lo se!

Hermione- eso es lo que pasa por estudiar antes de tiempo, pero a si nos da mas tiempo para hacer nuestras cosas!

Lesly- si, tienes razón, si no estudiáramos antes de tiempo no tendrías tiempo de nada!

Alex- nos vamos?- dijo regresando de dejar las cosas y tomando sus cosas

Hermione- si… que nos toca ahora?

Lesly- mmm… creo que DCAO… (se escribe a si? por que no me acuerdo!)

Hermione- ah…- dijo un poco desilusionada…

Lesly- ah! ya se por que lo preguntas!... pues hoy no tenemos ninguna clase con Slytherin! jaja! eso es lo que querías verdad? ver a Draco!

Hermione- pues si!... no lo pude ver en el desayuno, y no lo podré asta la comida!

Alex- pero después de eso lo tendrás para ti toda la tarde!- trato de animarla, mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de Lesly

Hermione- si… hay no! no traje el libro de DCAO en mi cuarto! pero que tonta! ahora voy a tener que regresar a la torre por el!

Lesly- te acompañamos?- dijo mientras se detenía enfrente a Hermione

Hermione- no, mejor voy sola, vayan y díganle al profesor Lupin que llegare un poco tarde si?

Alex- esta bien Hermione!

Hermione- nos vemos!-decia mientras empezaba a caminar rapidamente asta su torre…

Llego un poco mas rápido de lo normal, ya que los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya que todos estaban tomando clases a esa hora, entro a la torre de Griffindor, corrió asta su habitación y tomo el libro…

El camino de regreso fue mas tranquilo, ya que como ya tenía su libro y no se había tardado mucho no importaría si se fuera caminando… aparte que ahora que estaba sola podría pensar mejor en la clase de esa mañana…

Estaba tan concentrada, que se sorprendió cuando sintio una mano que la agarro rapidamente de un brazo y la jalo a un armario… Hermione tenia los ojos muy abiertos, estaba apunto de gritar cuando una mano se puso en su boca para que no gritara y la otra la puso en su cintura…

Hermione inmediatamente empezó a forcejear, sintio un pánico tremendo, no sabia por que, pero queria alejarse de hay lo mas rápido posible de hay, pero cuando de repente pudo reconocer unos ojos grises que la observaban con un poco de diversión, ese miedo desapareció al reconocer al dueño de esos ojos grises……

Hermione dejo de forcejear, y dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio mientras que Draco le quitaba la mano de la boca…

Hermione- me asustaste!

Draco- jaja! no fue mi intención…

Hermione- pero…- estaba por empezar a regañarlo por haberla asustado de esa manera, pero los labios de Draco se lo impidieron aprovechando que estaba tan distraída pensando como lo regañaría que abrio ligeramente los labios, a lo que Draco no se pudo resistir…

Hermione correspondió el beso al instante, todo lo que le iba a decir se le fue de la mente, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el, y en sus besos…

Draco- no sabes cuento te extrañe!- decia entre besos…

Hermione- pero si no a pasado mucho tiempo!... por que no fuiste a desayunar?

Draco- me quede dormido!

Hermione lucho por no reír… Draco tenía la expresión de un niño chiquito, lo cual hizo que ella se perdiera en sus ojos grises…

Esta vez fue Hermione quien lo beso, con tanta pasión que el la había basado la primera vez, Hermione poso sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo los músculos bien formados de Draco, sintio una corriente eléctrica y unas ganas tremendas de explorar ese cuerpo desconocido para ella… (pero no por mucho tiempo… jeje!)

Draco- y que estabas haciendo por los pasillos a estas horas?- pregunto cuando por fin se separaron…

Hermione!- se me olvido! Llego tarde a DCAO!- dijo separándose completamente de Draco y saliendo del armario…

Draco- pero…

Hermione- nos vemos a la hora de la comida!... nos vemos luego!- y sin mas se echo a correr, ya que tenia el tiempo justo para llegar a clases antes de que sus amigos empezaran a sospechar…

**

* * *

Las horas pasaron volando apartar de ese encuentro, por algún motivo el tener ese encuentro con Draco la hizo sentir mas confiada, ese sueño que había tenido en la mañana ya no la atormentaba, volvió a hacer la misma de antes de que todo eso pasara… (el sueño y el encuentro con Harry y Ron)**

**Hermione salio junto con Alex y Lesly, criticando como todas las tardes las clases de Snape, pero esa era su ultima clase antes de la comida, salieron asta el ultimo ya que Snape les quito puntos por hablar demasiado fuerte, les quito algunos puntos y les dio su tan conocido sermón sobre lo inútiles que son los Griffindor (perdón a todas las fans de Snape!)**

**Cuando por fin salieron encontraron a un chico, reclinado en la pared enfrente de la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape…**

**El chico traía unos jeans desgastados que le quedaban grandes (cholos) se podía notar un poco el bóxer que salía color negro con calaveritas blancas (han visto esas calaveritas que se ven súper tierna? yo tengo unos boxers con esas calaveritas! Pero con rosa y negro!) y una camisa color negra con una calaverita en la parte de abajo…**

**?- vaya! asta k por fin salen! pensé que se iban a quedar hay todo el día!- dijo al ver que ellos salían**

**Hermione- que haces aquí? pensé que vendrías mas o menos en una semana!- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla**

**?- no podía venir antes, tengo un compromiso en Francia con tu madre y no podré salirme de hay!**

**Hermione- y se puede saber de que?**

**?- estamos haciendo negocios con algunas compañías para que exporten parte de nuestra mercancía, y yo la acompaño por que también iremos a ver algunas cosillas extras…**

**Alex- que cosillas extras?- pregunto como el curioso que era, mientras lo saludaba…**

**?- eso es un secreto… y apropósito… en donde esta Lesly?**

**La puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella salio Lesly**

**Lesly- Luís!- dijo sorprendida mientras lo saludaba- que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! Te esperábamos en unas semanas! **

**Luís- si, ya lo se! pero tengo cosas que hacer y no pude venir antes!…**

**Lesly- y como va todo aya? no hemos recibido noticias de nada!**

**Luis- pues… las cosas están calientes! Los periódicos parece que no se cansan de sacar cosas sobre ustedes- dijo viendo especialmente a Alex y a Lesly, quienes se sonrojaron ligeramente- son la comidilla de medio mundo, todos preguntan por su relación! No dejan de sonar los teléfonos tratando de averiguar mas de ustedes!... pero nosotros nos hemos mantenido al margen de la situación!**

**Hermione- y como están nuestros padres? No hemos podido contactarnos con ellos!... **

**

* * *

Draco salía de su clase con la profesora McGonagall, venia platicando con Blaise sobre el próximo partido de Quiddich, mientras que Pansy miraba perdida entre los cuadros aburrida, no es que no le gustara estar con Draco y Blaise, pero es que no encontraba lo interesante en el quiddicth!**

**Pansy- quien es ese?- pregunto casi en un susurro para ella misma mientras se detenía y veía hacia el frente…**

**Blaise y Draco la alcanzaron a oír y se detuvieron al ver que ella también se detenía, se miraron confundidos, no sabían de lo que estaba hablando su amiga (y novia) pero lo entendieron al ver al frente…**

**Por el pasillo venían ni mas ni menos que Alex, Lesly y Hermione, pero no iban solos, iban con un chico, traía ropa muggle, por lo cual supieron que no era de Hogwarts, se podía ver su buen cuerpo a través de su ropa, estaba muy entretenido platicando con Hermione y los demás, pero en lo primero que se fijo Draco es que es tipo trataba con mucha familiaridad con Hermione… demasiada para el gusto de Draco…**

**Lesly- hay están!- dijo al verlos a unos cuantos metros de ellos- que bueno que los encontramos!- dijo llegando asta ellos…**

**Cuando ya por fin estuvieron juntos, Hermione pudo notar a Draco un poco mas serio de lo normal, pero pensó que era solo su imaginación y decidio no hacer nada…**

**Se formo un silencio un tanto tenso, el cual Luis se encargo de romper…**

**Luís- oh! pero en donde esta mi educación!- dijo dando un paso al frente, y quedando en medio de todos…- mi nombre es Luís Robledo, asesor de imagen**

**Blaise/Pansy- mucho gusto!- dijeron a la misma vez, pero Draco se quedo callado, Hermione noto esto, y fue la única que lo hizo, sabia como era Draco de celoso, por lo cual camino hacia el y lo tomo del brazo, dándole a entender que no tenia por que estar celoso…**

**Luis- bien- dijo viendo su reloj- ya no tengo mucho tiempo, les traje los nuevos diseños- dijo dejando mostrar por primera vez un gran portafolio negro, en donde se podían notar un gran numero de papeles…**

**Alex- gracias- dijo mientras los tomaba**

**Luis- ah! Hermione! Por cierto! Casi se me olvidaba! Ya salieron tus fotos…**

**Hermione- enserio?- pregunto con un brillo en los ojos- que tal salieron?**

**Luis- perfectas! Como siempre!- dijo guiñándole un ojo en tono amistoso, pero eso hizo que Draco se enfureciera mas- las fotos están en el portafolio- dijo señalando el portafolio que Alex tenia en las manos- decídete por cuales y luego me avisas cuales son para empezar la producción**

**Hermione- si!- dijo visiblemente contenta- ah! Los diseños están en nuestra torre… chicos- dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos (y novio)- tardaremos un poco en llegar al comedor, empiecen sin nosotros!**

**Ellos asintieron lentamente, Draco sin dejar de ver directamente a Luis, realmente ese tipo no le caía bien…**

**Luis- bien! Pues vamos por ellos que me los tengo que llevar para que empiecen a trabajar en ellos cuanto antes!**

**Alex, Lesly y Luis empezaron a caminar hacia la torre de Griffindor, Hermione pudo notar la forma en la que Draco miraba a Luis, por lo tanto se le acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios…**

**Hermione- te explico cuando regrese…- dijo antes de irse con los demás…**

**

* * *

La puerta del despacho se abrió estruendosamente, por ella entro un hombre alto, cabello negro como la noche, pero sus ojos eran color avellana, y tenia un tono un preocupación en la mirada, mientras en su mano sostenía una foto, pero era una foto en particular, en ella venia su hija Hermione junto con Draco, Blaise, y Pansy (se acuerdan de la foto? Fue la que se tomaron cuando se escaparon de Hogwarts en navidad!), y por algún motivo miraba la foto una y otra vez, caminaba como un león enjaulado por el despacho…**

**Tomo el teléfono decidido y marco un número automáticamente, no tarde mucho en ser contestado…**

**?- si?- la voz era femenina, pero el la conocía muy bien…**

**Jonathan (el nombre del papa de Hermione)- Jane? No sabes lo que descubrí!**

**Jane- que paso amor? Te oyes un poco alterado? Estas bien?**

**Jonathan- no! No estoy bien! Encontré una foto en la habitación de Hermione y…**

**Jane- entraste en la habitación de nuestra hija a esculcar sus cosas!- pregunto sorprendida, ya que su esposo jamás había entrado a la habitación de su hija sin su permiso… y menos esculcar sus cosas!**

**Jonathan- claro que no! Entre por que la extrañaba y simplemente para recordar algunas cosas! Y la foto estaba enzima de su buró!**

**Jane- este bien… perdón… pero por que te oyes así por una simple foto?**

**Jonathan- en ella esta NUESTRA hija con el hijo de Malfoy!**

**Jane- QUE! Pero como lo sabes!**

**Jonathan- es idéntico a el a su edad! Y tiene algunos rasgos de Narcisa! Ge! Yo vi a su hijo algunas veces cuando estaba pequeño, se que es el! se nota a kilómetros de distancia que es un Malfoy! Y no solo eso! Si no que también esta con el hijo se Zabinni y la hija de Packirson!**

**Jane- pero como puedes estar tan seguro? – trato de estar lo mas calmada y tranquila posible y tomar las cosas con calma**

**Jonathan- por dos razones, la primera es que tienen algunos rasgos de sus padres, y la segunda es que nuestra propia hija nos contó que Malfoy siempre se juntaba con Zabinni y con Packirson… **

**Jane- no podemos estar 100 seguros! Y tenemos que confiar en la intuición de nuestra hija…**

**Jonathan- pero no lo entiendes!- dijo ya desesperado por la calma de esposa, y por no ser entendido- si Malfoy descubre al verdad ira derecho con Voldemort y nos delatara!**

**Jane- confía en nuestra hija!- trato de razonar con el, pero la verdad es que ella estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada como el- hablaremos con Albus, el debe de estar al tanto de la situación… recuerda que no le pueden hacer nada en Hogwarts!**

**Jonathan- espero que tengas razón… iremos a hablar con Albus lo antes posible!**

**Jane- si… mientras tú tranquilo, ella esta ahora en el colegio, en donde nadie le puede hacer nada, hablaremos lo antes posible con Albus! Y si es necesario Hermione regresara a casa con nosotros! Solo si es necesario!**

**Jonathan- si… si quieres ahora mismo vio a hablar con Albus… estas ocupada?**

**Jane- un poco…**

**Jonathan- entonces voy yo solo! No podré concentrarme con nada si no se la verdad ahora mismo…**

**Jane- bien… pero cuidado como lo haces! Recuerda que no podemos….**

**Jonathan- si, si! Lo se!... te hablo cuando sepa algo…**

**Jane- esta bien… cuídate mucho…**

**Jonathan- te amo…**

**Jane- yo también…**

**Ambos cortaron la llamada, Jonathan dejo el teléfono en su lugar y cerro la puerta del despacho con candado, camino hacia la chimenea… y sobre ella había una cajita con adornos finos que formaban una JB, la abrió y en ella había un polvo plateado, tomo un puño, al tocar el polvo el fuego que había en la chimenea desapareció, el entro a la chimenea y pronunciando " oficina de Albus Dumbledore!" desapareció…**

* * *

Hola! Por fin regrese! Pensé que nunca lo iba a ser! Les contare, algo le paso al disco duro de mi computadora! Todavía no la tengo pero estoy usando la de mi papa! Ya que no podía dejarlos a si!

Tarde un poco por que… me fui a Cancún! Para quien lo conozca sabrá que esta precioso! Hay muchas cosas que ver y hacer! Pero yo me tome mi tiempo y me acosté en la playa y me asolee! Ahora estoy bien bronceadita! Pero esas vacaciones me abrieron la mente! Y ahora ya no puedo esperar para seguir escribiendo!

Ah! Me compre el sexto libro de Harry Potter! Apenas voy en el sexto capitulo! Lo compre ayer! Y para los que quieran saber un adelanto! (LOS QUE SE QUIERAN ENTERAR POR SU SOLOS LO QUE PASA EN EL SEXTO LIBRO NO LEAN ESTA PARTE POR QUE AQUI LO VOY A DECIR… BUENO, POR LO MENOS PARTE DE LO QUE YO YA E LEIDO! (ya que todavía no sale en español) hay un nuevo ministro de magia! Su nombre es Rufus Scrimgeour!Harry recibe la herencia de Sirius! También se queda con el elfo domestico… no me acuerdo de su nombre! Pero para los que leyeron el quinto libro ya saben cual es! Y también con el hipogrifo del tercer libro! (se me su nombre! Pero no se si se escribe así!... es buckbeak!) Harry es nombrado capitán del equipo de Griffindor! Draco es el elegido para hacer algo a favor de Voldemort! Pero Narcisa sabe que es… como lo diré? Como un suicidio, ya que Voldemort esta enojado por el fracaso de Lucius y por eso quiere mandar a Draco! Para que este muera en el intento! Pero todavía no sale que es exactamente lo que Voldemort quiere que haga! Bill se va a casar con Fleur! Abran un nuevo maestro en DCAO que fue la cabeza de Slytherin y su nombre es Horace Slughor! Snape no le dará clases extras a Harry! Ahora lo hará Dumbledore! Ah! Llegaron los TIMOS! Fred y George abrieron su tienda de bromas en el callejón diagon y les esta yendo muy bien!...Ah! Me salte algunos capítulos y adivinen que descubrí…. Ginny anda con Harry! No se todavía como ni en donde sucedió! Por que no lo e leído! Solo ley una parte en donde Griffindor gana! (no se que! Por que no lo decía! ) todos estaban celebrando cuando Ginny lo besa enfrente de todos! Que les parece? Es solo un poco de lo que me acuerdo! Ya que todavía hay más cosas! Y apenas voy en el capitulo seis! Ah! Pero el libro no esta tan grande como el quinto y no empieza como los demás en donde recapitulan las experiencias de Harry y todo eso! Este es diferente! Por que va directo al presente del libro! No al pasado como todos los demás!

Bien! Eso es todo por ahora! Tratare de no tardarme demasiado! Ya que todo se va a poner mas interesante! JEJE! Pero no voy a adelantar nada! Sera una sorpresa!


	22. tienes que dejarla volar

_**

* * *

Tienes que dejarla volar…**_

Draco masticaba su comida automáticamente, Blaise y Pansy lo miraban de vez en cuando para descubrir que estaba en la misma posición, su mirada estaba en las puertas del gran comedor, mientras que comía automáticamente, su seño estaba fruncido y murmuraba cosas ilegibles…

Blaise- Draco…- se aventuro, ya que conocía el humor de su amigo- tranquilo!- dijo tomándolo del hombro para que este volteara, pero no lo hizo- no se por que te poner a si! Se nota que solo son amigos! Y no están solos! Alex y Lesly están con ella! No se va a atrever a hacer algo enfrente de ellos!

Lo único que recibió de Draco fue un gruñido, lo que realmente desespero a Pansy…

Pansy- por Dios Draco! ya! confía en Hermione! Ella te ama! no se por que dudas de ella!

Draco- no dudo de ella!- dijo volteando a ver a Pansy- del que no confió es de ese tipo! viste como la trataba? con mucha familiaridad! Y le guiño el ojo! Como quieres que este con eso?

Pansy- ella esta contigo! Conoces tan bien a Hermione como nosotras, y sabes que ella no te engañara con nadie! Ella siempre cumple su palabra! Y si te dice que esta contigo y solamente contigo es por que es verdad!

Draco- comoquiera! ese tipo no me sigue gustando!- dijo volteando hacia la puerta, esperando ver a Hermione pasar por ella…

* * *

Luis- bien, eso es todo!... nos vemos luego chicos!- dijo desapareciendo en un pluf!

Alex- creo que es mejor que vayamos a comer… ya me dio mucha hambre!

Lesly- si! A mi también me dio hambre! Es mejor que nos apresuremos! Si no, no vamos a alcanzar comida y tendremos que ir a las cocinas!

Hermione solamente asintió mientras que seguía a sus amigos de vuelta al comedor…

Realmente no entendía a Draco! Por que se ponía de esa manera al ver a Luis? El era un amigo suyo! Pero nada más que un amigo! Aparte de que el ya tenia novia y que nunca se había fijado en ella como nada mas que una amiga! Pero conocía a Draco y sabia que estaba molesto… respiro profundamente cuando divisaron el comedor…

* * *

Draco pudo ver como Alex y Lesly entraban al comedor, los saludaron con la mano antes de sentarse en la mesa de Griffindor a comer… unos segundos después llego Hermione, que fue directamente hacia donde el estaba…

Hermione- hola chicos!- dijo saludando a Blaise y a Pansy, quien le devolvieron el saludo- Draco… tenemos que hablar…

Draco no dijo nada, se levanto de su asiento y camino junto a ella fuera del comedor…

Llegaron a una habitación que estaba cerca del gran comedor, ambos entraron y Hermione cerró la puerta con llave, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera…

Hermione- bien…- dijo caminando lentamente por la habitación, mientras que Draco se inclinaba contra la pared y la veía fijamente- se puede saber por que estas tan molesto?

Draco- tu sabes bien por que estoy molesto!- dijo demasiado serio

Hermione- no! no se por que estas molesto!

Draco- es por ese!- dijo subiendo su tono de voz- no me cae bien…

Hermione- a ti nadie que se acerque a mi te cae bien!- dijo igualando el tono de voz de Draco…

Draco- es que no me gusto como te miraba! Parecía que quería coquetearte…

Hermione- que!- pregunto incrédula a lo que estaba oyendo- Luis es un amigo mío! Lo conozco desde casi siempre! Lo veo casi como un hermano! Yo no me pongo celosa de Pansy!

Draco- Pansy es otra cosa!

Hermione- por que? Si ustedes dos estuvieron comprometidos! O me equivoco? Yo si tengo razones para ponerme celosa! Pero no lo hago! Sabes por que? Por que confió en ti! Se que tu no me engañarías de esa manera! Que para ti Pansy es como una hermana menor!

Draco- si, pero yo no le guiño el ojo a Pansy!

Hermione- entonces que quieres que haga? Que lo deje de ver? Que ya no vuelva a ver a Luis para que tu no te pongas celoso? Eso es lo que quieres?

Un incomodo silencio se formo en la habitación, lo que le dio la respuesta a Hermione…

Hermione- pues desde ahora te lo digo Draco Malfoy… no voy a dejar de ver a Luis ni a ninguno de mis amigos! Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos por que no los dejare de ver por tus estupidos celos!

Draco- ósea que los prefieres a ellos que a mi?

Hermione- no! Pero no voy a permitir que me aísles! Yo tengo mi propia vida! Con sus ventajas y desventajas! Y tú no vas a regir mi vida! Eso nunca… yo te quiero Draco… pero no voy a permitir que me digas con quien si puedo hablar o con quien no… para eso cómprate un perro!

Se hizo otro silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, los dos callados viéndose fijamente a los ojos…

Hermione- eres un idiota Malfoy!- dijo viéndolo con algunas lagrimas contenidas en los ojos, antes de salir lo mas rápido posible del aula y dejando a Draco con esas palabras rondando por su mente…

* * *

Unos ojos verdes siguen a Hermione mientras esta sale del gran comedor junto con Draco Malfoy, en su mirada hay un poco de preocupación por la chica…

Ginny- Harry… te encuentras bien?- pregunto tomándolo de la mano para llamar su atención…

Harry- algo anda mal con Hermione… en clase de transformaciones tubo un sueño con Voldemort…

Ron- pero tu como sabes eso?- pregunto sorprendido de lo que estaba oyendo…

Harry- cuando estábamos en transformaciones sentí una presencia maligna en la habitación, al voltear pude ver que se concentraba en Hermione, que en esos momentos estaba dormida, empezó a balbucear cosas y a moverse frenéticamente, como cuando alguien tiene una pesadilla… afortunadamente la presencia la abandono y sus amigos pudieron despertarla… se veía muy asustada…

Ginny- pero yo la vi hace poco…- dijo haciendo memoria- iba corriendo por los pasillos, parece que se le había echo tarde para alguna clase! Se veía normal!... asta se podía decir que asta contenta!...

Ron- crees que no recuerde nada?

Harry- no lo se… nuestra mente es muy poderosa y puede hacer que uno no recuerde cosas muy desagradables… a mi me a pasado eso en varias ocasiones… tal ver a Hermione también le este pasando…

Ginny- y por eso estas así!- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos…

Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente, mientras que miraba a Ginny a los ojos…

Ginny- tranquilo… ya veraz que todo se solucionara…

Harry- es que no puedo dejar de sentirme impotente! Sabemos que Voldemort tiene un plan para ella! No sabemos cual, pero ella esta involucrada! Y no podemos hacer nada por evitar eso!

Ginny baja la mirada sin saber que decir, la verdad es que Harry tenia razón, ella se sentía igual de importente que el y que todos…

Ron- lo único que podemos hacer ahora es luchar- dijo extrañamente demasiado serio- tratar de eso nunca pase! Tratar de protegerla desde lejos! Eso es lo único que podemos hacer…

Ambos asintieron en silencio, mientras que Harry sonreía ligeramente… nunca podría encontrar a un mejor amigo como Ron y una novia con Ginny… lo único que le faltaba era una mejor amiga como Hermione…

Luna- hola!- dijo llegando asta su mesa y besando a Ron en los labios mientras se sentaba alado de este en un asiento vació…

Ginny/Harry/Ron- hola!- saludaron a la chica recién llegada

Luna- perdón por llegar tarde! Pero es que tuve algunas cosas que hacer… aparte de que me tropecé con Hermione y su nuevo amigo y…

Harry- que nuevo amigo?- pregunto curioso…

Luna- pues… yo venia al comedor cuando me cruce con Hermione y sus amigos! Pero venia un poco distraída y me tropecé con un chico que no había visto en Hogwarts antes!... creo que se llamaba Luis…en fin! Se disculpo y luego vine para acá!

Ginny- y como era ese tal Luis…- pregunto interesada, pero una mirada severa por parte de Harry hizo que la sonrisa que en ese momento tenia en sus labios desapareciera…- que!- dijo mirando a Harry como si ella no hubiera echo nada malo…- es solo curiosidad!

Luna- pues… la verdad es que era muy apuesto… venia vestido con ropas muggles, muy amable, y con una sonrisa que…

Un gruñido se escucho en la mesa, y provenía de Ron, que ahora era el quien miraba demasiado serio a Luna…

Luna- bueno… pero no estaba tan bien! Ya sabes Ginny… un G.S.X… mas S.E! ( esto significa… Guapo y Sexy en eXtremo! mas Sonrisa Encantadora!)

Ambos chicos las miraron sin entender, pero por los rostros de ambas no debía de ser nada bueno para ellos!

Ambas chicas miraron a sus novios con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora, haciendo que ellos olvidaran ese pequeño enojo que tenían, ya que no se podían resistir a unas sonrisas como esas…

Harry- pero como habrá podido entrar a Hogwarts! no se puede entrar o salir de Hogwarts sin una autorización directa de Dumbledore!

Ginny- tal vez si la tiene!- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Ron- pero a que habrá venido… se me hace muy extraño… a ustedes no?

Harry asintió la cabeza mientras las chicas la negaban…

Ginny- a mi no se me hace extraño! – dijo respondiendo antes de que su novio y su hermano preguntaran- Y creo que no debemos preocuparnos por eso! Si esta en Hogwarts caminando tan tranquilamente por los pasillos es que tiene permiso por Dumbledore! Y si el le dio permiso es por que realmente es alguien sin intenciones malas! Si no lo fuera Dumbledore no lo hubiera dejado entrar al castillo!

Luna- yo estoy de acuerdo con Ginny!

* * *

Estaba todo en silencio, no se podía oír ni el mas mínimo ruido, las paredes tapizadas de sangre eran las únicas espectadoras de lo que pasaba en aquella tenebrosa habitación…

Voldemort estaba en su trono, viendo a la nada, planeando alguno de sus retorcidos y siniestros planes…

Un sonido sordo interrumpió el silencio sepulcral del lugar, la puerta se abrió lentamente, mientras que por ella entraba un tipo chaparro y regordete, su exprecion era de terror mientras caminaba asta el centro del lugar, en donde Voldemort lo veía fijamente…

Voldemort- ya todo esta listo colagusano?- pregunto secamente, viendo como el temblaba por el miedo que le tenia…

Colagusano- si señor, todo esta listo…- dijo tratando se sonar claro y sereno, pero eso era imposible, ya que estaba temblando del miedo

Voldemort- más te vale! Por que si algo sale mal… las pagaras muy caras…

Colagusano- to… todo salio como usted lo pidió mi señor… ya todo esta preparado…- dijo temblando mas notoriamente que antes, al imaginarse los horrores que su señor podría hacer con el…

Voldemort- bien… ahora largo de mi vista!

No lo tuvo que decir dos veces para que Colagusano saliera prácticamente corriendo por la puerta… como la rata que era…

Voldemort- prepárate Potter…- dijo con una sonrisa hablándole a la nada- por que tu fin esta cerca…. y por fin _ella_ será mía… dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas diabólica…

* * *

Harry- ouch!- dijo tocándose su cicatriz…

Ginny- que pasa Harry? Estas bien?- pregunto realmente preocupada por su novio…

Harry- si… pero…- dijo viendo a todos los presentes…- el esta contento…

Intercambio miradas con Ron, que estaba tan confundido como todos

Ron- contento?... por que?

Harry- no lo se… pero parece que algo salio bien… esta muy contento…

Ginny- creo que es hora para decírselo a Dumbledore- dijo seriamente- ya que eso no debe de ser nada bueno…

Todos asintieron, había llegado el momento de contárselo…

* * *

Hermione corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts con lágrimas en los ojos, que luchaba por retener…

Realmente estaba muy dolida por el comportamiento de Draco… no podía creer que estuviera tan inseguro de ella! Que no sabia que lo amaba? Que para ella no había otra persona que pudiera llegar a amar con tanta intensidad como lo amaba a el!

Pero parecía que el no lo veía de esa manera…

Realmente ponía en duda en ese momento su relación con Draco… como podría durar una relación en donde hubiera desconfianza? Eso no podría durar mucho… y eso le dolía asta lo mas profundo de su corazón, ya que el sabia que Draco era la única persona para ella, pero no se iba a doblegar a los deseos de el… no importaba cuanto lo amara, el no iba a controlar su vida!

Un sentimiento de angustia se apodero de ella… y si Draco no era el hombre para ella? Su corazón le decía a gritos que si, que no había otra persona de la cual se podría enamorar tanto como Draco Malfoy, pero su cabeza le decía otra cosa… la hacia dudar del amor que tenia Draco hacia ella….

_Si te amara tanto como el dice no te negaría ver a tus amigos por sus celos…_

Ella se negaba a escuchar a su cerebro, ya que no podía soportar siquiera la idea de pensar que Draco no la amara de la misma forma que ella lo hace…

_El amor se baza en confiaba… y el no te tiene confianza…_

Hermione se llevo las manos a la cabeza, mientras seguía corriendo por los pasillos… su mente y su corazón luchaban por decidir quien tenia la razón, ella ya no sabia que pensar de Draco… no sabia que pensar del amor que ella sentía por el…estaba realmente confundida…

Cuando se dio cuenta había llegado asta el campo de Quiddicth, podía sentir el viento recorrer su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y disfruto de la sensación…

* * *

Draco seguía en el aula, sus ojos en algún punto indefinido del cuarto, con las palabras de Hermione gravadas en su mente…

_Eres un idiota Malfoy… Eres un idiota Malfoy…Eres un idiota Malfoy…Eres un idiota Malfoy…Eres un idiota Malfoy…Eres un idiota Malfoy…Eres un idiota Malfoy… Eres un idiota Malfoy…Eres un idiota Malfoy…Eres un idiota Malfoy…_

Y la imagen de Hermione tampoco se iba de su mente, sus ojos brillando por las lagrimas contenidas era una imagen que quería borrar de su mente, tenia rabia, rabia consigo mismo por ser el culpable de esas lagrimas llenas de angustia y de coraje que Hermione derramo, nunca le había gustado que una mujer llorara, y menos por su culpa…

En su mente repitió la escena en donde la hizo llorar por primera vez… fue en su segundo año en Hogwarts…

Flash Back

(primero quiero decir que parte de esta flash back NO es mío! Parte lo copie exactamente del segundo libro de Harry Potter! Para ser mas específicos de las paginas 100 y 101! Todo lo que estará subrayado vendrá del libro, lo que no este subrayado vendrá de mi imaginación! Espero que todo aya quedado claro! Ya que no quiero tener algún malentendido con nadie! Ya que no es mi intención adueñarme de las maravillosas ideas de Rowling, solo las tome prestadas para hacer esta ecena!... bien, creo que eso es todo!)

_Era la primera vez que el jugaría como buscador en el equipo de quiddicth, su padre había regalado escobas 2001 para todo el equipo, Draco sabia lo que eso era… soborno, pero el estaba en el equipo! Y eso era lo que importaba…_

_Vio como el equipo de Griffindor salía a practicar, y con ellos Hermione, sintió una furia al ver como ella estaba tan impresionada al ver como volaban sus amigos, una sonrisa estaba en su rostro mientras apoyaba a sus amigos… realmente estaba furioso! No sabia por que se ponía de esa manera! Pero por alguna razón se enfureció…_

_Pronto Wood bajo velozmente de su escoba, se veía muy enojado, y detrás de el bajaron todos los demás… Wood empezó a discutir sobre el turno de entrenamiento, alegando que Griffindor había pedido el campo para entrenar… y el lo sabia, eso era cierto, recordó como al siempre echo de comentarle eso al profesor Snape el dio el permiso para que lo hicieran a la misma hora, solamente para fastidiar a los Griffindor… _

_Wood- Flint!- grito al capitán del equipo de Slytherin- es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito! A si que ya pueden largarse!_

_Draco reconocía que su capital realmente tenia la mentalidad de un trol, de eso no había duda.. y más con la respuesta que dio…_

_Flint- hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood!_

_Mas Griffindors se acercaron al lugar en donde ellos estaban, Wood se veía realmente furioso! Lo que divertía a Draco, ya que su cara se ponía cada vez más y más roja!_

_Wood- pero yo e reservado el campo!_

_Draco se rió internamente, sabia lo que iba a pasar ahora, disfrutaría ver la cara de todos esos Griffindors al saber que ahora el iba a ser el buscador de Slytherin…_

_Flint- ah! Pero nosotros tenemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape!- dijo con malicia- "yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el equipo de quiddicth debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento a su nuevo buscador"_

_La sonrisa de Draco no podía ser mayor, todos los Griffindor se habían quedado con la boca abierta al no encontrar alguna forma de pelear contra ellos, Slytherin le había ganado a los estupidos Griffindors…_

_Wood- tienen un nuevo buscador?- pregunto un tanto preocupado- quien es? _

_Draco salio detrás de los jugadores, dejándose ver por primera vez, sonreía a los estupidos Griffindors… pero más aun a Potter… _

_Fred- no eres tu el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?- dijo mirándolo con desagrado, lo cual fue resiprocuo, ya que auque nadie se lo digiera sabia que ese era un Weasley… _

_Flint- es curioso que menciones el nombre de Malfoy- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual compartían todos los Slytherins- déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin…- dijo mostrando las escobas que su padre les había dado…- ultimísimo modelo. Salio el mes pasado, creo que deja muy atrás a la vieja serie 2000. en cuanto a las viejas barredoras- dijo viendo mirando las barredoras que traían Fred y George con cara de asco- mejor que las utilicen para borrar la pizarra!_

_Draco no podía tener más grande la sonrisa en su rostro, no solo estaba humillando a los Griffindors, si no que también les daba lo que se merecían a esos Weasley…_

_Flint- mirad- dijo llamando la atención de Draco- invaden el campo…_

_Entonces fue cuando el la vio…_

_Hermione junto con el otro Weasley (Ron) venían hacia donde ellos estaban, por algún motivo el se sintió furioso por la cercanía que el pelirrojo tenia con la chica, pero no tenia tiempo de estar pensando en tonterías, tenia otras cosas mas importantes que hacer, como seguir humillando a los Griffindors…_

_Ron- que ha ocurrido? Por que no juegan?- le pregunta a Potter, pero este no pudo responder, ya que Weasley lo miro a el y su rostro cambio a uno de incredulidad- que esta haciendo este aquí?_

_Ese! Ese idiota de Weasley le dijo "ese!" quien se cree que es! Pero eso no se quedaría a si!_

_Draco- soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley- dijo viéndolo asesinamente, mientras se recargaba en su escoba, haciendo que los ojos de ese pobretón se abrieran al ver la escoba en la cual se estaba apoyando- estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo…_

_Ron miro boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenia delante_

_Draco- son buenas eh?- dijo con sorna- pero quizás el equipo de Griffindor pueda conseguir oro y pueda comprar también escobas nuevas. Podrían subastas las barredoras 5. cualquier museo pagaría por ellas…_

_El equipo de Slytherin estallo en risas…_

_Pero fue entonces cuando ella intervino…_

_Hermione- pero en el equipo de Griffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso- observo agudamente – todos entraron por su valía…_

_Draco se puso furico, por alguna razón le dolían cada una de las palabras de la chica, ya que sabia que ella tenia razón, se dejo llevar por la ira que sentía, diciendo palabras que salían de su boca sin pensar…_

_Draco-nadie a pedido tu opino, asquerosa sangre sucia…_

_Entonces fue cuando vio lo que había echo… los ojos de la chica empezaron a brillar, por las lagrimas contenidas en ellos, sintió dolor en su estomago, como si es hiciera mas pequeño, todo el mundo quedo fuera, no escuchaban los gritos ni nada, solo podía ver a esa chica conteniendo sus lagrimas…._

_End Flash Back!_

Golpeo la pared con frustración, la había echo llorar otra vez, pero a diferencia de la primera esta vez era diferente, ya que sabia que era lo que sentía por ella exactamente, la primera vez estaba confundido por ese sentimiento que nunca había sentido, que era nuevo para el y que no le tomo demasiada importancia, pero ahora lo sabia… desde siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione Granger, sus costumbres se lo prohibían, por lo cual se refugio en el odio que sentía por Potter y lo transmitió a Hermione, odiándola intensamente por 6 largos años, asta que ella misma le quito esa venda que tenia en los ojos y hizo que el sentimiento se hiciera cada vez mas grande…

Todavía estaba dentro de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir…

Draco- déjenme solo…- dijo en un gruñido al ver que eran Alex y Blaise los que habían entrado…

Blaise- y dejarte solo cuando acabas de cometer una estupidez como la que seguramente hiciste? Estas loco!- dijo acercándose a el

Draco- pero…- dijo mirándolos a ambos con confusión- ustedes como?...

Alex- que como lo supimos? Fácil! El- dijo señalando a Blaise- te conoce muy bien, y yo conozco muy bien a Hermione, sabíamos que abría una discusión…

Draco- si supuestamente me conocen tan bien- dijo bajando la mirada al suelo- sabrían de quien fue la culpa….

Blaise- mmm…sip!... tuya!

Draco- uf!- dijo suspirando mientras volvía a ver a los dos chicos que estaban enfrente de el- es acaso tan obvio?

Ambos asintieron la cabeza…

Draco- y en donde están…?- pero no pudo acabar la pregunta cuando ya era respondida

Alex- fueron con Hermione, ella también necesitaba apoyo…

Draco se tapo la cara con las manos…

Draco- nunca me perdonara…

Alex- claro que lo ara- dijo sentándose alado de el y Blaise en el otro lado- ella te ama como tu la amas a ella, solo esta dolida por lo que paso, eso es todo… si le pidieras perdón seguro que te perdonaría… te costaría un poco de trabajo, pero te perdonaría…

Draco- la hice llorar- saco sus miedos a flote- yo… no era mi intención hacerla llorar! No creo que me perdone…

Blaise- si ella te ama te perdonara…

Alex- y te ama, nunca la había visto mas feliz que cuando esta contigo, yo se lo que te digo, la conozco y se que te perdonara….

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de Quiddicth, su mirada divagaba por el bosque prohibido, y por las montañas detrás de este, era una vista realmente hermosa, pero en ese momento Hermione solamente lo veía como algo neutral y sin colorido, ya no salían mas lagrimas por sus ojos color avellana, sentía que se habían secado y que ya no podían salir mas, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba ahora, lo único que tenia en su cabeza solo era un mar de confusiones, estaba confundida por todo y ya no sabia en que pensar…

?- ese hinchado de los ojos se quita fácilmente con un conjuro…- Hermione conocía la voz de su amiga, sabia que Pansy estaba atrás de ella, a si que volteo para enfrentarla… pero no estaba sola, venia con Lesly…

Lesly- pero el dolor que hay en tus ojos no se quita con ningún encantamiento ni poción…

Pansy- se quita con una persona…. y su nombre es Draco Malfoy…

Los ojos de Hermione, que asta ese momento parecían secos, se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas, y no pudiendo soportarlo mas se echo a llorar en el hombro de sus amigas…

Hermione- es… es que…- decía mientras lloraba, desahogando todos esos pensamientos que asta ese momento la atormentaban- es que el no me quiere? El no siente lo mismo que yo siento por el?

Pansy- claro que si Hermione, el te ama…

Hermione- entonces por que se comporto de esa manera? Por que me tiene desconfianza? Por que no confía en mí?

Pansy- es que es un bruto!- dijo algo enojada con su amigo, ya aunque todavía no sabias que había pasado realmente esta segura de que el había tenido la mayoría de la culpa… si es que no tenia toda la culpa!

Ambas dejaron que su amiga llorar, no dijeron o preguntaron nada, solo dejaron que ella se desahogara…

Lesly- Draco te quiere- dijo ya luego que que por fin ella se desahogara completamente- todos lo sabemos, solo que es un poco inseguro, eso es todo!

Hermione- pero no tiene por que desconfiar de mi! Yo no le doy motivos para que desconfié!

Pansy- claro que no… pero Draco siempre a sido muy inseguro con todo… eres la primera persona que realmente lo quiere… sus padres… sus padres pudieron darlo todo lo que el necesitaba, pero nunca le demostraron cariño, el creció solo, en una jaula de oro, como dicen los muggles…nos a tenido a nosotros (Blaise y ella) como sus amigos, pero eso no llena todo ese vació que había en su corazón… tu se lo llenaste, y el tiene miedo a que algún día te vayas, como todas las cosas por las que el a vivido, trata de comprenderlo, tiene miedo a que te alejes de el, tiene miedo de quedarse solo de nuevo…

Hermione- pero yo nunca lo dejare- dijo muy segura viendo a Pansy a los ojos… si lo dejara seria como arrancarme el corazón…

Lesly- lo sabemos- dijo con una sonrisa un poco maternal- y por eso es que estamos aquí, para que puedas abrir los ojos y te des cuenta de toda la verdad…

Pansy- ahora te dejamos para que pienses un rato sobre lo que te dijimos…

Ambas chicas se alejaron dejando sola a Hermione, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro mientras contemplaba por primera vez en ese día el magnifico escenario que tenia en frente…

Respiro profundamente al darse cuenta de que lo que sus amigas dijeron era cierto, la batalla interna había terminado, ganando su corazo, y por primera vez su cerebro admitió la derrota con honor...

* * *

el lugar estaba en un profundo silencio, las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías de personas, cada uno en sus asuntos, alado del escritorio había un pequeño fénix que descansaba, ya que hace pocos minutos acababa de renacer, el director de Hogwarts estaba mirando absorto las llamas de su chimenea… pero de un momento a otro las llamas desaparecían… Dumbledore se acomodo en su asiento… ya había llegado su visita… (antes que nada quiero dar el pésame al mejor director de Hogwarts! Espero que Rowling sepa lo que esta haciendo! Por que realmente el director me caía bien! Y perdón a todas las fans de Snape! Pero el es un maldito!)

y como cientos de veces antes estaba en lo correcto…ya que un hombre apareció de la nada por la chimenea, sus ropas muggles estaban llenas de hollín y se limpiaba su ropa mientras salía de la chimenea…

Dumbledore- buenas tardes Jonathan…- dijo mientras el padre de Hermione se sentaba en uno de los asientos que estaba enfrente del escritorio del director…

Jonathan- buenas tardes Albus… sabrás que mi visita no es de cortesía!- dijo yendo directo al punto…

Dumbledore- eso me imaginaba, pero antes de que empecemos… no gustas un dulce de fresa?- dijo ofreciéndole un tazón lleno de pequeños dulces rojos, los cuales Jonathan negó con un movimiento de cabella..

Jonathan- e venido por mi hija Albus… me entere que de es amiga del hijo de Malfoy…

Dumbledore- estas en lo cierto… pero creo que tu hija tiene algo mas que una simple amistad con el joven Malfoy…

Jonathan- que! Y lo dices tan tranquilamente!- dijo realmente sorprendido- pero Albus! El es un Malfoy! Seguro que en algún tiempo será un mortifago más! Como lo es su padre! No puedo permitir que mi hija se arriesgue de esa manera!

Dumbledore- tu hija no se esta arriesgando Jonathan…yo mismo te prometí que mientras estuviera en Hogwarts ella iba a estar segura…

Jonathan- y no dudo que este segura en el castillo!- interrumpió – pero es que… uf!- dijo respirando profundamente antes de continuar- tengo mis sospechas… no estoy seguro… pero creo que también anda con los hijos de Pakirson y Zabinni…

Dumbledore- y no te equivocas Jonathan, tu hija a echo una fuerte amistad con el señor Zabinni y la Sra. Pakirson… pero sus lazos con el señor Malfoy son mas fuertes de los que ambos podemos imaginar…debo de admitir- dijo al ver como Jonathan abría la boca para alegar algo-… que yo también tuve mis dudas sobre la relación entre la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy… pero ella a tenido un fuerte cambio en todos… (Blaise, Pansy y Draco) pero especialmente en el joven Malfoy… no voy a mentirte Jonathan- dijo viéndolo seriamente a los ojos- esos chicos tenían destinos oscuros… llenos de sangre y dolor… pero tu hija cambio eso, ella a influido mucho en ellos, mas de lo que ellos mismos pudieran imaginar, ella pudo cambiar sus destinos completamente al dar su amistad, al mostrar que una persona vale por lo que es y no por la "sangre" que tenga… yo confiaría en que Draco Malfoy cuidara a tu hija de todo y de todos, el ama a tu hija, yo lo e visto, no es necesario ser muy observador para darse cuenta… y te pregunto a ti… cuantas veces e fallado en mis suposiciones?

Jonathan- nunca… pero también entiendeme a mi Albus… es mi hija! No quiero que nada malo le pase y…

Dumbledore- tienes que dejarla volar… si no la dejas caer nunca aprenderá a volar por si misma… no importa lo duro que sea para ti o para Jane, tienen que dejar que ella caiga para que vuela a levantar…

Jonathan- uf!- dijo suspirando pesadamente- lo se Albus.. lo se… pero es que es tan difícil! No estoy preparado para ver a mi niña sufrir…

Dumbledore- nadie lo esta, creedme que nadie esta preparado para ver a su hijo sufrir, pero esas son las reglas de la vida…

Jonathan-bueno- dijo levantándose de su asiento y estrechando la mano con Dumbledore- muchas gracias por todo Albus…

Dumbledore- aquí estoy para servirte…

Jonathan- si- dijo tomando un puñado de polvos flu y entrando a la chimenea- y cuida a tu ahijada!- dijo antes de desaparecer, dejando a Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su rostro…

* * *

Hola! Por fin acabe este capitulo! Deje muchos cabos sueltos verdad? Pero algunos los resolveré en el siguiente capitulo! Otros… bueno, otros tardaran más en esclarecerse! Pero todo tiene una explicación!

Antes que nada quiero decir algo, solo responderé a los RR que me dejaron del capitulo anterior que altere! Por que si me pongo a responder todos los demás seguro que nuca acabo! Pero eso no quiere decir que no los leí! Claro que los ley y me dio mucho gusto que la gente me apoyara en todo lo que me paso! Bueno, ahora si! A responder sus RR!

Nimi227- muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo también te aya gustado! Besos!

Atropo –PiaGranger- bueno, jeje! Lo de cómo se dio cuenta el papa de Hermione lo de la foto es algo que pronto sabrás! Nadie más lo sabe excepto yo! Pero pronto saldrá! Bueno, la verdad es que los padres de Hermione no conocieron a Draco en la pasarela, por que la trama de esa parte fue que ellos dos se reconciliaran, y Hermione no se lo presento esa vez! Hubo una vez en donde se lo presento! Pero fue a la madre de Hermione! Y fue en el mall cuando estaban comprando ropa! Pero eso también lo explicare después, según como avance el ff! Yo soy de México! Bueno, yo me considero de aya! por que ahora vivo en los estados unidos! En Texas para ser mas precisos, pero toda mi familia es de México y yo también me considero de México! Cancún es una playa hermosa que esta al sur de México! Es simplemente hermosa! Hay! Yo ya voy por la mitad y te puedo decir que si vienen cosas muy interesantes!.. casi nada del príncipe mestizo todavía, pero si cosas importantes! Como que Snape ahora será el profesor de DCAO y que el otro profesor va a ser el de pociones! Que Ron va a estar enamorado de Lavander y… ah! Esto no viene ahora, pero ya me lo dijeron! Adivina quien es el que va a morir? Aunque no lo creas va a morir Dumbledore! Y a manos de Snape! Yo tampoco me lo creí cuando me lo dijeron! Pero al parecer es cierto! Y gracias por el nombre! lo que pasa es que si lo se! lo que pasa es que luego de un tiempo de no usar ese nombre en alguno de mis ff se me olvida como se escribe! jeje! Bueno, muchas gracias! Y espero que el tiempo se pase rápido y puedas tener el libro de Harry Potter en tus manos! Por huerto! Los mortifagos que leíste en el segundo capitulo eran Narcisa y Bellatrix e iban a la casa se Snape! Bueno, ahora si ya acabe! Besos!

Terry Moon- hola preciosa! Que bueno es leer tus RR e nuevo! Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por entenderme! Seguro que haz pasado por lo mismo en algún momento! Y sabes lo frustrante que es tener una inspiración repentina, esa que te llega de la nada y de donde sacas tus mejores ideas y que no tengas nada en donde puedas ponerlas! Tenia que escribirlas en un cuaderno para que no se me olvidaran! Pero gracias a Dios ya estoy devuelta! Que bueno que te gustaran los arreglos! A mi también me gusto mas! Seguro que después de leer este capitulo te quedan otras dudas! Pero tranquila que pronto se resolverá todo! Bueno, espero que el capitulo aya sido de tu agrado! Nos vemos pronto! Besos!

zara zabini- hola! No te impacientes! Pronto sabrás el secreto que guardan los papas de Hermione! Eso vendrá con el tiempo! Ah! Yo también ya tengo el sexto libro! Y asta ahorita me gusto mucho! Pero todavía no lo acabo! Me falta poco! Pero tú ya lo acabaste? O todavía lo sigues leyendo? Bueno, espero que te aya gustado este capitulo! Besos!

PaolaPotter- bueno, no te puedo decir que si o que no a lo de que los papas de Hermione tengan algo que ver con Voldemort, por que eso arruinaría toda la sorpresa del final! Pero lo que si te puedo decir son avances del libro… mmm… déjame ver! Algo interesante…mmm ah! A Ron le gusta Lavander, y al parecer va a tener algo con ella!... Ginny y Harry también, claro que el va a tener sus pros y contras, ya que ella es la hermana de su mejor amigo!... ah! Y una sorpresa adelantada! Seguro que oíste los rumores de que alguien iba a morir en el libro! Pues yo ya lo se! es Dumbledore! Sip! Auque no lo crea ni yo misma Dumbledore va a morir! A manos del traidor de Snape! Uf! Creo que eso es todo por el momento! Ha sido demasiada impresión para unos minutos! Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Nos vemos! Besos!

jackita- nop! Afortunadamente para nosotros, fans de Draco Malfoy el no va a morir! Pero al parecer va a tener una parte importante en un plan de Voldemort! Pero no te preocupes demasiado! Por que por lo menos en este libro no va a morir! Pero… yo si se quien va a morir! Si quieres sabes checa la contestación de PaolaPotter, que esta arriba de la tuya! Hay lo digo! Bueno, espero que te aya gustado este capitulo! Nos vemos! Besos!

SuSaN EvAnS- primero que nada muchas gracias por tu crítica! Realmente la tomare en cuenta! Ya que eso ayudara a que mi ff vaya mejorando cada vez mas! Y muchas gracias! Feliz cumpleaños adelantado a ti también! Espero que este capitulo también te aya gustado! Nos vemos! .. y si! Lo mandaste dos veces! Jeje! Pero no importa! Besos!

Gerulita- muchas gracias! Realmente aprecio que te guste mi ff! Y también gracias con eso de que no quieres que Hermione tenga un bebe! Lo voy a tomar muy en cuenta! Besos!

Jaz- bueno, aquí viene parte de la explicación de por que su papa no quiere que su hija se junte con Draco y los demás! Pero vendrá mucho más! Por que este problema tiene una raíz profunda! Bien, pues espero que todo te aya gustado! Besos!

rachelradcliffe- hola! Gracias! A mi también me gusto mas ese final que el otro! Y claro que voy a leer tu ff!... pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que ya lo ley! Pero no e puesto todavía un RR! Bien, espero que el tiempo pase rápido para que puedas tener el libro de Harry Potter! Yo ya se lo que se siente esperar! No me imagino el pensar que otros si lo tienen y que tu no! Por que a una amiga le paso eso! Y ahora me esta hablando a cada rato para saber que mas a pasado! Uf! Eso es todo! Besos!

SabelaMalfoy- no te preocupes! Yo también estoy ahora en la computadora de papa! Lo que pasa es que la mía todavía no la terminan de arreglar! Pero no me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos mientras que todos ustedes esperan que continúen con mi ff! Y que bueno que te sirvieron esas explicaciones! Si tienes alguna otra duda tú dímela y yo te la respondo! Jeje! Hay si! Como no! Yo la muy experta no? Jeje! Bueno, espero que ya te aya quedado claro parte de la platica entre Dumbledore y el papa de Hermione! Besos!

Chibiasumy- nop! Yo me compre el libro en ingles! Ya que en español creo que todavía no a salido! Muchas gracias por lo del ff! Que bueno que te gusta! Y bueno… jeje! No te pedo dar detalles de todo lo respectivo con los padres de Hermione! Eso lo sabrás a su tiempo! Como todos los demás! Uf! Creo que eso es todo! Espero que te aya gustado el capitulo! Besos!

Kimita-potter- muchas gracias, espero que te aya gustado también este capitulo! Nos vemos pronto! Besos!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora! Tratare de no tardarme demasiado con el siguiente capitulo! Pero no les puedo prometer nada! Bien! Si les gusto no se les olvide darle un click al pequeño botoncito que esta hay abajo a su izquierda! Si no les gusto también mandenme un RR para saber como mejorar mi ff!

Besos para tods! cuídense mucho!

* * *


	23. voces

_

* * *

Hola!_

_Este capitulo esta mas corto que los demás… eso lo se! pero lo que pasa es que ya estoy a una semana de entrar a la escuela! NO! entro el 10 de agosto! Y **no voy a poder escribir tan seguido como lo hago ahora, por eso quería dejarles esto antes de entrar a clases! **_

_Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, pero no será muy seguido, bueno, eso según de cómo me vaya en la escuela!_

_Bien, pues eso es todo por ahora!_

_**

* * *

Voces…**_

Un sonido, como una pequeña explosión fue lo que anuncio a Jane Granger la llegada de su esposo, ella era una mujer de mediana estatura, unos ojos verdes brillantes, su cabello castaño estaba agarrado perfectamente por un laso, y sus chinos rebeldes aplacados por algún remedio, llevaba un traje de pantalón y saco de ejecutiva, con una camisa de seda color crema, lo que resaltaba mas su piel un poco tostada, sus curvas resaltaban del traje discretamente, ya que aunque ya fuera una señora casada y con familia seguía siendo delgada y asta se podría decir sexy, ella estaba sentada en el despacho de su casa, esperando ansiosamente a su llegada…

Jonathan- te desocupaste rápido…- dijo mientras se quitaba toda la ceniza de su cuerpo

Jane- no me podía concentrar … que paso? hablaste con Albus?- pregunto tratando se oírse casual, pero tanto ella como su esposo sabían que estaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta…

Jonathan- tenia razón… si era Malfoy…

Jane- lo sabia!- susurro para ella misma- y? que te dijo Albus, el sabia algo?

Jonathan- si… el lo sabia y dice que no hay de que preocuparse…

Jane- bueno… si Albus dice eso hay que confiar en el… eso es lo que debemos de hacer…- dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

Jonathan- pero es mi hija… y no quiero que nada malo le pase…

Jane- yo tampoco- dijo acariciándole una mejilla en señal que ella estaba tan preocupada como el- pero hay que confiar en nuestra hija… es lo único que podemos hacer nosotros…estar hay para ella, nada mas…

Jonathan- pero es que ese chico no me gusta para ella

Jane sonrió suavemente mientras se dejaba abrazar por su esposo…

Jane- pero ni lo conoces… solo te dejas llevar por el pasado de su padre… me recuerdas a tu madre…

Jonathan- esto es diferente!- dijo casi al instante, a el nunca le había gustado que lo compararan con su madre… simplemente lo detestaba…

Jane- no es diferente… te acuerdas como tu familia rechazo nuestra relación por que yo era una…

Jonathan- ni se te ocurra decir eso- dijo seriamente mirando a su esposa directo a los ojos…- tu eres la mujer mas especial que yo aya visto, y de la cual me enamore…

Jane- entonces? Por que no puede pasar lo mismo con nuestra hija? Recuerda lo que nos paso a nosotros… quieres que tu hija haga las cosas a espaldas de nosotros? Como nosotros mismos lo hicimos? Entonces trata de comprenderlos…

Jonathan- es que… simplemente no me gusta ese tipo para nuestra hija...

Ella ahogo una pequeña risa en su garganta antes de continuar…

Jane- no tienes por que ponerte celoso… ella te seguirá queriendo pase lo que pase…- lo dijo lentamente, para que el asimilara las palabras

Jonathan- yo no estoy celoso!- dijo dignamente viendo a sus esposa a los ojos…

Jane- claro que lo estas! tienes miedo a que Hermione ya no sea la niña la cual tu criaste y viste crecer… tienes miedo que ella encuentre en brazos de otra persona la protección que por todos estos años tu le haz dado… tienes miedo de que ya no sea tu niñita…

Jonathan bajo la cabeza derrotado… por que su esposa tenía que conocerlo tan bien?

Jane interpreto ese silencio como un asentimiento, por lo cual sonrió maternalmente y acaricio la mejilla de su esposo…

Jane- eso no pasara… ella te seguirá viendo como su padre y nadie podrá cambiar eso… ahora… que te parece si le das otra oportunidad a Hermione y a su novio?

Jonathan- tu como sabes que es su novio? yo nunca te dije eso?- pregunto un tanto confundido…

Jane- bueno… por que yo lo conozco…- dijo lentamente, tratando de que su esposo no se lo tomara mal…

Jonathan- QUE! Que tu lo conoces? Pero como? cuando?

Jane- tranquilo!- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- lo conocí un día que estaba en el mall, al parecer Albus les había dado permiso para salir a comprar ropa para una fiesta al estilo muggle… fue hay en donde me lo presento… y te diré algo… nunca había visto a nuestra hija mas feliz… sus ojos brillaban cuando lo veía… y el estaba igual al ver a tu hija… por eso te digo que le des una oportunidad al chico… si no lo haces ni tu hija ni yo te lo perdonaremos jamás!

Jonathan- uf!- suspiro derrotado- esta bien, le daré una oportunidad!... pero quiero a ese chico en casa lo antes posible! quiero conocerlo y sacar mis propias conclusiones sobre el!- dijo viendo seriamente a su esposa, la cual tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

Jane- esta bien! Le escribiré a Hermione cuando regrese de mi viaje…

Jonathan- cuando te vas?- pregunto mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de su esposa y absorbía su perfume

Jane- en un rato… pasaran por mí en unas cuantas horas…

Jonathan- mmm…. Y tienes que ir tu precisamente?- pregunto mientras empezaba a besar suavemente el cuello de su esposa…

Jane- basta!- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- sabes que me da cosquillas que me hagas eso!... y si, tengo que ir yo…

Jonathan- bien- dijo levantándose y tomando a su esposa de la mano- entonces hay que aprovechar el tiempo…- dijo con una mirada lujuriosa antes de salir del despacho e irse a su habitación…

* * *

Hermione miraba el hermoso paisaje que tenia enfrente, en su mente estaba todo lo dicho por sus amigas, y en las conclusiones que había tomado ella sola… ahora que lo miraba con la cabeza fría se daba cuenta de las estupideces que ella misma se había inventado…

Un ruido atrás de ella la hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, sabia quien era la persona que estaba detrás de ella, pero no quería voltear y enfrentarlo…

Hermione- que quieres?- pregunto secamente mientras seguía viendo el paisaje que tenia frente a ella…

Draco- yo… yo quiero hablar contigo…- dijo colocándose alado de ella y viendo el horizonte, ninguno de los dos hablaron, reino un silencio total, asta que por fin ella decidio hablar…

Hermione- que quieres?- dijo volteando a verlo a los ojos…

Draco pudo ver el rastro de lagrimas secas en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos estaban ahora rojos por tanto llorar e hinchados también… por lo que se sintió realmente culpable…

Draco- se…- dijo respirando profundamente, estaba decidido a hablar con toda la verdad, sin ningún miedo por lo que Hermione pensara de el, ya que si ella lo amaba tanto como el a ella, lo comprendería…- se que me e portado como un patán, pero es que tenia miedo…- bajo la mirada ya que no soportaba ver la de Hermione sobre la de el, simplemente era demasiado para el- es que... tenia miedo de que alguno otro chico te pudiera interesar y…

Hermione se acerco a el y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que este subiera l mirada para verla directo a los ojos

Hermione- yo no me podría interesar en nadie mas que tu- dijo seriamente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y su voz suavizada- me oíste? no hay nadie mas que me interese que tu… y sabes por que?... por que yo te amo, te amo y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso…

Draco la abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo esas palabras llenar su corazón, un instante podía mas que años de soledad, de tristeza, en donde pensó que su destino era estar solo por el resto de su vida… todo eso termino en el momento en donde la conoció realmente a ella, en donde se dejo de prejuicios entupidas ideas sobre sangre y esas cosas…

Draco- perdóname, yo no quería… realmente yo no…- decía mientras la abrazaba cada ve mas

Hermione- ehh… Draco… Draco me estas asfixiando!- dijo respirando con algo de dificultad…

Draco la solo un poco, pero no la dejo de abrazar…

Ya con sus pulmones llenos de aire Hermione correspondió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de ese momento de paz, se sentía segura en los brazos de Draco, sentía que todo iba a estar bien…

* * *

Blaise y Alex caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, entraron a un aula que se veía un tanto descuidada, en ella estaban Lesly y Pansy, esperándolas…

Pansy- y? que paso?

Blaise- hablamos con Draco, lo convencimos de que fuera a buscar a Hermione

Alex- y como estaba Hermione?- dijo sentándose alado de Lesly y tomándole la mano, Blaise se sentó alado de Pansy…

Lesly- estaba un tanto confundida, pero creo que ya todo pasó…

Alex- uf!- dijo viendo su reloj por primera vez- creo que ya nos perdimos todas las clases!

Blaise- uf! No hay problema! Íbamos a tener pura teoría… podemos preguntar las tareas después…

Pansy- si… ahora hay que disfrutar de nuestra victoria…- dijo recargándose en el hombro de Blaise muy disimuladamente…

* * *

Draco abrazaba a Hermione por la espalda mientras caminaban por los pasillos buscando a sus amigos, Hermione sonreía y a veces asta se sonrojaba por los comentarios que Draco le decía en el oído…

Pasaban por la gárgola que daba a la oficina de Dumbledore cuando la gárgola se movió dejando ver a un hombre… su cabello era negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro, pero se borro de inmediato al ver a Hermione y a Draco…

Hermione- Sirius!- dijo apartándose de Draco y abrazando al hombre, pero este no dejaba de ver a Draco con demasiada seriedad…- Sirius que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo al separarse de el y verlo por primera vez, dándose cuenta de la mirada asesina que tenia contra Draco…- que pasa Sirius?

Sirius- que esta haciendo _ese_ aquí contigo…

Hermione- primero que nada- dijo notando el por que de la seriedad de Sirius, y no podía culparlo, luego de todo lo que había echo Lucius no culpaba a Sirius el que le tuviera desconfianza a Draco- _ese_ como tu le dices, se llama Draco y…

Draco- que pasa Hermione?- dijo acercándose asta ella y tomándola suavemente por la cintura, lo que Sirius percibió perfectamente…

Ahora si que Hermione estaba en la espada y la pared, no podía explicarle bien a Sirius, ya que conociéndole no tardaría mucho para que Draco estuviera estampado contra la pared gracias al sobreportegismo (existe esa palabra?) de Sirius

Hermione- bien, Draco, te presento a Sirius Black, una persona muy querida para mí… Sirius… te presento a Draco Malfoy… mi novio…

Sirius- QUE!- dijo Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos y sin dejar de ver a Draco, como si tratara de descifrar si el había puesto un imperius sobre Hermione- te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir Hermione? sabes quien es el? Todo lo que te a echo y lo que _nos _a echo?- Hermione entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir con _nos_… se refería a el y a la orden en general (orden del fénix) ya que habían tenido muchos problemas con la familia Malfoy, cuando Lucius fue enviado a askaban…

Hermione- si, se lo que estoy haciendo Sirius…- en sus ojos había una decisión que Sirius capto al instante, comprendiendo que digiera lo que digiera ella no iba a cambiar de idea, por lo cual se sintió derrotado…

Sirius- uf! Esta bien! Esta bien! Haz lo que quieras!- dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, dando a entender que estaba enojado…

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Hermione y con esa sonrisa abrazo a Sirius mientras le susurraba al oído…

Hermione- gracias por comprender Sirius…- la verdad es que no sabia por que, pero la opinión de Sirius le importaba mucho, ya que ambas tenían una relación muy apegada, desde que el salio detrás del velo ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y Hermione lo veía como un segundo padre, ya que siempre la cuidaba mucho…

Sirius- si, si…- dijo como si no le importara mucho, pero ambos sabían (Sirius y Hermione) que era muy importante para ella que el aceptara eso…

Hermione- y para que viniste? No te había visto desde hace un tiempo!

Sirius- vine a hablar algunas cosas con Dumbledore…- Hermione entendió que se trataba alguna cosa de la orden- y ya que estaba aquí decidí venir a saludarlos!

Hermione- y todo esta bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada, ya que sabia que cuando Sirius venia a hablar personalmente con Dumbledore era por algo importante y tal vez asta peligroso…. Y eso la preocupaba…

Sirius- si, nada de que preocuparse…- dijo entendiendo a la mirada de Hermione de preocupación

Hermione- bueno…- dijo un tanto insegura de la respuesta de Sirius, pero como siempre, confiaría en el

Sirius- Lupin también quería venir para saludarte! Pero no pudo… tenia algunas cositas pendientes… nada de gravedad, pero si importantes…

Hermione- esta bien… me hubiera gustado que el también hubiera podido venir…- dijo un tanto triste- pero de seguro que después nos veremos!

Sirius- eso tenlo por seguro! Nos volveremos a ver Hermione!

Hermione- ira hocicos a la estación del tren cuando regresemos de Hogwarts?

Sirius- eso tenlo por seguro!... si no es que antes…

Ambos sonrieron cómplices, mientras Draco veía confundido…

Sirius- bien, me tengo que ir, o si no Molly me degollara vivo

Hermione- esta bien! Me la saludas mucho!

Sirius- si!

Hermione, luego de darle un abrazo de despedida a Sirius empezó a caminar de nuevo, Draco iba a seguirla cuando Sirius lo agarro fuertemente por el brazo…

Sirius- escucha, solamente ases sufrir a Hermione una sola vez y considérate muerto… entendiste?- dijo mirando fijamente a Draco, tratando de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones con Hermione…

Draco- primero muerto a hacerla sufrir…- dijo antes de safarse bruscamente de Sirius y seguir a Hermione…

Hermione- ya te lo advirtió?- le pregunto cuando este llego junto a ella…

Draco la miro un poco extrañado, como sabia ella que Sirius la había amenazado?

Hermione- Sirius siempre hace lo mismo con todos mis amigos… decía que se querían propasar conmigo! Ja! A veces es tan sobre protector!

Draco- pero por que? No entiendo por que?

Hermione- bueno, el y yo tenemos una relación muy estrecha, yo lo quiero como si fuera un segundo padre… creo que el siente lo mismo por mi… por eso me protege tanto…

Draco- bueno…- dijo abrazándola una vez mas por la espalda- pero sabes? Eso me agrada… a si se que aunque o no este alguien te va a cuidar!

Hermione- a si?... pues si no te haz dado cuenta yo también me puedo defender muy bien…

Draco- y no lo dudo- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello, lo que hizo que Hermione sintiera todo su cuerpo estremecer- pero no esta demás una pequeña ayuda…

Hermione- oye Draco, me podrías prometer algo?- pregunto poniéndose seria

Draco- lo que tu quieras…

Hermione- no quiero que le digas a nadie que viste a Sirius… si? Lo que pasa es que para el ministerio el sigue siendo un delincuente y…- decía un tanto preocupada

Draco- ya se lo que piensan de el, pero la verdad es que si tu lo quieres tanto es por que es una buena persona, y no te preocupes, que no le diré nada a nadie!

Hermione- gracias Draco…- dijo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios…

* * *

Jonathan entraba a su estudio, su esposa se acababa de ir a Paris, como odiaba esos viajes en donde alguno de los dos tenían que ausentarse de la casa por días… la casa se sentía demasiado sola…

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando una explosión lo hizo regresar…

Jonathan- Sirius!-dijo levantándose de su asiento para ir a darle un abrazo (no piensen mal! Es uno de esos abrazos que se dan los hombres con palmada en la espalda y toda la cosa- que estas haciendo por aquí? Hace tiempo que no venias!

Sirius- pues si! Pero esta vez tuve que venir… se trata de Hermione…

Jonathan- ah… ya te enteraste tú también verdad?

Sirius- entonces tú ya lo sabes? Y te quedas tan tranquilo?- dijo empezando a desesperarse

Jonathan- claro que no! fue a hablar con Albus… el dice que confía en el…

Sirius- ja! Pero yo no confió en el! Adivina como me los encontré? Caminando por los pasillos abrazaditos! No lo podía creer!

Jonathan- pues crelo- dijo ya mas tranquilo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del despacho y hacia un ademán para que Sirius hiciera lo mismo- ya que no podemos hacer nada…

Sirius- ya se lo dijiste a Jane?

Jonathan- si, ella fue la que me convenció de que no fuero yo mismo por Hermione y la trajera de regreso a casa…

Sirius- hay esa Jane! Siempre pensando demasiado! Siempre a sido de esa manera… pero y que piensas hacer?

Jonathan- por el momento nada, pero ya le dije a Jane que quiero a ese muchachito en casa para conocerlo yo mismo! Y darme una idea de cómo realmente es! Ya que para mi, ahora es igualito a su padre!

Sirius- si… pues yo por el momento ya le advertí que si le había algo a Hermione se considerara muerto… yo mismo lo mato con mis propias manos…

Jonathan- y yo te ayudo… de eso no hay duda…. Pero es mejor que lo conozca yo en persona y después dar mi opinión…

Sirius- y cuando será eso?

Jonathan- cuando Jane regrese de Paris…

Sirius- puedo venir yo también? Quiero ver si ese chico le conviene a Hermione…

Jonathan- claro! No creo que aya ningún problema!

Sirius- bien, entonces cuando ya este la fecha me mandas una lechuza…

Jonathan- si… por cierto… y Remus? Hace tiempo que no oigo de el…

Sirius- ah! pues fíjate que…

* * *

Draco entro a su habitación aventando todos sus libros a una esquina, realmente esta agotado, pero ya tenia todas las tareas echas, gracias a la persistencia de Hermione por terminarlas todas… ahora tenia el tiempo libre para realmente ponerle atención a algo mas importante, algo que había querido hacer desde hace tiempo, pero que ahora era el momento indicado para hacer…

Se miro en el espejo, y su reflejo le hizo la pregunta que el mismo se hacia mentalmente…

Reflejo- estas listo?

Draco- si… estoy listo…- dijo tomando entre sus manos una preciosa cajita negra…- estoy listo para cambiar el resto de mi vida con tan solo una respuesta...

* * *

Hermione estaba en el bacón de su cuarto, era otro de los privilegios de ser premio anual, tener una habitación para ella sola, con un bacón incluido…pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, la pelea que había tenido con Draco, las conclusiones que ella misma se había formado, la ayuda de sus amigas… pero eso no era todo lo que rodeaba por su cabeza, otras cosas también la tenían echa todo un desastre, la presión que inconscientemente sus padres le daban al querer que ella manejara muchas cosas que la empresa, tener que cumplir las expectativas de millones de personas, ya que aunque ella no lo quisiera era una figura publica, y algún error en su vida personal no solo la afectaría a ella, si no también a la compañía de sus padres, tener que desmentir todos esos rumores que estaban circulando alrededor de ella y sus amigos, la escuela, las tareas, exámenes, tener que estar listos para los exámenes finales… todo estaba tan cerca que no sabia como lo controlaría todo a la vez… pero ahora tenia a Draco… y sentía que todo tendría una solución

_?- cuando lo necesites la serpiente de ayudara…_

Hermione- quien dijo eso?- pregunto volteando a todos lados, tratando de encontrar a alguien, pero nada… estaba sola…

_?- el diario desapareció, pero su casa no…_

Hermione- que es esto…- dijo volteado a todos lados, tratando de encontrar a la persona que hablaba, pero no había nadie…

Después de eso puro silencio reino el lugar… esa voz misteriosa desapareció… tal y como había llegado, pero Hermione sentía miedo, mucho miedo…por alguna razón esa voz le causaba escalofríos, pero no sabia por que…

De quien era esa voz? Y que quería con ella?

* * *

_Que tal? Les gusto? jeje! deje un poco de suspenso al final no? yo creo que ya todos saben a lo que se refiere Draco en esa ultima parte!_

_Bueno, como verán las cosas se van a poner mas interesantes! Espero que no se desesperen! Ya que tardare un poco en volver a publicar!_

_Bien, ahora voy con lo que mas me gusta de esto! Los RR!_

_**Zara Zabini**- muchas gracias! Yo también ya acabe de leer el libro! Si me gusto! pero la verdad es que me dejo un poco triste por la muerte de Dumbledore y por la separación de Harry y Ginny! Pero wueno! Ya que mas podemos hacer! espero que este capitulo también te aya gustado! Besos!_

_**Terry Moon**- hola! Bueno, quise enfatizar una pelea entre Draco y Hermione por que no todo en una relación es perfecta, y quise aclarar eso, ya me estaba empezando a parecer que todo era demasiado… no se! demasiado perfecto en su relación! Y lo del papa de Hermione… sabemos que la mayoría de los padres son así con sus hijas, y mas cuando es hija única, por eso es que pensé que seria perfecto el momento para hacerlos aparecer! Ya que ambos tendrán una gran participación en el final! Y si! Hay cosas que todavía no voy a revelar que son realmente importantes! Ahora estoy dando solo pequeñas pruebas, nada demasiado grande, para que ustedes puedan hacer sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que va a pasar!... bueno, Harry y cia… ellos saben mas de lo que muchos creen, pero no quieren meter de nuevo a Hermione en todo eso, aparte de cómo ya no son amigos es mas difícil que ella se entere de algo por parte de ellos no crees?... tampoco quise poner spoiler por que se que muchos no han leído el sexto libro! y no lo entenderían si pusiera mi ff con spoiler! Yo estoy basando mi FF asta el quinto libro! que es donde la mayoría a leído, pero cuando ponga algo yo lo explicare, para que se pueda entender!... Volde… el tiene sus propios planes con Hermione, ya todos sabemos eso! Pero con la mente tan retorcida que tiene no dudo que planee algo mas… jeje! pues si estuvo algo larguito! pero como podrás haber visto este es mas corto! pero a mi me gusto! ahora hay que esperar un poco mas para el siguiente! Por que ya voy a entrar a clases y ya no tendré tanto tiempo libro como antes para escribir y publicar! Pero eso no significa que no lo haré!... solo tardara un poco mas… besos!_

_**PaolaPotter**- muchas gracias y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Espero que este también te guste! Besos!_

_**Atropo –PiaGranger**- jeje! muchos me hacen la misma pregunta sobre la relación del papa de Hermione y Dumbledore! Pero eso vendrá después! Ya que estoy pensando en algo que tendrá que ver mucho con eso en el final, por eso no te puedo decir nada! Arruinaría la sorpresa! Bueno, que bueno que te gusten mis mínimos comentarios sobre el sexto libro! seguro debes estar ansiosa por leerlo tu misma! Yo se lo que se siente! Solo tienes que esperar un poco! Que para cuando te des cuenta ya lo tendrás en tus manos! Besos!_

_**LuxPotter**- hola! Que bueno que te guste mi ff! Realmente me gusta mucho las personas nuevas que se integran aquí a los RR! Bueno… el pelo corto es… como decirlo? Es que no creo que lo pueda explicar, el pelo corto para una mujer es arriba de los hombros, y en los hombre es arriba de la nuca… creo que seria la mejor manera de explicarlo… con el pelo de Lesly es diferente, ya que ella tiene el pelo largo, le llega asta la mitad de la espalda, es de color castaño oscuro y es rizado, espero que te lo puedas imaginar! Bien, espero que te aya gustado este capítulo! Besos!_

_**kandelaski**- la verdad si, todo se esta poniendo demasiado oscuro, ya con la muerte de Dumbledore ya no va a ser lo mismo… y ahora con eso de que Harry ya no va a ir a Hogwarts el siguiente año va a estar peor, como va a estar buscando los Horaxus… (creo que se escribe a si) va a estar todo mas oscuro, por que no creo que Voldemort los aya escondido en un campo de rosas! Seguro los escondió en lugares muy oscuros y tenebrosos… pero lo que no me gusto fue la separación entre Harry y Ginny, por un lado lo entiendo, ya que la ponía en peligro, pero por otro lado… no se! no me gusto eso! Bueno, hay que esperar al séptimo libro para que nos enteremos que va a pasar… respecto a mi ff… jeje! si se están complicando mas las cosas! Y ahora esta MUY diferente a como empezó! Pero es que las ideas vienen a mi cabeza y me gusta asta ahora como va mi ff! Ya va en un rumbo diferente… como que mas misterioso que al principio no?... besos!_

_**SuiCiDeSnowGiRl**- jejeje…muchas gracias! espero que este capitulo tambien te guste!_

_**jaz...** – jeje! muchas gracias! Pues como ya vez las cosas se arreglaron… no podía dejar que esos dos se enojaran por mucho tiempo! Son mi pareja preferida! Bueno, espero que este capitulo también te aya gustado… besos!_

_**rachelradcliffe**- bueno, en la parte de "eres un idiota Malfoy"… yo creo que esa es un poco de la antigua personalidad de la chica, recuerda que por seis años ellos fueron enemigos, y yo creo que Hermione lo único que quería era desquitar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo…. Bueno, por una parte te entiendo con eso del papa de Hermione, demasiado sobre protector… pero por otro hay que entender que es su única hija y se preocupa por su futuro… pero como dijiste gracias a Dumbledore que arreglo todo!... lastima que se muera en el sexto libro… la verdad es que no pensé que el fuera el que se fuera a morir… pero ya que podemos hacer nosotras! jeje! si! mi perversa mente ya esta elaborando un plan que tiene mucho que ver con Voldemort… pero no te puedo decir nada! Y ya se arreglaron las cosas entre Hermione y Draco (por mi bien… ya que si no tendría que esconderme debajo de mi cama para que no me encontraras…) bueno, con la amistad de Hermione, Harry y Ron... pienso lo mismo que tu, si lo hicieron una vez lo volverán a hacer… tal vez si los reconcilio, pero ya no va a ser lo mismo, ya que siempre quedara el recuerdo en Hermione de que la engañaron… o tal vez nunca se reconcilian! Cada quien toma su lado y ya! Eso todavía no lo decido! Ya veremos que sale al final!... besos!_

_Bueno, esos han sido todos los RR! Si me falto uno díganmelo y yo con mucho gusto se los respondo en el siguiente capitulo…._

_Y díganme sus conclusiones con lo que paso en este capitulo! **Saquen sus propias conclusiones sobre el final!.. quien sabe! En una de esas y asta descubren lo que mi perversa mentecilla esta tramando…**(rachelradcliffe) jajaja!_

_Besos!

* * *

_


	24. quieres casarte conmigo?

por fin! e regresado! y por fin! a llegado el Lemon que todos habian esperado! si! despues de tanto pedirlo! a llegado! espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**

**_Te casarias conmigo?_**

Ya habían pasado 3 días y Hermione no había vuelto a oír esa voz extraña, lo cual agradecía profundamente, ya que al simple echo de recordarla sentía temblar todo su cuerpo entero, no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre lo que había escuchado, ni ella misma estaba segura de que lo que había escuchado era real, o tal vez había sido solo su subconsciente?...

Lesly- Hermione!- grito poniéndose delante de ella y tomándola de los hombros moviéndola suavemente…

Hermione- eh?

Lesly- que pasa contigo? estoy hablando contigo desde hace media hora y tú pareces en otro mundo!

Hermione- lo siento…- dijo un tanto avergonzada…

Ahora estaban debajo de un árbol, justo a la orilla del lago, era un hermoso Viernes por la tarde, pero a Hermione se le había echo muy lento ese día, y los tres días pasados, ya que ya casi n veía mucho tiempo a Draco…

El había sido llamado de su casa, al parecer algo urgente, por que se había ido casi todo el miércoles, el Jueves se desaparecía por ratos y ahora… ahora no sabia en donde estaba! pero tampoco tenia mucho tiempo para buscarlo y averiguar lo que pasaba, por que sus propios amigos la tenían demasiado ocupada… como ahora, Lesly le estaba contando la discusión que había tenido con Alex la noche pasada, y por lo cual no se hablaban, Hermione comprendía a su amiga y le daba apoyo, pero por alguna razón estaba inquieta sin Draco hay, sabia que estaba a salvo, pero sabia que algo le ocultaba y no sabia que era…

Y si no era Lesly era Pansy que quería que la ayudara a escoger un vestido para una cena que tenia con Blaise esa misma noche…

Pero como si no fuera poco también tenia que cumplir un castigo que el profesor Snape le había dado, por ninguna razón! Pero cuando necesitaba Snape excusa para poner un castigo? Y mucho más si es una Griffindor! Y cuando trato de alegar con la profesora McGonagall esta parecía no interesarle, por lo cual tenia prácticamente toda la tarde ocupada… y cuando por fin salía de su castigo se encontraba con Lesly, que realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien… y quien mejor que su mejor amiga Hermione para desahogarse?

Lesly- pero tu que piensas Hermione? crees que tiene razón?- pregunto esperanzada viendo a Hermione que no sabia no que decir…

Hermione- bueno… tienes que hablar con el y solucionar las cosas…- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ya que no había escuchado casi nada de la "conversación" que había tenido con su amiga

Lesly- gracias Hermione!- dijo abrasándola- realmente eres una gran ayuda!- dijo mientras se levantaba del pasto y se quitaba algunos trozos de ramas que traía- iré a hablar con el- dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de alegarse y dejar a Hermione sola….

Hermione- uff!- dejo salir un gran suspiro cuando su amiga ya estaba lejos… de dejo caer a la sombra del árbol y cerro los ojos, disfrutando de el primer descanso que tenia desde hace días… quien dijo que la soledad era mala no había pasado por esos días que había pasado ella!

?- muy ocupada?- pregunto una voz que Hermione reconoció al instante, sonrió, todavía con los ojos cerrados…

Hermione- no sabes cuanto Draco… en donde haz estado?- pregunto mientras sentía como Draco se sentaba alado de ella, ella poso su cabeza en la pierna de el, sirviéndole como almohada…

Draco- e estado muy ocupado… ciento no haber estado el día de hoy contigo…

Hermione- no importa… yo e tenido un día igual de atareado… sabias que Pansy tienes 50 pares de zapatos y 20 de botas? ja! y no hablar de su ropa! con lo que ella tiene podría vestir a todo Hogwarts! incluyendo maestros, elfos domésticos y demás criaturas!

Draco sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione…

Draco- se nota que haz estado muy ocupada… por que no tomamos un baño en el baño de perfectos?...

Hermione- me suena genial!- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente…

Draco- bien, nos vemos hay en 15 minutos…- dijo levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse…

Hermione- esta bien… pero no habrá demasiada gente?

Draco- mmm… nop!- dijo caminando junto con ella hacia el castillo- y si hay gente los sacamos! eres premio anual no? podrías correrlos a todos si tu quisieras…

Hermione- eres malo…- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras el la tomaba por la cintura y la jalaba hacia el…

Draco- no sabes cuanto…- le susurro al oído, haciendo que un escalofrió placentero recorriera por todo su cuerpo…

Hermione- entonces en 15 minutos…- dijo alejándose de el y subiendo las escaleras que daban hacia la torre de Griffindor, ya que la casa de Slytherin quedaba cerca de las mazmorras…

Draco asintió la cabeza se dirigió a su casa… (Slytherin! obvio!)

* * *

Hermione llego a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro… realmente se sentía feliz, ya ni pensaba en lo malo que había sido ese día, ahora estaba apunto de darse un rico baño con Draco…

Pero algo la distrajo, una lechuza estaba en su ventana, al pareces la estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, reconoció a la lechuza, era la que usaban sus padres cuando querían mandarle algo… pero… que querían sus padres ahora?

Se acerco a la ventana y tomo la carta, acaricio a la lechuza color miel y le dio un poco de comida, luego ella emprendió su vuelo de regreso a su casa…

Hermione abrió la carta y la leyó… sus ojos no se podían abrir mas de lo que ya estaba… se aferro de su mesita de noche para no caerse de la sorpresa… releyó la carta varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que lo que leía no era parte de su imaginación…

_Querida Hermione, _

_Como haz esta hija? Nosotros acá teniendo mucho trabajo como siempre, pero esa no es la razón de esta carta, la razón es por que a tu padre y a mi nos gustaría conocer mejor a tu novio, tu padre a insistido en esto y creo que es justo pedirte que si ambos podrían venir este fin de semana a comer con nosotros, para que lo podamos conocer mejor…_

_Habla con el profesor Dumbledore, estoy seguro de que el entenderá…_

_Te quiere,_

_Mama_

Hermione- y ahora?- pregunto Hermione al vacío- como hago para no quedarme viuda antes de comprometerme?- se pregunto asustada…

* * *

Draco entro al baño de los perfectos, entro por el pasadizo que había desde las salas comunes (todas) asta el baño de perfectos…

El baño estaba completamente vació, lo que le parecía algo extraño, ya que asta el había pensado que había gente hay… se desvistió, quedando en unos shorts negros, que hacían resaltar su pálida piel… y acerco a la alberca que había en medio de la habitación… en ella estaba Hermione, con los ojos cerrados en el fondo de la piscina, Draco entro lentamente para no darse a notar, espero pacientemente asta que ella saliera a la superficie…

Draco agradeció que tuviera los ojos cerrados, por que a si no pudo ver la cara que puso cuando la vio salir a la superficie… llevaba un pequeño traje de baño negro, que hacia destacar el color tostado d su cuerpo, sus curvas se pronunciaban mas ante la fina tela que traía enzima, su cabello completamente mojado (y morado!) se le pegaba al cuerpo, dándole un toque sexy…

Draco- bonito bañador…- dijo ya cuando se había recuperado de la impresión…

Hermione- Draco!- dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe y encontrándolo dentro de la piscina, con el torso completamente desnudo, dejando notar su cuerpo bien formado…- desde hace cuanto que estas aquí?

Draco- acabo de entrar… y tu?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarla… realmente estaba hermosa

Hermione- desde hace un rato… esto Draco… tengo que decirte algo?- dijo un tanto nerviosa…

Draco- dime lo que quieras…- dijo acercándose hacia ella y tomándola por la cintura para darle un tierno beso en los labios…

Hermione- acabo de recibir una carta de mi casa… y… quieren conocerte…

Draco- conocerme?- pregunto sin dejar de abrazarla, pero mirándola a los ojos, reconociendo un dejo de miedo en su mirada…- por eso estas así? por que tus padres quieren conocerme?... pero si ya conocí a tu madre! no creo que sea diferente con tu padre!

Hermione- bueno…- dijo mientras se recargaba en el- si va a ser diferente… lo que pasa es que mi papa es un poco… sobre protector conmigo…

Draco- no te preocupes… iremos a conoce a tus padres cuando quieras... y no tienes por que ponerte nerviosa… vas a ver que todo va a salir bien…

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba mas en su pecho, sintiéndose segura…

Hermione- que tal si los vamos a ver mañana, hablo con Dumbledore para ver si nos da permiso de ir… no creo que nos lo niegue, que te parece?

Draco- genial… pero hablas con el mañana… hoy eres toda mía… mañana hablamos con Dumbledore y todo lo demás…

Hermione asintió mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del contacto de la piel de Draco contra la de ella..

Draco- oye… pero por que no hay nadie ahora?

Hermione- bueno…- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto picara, que para los ojos de Draco era una ternura- tu mismo lo dijiste no? soy premio anual, y por lo tanto puedo ordenarles a los demás perfectos…

Draco- y decías que yo era el malo?- pregunto incrédulo

Hermione- juntarme demasiado tiempo contigo me hace daño sabes?

Ambos empezaron a reír disfrutando de su día juntos… se bañaron y se consintieron (no peine mal! Nada malo paso! Solo besos y apapachos…)

Draco- oye… te tengo una sorpresa…

Hermione-cual?- pregunto entusiasmada como una niña chiquita…

Draco- no te la puedo decir por ahora… ve a cambiarte y te espero en las puertas de Griffindor en una hora…

Hermione- por que no puede ser ahora?- pregunto impaciente- y por que tengo que ir a cambiarme?

Draco- tu solo cambiate y luego ya veras…

Hermione- pero…

Draco- pero nada! O quieres arruinar la sorpresa?

Hermione- uf! Esta bien- dijo haciéndose la enojada… se vengaría un poco…

Salio de la alberca lentamente, moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente, sabía que estaba provocando a Draco, y eso era justamente lo que quería…

Draco la vio alejarse lentamente, una parte de el quería ir con ella y olvidar completamente el plan, pero se obligo a simplemente mirarla…

Lentamente llego asta donde había dejado sus cosas, tomo una toalla y con ella cubrió su cuerpo, volteo a ver a Draco, que todavía no apartaba la mirada de ella, le sonrió coquetamente y luego entro por el pasadizo secreto que daba a su sala común…

* * *

Hermione llego a su habitación y se tomo un baño con especias, tenia una hora para estar lista, y creía que le daba tiempo para tomarse un relajante baño, aunque se había relajado mucho en el baño que había tomado con Draco, no era como el baño de especias que se estaba tomando ahora… luego del baño se cambio…

Se puso una falda de tablones (tipo colegiala) de mezclilla que le quedaba unas dos manos sobre la rodilla, y una camisa negra, que se le ajustaba al cuerpo y se desabrocho los primeros tres botones, unas finas botas negras que le quedaban un poco arriba de la rodilla le daba un toque sexy, ya que el conjunto en general le daba un toque un tanto infantil e inocente, el pelo se lo dejo suelo y lizo, se pinto muy poco, los colores eran naturales y se desvanecían en su color natural de piel, lo único que resaltaba era un poco de delineador negro, que hacia ver sus ojos mas misteriosos, un fino reloj de plata con carátula negra era lo único que adornaba su cuerpo (como el que yo tengo! no es por nada pero me encanta mi reloj! y lo mejor de todo?... es Guess!) …

Bajo a la sala común exactamente a la hora en la que Draco la había citado… al salir de la sala común lo encontro a el recargado en la pared esperándola…

Draco llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, y una camisa verde esmeralda, lo que hacia resaltar mas sus ojos y su color de piel… su cabello estaba revuelto, haciéndolo ver mucho mas sexy de lo que ya era…

* * *

Draco estaba completamente asombrado, Hermione se veía realmente bien, admiraba la forma en la que podía parecer sexy e inocente a la vez! No conocía a otra persona que pudiera lograr eso…

Hermione- vaya… te vez muy guapo…

Draco- y tu te vez sexy…- dijo acercándose a ella…

Hermione- bien, a donde vamos?...

Draco- eso es una sorpresa…- dijo tomándola gentilmente del brazo y guiándola por los pasillos de Hogwarts…

* * *

Llegaron asta el campo de Quiddicth, Hermione estaba confundida… que hacían hay?

Draco- ven- dijo llevándola asta el centro del campo, hay la tomo de las manos…- ahora nos vamos a ir…

Hermione- irnos? pero Draco! no podemos irnos sin la autorización de Dumbledore y…

Draco- no te preocupes por eso… ya todo esta arreglado, le pedí a Dumbledore que nos dejara salir por esta noche… bien, ahora tu solo déjate llevar…

Hermione asintió con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos para tener la mente en blanco, así Draco la podría transportar más fácilmente, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad de a donde la llevaría…

Sintió que algo la jalaba fuertemente al cielo, una fuerza extraña la envolvía a ella y a Draco, pero solo fueron por unos segundos, por que después sintió otra vez el piso sobre sus pies… abrió sus ojos lentamente, quedando maravillaba al instante…

No sabia si lo que estaba viendo era real o era parte de algún sueño… pero realmente estaba maravillada…

Estaban en una tipo pradera, los campos cubiertos de flores que en ese momento solo estaban alumbradas por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, el viento fresco hacia que el pelo de Hermione volara, haciendo que esta se lo pusiera inconscientemente detrás de su oreja, los árboles eran imponentes y altos, parecía un lugar que no tenia la huella del hombre, ya que todo era tan natural y hermoso…

Draco disfruto de la cara que puso Hermione al ver a donde la había llevado, esa era su mayor satisfacción, ya que nunca había visto ese lugar tan hermoso como ahora, que ella estaba con el…

Hermione- Draco… esto es hermoso!- dijo sin dejar de ver todas las maravillas que habían en ese lugar…

Draco no dijo nada, solo sonrió, la tomo de la mano y la guió entre los imponentes árboles, el silencio estaba entre mezclado con los sonidos de la noche, las luciérnagas, los grillos, las chicharras, y demás cosas hacían una música especial, que contrastaban con los sonidos de las pisadas de Draco y Hermione y los susurros de ambos…

Draco- cierra los ojos…

Hermione- que? Pero Draco si ya…

Draco- cierra los ojos… tengo otra cosa que mostrarte…

Hermione cerro los ojos un tanto enojada… que mas podría mostrarle? si con ese paisaje era mas que suficiente!

Draco convencido de que Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados la condujo entre los árboles, guiándola lentamente, evitando que se tropezara o se cayera…

Asta que por fin llegaron a un lago, la luna se reflejaba en el, haciéndola ver mas hermosa de lo normal, las luciérnagas alumbraban el lugar, dando un toque romántico

Enfrente del lago había una pequeña manta, con velas levitando alrededor de la manta, dando una luz perfecta, alado de la manta había dos platos de plata, en donde había una deliciosa cena, y alado dos copas y una botella de vino blanco, todo perfectamente colocado…

Draco- abre los ojos…- le dijo suavemente, mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella, sin dar de verla…

Al abrir los ojos Hermione se tapo la boca impresionada, miro a Draco a los ojos… sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción y sorpresa, nunca se abría imaginado algo como eso…

Hermione- Draco…. esto es…

Draco- esto es para ti…- dijo abrazándola por la espalda…

Hermione- pero como? cuando?

Draco- bueno…- dijo un tanto divertido- la mayoría lo hice el miércoles… lo demás lo fui haciendo poco a poco…

Hermione- el miércoles?... pero me dijiste que había una emergencia en tu casa y…

Draco- bueno, si me llamaron de mi casa, pero fue rápido…

Hermione- por eso era que te desaparecías!... y Snape! por eso me castigo… el sabia esto?

Draco- solo parte, parece que no fue tan difícil convencerlo para que te castigara… a la que si me tomo mas trabajo fue McGonagall…

Hermione- fue por eso que no hizo nada! Tu le dijiste que no digiera nada!- pregunto un tanto enojada, ya que por su culpa tuvo que ordenar todos los archivos de la oficina de Snape!... pero no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado, no teniendo ese paraíso enfrente…

Draco- era la única forma de tenerte entretenida y que no sospecharas nada…

Hermione- ellos también! Pansy, Lesly… todos lo sabían verdad?

Draco simplemente sonrió, admiraba la capacidad de Hermione por descifrar las cosas, gracias a eso tuvo que hacer todo con la mayor discreción posible, ya que no quería que ella supiera algo antes de tiempo…

Draco- pero valió la pena verdad?...

Hermione- si…- dijo dándose la vuelta, quedando enfrente de Draco y besándolo profundamente, era su forma de agradecerle todo lo que había echo por ella, ya que jamás se le hubiera podido ocurrir algo tan maravilloso y romántico como eso…- gracias…- le susurro cuando por fin se separaron…

Draco la guió asta la mata en donde cabían perfectamente ambos, se sentaron enzima de ella y Draco le paso un plato de comida, en donde había unas tostadas con frijoles refritos, lechuga, y fajita con queso blanco derretido encima, y mucho aguacate sobre el queso…y un poco de salsa verde (no se ustedes, pero esa es mi comida preferida! me gusta mas que las pizzas, hamburguesas, y cualquier tipo de comida rápida! y mas si me la hace mi papa! que es el mejor cocinero que conozco!)

Hermione- como supierte?...

Draco- bueno, una lechuza de tu nana fue todo lo que necesite para preparar esto…

Hermione- tu cocinas?- pregunto realmente impresionada…

Draco- bueno…- dijo sonrojándose ligeramente- si, un poco… pruébalo, dime que tal quedaron…

Hermione acerco una tostada y le dio una mordida…

Hermione- mmm! Sabe rica!

A si Draco también empezó a comer, y tenia que admitirlo, sabia muy bien…

Durante la comida platicaron animadamente sobre muchas cosas triviales (en otras palabras de todo y de nada)…

Draco disfrutaba de la intimidad del momento, ya que nunca había podido estar a si con Hermione, solamente ellos dos, sin nadie que los interrumpiera…

Hermione estaba más que contenta, nunca se habría esperado que Draco hiciese algo tan… romántico…

Cuando terminaron de comer Draco se levanto y ayudo a Hermione a levantarse…

Draco- ven…- dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el lago… Hermione noto como las velas seguían alrededor de ellos, recorriendo el mismo camino que ellos…

Draco camino asta el borde del lago, Hermione jalo de su mano, ya que aparentemente Draco iba a entrar al lago, al sentir el jalón de la mano de Hermione, Draco volteo a verla, y pudo ver en su mirada lo confundida que estaba por lo que estaba apunto de hacer…

Draco- confía en mí…- le susurro

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Draco siguió caminando, pero asombrosamente los pies de Draco nunca tocaron el agua, parecía flotar sobre ella, Hermione lo siguió y se sorprendió al sentir el vaivén del agua, pero nunca tocando sus pies…

Hermione- Draco… que es esto?- pregunto mirando sus pies, que no se hundían en el agua…

Draco- quiero bailar contigo…

En ese instante una suave tonada empezó a escucharse alrededor de ellos, Hermione sonrió realmente asombrada de todo el esfuerzo que seguramente Draco había echo para que todo eso fuera tan… perfecto…

Hermione puso sus manos en el cuello de Draco mientras que las manos de el corrían asta su cintura… ambos empezaron a bailar lentamente, disfrutando de ese momento, sentir sus cuerpos juntos, poder sentir la respiración de uno sobre el otro, el olor que cada uno despedía se mezclaba con el de el otro…

Hermione- nunca habíamos bailado a si…- le susurro al oído…

Draco- claro que si! recuerda cuando fuimos a esa discoteca muggle y…

Hermione- no… estoy diciendo así… tú y yo solos, sin nadie viéndonos, solo tú y yo, disfrutando de todo…

Draco simplemente sonrió, pegándola más a el, ella tenía razón, disfruto ese baile como si fuera el primero, ya que para ambos era el primero, los demás habían sido olvidados por ambos, este era especial, diferente, único…

Las velas seguían alrededor de ellos, danzando al lado contrario de ellos, dando una imagen única y romántica de dos personas bailando sobre un lago a la luz de la luna… algo completamente mágico

La música cada vez se fue haciendo mas y mas lenta, asta que paro, dando fin al baile…

Hermione- gracias Draco…- le susurraba al oído, mientras ambos se mecían en el aire, a pesar de que la canción ya había acabado- gracias por esta noche…

Draco- gracias a ti… por estar conmigo….

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras se pegaba mas a Draco, disfrutando del momento…

Draco la guió asta tierra firme, en donde la volvió a sentar en la manta, en donde el también se sentó…

Draco- bien… ahora el postre!- dijo con un aire dramático, cosa que hizo reír a Hermione

Hermione- más? Draco yo realmente estoy llena!- dijo tocándose el estomago, dando a entender que enserio estaba llena

Draco- pues entonces me tendré que comer esto yo solo…- dijo sacando de la nada unas fresas congeladas bañadas en chocolate… las favoritas de Hermione…

Hermione- Draco! sabes que son mis favoritas!- dijo haciéndose un poco la enojada, ya que no se podía resistir a tal manjar

Draco- ya lo se!

Hermione protestando empezó a comer las fresas (que sacrificada no?) entre juegos las fresas empezaron a desaparecer del plato, Hermione tomo al ultima que había, le dio una mordida y el resto se la dio a Draco en la boca…

Draco la beso mientras la fresa seguía en sus bocas, haciendo un juego intimo entre los dos…

Draco- sabes a fresa…- le susurro al terminar de besarla…

Hermione- será por que estoy comiendo fresas- dijo como su fuera lo mas lógico, mientras le sonreía a Draco…

Draco- no… siempre sabes a fresa…

Hermione- enserio?- pregunto sin creérselo- que raro? nadie me a dicho eso…

Draco miro fijamente a Hermione al decir eso, por lo cual la chica empezó a reírse…

Hermione- jaja! Como crees? Solo bromeaba! no es para que te pongas así!

Draco- pues sabes?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente- solo yo quiero sabes a que saben tus labios… y sabes como haré eso?

Hermione- no se!... como?- dijo ya un poco mas seria, cerrando un poco la distancia entre ella y Draco, pero sin llegar a tocar sus labios, solo estaban a unos milímetros de distancia…

Draco- siendo mí esposa…

Hermione se separo de el bruscamente, abrió la boca sin dejar de verlo, no creyendo lo que acababa de oír…

Draco- Hermione… te casarías conmigo?- le pregunto sacando una pequeña cajita negra, la abrió y en ella había el anillo mas hermoso que Hermione aya visto en su vida, era una piedra muy extraña, era la fundición de un rubí y una esmeralda, en forma de una corazón, la mitad roja y la mitad verde, que en el centro se fundían haciendo una pieza única… el anillo (no la piedra, si no el anillo… hay no se como explicarlo! Espero que me entiendan!) era de un oro blanco muy fino, y tenia la inscripción _te amare por siempre_ en el…

Hermione miro el anillo con la boca abierta, volteo a ver a Draco, y luego volteo a ver al anillo…. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando…

Hermione- Draco… yo… es que soy muy joven… yo tengo proyectos y … pero yo…

Draco puso suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios cuando empezó a hablar sin sentido…

Draco- Hermione, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… yo también tengo proyectos en mi vida… esperaremos asta que sea el momento, te esperare por siempre si es necesario… pero quiero que algún día tu seas mi esposa… quiero que uses este anillo como muestra de nuestro amor… quiero que te cases conmigo Hermione, no que dejes tus sueños a un lado…

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, no tenia dudas en su decisión, amaba a Draco mas que a su propia vida y lo tenia dudas sobre eso, al igual que el quería compartir su vida con el, era lo que mas deseaba…

Hermione- si Draco… quiero ser tu esposa…- dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza…

Draco también la abrazo y la beso en el cuello antes de separarse un poco de ella…

Draco- entonces quiero que tengas este anillo- dijo mientras se lo ponía- no te preocupes, esperaremos asta que estemos listos…

Hermione le agradeció en silencio a Draco por ser tan comprensible, y entender que antes de casarse quería terminar algunos proyectos, cosas que le faltaban por terminar, después de eso no había nada que le opusiera el casarse con el…

Hermione- el realmente hermoso- dijo sin dejar de ver el anillo

Draco- es de la familia… a pasado por generaciones, mi madre lo tubo el día de su boda, y mi abuela también… me honraría mucho que lo usaras… quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me voy a casar con la mejor mujer que puede haber en el mundo!

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos, amaba a Draco y nada le haría más feliz que ser su esposa…

Draco vio como una pequeña y cristalina lágrima salía de uno de esos hermosos ojos color avellana, se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla, borrando la lágrima al contacto con su piel…

Hermione cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de Draco con su piel, lo abrazo para unirlo más a ella…

Lentamente Draco fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde lo beso con pasión y deseo, era un cuello apetecible, el más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado…

Las manos de Draco que estaban posadas en la cintura de la chica, fueron recorriendo sus espalda, pegándola mas a el, disfrutando de sentir el cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo…

Hermione acarisiciaba el pelo rubio de Draco, disfrutando de sentir a Draco tan cerca de ella…

La mente de Draco se cerro, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, dejando a un lado la razón… lentamente fue bajando mas asta llegar al principio de sus senos, sorprendiendo a Hermione, pero le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, se sentía protegida en los brazos de Draco, sabia que el no le haría daño, que mientras que estuviera en sus brazos todo tendría una solución…

Lentamente las manos de Hermione dejaron la cabeza de Draco y llegaron hasta la espalda del chico, sintiendo su ancha espalda entre sus manos, podía sentir como la respiración de Draco era cada vez más veloz, igual que la suya…

Las manos de Draco ágilmente desabrocharon la camisa de Hermione, dejando a Draco sin habla… delante de el estaba la chica que amaba con un sostén negro de encaje, ocultando un poco de sus perfectos senos … sus ojos se dilataron por la excitación que sentía al ver como al piel tostada de Hermione, que asta ese momento era desconocido para el…

Hermione miro con un poco de temor a Draco… que pasaba? Por que no seguía? Acaso estaba tan mal?

Draco pudo sentir el nerviosismo de la chica y con la voz entrecortada por el deseo apenas pudo articular algunas palabras con coherencia…

Draco- Dios!... Hermione eres hermosa…

Todos los miedos que asta ese momento Hermione sentía se desvanecieron a tales palabras…

Draco se volvió a acercar a Hermione, pero esta vez mas lento, como si temiera hacerle daño…

Lentamente acerco sus labios a la piel tostada de Hermione…

Hermione no pudo dejar que un gemido de placer saliera de sus labios al sentir como la lengua de Draco delineaba perfectamente sus senos sobre el sostén negro… era algo que jamás había sentido, sentir esa cercanía de Draco era mas de lo que pudiera soportar, su respiración se hizo frenética, al igual que la de el…

Draco lentamente fue bajando, dio pequeños besos a su vientre plano, gozando cada gemido, cada grito, se sorprendió deseando oírla gemir su nombre, deseando que jamás se terminara, que se quedaras a si para siempre…

Sus manos no paraban de recorrer a Hermione, sus piernas, su estomago, su cuello, su cabeza, parecían locas por ella… como pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin ella?

Hermione tomo la cara entre sus manos para llamar la atención de el, Draco la miro a los ojos, Hermione tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba agitadamente…

Hermione- déjame hacerlo…

Draco no entendió lo que quería decir con eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo por que Hermione lo beso apasionadamente, lentamente Hermione lo acostó y ella se puso sobre el, Draco la miraba con los ojos dilatados, sin sabes que hacer, quería besarla, quería sentirla, pero se controlo…

Lentamente Hermione empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Draco, sin dejarlo de ver con cierta sensualidad a los ojos, cuando ya la camisa estaba abierta toco tímidamente su piel pálida, sus delgados y finos dedos apenas rozaron la piel pálida del chico, pero causo que Draco cerrara los ojos, disfrutando de las delicadas caricias que Hermione le daba…

Hermione no dejaba de ver su cuerpo escultural… realmente era perfecto, tenia los hombros anchos, músculos anchos y bien definidos, en el abdomen también tenia músculo (mejor conocido como abdomen de lavadero!... o cuadritos!)disfruto el ver como trataba de ahogar sus gemidos ante sus caricias…

Draco ya no aguantaba mas, en un movimiento rápido acostó a Hermione y el sobre ella, la volvió a besar con ansias recorrió su cuerpo minuciosamente, llenándola de besos, sus manos se colocaron en la falda y lentamente la bajaron, deshaciéndose de ella, y cayendo alado de las demás prendas… descubrió que Hermione traía unas pequeñas bragas negras con unas caritas felices rosas, cosa que sonrojo completamente a Hermione, pero para Draco era lo mas hermoso que aya visto…

Por eso amaba a Hermione, por que no era como las demás, no quería impresionar a nadie, las chicas con las que había estado antes se preparaban para el, poniéndose el conjunto de ropa interior mas sensual que pudieran encontrar… pero ella no…ella era simplemente ella, sin pensar en lo que pensaran los demás de ella, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupada por todo y todos, siendo una persona querida por todos los que la llegaban a conocer…

_Como podía caber tanta perfección en una sola mujer? _eran los pensamientos de Draco, que no dejaba de verla, de besarla, de marcar su piel con sus labios, reclamándola suya, suya y de nadie más…

Besos sus piernas asta llegar a las largas botas de la chica que no tardo ni u minuto de quitar saboreo su cuerpo completamente antes de aléjese poco a poco de ella, viéndola complejamente…

Hermione estaba realmente hermosa, sus cabellos revueltos, su mirada posada en el, respirando agitadamente, deseosa de el, su cuerpo perfecto, siendo marcado por el como suyo, se veía tan sensual e inocente…

De repente cayo en la realidad de lo que estaban apunto de hacer… sus ojos se tornaron dudosos y Hermione lo pudo percibir perfectamente…

Draco- no… esto no… no puede ser…- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse y vestirse, pero Hermione se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo antes de que el se levantara y mirándolo a los ojos…

Hermione- que pasa Draco?... a caso… acaso no soy…- bajo la mirada sin poder verlo, se sentía tan avergonzada…

Draco- no!- dijo al darse cuenta de lo que Hermione estaba pensando- eres la mujer mas hermosa, sensual, e inocente que e conocido, me encantaría hacerte el amor ahora mismo… pero…

Hermione- pero que?- pregunto ya un poco desesperada, sin entender el por que dudaba tanto…

Draco- es que no era lo que yo quería…- se sinceriso viéndolo a los ojos- yo quería que nuestra primera vez fuera especial, en una cama, no en una manta! Y…

Hermione lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa…

Hermione- Draco… esto es todo lo que yo hubiera podido querer… no importa el lugar, lo que importa es el que sea contigo, con la persona que amo…

Draco- pero…

Hermione- estoy segura Draco… quiero ser tuya en todo el sentido de la palabra, en cuerpo y en alma… no podría querer otro mejor lugar para entregarnos mutuamente que este…

Hermione callo los peros de Draco en un beso…

Draco la abrazo, recorriendo su cuerpo semi desnudo, sintiendo la poca ropa interior bajo sus manos...

lentamente Draco volvió a acostar a Hermione bajo la manta, ambos sonrieron...

Draco lentamente desabrocho el sostén de Hermione... trago grueso al ver los perfectos senos de Hermione... no eran ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, complemente perfectos... sus pezones ya estaban erectos, haciéndose demasiado apetecibles para Draco

Draco lentamente se acerco a Hermione, llenándola de besos, mientras que Hermione se retorcía del placer que estaba sintiendo gracias a las carisias de Draco...

Draco no cabía de la excitación que sentía, Hermione era hermosa en todos los sentidos, le encantaba la forma en que lo llamaba entre gemidos, la forma en la que suspiraba... todo de ella le encantaba...

Draco delineo el contorno de sus senos, lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de la piel de Hermione, luego le dio un pequeño beso en el pezón antes de darle un pequeño mordisco, que hizo que Hermione soltara un grito de placer a tal cosa...

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo las estrellas, mientras que sentía cosas fabulosas que jamás antes había sentido...

Hermione sin saber como lo había logrado había quitado el pantalón del chico, ya que ella estaba tan excitada que no podía concentrarse en nada concretamente, pero por alguna extraña razón eso lo había echo sin problema... Draco la ayudo a terminar de quitarse el pantalón, y luego siguió besando el cuerpo de la chica...

Pero lentamente fue bajando, disfrutando cada poro de la chica, asta que llego al lugar mas deseado asta ese momento, miro a Hermione pidiendo permiso en silencio, ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras que se volvió a acostar, cerrando los ojos, lista para lo que estaba apunto de pasar...

lentamente Draco quito las bragas de Hermione, sin dejar de verla, grabando cada instante en su mente...

sus ojos se dilataron, su respiración se hizo mas difícil, sentía la boca seca, y por mas que quisiera no podía emitir ningún sonido, por una parte Hermione encontraba un poco graciosa la expresión de Draco, pero por otro lado se sentía mas nerviosa que nunca, ya no se podía echar para tras, no ahora, y aunque sabia que ya estaba lista, y que Draco era el hombre de su vida, seguía teniendo un poco de miedo a lo desconocido, ya que desde ese momento entraba a un terreno que nunca antes había pisado, estaba nerviosa ya que no sabia como comportarse, que hacer, que decir, jamás había pasado por una situación de esa magnitud, y como principiante tenia miedo a lo desconocido...

Draco se acerco de nuevo a Hermione, esta vez con mas lentitud, sin dejar de ver su cuerpo, empezó a dar besitos en el ombligo, pequeños y húmedos besitos, asta llegar a su entrepierna, el lugar mas anhelado asta ese momento por Draco... suavemente separo un poco las piernas de Hermione...

Hermione arqueo la espalda al sentir a Draco en su parte mas intima, no sabia que se podía dar tanto placer de esa manera, sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente, para poder sentir mejor las carisias de Draco, que para ella eran como una tortura placentera...

Draco por otra parte adoraba el sabor de Hermione, era único e incitante, oírla gritar a tal punto de excitación era una tortura para el, sabia que era el primero en hacerla gritar de tal manera, y se prometió a si mismo a ser el único que pudiera arrancarle tales gritos de excitación...

Hermione estaba completamente lubricada, no necesitaba nada mas, ya estaba lista, pero Draco se mantuvo hay, extasiado por el sabor a Hermione...

Hermione ya no soportaba mas, sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría mas, entre gemidos llamo a Draco, pidió por el, para que hiciera de el, quería entregarse al único amor de su vida...

Draco dejo por fin ese manjar y lentamente empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione ,hasta llegar de nuevo asta su boca, en donde la beso con tal pasión que ambos se perdieron por un momento en ese beso...

Hermione abrió las piernas inconscientemente, para que Draco pudiera acomodarse mejor sobre ella

luego Draco la miro a los ojos, su mirada cambio a una mas intensa, y en silencio volvió a pedir permiso, el mismo que fue recibido por un gemido...

lentamente Draco entro en ella, en ningún momento dejo de mirarla, grabando cada una de sus expresiones, su boca abierta, tratando de tomar aire, pero que parecía imposible en ese momento...

Draco siguió avanzando asta llegar a el momento crucial, sintió algo que le impedía continuar, sabiendo que ese seria un momento doloroso para Hermione la abrazo y la beso intensamente, como pidiendo perdón por que lo que estaba apunto de hacer...

se dio impulso y entro completamente en ella, haciendo que un gemido de dolor saliera de la boca de Hermione y se perdiera en la suya propia, mientras que un hilo de sangre salía de la entrepierna de Hermione...

Hermione se aferro a Draco mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos, y Draco se encargo de borrarlas con besitos por su rostro, ambos se quedaron quietos, mientras Draco le susurraba palabras de amor a Hermione al oído, llenando se besos su rostro...

unos minutos después Hermione le pidió que siguiera con la voz un poco ronca, y como si fuera una orden Draco obedeció, se movió en silencio, mientras que Hermione seguía sintiendo dolor, lentamente el dolor fue disminuyendo, llegando el placer, llego el momento que el dolor fui insignificante, y en ella abundaba el placer...

los gemidos de Hermione le dieron a entender a Draco que el dolor se había ido, a si que empezó a hacerle el amor, se movía circularmente, penetrándola completamente, haciéndola suya completamente, el tampoco pudo evitar gemir, estaba extasiado con Hermione...

Hermione coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, haciendo más intensas las penetraciones, Draco aumento el ritmo, haciendo más intensar y rápidas las envestidas... ambos gemían y se pedían más el uno al otro...

Hermione se tendió sobre la manta, y Draco poso cada una de sus manos al lado de Hermione, impulsándose mas y mas dentro de ella, cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, oyéndose a si mismo gritar el nombre de Hermione, queriendo mas y mas de ella...

sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, haciendo un ritmo único, especial, en donde los gemidos y gritos eran la música para tal especial baile...

pronto Draco se tenso bajo a Hermione, y ella se agarro fuertemente de el, ambos llegaron el éxtasis juntos, tocando con los dedos un pedazo del cielo, Draco esparció su cremosa esencia dentro de ella, mientras que Hermione no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Draco...

luego Draco colapso sobre ella, pero tratando de no hacerle mucho daño, la despenetro y de acostó alado de ella...

Hermione se acomodo en el pecho de Draco, ambos respiraban con dificultad, pero unas enormes sonrisas estaban dibujadas en sus rostros...

y uno en brazos del otro se quedaron dormidos, sintiéndose completos uno alado del otro...

* * *

bien! Que les pareció? Me siento muy nerviosa con este lemon! Bueno! Pero a mi me gusto! espero que a ustedes también

me gustaría responderles a sus RRs! Pero hay una alerta sobre eso de que ya no se puede hacer! yo digo que es muy tonto! Pero wueno! Pero ya los leí todos! Y estoy muy emocionada por el apoyo que me han dado!

**Quiero aclarar algo que paso en el capitulo anterior, ya que salio un avance del sexto libro, seguro que ya saben cual es…** (el de la única muerte en el libro)… yo quede tan sorprendidos como ustedes al enterarme de eso… **lo que pasa es que mi querida hermana**, que por cierto ya esta enterrada en el patio trasero de mi casa… (sonrisa malévola, tipo Voldemort)** fue quien lo puso! Ya que ella también lee mi ff! Y le pedí que si me lo podía publicar!** Ya que yo estaba ocupada! Y ella lo hizo! Solo que puso ese pequeño comentario por el cual estoy completamente avergonzada con todos ustedes! Ya que no es justo para los que todavía no han llegado a esa parte! Y les arruine la sorpresa! Pero eso ya no volverá a pasar! Ya que ahora seré únicamente yo la que publicare mis capítulos!

Bueno, creo que ya es todo!

**Ah! para todos los que ven MTV! El lunes 22 a las 7 de la noche pasa emosonica verdad? Pues yo fui quien puso las canciones para ese emosonica! Veanlo! Y díganme si les gustaron las canciones que puse! OK?**

Besos a todos! Gracias por sus RR! Pero contra todo mi deseo de hacerlo no puedo responderlos! Espero que me entiendan!

y un Feliz Cumpleaños atrazado a Hermilidi!

Besos!


	25. revelaciones

_**Revelaciones...**_

Los calidos rayos del sol inundaron el lugar, asta llegar a unos hermosos ojos color avellana que estaban cerrados asta ese instante, pero que se empezaron a mover inquietos a través de sus parpados, lentamente de fueron abriendo, de una manera despreocupada y perezosa...

Hermione veía todo borroso, y al poder ver bien se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación... en un instante las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron frente a sus ojos, acordándose en donde y con quien estaba... miro hacia Draco, que al parecer todavía esta dormido, ella estaba en su pecho completamente desnudo...

Se sonrojo violentamente al recordar que ambos estaban completamente desnudos... miro a su alrededor, toda su ropa estaba regada por todas partes, cuando intento separarse un poco de Draco una mano con la cual Draco la abrazaba por la cintura la apretó mas a el...

Draco- mhm!- dijo sin abrir los ojos...

Hermione rió divertida, ya que al parecer no la iba a dejar levantase... pero volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo la misma respuesta de Draco, un gruñido mas potente que el anterior...

Hermione- Draco, déjame levantarme!

Draco- no! quédate aquí conmigo!

Hermione se acerco a los labios de Draco y lo beso dulcemente, haciendo que el abriera los ojos, incapaz de volver a dormir ahora...

Hermione- anda Draco! quiero vestirme!- dijo completamente sonrojada

Draco- pero si te vez hermosa así...- su voz se escuchaba lujuriosa mientras una sonrisa traviesa se apoderaba de sus labios, y hacia que Hermione se sonrojara mas de lo que pensaba posible...

Hermione- Draco!- dijo mirándolo ya seriamente

Draco suspiro y la soltó lentamente, dejando que ella se levantara

Hermione así lo hizo y se vistió bajo la mirada atenta de Draco, que no se le escapaba ningún detalle...

Hermione- creo que tu también deberías vestirte!- dijo lanzándole sus boxers que habían quedado cerca de los suyos

Draco- para que? si yo así estoy bien!- miro a Hermione de una forma traviesa, pero Hermione evito esa mirada...

Hermione- Draco! recuerda que tenemos que ir con mis padres! todavía tengo que ir a pedir permiso y arreglar una que otra cosa...- dijo terminándose de vestir... y pasándole la ropa a Draco, el cual se vistió a regañetas...

Mientras tanto Hermione pudo ver el hermoso paraíso en donde se encontraban, en el día era muy diferente, los campos estaban cubiertos de flores de diferentes colores, que brillaban a la luz del sol, el sol era reflejado por el agua cristalina del lago, la luz del sol se filtraba por las hojas de los imponentes árboles... los pájaros cantaban...

Draco- que vez?- dijo poniéndose atrás de ella (ya vestido) y abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura...

Hermione- el paisaje- respondió sonriendo- es hermoso Draco... en donde estamos?

Draco- estos son terrenos de mi familia, los compraron hace mucho tiempo, pero nadie vive aquí, solo yo se que estas propiedades existen... escondí las escrituras, de esa manera nadie puede llegar a este lugar, yo vengo cuando quiero estar solo y pensar, es mi lugar secreto, nadie sabe que vengo aquí... pero ahora es nuestro lugar...- dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en el cuello...

Hermione- realmente que es hermoso...- dijo viendo por ultima vez el lugar antes de voltear a ver a Draco- pero creo que es hora que regresemos a Hogwarts...

Draco asintió con la cabeza y la tomo de la mano, en donde pudo sentir el anillo que el mismo le había puesto, sonrió a un mas al recordar todo lo que había pasado después...

Ambos miraron esa maravilla de lugar antes de desparecer...

* * *

Jonathan bajo las escaleras, su pelo todavía estaba húmedo del baño que se acababa de dar, al llegar por fin al comedor, se sorprendió al ver que su esposa estaba hablando animadamente con Sirius...

Jonathan- pero Sirius!- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la mesa, junto a su esposa y alado de Sirius- que sorpresa tenerte aquí!

Sirius- si! Jane y yo estábamos hablando de los viejos tiempos...

Jonathan- como olvidarlo! todavía recuerdo todas las travesuras que les tape a ti y a Potter!

Sirius- era una suerte de que fueras perfecto en ese entonces!

Jane- oh si! pero nos dabas unos dolores de cabeza tremendos cuando los cubríamos! realmente eran incorregibles!

Sirius- y lo sigo siendo Jane, solo que ahora soy mas discreto...- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa... cosa que no significaba nada bueno

Jane- que hiciste ahora Sirius!- dijo en una actitud enojada, muy parecida a la de su hija...

Sirius- yo? nada!... solo que Snape se llevara una sorpresa cuando se levante...

Jonathan- jaja! lo que sea que le ayas echo se lo merece!- dijo riendo junto con Sirius...

Jane- Jonathan! como puedes decir eso! pobre Severus! el siempre fue una buena persona, un poco fría, pero buena persona al final!

Ambas risas terminaron ante tal cosa, ambos hombres miraron a Jane como si estuviera loca o algo así...

Jane- bueno! el nunca se metió conmigo! y asta me ayudo algunas veces con algunos alumnos...

Jonathan- si claro! siempre y cuando fueran griffindors!- dijo un tanto enojado por la manera en que su esposa protegía a un tipo como ese...

Jane- bueno ya!... cambiemos de tema...- evito entrar en una discusión con su esposo por algo tan insignificante...

Sirius- en fin! vine a ver que paso con la cena en la que por fin Hermione les presentara al idiota que tiene por novio...

Jane miro seriamente a Sirius, y el esquivo su mirada, ya que sabía lo que podría provocar si la miraba...

Jonathan- bueno, Jane le mano una carta a Hermione ayer, invitándola a este fin de semana...

Sirius- crees que acepte?

Jane- es lo más probable, en todo caso yo ya hable con Dumbledore...

Flash Back

El profesor Dumbledore estaba revisando unos papeles en su escritorio, cuando las llamas en la chimenea se apagaron, y unos momentos después Jane Granger piso el despacho, entre una gran nube negra...

Dumbledore aparto la mirada de los papeles, para concentrarse en la hermosa mujer que acababa de llegar a su oficina...

Jane- buenos días Albus- dijo como saludo mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una de las sillas de su oficina...

Dumbledore- buenos días Jane, que te trae por aquí?

Jane- vine a pedirte un favor, quiero que dejes salir a Hermione y a Draco este fin de semana, Jonathan quiere conocer al chico, y creo que seria el mejor momento, solo que se que necesitan tu autorización pasa salir... por eso te lo pido...

Dumbledore- claro que si Jane! pero me temo que hoy no vendrán a pedir el permiso...

Jane- por que?- pregunto sin entender- si yo le mande la nota a Hermione hoy! seguro que en estos momentos la esta leyendo!

Dumbledore- de eso no lo dudo- dijo con su característica calma- pero creo que eso será prácticamente imposible, el joven Malfoy vino hace unos momentos a pedirme permiso para salir del castillo hoy por la noche... y realmente dudo que regresen a dormir...- una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios...

Jane- tu crees que... que ellos...- dijo asustada, sin poder creer lo que Dumbledore le acababa de decir...

Dumbledore- ellos se aman Jane, creo que tú lo haz visto con tus propios ojos, y yo te puedo asegurar de que el joven Malfoy no hará nada que tu hija no quiera...

Jane- a Jonathan le dará un infarto cuando se entere de esto!- dijo mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano...

Dumbledore- no tiene por que enterarse de algo que no es seguro...- dijo tranquilamente, mientras se levantaba de su haciendo, mirando hacia los jardines, en donde una pareja estaba bajo un árbol...

Jane al ver que Dumbledore veía algo fijamente se levanto se su lugar y se acerco asta la ventana, en donde pudo ver a su propia hija y a ese joven Draco, ambos sonriendo y abrazándose mientras caminaban hacia el castillo

Jane- se aman no es cierto?- dijo viendo el paisaje que tenia enfrente, paisaje que no había visto en años...

Dumbledore- yo no tengo duda de eso...

Jane- esta bien... Jonathan no sabrá nada de mi boca, espero que tu también sepas guardar discreción, si viene por algún motivo no le comentes nada de esto, que no yo misma podré detenerlo para que mate a ese joven... y si Sirius se entera no dudara en ayudarlo

Dumbledore rió por lo bajo, pero seguro de que esos dos eran capaz de eso y de mucho mas por el cariño que sentían por Hermione

Jane- bueno, es mejor que me vaya, todavía tengo algunas cosas pendientes...

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, vio como la mujer entraba por la chimenea y desaparecía...

End Flash Back

Jane- el me dijo que no iba a haber ningún problema con eso...

Sirius- y no te dijo nada mas? alguna cosa sobre como va su relación con _ese?_ por que ese Dumbledore se entera de todo! de alguna forma u otra siempre esta informado sobre todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts...

Jane- no...- dijo sintiendo un nudo en el estomago al no decir nada- no me dijo nada mas...- fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su café...

* * *

Hermione y Draco aparecieron en el campo de Quiddicth, como todavía era temprano nadie había bajado a entrenar, por lo cual no los vieron, ambos se despidieron entre besos, ya que tenían que ir a bañarse y cambiarse, y luego bajarían a desayunar algo, aunque Draco intento convencer a Hermione para que se bañaran juntos ella se negó rotundamente, diciendo que tenían que hablar con Dumbledore

Draco con cara de pocos amigos acepto, Hermione al ver esa mueca lo beso y le prometió que eso lo harían después, sacando una sonrisa traviesa de los labios de Draco, lo que sonrojo de sobremanera a Hermione, pero no dijo nada

Luego ambos se separaron y cada uno se fue a su sala común...

Lesly y Alex estaban acurrucados en uno de los sillones de la sala común, ayer en la noche se reconciliaron, por lo que ahora estaban más unidos que nunca y no se dejaban de mimar entre ambos y decir palabras de amor al oído del otro...

Cuando la puerta se abrió, y por ella paso una radiante Hermione, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que ambos estaban hay...

Lesly- Hermione!- dijo levantándose del sofá olvidándose completamente de su novio y llegando a donde ella estaba- como te fue? que paso?- pregunto sin poder evitar oírse ansiosa por saber la respuesta...

Hermione sonrió todavía mas... la verdad es que cuando se entero lo primero que quiso hacer fue enojarse con ella, por no decirle nada, pero no podía enojarse con ella! después de todo gracias a su ayuda tuvo la noche mas maravillosa de su vida...

Hermione levanto la mano enseñando el hermoso anillo que Draco le había dado la noche anterior...

Lesly se tuvo que tapar la boca para evitar gritar de la sorpresa...

Lesly- o por Dios Hermione!- grito mientras la abrazaba- es bellísimo! felicidades!

Luego de besos y abrazos de parte de ambos (pero mayormente de Lesly) Hermione subió a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse

Dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, se sentía diferente, ya no era la misma, toda su vida había cambiado en esa noche...

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ahora se sentía completa, miro el anillo que tenia en su mano y la sonrisa se amplio mas, ahora solo necesitaba decírselo a sus padres... esa era la parte que mas le preocupa, pero ya no había marcha a tras, y se consolaba sabiendo que Draco estaría con ella y no la dejaría sola... pero tal vez era mejor advertirle...

* * *

Draco estaba recargado alado de la pintura de la señora gorda, quien lo miraba con desconfianza, pero a Draco no le importo, ya llevaba un rato esperando a Hermione y esta no salía, estaba apunto de desesperarse cuando el retrato se abrio y por este salio Hermione...

Hermione llevaba unos jeans a la cadera, y un playera tipo militar con "you can't see me" en plateado, se le podía ver parte del ombligo ya que la playera era un poco chica y se le señia al cuerpo, y traía una túnica negra que combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo, y unos tenis negros pumas, venia en un atuendo muy siemple, pero que hacia verse muy bien...

Hermione- Draco!- se sorprendió al verlo esperando- no sabia que me ibas a esperar aquí!... me tarde mucho?

Draco- no!- mintió- pero que bueno que ya estas aquí! vamos a desayunar?

Hermione- si...- respondió sin poder evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, y Draco lo noto...

Draco- Hermione, que pasa?

Hermione- a mi? nada! estoy muy bien!- mintió

La mirada penetrante de Draco le hizo entender que lo le creía absolutamente nada... por lo cual Hermione dejo salir un suspiro...

Hermione- estoy preocupada por la reacción de mi familia cuando se entere... eso es todo...

Draco- no tienes por que preocuparte! todo va a salir bien!

Hermione- ja! eso es por que todavía no conocer a mi papa! es una buena persona! pero siempre a sido algo... especial con esto de llevar a alguien a la casa...

Draco- descuida! me comportare a la altura! no va a poder tener una queja de mi o de mi comportamiento!... no por algo soy un Malfoy...- dijo con una de sus la reconocidas sonrisas...

Hermione negó la cabeza con una sonrisa, aunque no terminaba de preocuparse decidió que lo mejor era olvidarlo por el momento, ya cuando estuvieran frente a su padre se preocuparían...

* * *

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana, el director Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, teniendo una animada conversación con uno de los cuadros, Dumbledore tenía una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el retrato estaba cada vez mas irritado por los comentarios de Dumbledore...

Dumbledore- los chicos son humanos, no animales... bueno, la mayoría de veces...

Retrato- pero sigo diciendo que los castigos eran mas efectivos en mis tiempos... atarlos de los pulgares de la torre norte tenia mejores resultados que limpiar los baños a modo muggle!

Dumbledore- pero si le preguntas a alguno de los padres de esos chicos te darás cuenta de que ellos están de acuerdo conmigo, esos fueron tiempos muy antiguos, ahora ya no se castiga de esa manera!

El retrato iba a volver a protestar cuando tocaron la puerta...

Dumbledore- luego terminaremos esta conversación, mi querido amigo...- luego se volvió a su escritorio- adelante!- dijo con voz firme, pero suavizada...

Por ella pasaron Hermione y Draco, ambos venían tomados de la mano, en donde se alcanzaba a ver el hermoso anillo de compromiso, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Dumbledore, y por lo cual sonrió de sobremanera...

Dumbledore- adelante! pero siéntense!

Ambos lo hicieron antes de que Hermione hablara...

Hermione- esto... vera profesor Dumbledore, quería ver si nos daba permiso para ir este sábado a mi casa... lo que pasa es que mi madre mando una carta en donde pedía conocer a Draco... y bueno, pedía que fuera lo mas pronto posible...

Dumbledore- con que a su casa señorita Granger...- dijo como si lo estuviera meditando, pero de antemano sabía la respuesta...- su casa esta conectada a la red flu?

Hermione- si, generalmente solo yo lo uso, lo pusimos por casos especiales, y creo que seria la mejor manera...

Dumbledore- entiendo... entonces irían los dos? solo ustedes dos?

Hermione- si, pero será solo por un día, regresaremos en la noche...

Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente a lo dicho por la chica, si conocía a Jonathan Granger y a Sirius Black sabia que no bastaba por una sola noche... pero tampoco quería perder a un estudiante tan valioso como Draco Malfoy en una muerte "accidental"...

Dumbledore- e revisado últimamente sus rendimientos escolares... debo admirar que las de ambos son excelentes... esta bien! les doy permiso para que vayan

Hermione- mu-muy bien... pero todavía necesitamos algunas cosas y...

Dumbledore- no se preocupen por eso! yo les avisare a sus amigos... y por lo demás no se preocupen! que yo me encargare!

Hermione- pe-pero...- trataba de decir, todavía sin poder entender lo que le acababan de decir...

Dumbledore- creo que es mejor que se vayan ahora mismo... creo que tiene ganas de ver a su familia... o no señorita Granger?

Hermione- claro que tengo ganas de verla!... pero...- miro a Draco, y este la miro a ella, parecía como si tomaran una decisión en silencio, luego de unos segundos Hermione suspiro...- esta bien, nos vamos ahora...

Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la chimenea, Draco y Hermione se metieron dentro de la gigante chimenea mientras que Dumbledore le daba un pequeño bote con polvos flu... Hermione agarro un puño, luego Dumbledore dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de verlos...

Hermione cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, ya sintiéndose mucho mas tranquila aventó los polvos al suelo antes de gritar... "mansión Granger!"...

Dumbledore vio como ambos eran envueltos por unas llamas verdes y en un instante después desaparecieron...

Dumbledore- suerte señor Malfoy... no sabe a lo que esta apunto de enfrentarse...

* * *

Jonathan y Sirius estaban en la sala, era muy grande, había un sofá en forma de U de cuero color crema, muy cómodo, decorado con pinturas, de diferentes paisajes, pero una en especial llamaba en especial, era de Hermione cuando era mas niña, debía de tener como unos 6 años, tenia una gran sonrisa, y llevaba un vestido blanco, en su cuello llevaba un hermoso collar con las iniciales H.B. era un hermosa pintura, toda la habitación estaba decorada con flores, sobre la enorme chimenea estaban mas fotos de Hermione, pero en algunas de ellas había movimiento, y otras eran sin movimiento, completamente normales, ambos señores estaban tan metidos en sus bromas que no se percataron como un pequeño fuego verde se encendió en la chimenea...

Jonathan- jaja! y te acuerdas cuando te ayude a ponerle esa extraña cosa en el cabello a Snape? jaja! no se que era! pero casi me cago de la risa cuando empiezan a salir cucarachas y bichos de ella! jajajajaja!

Sirius- jaja! pues fue un invento que yo y James hicimos! se llamaba...- pero no pudo terminar, ya que e hubo una gran explosión... ambos hombres se quedaron de piedra al ver como dos jóvenes llenos de hollín salían por ella...

Hermione- cof! cof! desde cuando no limpian esa chimenea?- pregunto mientras trataba de limpiarse...

Draco- no se! pero te ver muy graciosa así!- dijo tratando de no reírse de su novia...

Hermione- a si?- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a el, sin notar que dos pares de ojos veían furiosos todo esto...

Draco- si...- dijo con valentía... y con un poco de picardía en la voz...

Lo único que supo después es que Hermione lo estaba besando, el instantáneamente puso sus manos en su cintura mientras ella alrededor de su cuello... el beso se iba profundizando cuando...

Jonathan- que diablos están haciendo!- grito haciendo que ambos adolescentes se separaran bruscamente...

Hermione-pa-papa!- grito alarmada al verlo sentado en el sillón junto con...- Sirius?- pregunto incrédula de verlo hay- pero que estas haciendo aquí?

ambos hombres se pusieron tensos en ese instante, no se habían acordado de ese pequeñísimo detalle...

Sirius- bueno... lo que pasa es que yo...

?- Hermione!- dijo una voz desde la entrada de la sala, los cuatro voltearon para ver a la madre de Hermione que iba directo hacia ella, para alivio de los dos hombres...

Hermione- mama!- dijo abrazándola fuertemente- que bueno que estas aquí!... mira- dijo separándose ligeramente de su madre- te vuelvo a presentar a Draco Malfoy... mi novio...

Draco- un placer...- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, lo cual encanto a ambas mujeres, pero que provoco una mueca en ambos hombres...

Jane- el placer es mío... y por favor, llámame Jane!-dijo con una de sus mejore sonrisas...

Hermione- esto... no quiero parecer indiscreta ni mal educada... pero que haces aquí Sirius? no sabia que tu sabias en donde vivo!

Ambos hombres se volvieron a tensar...

Jane- bueno, lo que pasa es que la ultima vez que te fuimos a dejar nos encontramos con el, dijo que te conocía y que era padrino de tu amigo- esto formo un nudo en la garganta de Hermione- fue entonces que nos acordamos de lo que tu nos habías dicho sobre el... y el resto es historia... se hizo muy amigo de tu padre...- dijo naturalmente, aunque por dentro sentía un nudo en el estomago por mentirle a su propia hija...

Hermione- ah...- dijo todavía no muy convencida de la explicación de su madre, pero decidió dejarlo de esa manera...

Jonathan- bien, mi nombre es Jonathan Granger, padre de Hermione...- dijo levantándose y dándole un apretón de manos a Draco...

Sirius- y auque tu ya me conoces... pero también me presento, mi nombre es Sirius Black...- dijo sin poder que un poco de desprecio se notara en el, lo que incomodo de sobremanera a Hermione...

Jane- y cuando se tienen que regresar hija?- pregunto tratando de romper la tensión del momento...

Hermione- bueno, el profesor Dumbledore nos dejo venir solo por hoy...

Jane- mmm! esperaba que los dejara por mas tiempo! pero entiendo que seguramente tienen cosas de hacer! pero que bueno que están aquí!

Una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en el rostro de Hermione...

Hermione- esto... mejor le enseñare a Draco la casa!

Jane- no te preocupes! yo lo haré! tu mientras charla un poco con tu padre! no se han visto en algún tiempo!...-dijo tomando a Draco por la espalda y subiendo por las escaleras...

Cuando por fin ambos desaparecieron la sonrisa de Hermione desapareció y volteo a ver a ambos hombres, quienes esquivaron su mirada...

Hermione- que les pasa a ambos! apenas lo conocen y ya lo quieren matar con la mirada!

Sirius- yo ya lo conocía desde antes!- se defendió...

Hermione- si, pero nunca en persona! el es diferente a lo que era años atrás!

Sirius- pero es un Malfoy! hijo de uno de los mayores mortifagos! el no...

Hermione- el no es igual a su padre! y por si no has leído últimamente el profeta el ya no es un mortifago! abandono a Voldemort!

Sirius se quedo sin palabras, al igual que Jonathan...

Hermione suspiro tratando de calmarse...

Hermione- escuchen... esto es muy importante para mí... Draco es la persona que yo amo...- eso fue con una buena bofetada para ambos- y quiero que me apoyen en esto... quiero que lo conozcan, se darán cuanta al igual que yo que es una persona maravillosa! se los pido!

Ambos suspiraron profundamente, nadie se podía negar ante la mirada suplicante que tenia Hermione en esos momentos...

Ambos- esta bien...

Jonathan- lo intentaremos...

Sirius- pero eso no quiere decir que lo aceptemos tan fácilmente!- sentencio al final, pero Hermione ya tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro que nadie se la podía quitar...

* * *

Jane y Draco caminaban en silencio asta llegar una habitación que en la que Jane lo invito a pasar, y el paso en silencio...

ambos entraron, Draco se dio cuenta de que era el estudio, lo que lo extraño un poco, pero no dijo nada, vio como Jane se sentaba en uno de los sillones y lo invitaba a que se sentara el alado de ella, lo cual hizo muy extrañado por la actitud de la madre de Hermione...

Jane suspiro profundamente antes de hablar con Draco de una forma maternal...

Jane- Draco...- llamo su atención- quiero advertirte algo... mi esposo es... como decirlo? un poco sobre protector con Hermione...

Draco- si, lo se, ella misma me lo dijo, y también lo e notado...

Jane- solo te pido paciencia, el es un bueno hombre que solo quiere lo mejor para nuestra hija...

Draco- y yo también lo quiero señora...- dijo seriamente, dándose cuenta del motivo por el cual se ofreció a "mostrarle" la casa

Jane- ya dije que me llamaras Jane...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa un poco maternal...

Draco- bien... yo también quiero lo mejor para Hermione... Jane, ella es todo para mí y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le haga daño...

Jane- lo se...- dijo una sonrisa aun mayor- tu me inspiras confianza, no importa lo que los demás digan, yo me dejo llevar por mis instintos, y ellos me dicen que dices la verdad...

Draco- gracias por la confianza... pero creo que su esposo no piensa lo mismo que usted...

Jane- el es un poco testarudo, pero cuando se de cuenta de cuanto se quieren mutuamente no tendrá mas remedio que aceptar su relación...

Draco- eso espero!- el realmente deseaba que eso fuera verdad, ya que sabia lo que significaba para Hermione que su papa estuviera de acuerdo con su relación

Jane- solo se tu mismo, no trates de ser algo que no eres... el es muy observador en ese tipo de cosas y se da cuenta de cuando uno actúa por naturalidad o si es pura falsedad...

Draco asintió con la cabeza, realmente la madre de Hermione era una buena mujer, de gran belleza, pero sobre todo una gran bondad. como su hija... ambas se parecían mucho...

Jane- solo una pregunta... que es lo que realmente pretendes con mi hija? se que la quieres... pero asta donde estas dispuesto a llegar con ella?- pregunto seria, esperando alguna respuesta que le digiera que su instinto no le fallaba...

Draco- yo amo a su hija, iría asta el fin del mundo si ella me lo pide...- dudo un momento el decirlo o no sobre su compromiso, pero pensó que no habría ningún problema, esa mujer le inspiraba confianza...-yo... anoche le pedí que se casara conmigo...

los ojos de la mujer se abrieron mucho, al igual que su sonrisa...

Draco- ambos decidimos que íbamos a esperar a salir de Hogwarts y terminar nuestras carreras para casarnos, pero ella ya me dio el "si" solo esperamos encontrar el momento indicado- añadió rápidamente antes de que l mujer tratara de protestar, pero al parecer ese no era su plan

Jane- no me equivoque contigo... realmente eres el hombre ideal para mi hija... eso lo se como madre y como mujer... no me queda mas que decirte... bienvenido a la familia!- dijo dándole un maternal abrazo...

Draco dejo salir un gran suspiro, pensó que se opondría, que diría que eran demasiado jóvenes... pero al parecer esta de acuerdo con su decisión...

Jane- bien, es mejor que bajemos, seguro que ya nos deben de estar esperando...

Draco asintió y en silencio ambos de la habitación para reunirse en la planta baja con una sonriente Hermione y con unos gruñones Sirius y Jonathan...

* * *

Hermione- mama, le voy a enseñar la casa a Draco!- dijo llegando a donde estaba Draco y tomándolo de la mano, nos demos mas al rato!- dijo sin dejar que alguien pudiera hablar, ya que los dos ya se habían ido...

la sonrisa que asta ese momento Jane tenia desapareció para mirar severamente a los dos hombres que no despegaban la vista de donde Hermione se iba...

Jonathan- si! si! ya sabemos! Hermione ya nos regaño! tu ya no tienes por que hacerlo!- gruño un tanto enojado de que tanto su esposa como su hija estuvieran en contra de el

Jane- pero eso no es suficiente... pero que se creen ustedes dos? desde que vieron al chico lo único que quieren es matarlo? que dijimos? que le darían una oportunidad! y que es lo primero que hacen al verlo? eh?

Sirius- pero el estaba besando a Hermione! parecía que se la quería comer!

Jane- pero no era solo el verdad? Hermione no hizo nada? eh? por Dios! ya no es una niña! ustedes dos...- dijo acercándose a ellos con los ojos entrecerrados y mirándolos amenazadoramente- si molestan a Draco y por su culpa ambos se van... no saben lo que les espera!... no han conocido todavía a Jane Granger! y creame... la gente que la a conocido no a vivirlo para contarlo...yo daría todo por la felicidad de mi hija… a si que están advertidos!- y luego se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación...

Sirius- uf! esa mujer a veces me da mas miedo que el mismo Voldemort!- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Jonathan- tengo un el presentimiento que esta noche no dormiré en mi cama...- negó la cabeza mientras ignoraba lo dicho por Sirius...

* * *

Hermione llevo a Draco asta el jardín, pero no hablaron asta que ambos estaban detrás de un árbol...

Hermione- bien, aquí mi papa no podrá espiarnos desde las ventanas...- dijo dándole un vistazo a las ventanas de la sala...

Draco la miro un poco extrañado, nunca la había visto así... pero entendía el por que...

Hermione- Draco... yo lo siento!- dijo abrazándose a el- no debí de traerte aquí! papa esta... diablos! y parece que Sirius todavía le da mas cuerda!

Draco- Hermione- dijo levantándole el rostro para que lo viera, ya que estaba acurrucada en su pecho- escúchame, dije que lo haría y lo haré, ok? si tu papa quiere probarme no me esconderé... le demostrare que nadie puede cuidarte mejor que yo...

Hermione- pero tu no tienes que demostrar nada!- dijo pegándose mas a el- a la única que se lo tienes que demostrar es a mi! y ya me lo haz demostrado muchas veces...

Draco- lo se... pero se lo que significa que tu padre acepte esto...

Hermione- y todavía no le e dicho sobre nuestro compromiso...- dijo bajando la mirada un poco angustiada- no se como lo tomara...

Draco- bueno, creo que tu madre nos ayudara...

Hermione lo miro sin entender...

Draco- bueno...- se sintió un poco nervioso por la mirada que Hermione tenia sobre el- lo que pasa es que cuando subimos me dio animo para tratar a tu papa, me dio algunos consejos, pero también me pregunto que era lo que realmente quería contigo...- dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar- se lo dije Hermione, le dije que estamos comprometidos...

Hermione lo miro con un poco de miedo por la reacción, ya que aunque su madre parecía la más dispuesta a su relación, no sabia como reaccionaria a su compromiso...

Draco- y me sorprendió su reacción, me felicito y solo me deseo lo mejor para ambos... parecía que no le sorprendió mucho la noticia...

Hermione- enserio?- pregunto aliviada a la reacción de su madre

Draco asintió mientras la unía mas a el... sus labios estaban casi juntos, solo unos milímetros los separaban, y Hermione fue la encargada de acortar esa distancio, enfrascándose en un beso lento y profundo, disfrutando cada instante de ese beso asta que sus pulmones les reclamaron aire y tuvieron que separarse... (malditos pulmones!)

Hermione- bien, creo que es mejor que enserio te enseñe la casa!- dijo con una sonrisa tierna que derritió a Draco en un instante...

Draco se dejo arrastras por Hermione, quien le enseño los alrededores de la mansión, y lo que cada uno de ellos significaba para ella, todos los recuerdos de su infancia, algunos tristes y otros felices, pero la mayoría eran de una inmensa felicidad...

* * *

cuando por fin entraron de nuevo a la casa ya era un poco tarde, ya que se la habían pasado platicando y Hermione contando anécdotas de su infancia, lo que le sirvió mas a Draco para darse cuenta por que es que Hermione era tan buena estudiante... todo tenia que ver con su padre, que era un hombre muy estricto cuando se trataba de los estudios, siempre quiso que fuera tan buena estudiante como alguna vez lo fue su madre y el mismo, cuando entro a la primaria siempre fue una de las mejores estudiantes sin ningún problema, ya que desde muy pequeña había tenido tutores, con los cuales practicaba y tenia muchos amigos, pero ella nunca se sintió a gusto, ya que la mayoría de ellos solamente querían ser su amiga por su apellido, no por quien era... cuando se entero que era una bruja le dio pánico, ella nunca había oído nada de la magia, ni una sola palabra, temía defraudar a su padre, aunque el nunca le pidió nada, pero sabia que no era necesario, el esperaba mucho de ella, por eso se puso a estudiar como loca, tratar de aprender todo lo que pudiera, para ser la mejor y que su papa se sintiera orgullosa de ella, pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de que alguien la reconociera, que se supiera quien era realmente, y por eso fue que mintió y dijo que sus papas eran dentistas... quien no le creería? y ella siguió estudiando y estudiando, alejándose de todos, excepto de Harry y Ron, quien eran los únicos que alguna vez la sacaron de los estudios... pero solo para entrar a algo mas peligroso, pero ella nunca lo pensó de esa manera, siempre lo hizo por instinto propio, nada mas por eso...

se sintió mal al recordé como el había sido parte de ese grupo que se burlaba de el, y de la gente como ella, se sentía muy mal por eso y no dejaba de arrepentirse por todas esas cosas que había echo en el pasado...

al entrar a la casa encontraron a sus padres platicando con Sirius, al parecer esperándolos...

Jane- Hermione, hija, vengan y siéntense con nosotros!

Hermione tomo a Draco por la mano y se sentaron juntos, enfrente de Jane y Jonathan y alado de Sirius...

Jonathan- bien... hija- dijo mirándola a los ojos, siendo completamente sincero...- yo... yo se que no me e portado correctamente con... Draco... pero es que no puedo aceptar todavía que alguien mas!

Jane- lo que tu padre quiere decir es que te quiere mucho, pero se le hace difícil verte con otra persona- dijo interpretando los intentos de su esposo por expresarse...

Hermione- y yo lo se! mama! pero ustedes deben de entender! ahora Draco y yo estamos juntos! y...

Sirius- pero por cuanto tiempo?- pregunto interviniendo en la conversación, ganándose una mirada acecina de parte de Jane, pero el decidió ignorarla por completo, auque sabia que su vida correría peligro, y siguió discutiendo...- Hermione, yo lo e visto, creme, se lo que te digo!

Hermione- no sabes lo que estas diciendo Sirius!- dijo enfrentándolo de frente, mientras tomaba mas fuerte la mano de Draco, que asta ese momento estaba muy callado- Draco no es lo que era antes! y confió en el completamente y se que jamás se atrevería a engañarme como lo dices tu!

Sirius- Hermione! por Dios! recuerda todo lo que les a echo! todas las maldades que te a echo a ti! y de un día a otro cambio! ja! imposible!

Hermione- no fue de un día para otro! tomo su tiempo! me di cuenta quien es realmente Draco Malfoy...

Draco- yo...- dijo hablando por primera vez- tengo presente todas las cosas que le e echo a Hermione en el pasado... y creanme cuando les digo que estoy profundamente arrepentido de eso... tarde seis largos años en darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que es Hermione! y ahora que lo se no me voy a separar de ella nunca mas...

Jane- y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos!- dijo levantándose y yendo asta ambos chicos...- yo e visto la sinceridad en sus ojos, se que no habría nadie mejor para mi hija...

Jonathan- pero por cuanto tiempo? como estamos seguros de que en un mes Hermione no llegara llorando con el corazón destrozado por que el la dejo? eh? como?

Draco- por una simple y sencilla razón... lo que pasa es que Hermione y yo...

Hermione- estamos comprometidos papa...- termino Hermione mientras miraba con un poco de miedo a su papa...

tanto Sirius como Jonathan abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos, e inmediatamente voltearon a ver las manos entrelazadas de ambos, en donde se podía ver el hermosos anillo de compromiso... Jonathan volteo a ver a su esposa, y esta sonreía a su hija...

Jonathan- tu lo sabias!- le hablo a su esposa, la miro con sorpresa y desilusión...- como puedes...

Jane- no! como puedes tu!-le grito a su esposo, mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos...- tu hija te acaba de dar la noticia mas importante de su vida y tu que haces? eh? y si! lo sabia! y estoy completamente de acuerdo con la decisión de nuestra hija! no me voy a negar! no voy a dejar que le pase lo mismo que a nosotros!

Hermione miro confundida a su mama, no sabia de que hablaba, ya que nunca habían tocado el tema de la boda de sus padres...

Hermione- mama... de que hablas?

Jane- eso paso hace mucho tiempo...- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, pero evitaba que salieran- tu padre y yo éramos novios... y entonces el me pudio que me casara con el, fue el mejor momento de mi vida... pero todo cambio cuando fuimos a visitar a su madre... ella se negó completamente a nuestro matrimonio, no quería que su "perfecto" hijo se casara con una "basura" como yo... esas fueron sus palabras exactas... tu papa y yo nos casamos, a escondidas, sin que nadie se enterara, solo amigos demasiado cercanos... y cuando supe que estaba embarazada... y que iba a tener a una hermosa niña me prometí que JAMAS dejaría que mi hija pasara por lo mismo que yo pase... y lo voy a cumplir! me oírte Jonathan? lo voy a cumplir! contigo o sin ti!- ya para entonces las lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos...

Hermione también esta llorando, nunca había imaginado una historia de esa magnitud... nunca supo nada de sus abuelos paternos, sus padres nunca los mencionaban o siempre cambiaban de tema cuando ella preguntaba... y ahora entendía el por que...

Hermione se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a su madre, mientras que ambas lloraban...

Draco también se levanto, pero dejo que Hermione y su madre se desahogaran mutuamente, fue asta el señor Granger, quien tenia la mirada perdida, mientras recordaba todas las cosas por las que pasaron el y su esposa...

Draco- señor Granger...- dijo llamando su atención- se que no le caigo bien, y que quiere lo mejor pasa su hija... pero le puedo asegurar que amo a su hija con toda mi alma, y quiero pasar con ella el resto de mi vida... esto es demasiado importante para ella, usted es su padre y lo ama profundamente, por favor, no la ponga en medio de esto...- alargo la mano...

Jonathan miro su mano en el aire, dudo un poco, pero supo lo que tenia que hacer al voltear a ver a su esposa y a su hija, estrecho la mano de Draco, y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de ambos hombres...

Jonathan- hija...- llamo la atención de Hermione, quien se separo un poco de su madre, para verlo con los ojos rojos...- hija yo... solo... felicidades, espero que seas muy feliz... te apoyo en la decidió que tomes...

Hermione- papa!- dijo antes de echarse a sus brazos, llorando de alegría entre sus brazos...

Draco veía complacido como es que el papa de Hermione contenía las lágrimas mientras la abrazaba...

Sirius tomo a Draco del hombro e hizo que este volteara a verlo, sus miradas se cruzaron, parecía que tenían una de esas peleas de miradas, pero ninguno de los dos desistía...

Sirius- ya te lo advertí una vez y lo vuelo a hacer... solo una sola lágrima por tu culpa... y serás hombre muerto...

Draco- no necesitas advertírmelo... me moriría antes de que algo le pasara...

Sirius sonrió ligeramente y soltó a Draco, complacido, ya que por alguna razón sabia que decía la verdad...

Hermione se separo un poco de su padre, mientras el la soltaba y la miraba con orgullo...

Hermione- te quiero mucho papa...- le dijo ante su mirada tierna..

Jonathan- yo también hija... y solo quiero que seas feliz... y tu- dijo volteando a ver a Draco- cuídala mucho!

Draco- con mi vida!- dijo antes de abrazar a Hermione...

Hermione veía a Draco con una gran sonrisa... la cual desapareció en un instante... empezó a sentirse mareada y la vista se le borro...

Draco- Hermione!- grito mienta la sostenía en sus brazos...

ella se había desmayado, pero por ninguna razón aparente...

de repente empezó a sudar frió y a susurrar cosas que nadie comprendía...

Jane- Dios mío!- dijo llegando asta ella y tocándole la frente sumamente preocupada- esta ardiendo en fiebre!

Jonathan- es mejor que la llevemos a su habitación...

Draco la cargo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación sumamente preocupado, lo mismo que todos los demás, pero el sentía que algo no estaba bien con el desmayo de Hermione... pero no sabia que era...

* * *

estaba en el mismo cuarto oscuro y frió, volteo a todos lados, con miedo, tratando e encontrar a alguien... pero como la primera vez, parecía que estaba sola...

sintió escalofríos y el pánico se apoderado de ella, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la ultima única vez que había estado hay... fue entonces cuando los vio... hay tirados en el suelo, inconscientes... estaban sus amigos! Lesly, Alex, Blaise y Pansy! los cuatro tirados en una esquina inconsciente, como si de simples trapos sucios se tratara... corrió hacia ellos... respiro aliviada, seguían respirando... pero no despertaban, se lleno de pánico al pensar en como habían llegado asta hay...

en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo, su respiración agitada la delataba, pero por su boca no salía ni un sonido, ni de miedo o sorpresa, nada salía de su garganta...

una puerta apareció de repente, asustando completamente a Hermione (mas de lo que ya estaba) no sabia que o quien iba a pasar por esa puerta, lo único que sabia es que no era nada bueno...

las puertas se abrieron en un sonido seco, por ella paso la persona (si es que se le puede llamar persona) que mas temía en ese instante...

Lord Voldemort estaba enfrente de ella... su mirada fija en ella... sus ojos inyectados de odio y venganza, le sonrió con una sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse...

Voldemort- a llegado la hora querida... a llegado la hora para que estemos juntos para siempre...

Hermione no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero tampoco quería entender, lo único que quería era salir de hay, de alguna manera...

Hermione- q-que... que quieres! por que e-están ellos aquí!- dijo mirando de reojo a sus amigos, que seguían inconscientes- que q-quieres de mi!

Voldemort- junto para la eternidad...- siguió siseando, sin prestarle atención, mientras se acercaba más a ella y haciendo que Hermione retrocediera...

cuando por fin quedo acorralada a la pared miro con terror como Voldemort se le acercaba más y más... asta quedar por fin uno muy cerca del otro... Hermione respiraba agitadamente, muerta del miedo, mientras que Voldemort sonreía malévolamente... como solo el sabe hacerlo...

Voldemort- es hora... por fin a llegado la hora de mi venganza... ellos ya vienen en camino... el viejo no esta en el castillo (Dumbledore)... que aras tu?...

de repente le dolió mucho su cabeza, y sus dos manos fueron hacia su cabeza

instintivamente, por ella pasaban imágenes... muy confusas... no sabia que eran exactamente... pudo distinguir algo como un baño... podía oír un llanto un tanto chillón... luego... PLASH! agua cayendo por todas partes... y de repente los vio... Harry y Ron estaban hay, junto con Ginny y Luna, los cuatro estaban callados, pero se veían determinados... saltaban a un pozo... luego de eso... oscuridad, nada mas que eso...

* * *

abrió los ojos repentinamente, su respiración era agitada, miraba confundida en donde se encontraba... pudo distinguir unos ojos grises muy conocidos mirándola preocupadamente... fue entonces cuando recordó en donde se encontraba...

Hermione- que... que pasó?

Draco- por fin despertaste! te desmayaste y desde entonces has estado con fiebre, te pasaste todo el día murmurando cosas... ya es de noche y no sabíamos que te pasaba...

Hermione miro a su lado, hay estaban sus padres, ambos mirándola sumamente preocupados, también estaba Sirius, recargado en la pared, mirándola un poco aliviado a que por fin hubiera despertado...

fue entonces cuando todas esas imágenes pasaron enfrente de sus ojos... se puso pálida al instante, mientras que se levantaba...

Jane- Hermione no debes de levantarte! todavía estas...

Hermione- es Voldemort!- corto mientras se ponía de pie... instantáneamente todos la miraron con preocupación...- el los tiene! los tiene! tengo que ir! no los puedo dejar solos!- dijo tratándose de levantar, pero su madre se lo prohibió recostándola de nuevo en la cama, a pesar de todas sus protestas...

Jane- solo estas delirando a causa de la fiebre, eso es todo Hermione... ya veras que cuando...

Hermione- no fue una alucinación! no esta vez! Sirius!- volteo a ver de repente a verlo, este estaba alado de la cama, mirándola preocupada...- Sirius! es Harry!... el fue a el encuentro! yo lo se! se fue con Ron, Ginny y Luna!

Sirius- que! pero Hermione! ellos no pueden salir de Hogwarts sin que...

Hermione- no están fuera de Hogwarts! siguen hay!... lo se! tengo que ir con ellos! no los puedo dejar solos!

se levanto de la cama, esta vez nadie la pudo detener, ella estaba apunto de llegar a la chimenea de su habitación cuando sintió como alguien la agarraba con fuerza, pero con calidez su mano.. volteo para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos grises que ya tanto conocía...

Hermione- por favor Draco... tu no...- pidió con ojos realmente suplicantes, el no, Draco no podía creer que estaba mal, que solo había sido una alucinación... en ese momento lo necesitaba mas que nunca...

Draco- vamos...- susurro decididamente, haciendo que Hermione suspirara aliviado, sabia que no podía hacerlo sola... no sin el...

ya los dos tomados de la mano y decididos caminaron sin importarles nada asta la chimenea de la habitación...

Hermione- Sirius!- volteo a verlo- llama a la orden, Dumbledore no esta en el castillo, tienen que encontrarlo! cuando lo hagan díganle lo que te conté...

Jane- no puedo permitir que te vayas en ese estado Hermione!- dijo angustiosamente, con lagrimas en sus ojos...

Hermione- lo siento mama... pero no los puedo dejarlos solos...

los dos caminaron decididos asta la chimenea en donde se metieron, siendo vistos impotentemente por los dos adultos, ya que Sirius había desaparecido...

Hermione- despacho del profesor Dumbledore!- grito mientras dejaba caer polvos flu al suelo, y en un instante desaparecieron...

* * *

ambos padres salieron de la habitación apresurados, determinados a que no iban a dejar a su hija sola en eso... ya era tiempo de enfrentar el pasado, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado

llegaron a su habitación, en donde Jane saco dos libros un tanto viejos apresuradamente, con un movimiento de su mano se convirtieron en dos varitas, en cada una de ellas venían tallados dos iniciales, en una venia "J.G." y en la otra venia "J.B." la primera la tomo ella y la otra se la dio a su esposo...

se miraron decididos y un segundo después ambos desaparecieron en un fuerte "pluf!"

_

* * *

bien! asta aquí les voy a dejar! jeje! por fin se puso interesante! por fin se descubrió que los papas de Hermione saben hacer magia! que significara el "J.B."? eso se los dejare a ustedes! el próximo capitulo será el mas interesante! ya que tendrá la pelea final! y alguna que otra sorpresita! me siento triste por que se que esto casi acaba! pero bueno! cada ff debe tener su final no? y este también! ya se como será el final! claro que no se los voy a decir! pero eso si! saldrán muchas sorpresas a la luz! jeje! los deje intrigados verdad?_

_bueno, tratare de actualizar pronto! aunque no les prometo nada eh?_

_y gracias a todos! ya llegamos a los 200 RR! nunca pensé siquiera llegar a los 100! menos a los 200! y todo es gracias a ustedes no saben como se los agradezco! _

_nota! **por favor! necesito a todos los que sepan, diferentes echizos! ya que me seran muy utiles en el siguiente capitulo! sin ellos creo que tardare mucho en publicar!**... mas de lo normal! jeje! **a si que si alguien se sabe maleficios o de mas por favor mandemelos en sus RR!**_

y unprofundo sorrypara una persona muy especial (ella sabe quien es!) la cual se ofrecio a corregir mi ff! claro que si! lo que pasa es que este ya me lo correigio mi hermana! pero el proximo no dudes que te lo mandare ok? yo se k t lo prometi! pero... mi hermana lo hizo! sorry! besos! y gracias por tu ayuda!

_un gran beso a tods!_

_besos!_


	26. la batalla final primera parte

_Antes que nada, quiero explicar algo antes de empezar, todo lo que este subrayado lo saque directamente del libro, a si que eso no me pertenece para nada, son las letras exactas que salamandra tradujo para las palabras de Rowling, para que no aya malos entendidos!_

_**la batalla fin... primera parte.**_

ambos llegaron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, ya era de noche, y solo era alumbrado con las velas que se mantenían prendidas por toda la habitación

Hermione pensaba las cosas fríamente mientras ambos salían de la chimenea, no debía dejarse llevar por los impulsos, tenia que mantenerse serena, o si no seguro que la descubrirían...

ambos caminaron a través del despacho, hasta llegar al otro lado, en donde estaba el escudo de Hogwarts... Hermione miro fijamente al león dorado y pronuncio la contraseña de Griffindor, inmediatamente el escudo desapareció dejando al descubierto una puerta, por la cual ella no dudo ni un segundo en entrar seguida por Draco...

Hermione- es la forma en la que Dumbledore llega fácilmente a las casas cuando surge algún problema- explico a la mirada que Draco posaba en ella- me la enseño al principio de este año, por si tenía cualquier problema...

Draco- para que vamos a la torre de Griffindor?

Hermione- necesitamos algunas cosas, no podemos permitir que nos descubran...

ya no hablaron mas en el camino, solo corrieron, para poder llegar lo antes posible, cuando por fin llegaron salieron en completo silencio, por si Finch o su gata anduvieran cerca, salieron por una puerta invisible que estaba alado del retrato de la señora gorda...

Hermione- copa de Quiddicth...- dijo hacia el retrato con rapidez, mientras miraba hacia ambos lados, por si alguien estaba cerca

el retrato miro con desprecio a Draco y con un poco de desconfianza a Hermione... pero no abría la puerta, por lo cual Hermione ya la estaba desesperando...

Hermione- copa de quiddicth...- volvió a repetir, frustrada, pero tratando de mantenerse calmada, lo que parecía casi imposible..

señora gorda- te recuerdo querida que es muy inapropiado dejar entrar a...

Hermione- cállese la maldita boca y déjenos entrar!- grito ya completamente irritada

la señora gorda la vio indignada antes de abrir la puerta...

ya adentro Hermione, seguida por Draco, subieron asta los dormitorios de los chicos, lo cual extraño de sobremanera a Draco, pero no dijo nada... entro asta la habitación de los de séptimo año...

algunos ya estaban dormidos, pero otros seguían despiertos, al ver que Hermione entraba se sorprendieron, pero al ver a Draco se levantaron rápidamente, tomando sus varitas y apuntándolo con caras de pocos amigos...

Hermione- quietos todos!- grito al ver la actitud de los chicos- ni se atrevan! no tengo tiempo para explicar nada! ok? ahora...- camino asta la cama de Harry y caso el baúl que estaba alado de este, revolvió sus cosas, descubriendo que no estaba la capa de Harry, pero encontró un pedazo de pergamino viejo y arrugado... lo tomo entre sus manos...- ahora! cualquiera que le diga algo a alguien se meterá en graves problemas conmigo!- sentencio con una mirada penetrante que dio escalofríos a todos hay...

y sin dejar que nadie protestara salio de la habitación seguida por Draco, dejando a unos chicos realmente sorprendidos y sin saber que fue lo que realmente paso...

Hermione bajo asta la sala común, que en ese momento estaba desabitada, y le presto atención al pedazo de pergamino que tenia entre sus manos...

ante la atenta mirada de Draco saco su varita y con ella apunto el pergamino viejo...

Hermione- juro que mis intenciones no son buenas..

e inmediatamente a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita de Hermione, comenzaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. se unieron unas a otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. palabras en caracteres grandes verdes y floreados que proclamaban:

los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos esta orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y sus terrenos. pero lo mas extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por el. cada una etiquetada con su nombre escrito con letra diminuta...

Hermione vio con movimientos rápidos todo el mapa, casi todos estaban en sus habitaciones, algunos profesores estaban haciendo rondas, igual que perfectos, Hermione busco con desesperación a Finch... pero el estaba muy lejos de donde estaban ellos...

Hermione- perfecto…- susurro para ella misma, mientras tomo el mapa y lo doblo, todavía trasformado y lo metió a un bolso de su túnica...- Finch esta muy lejos, no tendremos problemas en llegar...

ambos salieron de la torre de Griffindor, Hermione caminaba casi mecánicamente, mientras seguía viendo el mapa, viendo los nombres que se iban acercando...

Hermione- escóndete!- susurro mientras lo empujaba detrás de una estatua, justo a tiempo a que el profesor Snape pasaba por ese pasillo...

Draco- Hermione... como... como es que...?

Hermione- el mapa?- pregunto tratando de entenderle...- es... es algo que...- su mirada por un momento se volvió triste...

Draco- Snape ya se fue- dijo interrumpiéndola, notando la tristeza de sus ojos, por lo cual decidió preguntar después...

ambos salieron de su escondite, corrieron por los pasillos, solo eran testigos los cuadros de los dos chicos corriendo en la oscuridad del castillo, sus pasos eran contrastados por las respiraciones agitadas de tanto correr, la adrenalina corría por sus cuerpos, llenándolos de fuerza para seguir corriendo...

Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero para Draco era algo nuevo, nunca había echo algo parecido, sabia que Hermione había vivido todo eso durante seis años, pero nunca pensó vivirlo en el sangre propia, era algo nuevo e incitante...

Hermione lo condujo asta un pasillo del tercer piso, se podía oler la humedad en todo el lugar... Hermione reviso por ultima vez el mapa, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, cuando checo que todos estaban lejos de donde ellos estaban apunto la varita al mapa y murmuro "travesura terminada" con lo cual el mapa volvió a hacer un simple pergamino... lo guardo en su túnica antes de acercarse a una puerta de madera, se podía ver desgastada y apunto de caerse, pero en ella había un feo letrero de "no funciona"

pero sin hacer caso ambos entraron... auque Draco todavía confundido, pero por la forma en la que miraba Hermione la puerta sabia que estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo...

era el cuarto más triste y deprimente que Draco aya puesto los pies. debajo de un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavamanos de piedra muy en un muy mal estado. el suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que quedaban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se consumían en sus candelabros. las puertas de los retretes estaban rayadas y rotas y una colgaba fuera de los goznes...

Hermione- Myrtle!- grito a la nada, como esperando ver algo... mientras que Draco examinaba una y otra vez el lugar, parecía que nadie venia a ese baño en mucho tiempo, y entendía el por que...

Hermione- Myrtle!- volvió a repetir, pero esta vez mas enojada...- Myrtle! se que estas aquí! sal!

y de uno de los retretes de esta el fondo ambos vieron salir a una fantasma, el cabello blanco como la luna estaba en dos coletas, traía unos lentes rotos en su transparente rostro se podía ver unas pequeñas pecas y su ropa parecía un uniforme de Hufflepuff...

Myrtle!- QUE QUIEREN!- grito antes de ver de quien se trataba, cuando vio a Hermione uso una voz mas tranquila y pacifica- pero si eres tu Hermione! hace mucho que no vienes para acá...

Hermione- Myrtle, alguien a venido para acá antes que nosotros?- pregunto cortando a la fantasma

Myrtle- bueno...- dijo con una voz angelical, mientras levitaba sobre el suelo- si... estuve mucho tiempo sola, nadie me venia a visitar... y de la nada.. bum! llego un hombre... era un hombre muy extraño... estaba encorvado, sus dos dientes de enfrente eran mas grandes que los demás... y parecía... loco...

Hermione- colagusano...- susurro para si mismo, mientras seguía oyendo lo que Myrtle relataba...

Myrtle- vino con varios tipos... todos encapuchados... luego vinieron cuatro chicos... todos muy extraños no me hablaron, solo miraban hacia el frente... me dieron escalofríos...

Hermione también sintió escalofríos... los únicos que se comportaban de esa manera eran los que estaban bajo el imperio... recordó a sus amigos tirados en el suelo de ese feo lugar... un nudo se formo en su garganta, al comprender que eran ellos...

Myrtle- y por ultimo... vinieron a visitarme esos amigos tuyos! Harry Potter…- dijo mientras que suspiraba con una sonrisa tonta, lo que hizo que Draco mirara con una mueca de repulsión a la fantasma…- pero también vinieron con dos chicas... muy maleducados! no me prestaron ni la mas mínima intención y...

Hermione- gracias Myrtle, nos vemos después!

Hermione tomo a Draco de la mano y lo llevo asta los lavamanos...

Draco- Hermione que pasa? por que estamos aquí?

Hermione- se... se los llevaron- decidió contarle lo que había visto...

Draco- llevarse? a quien se llevaron? quien?

Hermione- cuando... cuando me desmaye, vi a Voldemort, me dijo que Harry y los demás iban en camino... y entonces fue cuando los vi... eran Lesly, Alex, Pansy y Blaise.. estaban hay, inconscientes...

Draco se puso mas pálido de lo normal, ahora entendía por que tanta urgencia... ahora entendía la preocupación que veía en la mirada de Hermione... ya que el sintió la misma impotencia y miedo en ese momento...

Draco- y en donde están? hay que ir por ellos!

Hermione- están... están en la cámara de los secretos, esas voces de la otra vez... me lo dijeron, las cosas que vi en el sueño de hace rato... y ahora Myrtle me lo acaba de confirmar

Draco- espera... me quieres decir que ya había pasado esto antes? que unas voces te hablaron? por que no me dijiste nada!

Hermione- pensé que eran ilusiones! cosas mías!- dijo sinceramente, pero sintiéndose realmente enojada consigo misma, ya que no había tomado enserio las voces… tal vez si les hubiera puesto atención… nada de eso estaría sucediendo…- pero ahora lo entiendo todo! tenemos que ir asta aya!

Draco- pero no sabemos en donde esta la cámara de los secretos! recuerda que tu estabas petrificada cuando todo paso!- dijo Draco con amargura, ya que recordaba perfectamente como el mismo se rió cuando se entero que Hermione había sido petrificada

Hermione- si... pero eso no significa que no lo sepa... ellos me dijeron que...- dijo tratando de concentrarse- el los lavamanos!- dijo de repente- dijeron que la puerta estaba en uno de los lavamanos!

ambos se pusieron a buscar en todos los lavamanos, pero ninguno parecía fuera de lo normal, todos eran iguales... excepto...

Hermione- lo encontré!...

Hermione señalo un lavabo, el cual no funcionaba y había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de los grifos de cobre...

Draco- bien, y ahora que hacemos?... por lo poco que alguna vez me contó mi padre la única forma de entrar era hablar parcel, y nosotros no sabemos hablar parcel! de esa forma paso Potter... el sabe hablar parcel... pero nosotros no...

Hermione- bien... hay una forma... pero me tomara un poco de tiempo...

antes de que Draco pudiera preguntar algo Hermione cerro los ojos concentrándose... una luz dorada la rodeo por completo, mientras Draco podía sentir el grandioso poder que venia desde Hermione... era algo realmente increíble... de la nada Hermione abrió los ojos... pero estos eran completamente blancos... abrió la boca, pero por ella no salio nada... la luz que rodeaba a Hermione se hizo mas y mas grande, asta que un pequeño silbido salio de la boca de Hermione... estaba hablando parcel... cuando por fin lo logro Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos y el aura dorada desapareció... mientras Hermione caía lentamente al suelo...

Draco con sus buenos reflejos de Quiddicth pudo atraparla...

Draco- Hermione! estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

Hermione- si...- dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente de los brazos de Draco- solo que esto gasta muchas energías...

ambos vieron el grifo, el cual brillo con una luz blanca y comenzó a moverse, el lavamanos se hundió, desapareciendo, dejando a la vista aun tubería grande, lo bastante como para meter a un hombre dentro

Draco- de donde aprendiste eso?

Hermione- cuarto año, torneo de los tres magos...- relato como si no fuera nada importante, mientras veía el túnel con algo de desconfianza- tuve que ayudar a Harry en muchas de sus pruebas, y en una de esas extensas búsquedas encontré este hechizo de magia antigua... es efectivo, pero te quita mucha energía...

ella no se dio cuenta de que llamo a Potter por su nombre, pero Draco si lo hizo, pero no menciono nada... ambos se miraron mutuamente antes de que Hermione entrara sin pensarlo y Draco detrás de ella...

era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro, podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas de todas direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como en la que iban , que se curvaba y se retorcía descendiendo súbitamente , calculaba que ya estaban por debajo de las mazmorras del castillo. detrás se podía oír a Draco que hacia un sonido sordo al doblar las curvas, y entonces cuando se pensaba a preguntar que sucedería cuando llegaran al final la tubería tomo una dirección horizontal y ella callo del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra. lo bastante largo para estar de pie. Hermione se hizo a un lado y Draco salio del tubo como una bala...

Hermione- te encuentras bien?- pregunto al verlo levantarse lentamente del suelo...

Draco- si.. y tu? te encuentras bien?

Hermione- si... dijo mientras tomaba su varita en sus manos y decía "lumus" para que pudieran alumbrar el camino, ya que estaban en la más completa oscuridad...

el túnel estaba tan oscuro que solo podían ver a corta distancia. sus sombras proyectadas en las oscuras paredes por la luz de la varita parecían moustrosas... sus pisadas hacían eco en el lugar, Hermione veía frenéticamente para todos lados, temiendo encontrar a algo o a alguien esperando para atacarlos, al parecer Draco pensaba lo mismo, ya que instintivamente tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la pego mas hacia el, mientras miraba a ambos lados y caminaban en silencio...

parecía que jamás iban a dejar de caminar, el túnel era largo y serpenteado, por todos lados se podía oler la humedad, cada vez se sentían mas nerviosos, y ansiosos por que el túnel por fin acabara

Hermione miro extrañada todas las piedras que estaban alado del camino, recordó como es que le haban contado como es que se había derrumbado parte del lugar, por lo cual Ron tuvo que regresar, y Harry seguir solo... pero en ninguna parte se habían topado con nada... pero al contrario, muchas rocas estaban a los lados, lo que le decían de que alguien las movió... recordó como Myrtle le contó como Colagusano y algunos mortifagos entraron... seguro que ellos fueron los responsables de que ya no estuviera el derrumbe... y no se le hizo difícil imaginar como debieron llegar al castillo... colagusano sabia perfectamente que la casa de los gritos estaba conectada a los terrenos de Hogwarts... no se necesita alguien con mucha imaginación para saber como fue que entraron...

ya estaban empezando a desesperarse, pensando en cuando se iba a acabar ese túnel, y entonces, al doblar otra curva se vio delante de ellos una gruesa pared en las que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes entrelazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos...

Hermione- creo...- dijo hablando por primera vez desde hace un buen rato- que la única forma en la que podremos entrar será de la misma manera de la que entramos por el lavamanos...

Draco se iba a rehusar, ya que sabia que Hermione perdería mucha energía, pero entendía que no había otra manera, y auque su corazón le gritaba que la detuviera y que no la dejara hacerlo, su cerebro le decía que era la única forma de entrar y poder salvar a sus amigos... apretó los puños con impotencia, ya que el no sabia como se hacia ese hechizo, ya que si lo supiera el mismo lo aria...

Hermione cerro los ojos, concentrándose, todo volvió a pasar frente a los ojos de Draco, la luz dorada que rodeaba a Hermione, el poder que se sentía salir de ella, los ojos en blanco... y por fin, el sonido que salía de su boca... todo antes e caer entre sus brazos, sumamente cansada, y respirando agitadamente, pero contenta, por haberlo logrado dos veces seguidas...

las serpientes se separaron al abrirse del muro las dos mitades de este se deslizaron a los lados asta quedar ocultos...

Draco ayudo a Hermione a levantarse, para ambos poder entrar por la puerta que se acababa de abrir...

adentro se veía todo un espectáculo, mortifagos peleando contra Harry y sus amigos ( para que no sea tan largo poner todos sus nombres) los chicos parecían resistir, pero no dudaban que eso acabara en poco tiempo, ellos se hallaban en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes entrelazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la batalla que reinaba en la estancia y asta el fondo, había una estatua gigantesca: su rostro antiguo y simiesco con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi asta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso del suelo y a los pies de la estatua estaba Voldemort, sentado en un trono, viendo divertido el espectáculo que le brindaban sus mortifagos... pero al ver como la puerta se volvía a abrir y ver como Hermione entraba por ella sus ojos brillaron con malicia, mientras una pequeña y maligna sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro...

Voldemort- que empiece la diversión...- susurro para el mismo...

* * *

todos estaban reunidos en la casa de los blacks, en una junta urgente, solo las personas mas confiables estaban en ella, los demás estaban esperando ordenes fuera... dentro se llevaba una intrigante conversación... 

Sirius- yo vi a Hermione muy decidida... estoy casi seguro que lo que tubo no fue una alucinación...

McGonagall- estas diciendo que Voldemort entro a su mente?- pregunto con temor, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, tratando de no imaginar los horrores que Hermione pudo ver…

Dumbledore- no lo sabemos con certeza Minerva, pero es lo mas seguro...

Jane y Jonathan, que asta ese momento solo se mantenían callados escuchando todo sintieron como sus cuerpos se tensaban mas a cada instante...

Jonathan- eso quiere decir que... Voldemort sabe quien es?...- pregunto, tratando de comportarse serenamente, auque por dentro lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo y tratar de salvar a su hija

Dumbledore- es muy poco probable, Hermione no sabe nada, por lo tanto aunque Voldemort buscara en su mente no podría encontrar nada...

Jane- bueno! entonces que estamos haciendo aquí! tenemos que ir de inmediato! no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras mi hija esta luchando!- dijo levantándose instantáneamente de la silla que asta hace unos segundos estaba sentada, mientras sus ojos estaban llorosos por las lagrimas que luchaba por retener...

Lupin- todavía no estamos seguros de que seria lo mejor que ustedes fueran…- dijo cautelosamente refiriéndose a los padres de Hermione- recuerden lo que paso hace 17 años...

Jane- no vamos a dejar a nuestra hija sola en esto Remus!- dijo decidida, mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa- no ahora... no importa que nos arriesguemos...

Jonathan- ya es hora de que nos enfrentemos a nuestros destinos, Hermione tiene derecho a enterarse de toda la verdad... no podemos seguir escondiéndonos de algo que debimos enfrentar hace 17 años…

Dumbledore- bien... entonces esta decidido, vendrán con nosotros... Minerva, por favor sal y avise a los demás lo que tienen que hacer... nosotros nos iremos adelantando...- dijo con su voz serena y pacifica...

McGonagall asintió, antes de que Sirius, Lupin, Jane, Jonathan y Dumbledore desaparecieran...

* * *

Draco y Hermione veían como espectadores como peleaban, era obvio quien iba ganando, eran demasiados mortifagos, y solo eran cuatro chicos... 

Hermione alzo la varita, decidida a pelear, no los dejaría solos…

Draco- protego!- dijo haciendo que un hechizo que venia hacia Hermione se desviara justo a tiempo antes de que este impactara contra ella…

Voldemort que no quitaba la vista de ella se levanto de su trono, mientras levantaba las manos lentamente… al instante todos los mortifagos detuvieron el fuego, los chicos también, ya que se les hizo demasiado extraño que pararan de un instante al otro…

Voldemort- por fin ha llegado a quien e esperado por tanto tiempo…- su vez era baja, y como una serpiente, se arrastraba por cada rincón del lugar…

Hermione instintivamente tomo la mano de Draco entre la suya, y este la apretó con fuerza, ninguno de los dos sabían lo que pasaba, pero por la sonrisa que Voldemort tenia en su rostro no debía de ser nada bueno…

* * *

Por otro lado Harry y los demás estaban completamente asombrados de ver a Hermione hay, Harry se maldijo en silencio, mientras se tensaba mas y tomaba fuertemente la barita, todo lo que habían echo para que Hermione no se enterara de nada, para que ella quedara fuera de todo eso, para que ella no corriera ningún peligro… todo eso había servido de nada, ya que ahora ella estaba hay… 

Sabia que Voldemort tramaba algo con ella… lo presentía desde hace algún tiempo, pero no sabía que era exactamente, y ahora podía confirmar sus sospechar… Voldemort quería algo de Hermione, y no el no pararía asta conseguir evitarlo…

Se lo debía a Hermione, por toda esa amistad que alguna ves tuvo con Hermione y que por su culpa perdió… no importaba lo que sacrificara, aunque fuera su propia vida… no dejaría que ella sufriera otra vez…

Ginny tomo la mano de Harry y la apretó con fuerza, tratándole de transmitir seguridad y apoyo, algo a lo que Harry respondió tomando su mano con más fuerza…

* * *

Voldemort miraba directamente a Hermione, y como ella estaba tomada de la mano de ese estupido de Malfoy, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que un anillo resplandecía en su dedo… 

Sonrió con malicia… eso seria interesante…

Voldemort- por fin a llegado el momento!- dijo dirigiéndose a todos sus mortifagos- hoy es el glorioso día en donde no solo lo que fue mío alguna vez… si no que también presentare a mi futura esposa… Hermione Granger…

Draco- eso sobre mi cadáver maldito!- grito mientras se ponía delante de Hermione, tratando de protegerla…

Voldemort- nada me daria mas placer que acabarte con mis propias manos…- sonrió malévolamente mientras levantaba la barita, listo para atacar… pero una luz azul se lo impidió, dándole directo en el brazo, haciendo que su varita cayera al suelo…

Todos voltearon hacia donde venia esa luz…

Harry esta con la varita en alto, viendo directamente a Voldemort, con una decisión en la mirada…

Harry – la pelea es conmigo maldito, no con ellos…

Varios mortifagos trataron de intervenir, pero los demás también empezaron a luchar contra ellos…

La guerra empezó de nuevo, pero esta vez tanto Draco como Hermione participaron, uno al lado del otro, sin separarse ni un solo instante…

* * *

Voldemort no quitaba la vista de Harry, ese era su objetivo, sabia a ciencia cierta que ninguno de los mortifagos en toda la sala podía vencerlo, pero le divertía ver como todos esos inútiles sufrían bajo las manos de Potter, ya que sabia que el era el único que podía vencerlo, el que podía acabar con su patética y miserable vida, y después de eso podía gobernar como quiso desde un principio, eliminar a todos los que eran débiles, y que solo los fuertes quedaran, y entonces seria cuando empezaría una nueva era, en donde el fuera quien reinara… 

recordó con repulsión la primera y única vez que fue vencido, por ese mismo insignificante chico, después de eso lo siguió, no dejo de vigilarlo todo el tiempo, vio con malicia como su familia muggle lo maltrataba, lo hacían menos y le daban los peores de los castigos, muy parecidos a los que le daban a el en el internado, lo vio llorar y sufrir y estuvo tentado varias veces a acabar con ese sufrimiento de una buena vez, matándolo a sangre fría, y matando a toda su estupida familia muggle, pero no podía matarlo, no tenia sufriente fuerza, asta tuvo que valerse de un cuerpo para poder vivir por algún tiempo…

y todo por esa maldita sangre sucia! Recordaba perfectamente esa noche…

_FLASH BACK_

_Su vista estaba fija en esa pequeña casa en donde colagusano le había dicho que estaban escondidos los Potters, miro malignamente por una de las ventanas de la planta alta como esa estupida sangre sucia acurrucaba a su hijo, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro… ja! Estupida sangre sucia! No sabia lo que le esperaba…_

_Siseo un hechizo de magia antiguo, y el escudo que rodeaba la casa desapareció, dejándolo al descubierto... entro ruidosamente a la casa, mientras que la marca tenebrosa se formaba sobre la casa, aterrando a cientos de muggles que pasaban por hay y que no entendian que era lo que pasaba…_

_Potter estaba en la planta baja, y no dudo a luchar con el, ja! Ese coraje Griffindor… como lo odiaba! Pero no duro mucho… lo mato cruelmente con un Avada Kedravra, cayendo fríamente sobre el suelo, pero para su satisfacción pudo ver como la sangre sucia estaba en las escaleras, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, viendo a su esposo muerto, su rostro lleno de miedo y furia mezclada…_

_Cuando Voldemort empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras ella corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo, el sonrió, se sentía de buen humos como para jugar un rato con la sangre sucia…_

_Subió lentamente las escaleras, parecía como si estuviera levitando… entro a la habitación en donde sentía a la mujer sollozar…_

_No pudo evitar notar que la mujer era hermosa, su cabello rojizo caía graciosamente un poco mas arriba de su espalda, y que en esos momentos estaba todo alborotado, sus ojos verdes estaban todos hinchados y rojos y las lagrimas salían saliendo, pero no importaba el miedo que veía en su mirada, se enfrento al el valientemente, como toda una Griffindor… y entre sus brazos estaba un pequeño dormido, su cabello azabache, y sus pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas… _

_Lastima que es una sangre sucia- pensó mientras se acercaba a ella- seria una buena mortifaga.._

_Voldemort- entrégamelo y te dejare con vida maldita sangre sucia…_

_Lilly- jamás!- su voz se oía decidida, prefería morir a entregar a su hijo a ese maldito…_

_Lilly empezó a susurrar unas palabras en latín, las repetía una y otra vez, sin dejar de mirarlo con odio…_

_Voldemort- bueno… si no es por las buenas, será por las malas... CRUCIO!- gritó mientras una luz rojo sangre salía de su varita…_

_Lilly se dio la vuelta, con su hijo todavía en brazos, haciendo que la maldicion cayera directamente en su espalda, causándole caer de rodillas al suelo, a causa del gran dolor que sentía, pero sin dejar de susurrar las palabras…_

_Voldemort se sintió cada vez mas furioso, esa maldita sangre sucia le estaba dando la espalda! A el! Al mas grande y poderoso de los magos! Pero lo iba a pagar muy caro!_

_Voldemort- CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!- grito, mientras todos los maleficio le caían directamente a ella, pero ella los soportaba, mientras seguía susurrando, y con una sonrisa vio al pequeño que tenia entre sus brazos… el cual empezaba a despertar a causa de los ruidos, pero que se tranquilizo al ver a su madre…_

_Voldemort- maldita sangre sucia! Entrégame a tu hijo y te dejare vivir!_

_Lilly dejo al pequeño en el suelo lentamente, le dio un dulce y maternal beso en su frente y luego cerro los ojos con fuerza, dispuesta a afrontar su destino…_

_Lilly- ENTONCES MATAME!- grito con voz desgarradora, y sus ojos llenos de el mas profundo oído y desprecio al recordar a su esposo muerto en la planta baja… sus ojos mirándola fijamente hacia donde ella estaba- PERO JAMAS DEJARE QUE TOQUES A MI HIJO!_

_Voldemort sonrió malignamente…_

_Voldemort- tú lo quisiste así... AVADA KEDRAVRA!_

_Una luz verde pego lleno al cuerpo de la mujer, cayendo muerta al suelo, pero con una mutilo sonrisa en su rostro, mientras de su rostro salía la última lágrima…_

_Voldemort- ahora es tu turno mocoso…- dijo con odio al pequeño que lo veía directamente, pero sin una pizca de miedo…- morirás como tus padres… AVADA KEDRAVRA!_

_La maldición salio de su varita, en el momento en el cual el maleficio iba a dar contra el pequeño, una luz blanca salio del cuerpo de su madre, haciendo un campo protector sobre si hijo, haciendo que hechizo rebotaran directamente contra el…_

_END FLASH BACK_

Tiempo después supo que era lo que la sangre sucia esa estuvo susurrando todo ese tiempo, un hechizo protector, era magia antigua y era sumamente poderoso, la mugrosa esa lo estuvo conjurando desde que el entro a la habitación, y la única forma en el cual el hechizo protector se activara era dar la vida por esa persona…

Dio la vida por su hijo, protegiéndolo con un campo de fuerza tan fuerte que ni el avada kedavra podía traspasándolo, actuando como un espejo, el cual le dio de lleno a el…

Estuvo moribundo por mucho tiempo, pero no murió, no podía…(quienes hayan leído el príncipe mestizo sabrán por que…) paso el tiempo, y siguió muy débil…

Pero el tiempo habia pasado, y ahora ya nada lo podría salvar, acabaría con ese chiquillo como lo debió de haber echo hace 17 años… y esta vez seria para siempre…

* * *

Hermione- expeliarmus!- grito mientras que un mortifago se estampaba contra la pared y caía inconsciente- incarcecerus! (incarcero en español)- e inmediatamente unas gruesas cadenas rodearon al mortifago quedando totalmente atado, sin ninguna posibilidad de desencadenarse, por si despertaba en algún momento 

Hermione miro hacia todos lados, por donde viera habia mortifagos en el suelo, inconscientes, petrificados o encadenados, sonrió para si misma, estaban empatando la guerra, pero eso no significaba que la estaban ganando, ya que todos se veían muy cansados, y no dudaba que si no llegaba la ayuda pronto los llegaran a vencer…

Imploro por que Dumbledore y los demás miembros de la orden llegaran rápido… y como si sus plegarias se escucharan, una explosión se escucho…

Hermione volteo hacia donde venia la explosión, que venia de la puerta… bueno, ya no habia mas puerta, ahora solo habia un gran agujero, el humo gris a causa de la explosión impedía ver quien entraba, por un momento pensó que eran mas mortifagos, pero no, para alivio de ella, por la puerta venían entrando ni mas ni menos que los miembros de la orden…

De entre las personas que puso reconocer venían Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ojoloco Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin, el señor y la señora Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Madame Maxinae, Tom (el del caldero chorreante) Arabella Fig. (vecina de Harry en Privet Drive) Ernie Prang ( el que conduce el autobús) Madam Malkin ( la de la tienda de túnicas) Firenza (centauro) Hagrid, McGonagall, Grawp (medio hermano de Hagrid) Sirius y… QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO SUS PADRES HAY?

* * *

Pero al parecer no era la unica que se habia percatado la presencia de los padres de Hermione, Voldemort parecia realmente sorprendido de lo que sus frios ojos veian…

Enfrente de el estaban las unicas personas que habia escapado de su poder, los habia buscado durante algun tiempo, con una simple palabra en su podrida y retorsida palabra en su mente… venganza…

Y ahora, 17 años después ellos regresaban por su propio pie hacia el, pero esta vez no los dejaria escapar como hace tanto tiempo… no, esta vez acabaria con ellos de una buena vez…

_

* * *

_

Bueno, eso es todo! Corto el capitulo, ya que quería dejarlo interesante, además de que iba a hacer muy largo! Y tampoco quiero que se aburran de leerlo!

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas quien me mandaron los hechizos! Me están siendo muy útiles! _

_Les prometo que tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible! Pero no les garantizo que será pronto, ya que se me dificulta escribir la batalla! Lo que pasa es que nunca e sido buena para eso! pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible! Pero es por eso que tardare!_

_Recuerden que no tarda en acabarse el ff! Yo pensaba que solo serian dos capítulos más! Pero creo que no! Por que este capitulo lo corte! Así que serán tres!_

_Estoy muy contenta con sus RR! No solo de este ff, si no también de "regresaste…" realmente estoy muy contenta por los resultados! Ya que pensé que nadie lo leería! Pero hay gente que creo que le gusta como escribo! (solamente a mi mama! y eso por que no tiene de otra! jeje!) ya que soy solo una escritora del montón! Pero wueno! Ya que hago!_

_Besos a todas!_

_Lesly Radcliffe!_


	27. la batalla final segunda parte

_**La batalla final, segunda parte**_

_FLASH BACK_

_Dumbledore- es aquí…- dijo tranquilamente, señalando el lavamanos por el cual anteriormente Hermione había pasado, pero que en ese momento no parecía más que un lavamanos normal…_

_Remus- hay que encontrar una manera para poder entrar…- pensó en voz alta mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de poder entrar al pasadizo…_

_Dumbledore- se un hechizo de magia antigua que…_

_Sirius- estamos perdiendo el tiempo! Yo tengo una manera mas fácil…- ya desesperado de esperar, saco su varita y con ella apunto al lavamanos…- REDUCTO!- grito antes de que el potente hechizo saliera disparado de su varita y diera directamente al lavamanos, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos…_

_Un humo blanco lleno todo el lugar, mientras los pedazos salían disparados por todas partes, afortunadamente todos hicieron el hechizo protejo el cual los protegió justo a tiempo…_

_La profesora McGonagall que estaba cerca de el no pudo evitar verlo con severidad, lo que Sirius le recordó cuando el estaba estudiando en Hogwarts… la misma mirada que cuando lo encontraba a el y a James en medio de una travesura… por lo cual Sirius actuó rápidamente en su defensa…_

_Sirius- es mucho más rápido y eficaz! _

_Jane- no es tiempo para discutir! tenemos que llenar lo antes posible…- dijo mirando con algo de miedo el frió y oscuro túnel…_

_Remus- pero como sabemos que es seguro entrar por hay?- pregunto, viendo también el túnel_

_Sirius- es la única forma que tenemos para entrar… si ellos pudieron entrar por hay nosotros también…_

_Jane- yo entrare primero- dijo con decisión, al recordar que su hija podría estar en peligro_

_Jonathan- espera!- detuvo a su esposa por el brazo, justo un momento antes de que ella saltara- puede ser peligroso, no sabemos lo que nos espera hay abajo!_

_Jane- es mi hija! No me importa lo que pase! no puedo dejarla sola ahora!_

_Jane se soltó de su esposo y sin esperar a que este pudiera reaccionar entro por el túnel…_

_Jonathan siguió inmediatamente a su esposa, seguido por cada uno de los miembros de la orden…_

_Cuando por fin todos estuvieron dentro empezaron a caminar, todos con sus varitas en alto para alumbrar el lugar, no podía imaginar otro lugar mas frió y escalofriante que ese… todas las paredes estaban mohosas y se encontraban con cadáveres humanos por todas partes, no era muy difícil imaginar como es que habían llegado hay…_

_Poco después llegaron a la entrada, que al igual que el lavamanos estaba cerrado…_

_Sirius- bien…- dijo mientras apuntaba con su varita y con una pequeña sonrisa, como si fuera un niño al cual le permitían comer chocolates antes de la comida… (mi papa me daba galletas a escondidas de mi mama cuando estaba chiquita! jiji! Como quiero a mi pochocho hermoso!- apodo que le puse a mi papa- el es el que me ayuda cuando hago una que otra travesura… y también es el que me culpa cuando es el quien la hace…)_

_Jane tomo la mano de su esposo con fuerza, sabiendo que cuando Sirius hiciera explorar la puerta (jiji) ya no habría marcha atrás…_

_END FLASH BACK_

Hermione- m… mama?... pa…papa?- pregunto incrédula, no podía creer que sus padres que encontraran hay… pero… que estaban haciendo hay?

Draco- Hermione- la llamo haciéndole mirar hacia el, quien estaba respirando agitadamente por todo el esfuerzo que había echo…- que pasa Hermione?

Hermione- mis… mis papas…- fue lo único capaz de decir, ya que todavía seguía bajo la impresión de ver a sus padres hay…

Draco miro hacia la dirección en la que Hermione estaba viendo, y se sorprendió tanto como ella… que el supiera sus padres eran muggles… entonces… que estaban haciendo hay?

Miro hacia Hermione, y se dio cuenta que ella estaba igual de desconcertada que ella…

Una voz siniestra hizo que por un momento se distrajeran…

Voldemort- vaya… con que ya llegaron los refuerzos…- dijo levantándose de su lugar y mirando desafiadoramente a Dumbledore, que parecía tan calmado como siempre…

Dumbledore- venimos a ayudar Tom… - dijo con su ya tan conocida calma, pero con determinación en la voz- no podemos permitir que los chicos luchen solos…

Voldemort- pero por lo que veo no vienen solos…- dijo fijando su vista en Jonathan y Jane…- me trajeron una sorpresa…

Hermione estaba mas que aterrada, temía por la vida de sus padres… estaban indefensos antes cualquier ataque…

Draco- déjalos en paz!- grito, comprendiendo los miedos de Hermione…

Voldemort lo volteo a ver, su mirada fría se poso en la de Draco…

Sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar Voldemort levanto su varita y con ella apunto a Draco… y sin siquiera decir nada, una luz morada salio de su varita…

Pero un escudo se puso alrededor de Draco y Hermione (quienes estaban juntos) protegiéndolos del maleficio…

Todos voltearon a ver de donde había salido tal escudo de protección tan poderoso…

Y cual fue la sorpresa de Hermione como la de Draco al darse cuenta de que Jane tenía una varita en alto y los miraba a ambos fijamente…

Voldemort- tu siempre tan heroica o no sangre sucia?- dijo con su voz ácida y maligna…

Jane- no te tenemos miedo Voldemort…- dijo con decisión, separando la vista de la de su hija, quien cada vez estaba mas y mas sorprendida- venimos a acabar lo que empezamos hace mas de 17 años…

Jonathan- y esta vez será para siempre…- dijo alado de su esposa, sin dejar de verlo con desafió en la mirada…

Voldemort- jajaja!- rió tan malévolamente que todos sintieron un escalofrió por el cuerpo- como odio esa valentía tan Griffindor…- luego volteo hacia Jonathan, quien cada vez respiraba mas rápidamente- y tu… habrías sido un perfecto Mortifago… pero ahora tendré que matarte…al igual que a tu queridísima sangre sucia…

Jonathan- primero muerto a dejar que le toques un pelo a mi esposa…- dijo mientras tomaba a Jane y la ponía detrás de el, en signo de protección…

Voldemort- todos los Blacks son iguales… unos estupidos… solo Régulus fue el único leal a mi… pero murió… no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar de a mi lado…- su sonrisa creció mas, al ver como tanto Sirius y Jonathan tenían la varita fuertemente tomada, mientras que sus respiraciones eran cada vez mas rápidas…

Jonathan- tu lo mataste maldito!- grito acusándolo mientras que Jane lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo, tratando de calmarlo…

Voldemort- tu hermano fue un estupido… sabes que se arrepintió cuando desapareciste?... y tuve que matarlo… sabia muchas cosas y no podía dejarlo vivo…

Sirius- eres un maldito mal nacido!- grito con rabia, ya que aunque su hermano siempre fue apartado de ellos, siempre lo quiso… por algo era su hermano menor…

Hermione se sostuvo de Draco… sentía que las piernas le empezaban a fallar, veía alternativamente a su padre y a Sirius, todavía sin entender lo que pasaba…

Si era cierto que Sirius y su papa eran hermanos… eso significaba que Sirius era… su tío?...

_Hermione- no… no! Eso no puede ser! Mis padres son muggles! Lo han sido toda su vida!... no tenían por que esconderme algo de tal magnitud! No!_

La cabeza de Hermione era un desastre, no podía pensar con claridad, solo podía ver a sus padres… a unos cuantos metros de ella…

De la nada llego a ella un recuerdo en particular… algo que en ese momento la había desconcertado… pero que ahora tenia mucho sentido…

_FLASH BACK_

_Hermione caminaba por la casa de los Blacks, todo estaba hecho un desastre, el olor a humedad era realmente potente y los pasillos estaban oscuros…_

_Subió por las escaleras y entonces vio el cuadro… tenia mucha curiosidad por saber como era, ya que cuando llego le dijeron que era de la señora Black, la madre de Sirius, y que por ningún motivo se acercara a el, ya que empezaba a gritar como loca y cosas por el estilo…_

_Pero su curiosidad gano, y se acerco al retrato…_

_Señora Black- que estas haciendo aquí niña?- dijo el retrato, el cual se veía de al humor y con el seño fruncido- que no sabes que es de mala educación caminar por los pasillos de una casa ajena? y mucho mas para una muchachita de tu edad?- le empezó a reprender el cuadro…_

_Hermione- lo siento mucho señora- dijo haciendo una reverencia en signo de respeto, lo cual a la señora le parecía agradar- me retiro…_

_Se dio vuelta para volver abajo, en donde Ron la estaba esperando…_

_Señora Black- no! Espera!- dijo llamando su atención y haciendo que Hermione volteara de nuevo al retrato- me caes bien niña… pareces una niña muy educada… cual es tu nombre?_

_Hermione- mi nombre es Hermione Granger, mucho gu…_

_Señora Black- FUERA! FUERA DE MI CASA!- empezó a gritar el retrato a todo pulmón, mientras que Hermione se tapaba los oídos para que estos no reventaran- ERES UNA DESONRA PARA LA FAMILIA! FUERA DE MI CASA!_

_Hermione confundida bajo lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras, en la planta baja se encontraba Sirius, quien había escuchado los gritos de su madre…_

_Sirius- que pasa?- pregunto al verla bajar…_

_Hermione- perdón Sirius… pero no pude resistirme y fui a ver el retrato de tu madre…_

_Sirius, el cual asta el momento tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, se puso pálido y la sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro..._

_Sirius- q… que paso? Que te dijo?- pregunto nervioso, lo cual confundió un poco a Hermione, pero decidió no tomarle demasiada importancia_

_Hermione- pues al principio se comporto amable… pero luego…_

_Sirius- que paso? Que dijo?- cada vez parecía mas desesperado por saber lo que había pasado_

_Hermione- pues me pregunto mi nombre… se lo dije y se puso histérica… me echo de su casa y dijo que era una deshonra para la familia…_

_Sirius cada vez se veía más pálido_

_Sirius- nada más?_

_Hermione- si… por?- pregunto dejándose llevar por la curiosidad_

_Sirius- no! Por nada… pero escucha Hermione, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar al cuadro de mi madre… entendiste?- su tono de voz era serio, lo que era muy raro en el…_

_Hermione- si Sirius…- accedió, pero todavía sin entender completamente bien…_

_Sirius- bien… esto… tengo que hablar con Dumbledore… nos vemos después Hermione…_

_Y sin más se fue, dejandola sola enfrente de las escaleras…_

_Ron llego asta donde ella estaba_

_Ron- que paso Hermione?- pregunto al verla tan callada_

_Hermione- nada…_

_Ron- sabes por que Sirius esta así?... paso a mi lado y lo salude, pero al parecer ni me vio!…_

_Hermione- no lo se…_

_Ron- bien… que tal si vamos con mama? dijo que cuando llegaras fuéramos con ella- dijo cambiado el tema_

_Hermione- si, vamos- dijo pensando que solo era su imaginación…_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Miro detenidamente a todos los miembros de la orden… al parecer ni Sirius, Remus, McGonagall o Dumbledore estaban sorprendidos por tales revelaciones…

Ellos lo supieron todo desde el principio! La engañaron y no le dijeron algo tan importante como eso!

Se sintió completamente traicionada, todas esas personas que quiso y que considero algo más que profesores la habían traicionado, ocultándole algo demasiado importante para ella

Apretó fuertemente la mano de Draco contra la suya…

_Draco- Hermione, estas bien?- le pregunto mentalmente, mirándola preocupadamente a los ojos…_

_Hermione- no lo se Draco- le contesto- es que… esto es demasiado para mi…_

_Draco- tranquila… yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nada te pase… confía en mi…_

_Hermione- tu eres el único en el que puedo confiar…por favor Draco, no me dejes sola…_

_Draco- eso jamás… ( k tierno! Yo kiero uno así!)_

Su mente estaba echa un desastre total, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo de hay, y pensar las cosas con mas claridad, pero eso era imposible…

Dentro de ella había una lucha interna, entre su corazón y la razón…

_corazón- tiene que haber una solución lógica para todo esto…- se decía una y otra vez, pero por mas que buscaba, no encontraba ni una…_

_razón- por mas que busques no la vas a encontrar una, lo que te hicieron no tiene escucha- le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza- solo te mintieron, todo este tiempo te han mentido_

_corazón- tal vez algo paso en el pasado, y no querían preocuparme…- trataba con desesperación de encontrar alguna razón lógica_

_razón- y escondértelo por 17 años? Cuando te lo iban a decir? Cuando cumplieras 50?- pregunto con ironía_

_Corazón- pero… ellos me aman…_

_Razón- y te mintieron en algo tan importante… quien sabe en que mas cosas te habrán mentido…_

_Corazón- no creo que…- empezó a decir insegura_

_Razón- no crees que? Que te engañaron? No lo vez con tus propios ojos? Si te engañaron en algo tan importante como eso, quien sabe en que mas te habrán mentido…_

_Corazón- pero… yo no…_

_Razón- ya todo el mundo lo sabia, Sirius también lo sabia, y también te traiciono, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus… todos…_

_Corazón- me mintieron…_

_Razón- te escondieron algo de suma importancia…_

_Corazón- por 17 años.…_

_Razón- no te tuvieron confianza…_

_Corazón- yo jamás les mentí_

_Razón- y te defraudaron…_

_Corazón- como pudieron!..._

Su rostro se empezó a llenar de lágrimas, su corazón se iba rompiendo lentamente, haciéndolo más doloroso, las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos luchaban por salir, pero ella no se los permitió, no lloraría en ese momento, no enfrente de aquellos que la traicionaron…

Recordó con dolor la primera vez que realmente conocía a Sirius…

_Flash Back_

_Las estrellas alumbraban los campos de Hogwarts, todo estaba en silencio, todos dormidos en sus cuartos, sin imaginar lo que pasaba en esos momentos…_

_Desde el cielo se pudo ver una figura extraña que se iba acercando mas y mas al suelo, si alguien hubiera estado hay seguro que lo hubiera confundido con algún animal raro o mítico, pero cuando el animal descendió mas, este dio la forma de un animal extraño, bueno, en el mundo mágico esto no es de sorprenderse…_

_Este animal era un hipogrifo, el cual paro bruscamente en el suelo, haciendo que sus pasajeros dirán un pequeño tiron e hizo que Hermione dejara salir un pequeño gemido de miedo, mientras se aferraba mas a la espalda de Harry, la cual la había usado como escudo, aferrándose a ella y escondiendo su rostro en su espalda mientras el hipogrifo estaba en el cielo…_

_El primero en bajar fue Sirius Black, al cual acababan de ayudar a escapar, justo a tiempo antes de que los dementotes el fueran a dar el "beso"_

_Luego bajo Harry, y estiro la mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella acepto sin chistar, mientras mas rápido estuviera en tierra firme, mejor para ella…_

_Ya abajo ella se encargo del animal mientras Harry y su padrino iban un poco aparte para platicar el poco tiempo que les quedaba…_

_Pudo contemplar por un momento como ambos sonreían y charlaban agradablemente, y como los ojos de Sirius brillaron ante los recuerdos del pasado, Harry sonreía como nunca antes lo había echo, realmente estaba feliz de poder encontrar a alguien el cual le pudiera contar sobre la vida que vivió con sus padres, como eran y cosas por el estilo, ella no podía imaginar como se sentiría sin sus padres... _

_Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en aquello el animal empezó a caminar hacia el bosque prohibido, así que ella tuvo que hacer algo para detenerlo, lo cual la mantuvo totalmente ocupada, distrayéndose de el momento que pasaban Harry y su padrino…_

_Cuando por fin pudo controlar al animal Sirius y Harry estaban abrazados, despidiéndose, sin poder resistirlo una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, por el momento… luego de eso se dijeron unas cuantas palabras y Sirius empezó a caminar hacia donde ella estaba, mientras Harry se quedaba atrás, viéndolo irse…_

_Cuando Sirius fijo su mirada en ella se puso nerviosa por alguna razón, aunque sabia que era inocente, algo dentro de ella la hacia ponerse nerviosa…_

_Cuando por fin Sirius llego asta donde ella estaba la miro fijamente, como si la tratara de reconocer, Hermione se sintió intimidada y nerviosa por la mirada, pero la desvió, no podía… sus ojos… eran tan parecidos a los de su padre…_

_Sirius- como… como te llamas?- pregunto, esperando ansioso la pregunta…_

_Hermione- Granger, Hermione Granger- dijo con voz segura, todo lo contrario a lo que sentía en ese momento_

_Los ojos de Sirius no podían reflejar tal sorpresa, solo había visto esa sorpresa en sus ojos cuando ella y Harry fueron a rescatarlo de esa torre, sus ojos reflejaban su incredulidad, lo que la hizo confundirse aun mas…_

_Sirius iba a decir algo, cuando Harry llego hacia donde ellos dos estaban_

_Harry- Sirius, tienes que irte, pronto llegaran los dementotes y descubrirán que te fuiste…_

_Sirius me dio una miranda profunda, luego miro a Harry y le sonrió, subió al hipogrifo, pero antes de partir dijo algo que la confundió un poco…_

_Sirius- tienes muy buenas amistades Harry, muy buenas…_

_Y luego de eso partió, no sin antes mirarla por última vez…._

_Harry- toco acabo…- susurro, mientras ambos veían como Sirius desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche…_

_Hermione- si… todo acabo…- repitió, no sin antes mirar por ultima vez el cielo…_

_Luego de ello regresaron a la habitación, en donde Ron los esperaba ansioso…_

_End Flash Back_

Ahora entendía por que esa mirada, por que esa pregunta… lo supo, lo supo desde que la vio, y pasaron todos esos años y no le dijo nada, absolutamente nada…

Ahora entendía por que es que se preocupaba tanto por ella, por que es que se ponía tan celoso esa vez cuando llego hablar de algún chico de Ravenclaw, el cual la pretendía, y el cual desde ese día la evitaba, como si le tuviera miedo, como es que sus ojos brillaban tanto cuando llegaba de sorpresa a visitarlo, se atrevería a decir que casi tanto como cuando veía a Harry…

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, de repente se sintió muy mareada, tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenia enfrente, una guerra, la cual tenían que ganar, los conflictos sentimentales venían después, ahora tenia que concentrarse…

_Hermione- concéntrate Hermione, con los años has aprendido que debes de tener la cabeza fría, ahora tienes que concentrarte en lo que tienes enfrente, o si no algo malo podría pasar…_

Pero por mas que trataba, su mente iba y otra vez a esas tantas veces en las que algo _raro_ paso, y las cuales eran solo pistas para descubrir la verdad, pero que ella nunca armo, por la confianza que les tenia…

Salio de su mundo cuando escucho a Voldemort hablar…

Voldemort- así que te casaste con esa sangre sucia…- dijo mientras veía a Jane con el mas profundo de los odios…- y no solo eso, si no que también adoptaste su apellido… Granger… que coincidencia! Quien diría que la siguiente reina oscura seria hija de unos estupidos...- dijo con asco, pero a la misma vez gozando del efecto de las palabras tanto en los padres de Hermione como en los demás miembros de la orden…

Jonathan- primero muerto a que tu toques un solo pelo de mi hija!- grito como nunca antes lo había echo, y fue entonces cuando la guerra continuo…

Hermione trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mirada siempre acababa en sus padres, los cuales peleaban con gran agilidad y destreza, muy parecida a su forma de luchas, ya entendía de donde había sacado esa agilidad…

Hermione- depulso!- grito, haciendo que una luz amarilla saliera de su varita e impactara con el pecho del mortifago, con el cual estaba luchando, y este saliera disparada a través de la habitación, y dándose un fuerte golpe contra la pared, para después caer desmayado por el golpe…

Mientras que por otra parte, Draco peleaba contra dos mortifagos…

Draco- Dissaparate!- grito, mientras que ambos mortifagos estaban un poco aturdidos, haciendo que el desvaneciera de la vista de ambos mortifagos, ambos buscaban por todas partes, nerviosos, manteniendo su varita en alto, cuando sus cabezas chocaron una contra otra, fuertemente, haciendo que ambos cayeran inconscientes…

Draco- finite encantatem!- y al instante apareció detrás de los dos mortifagos, con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Hermione miro por un momento a Draco con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, para después voltear a ver a sus padres…

Ambos estaban peleando muy cerca del otro, y se asombro por la agilidad y dificultad de sus movimientos, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran aurores especializados, no unos padres muggles que se dedicaban al negocio familia…

Jane se movió exactamente en el momento que un mortifago lanzo un hechizo contra ella, y al instante envió un conjuro al mortifago, el cual fue lanzado metros contra la pared, cayendo desmayado, luego las cadenas mágicas lo rodearon, justo a tiempo antes de que fuera totalmente conciente de lo que estaba pasando, haciendo imposible volver a moverse…

La cantidad de mortafagos iba disminuyendo rápidamente, en el suelo se podía ver decenas de mortifagos desmayados, al igual que miembros de la orden y aurores…

Fred estaba luchando con un mortifago, cuando de la nada saca una pequeña esfera de su bolsillo, y la tiro fuertemente justo en los pies del mortifago, al instante, un humo gris lo cubrió completamente, solo duro unos segundos, pero cuando el humo se disipo, el mortigafo estaba pegado al suelo por una sustancia verde y viscosa, y por mas que quería moverse no lo lograba…

Fred- nuevo invento de los sortilegios Weasley! 25 de descuento!- dijo a todos los aurores que estaban viendo con gracia al mortifago, el cual trataba desesperadamente de safarse…- no se despegara por 24 hrs. garantizado, o si no le regresamos su dinero!

Sra. Weasley- Fred Weasley! No estábamos ahora para tus inventos!- grito enojada desde la esquina en donde estaba, en donde estaba junto con Lesly, Alex, Pansy y Blaise, cuidándolos, junto con los cuerpos de George, el cual también estaba inconsciente, por un fuerte golpe k se había dado en la cabeza, gracias a un mortifago, el cual estaba en esos momentos inconsciente por algún lado de la sala…

Harry por otro lado estaba luchando con tres mortifagos a la vez, pero al parecer no tenia ningún problema con eso, ya que en esas vacaciones lo habían entrenado arduamente para algo como lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, sus ojos se desviaron un poco de la pelea, para concentrarlos en Voldemort, el cual lo estaba viendo fijamente con esos fríos y malignos ojos negros…

_Voldemort- te estoy esperando…_- le dijo mentalmente, antes de romper el contacto visual con el chico de ojos verdes

De un movimiento rápido de su varita, los tres mortifagos cayeron inconscientes al suelo…

Voldemort tenia que admitirlo, ese chico tenia una magia interna sumamente poderosa, mucho mas de cualquiera de esa sala, no podía compararlo con el chiquillo contra el cual combatió el hace seis años atrás, cuando trato de obtener el elixir de la vida, en ese entonces, si hubiera tenido la fuerza y el poder suficiente lo hubiera podido acabar fácilmente, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, pero ahora, lo veía mas difícil, aunque estaba seguro de que el ganaría, no importaba que…

Harry sintió esa miraba fría y calculadora sobre el, y voltio inmediatamente, quedando frente a frente con el responsable de sus desgracias, aquel hombre (si se podía decir hombre, por que yo realmente lo dudo XP) era el responsable de todo aquel sufrimiento y dolor que tuvo que sufrir desde que tuvo uso de conciencia…

Miro hacia todos lados, mortifagos y aurores caían por igual, muchos estaban heridos en el suelo, otros no habían corrido con tanta suerte y estaban muertos, vio a sus amigos, luchando con el, haciendo algo que no era para ellos, que no era parte de sus destinos, solo de el, el era que tenia que enfrentarse a Voldemort desde el principio, no ellos, fue entonces que vio algo que lo dejo frió…

A lo lejos se podía ver una cabeza pelirroja, la cual reconocía muy bien, Ginny luchaba contra un mortifago, el cual era muy ágil, pero no tanto como para ganarle a Ginny Weasley, pero en un descuido, el mortigafo pudo herir a Ginny, haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre bajara por su brazo, haciendo una mueca de dolor en la chica y haciendo que tomara fuertemente el brazo herido, pero eso no la detuvo a seguir luchando, y siguió luchando con fuerza, pero con el brazo lastimado, el cual le dolía mucho, lo podía leer en la expresión de su rostro… pero eso no le impidió que en un movimiento rápido pudiera vencer al mortifago, haciendo que este cayera en seco al suelo, poco después ella callo de rodillas alado de el, siembras que la sangre seguía cayendo, unos segundos después el Remus llego asta ella, hablaron solo unos segundos antes de que este la cargara asta llevarla asta donde estaba la señora Weasley, la cual se ocuparía de ella, pero podía saber sin tener que estar hay, alado de ella, que estaba sufriendo…

Eso era el colmo, podían hacer lo que fuera con el, pero nadie se metía con Ginny… una furia que nunca había sentido por nadie mas se apodero de el, sentía como fuego pasaba por sus venas, en su mente solo estaba esa imagen, la imagen de Ginny mientras sostenía con esfuerzo su brazo… su expresión de dolor… ese dolor que el también sentía al verla sufrir… no volvería a pasar, no dejaría que Voldemort le quitara a otro ser querido, no otra vez, no a Ginny…

Harry- no a Ginny- dijo en voz alta, mientras levantaba la varita en dirección Voldemort…

Este se echo a reír cruelmente al ver el por que del enojo del chico…

Voldemort- al parecer te importa mucho la chica Weasley… que interesante, no lo crees? Seria desastroso que muriera, no lo crees?- pregunto fingiendo tristeza, cosa que el incapaz de sentir… no un moustro como el…

Harry- no te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo pelo…- dijo con voz firme y segura, cosa que sorprendió a Voldemort, ya que pensó que estaría mas que furioso, y envenenado por la sed de venganza, pero no, para su sorpresa, el chico parecía estar… tranquilo?

En el rostro de Harry apareció una pequeña, y casi imperceptible sonrisa, y dijo casi en un susurro, algo que no parecía ser solo palabras, parecía ser una promesa…

Harry- te matare Voldemort…

Voldemort, furioso se levanto de su trono, dispuesto a enfrentar por fin el destino, esa profecía que desde hace 17 años los había unido, convencido que el ganador… seria el…

El tiempo pareció detenerse para todos, el aires se hizo mas pesado, las velas que alumbraban el lugar parecían disminuir su intensidad, solamente quedando una sola luz, la cual venia del techo, al parecer del exterior, cayendo exactamente entre Voldemort y Harry... y lentamente, todos dejaron de pelear, poniendo atención a lo que seria el papel decisivo de la pelea, en ese momento los únicos que existían eran Harry y Voldemort… Pureza y Maldad…. El Bien y el Mal…

Voldemort- Cruciatus!- y de su varita salio una luz roja color sangre, tan poderosa y oscura que hizo que varios de los presentes sintieras escalofríos, y al ver que Harry no hacia nada para desviar o detener el ataque, sintieron temor por la vida del chico…

Pero en el ultimo momento la maldición de Voldemort se detuvo en el aire, a solo unos cuantos milímetros del cuerpo de Harry, todos veían asombrados como la maldición se esparcía por todos lados, sin poder tocar ni un poco el cuerpo de Harry…

El cual en esos momentos sonreía mientras veía como Voldemort lo veía incrédulo, sin poder creer lo que había pasado…

Harry- que no haz aprendido Voldemort?- pregunto con voz neutra y calmada, mientras miraba a su oponente de una manera que nadie podía descifrar que es lo que pasaba en la mente el joven…- no puedes dañarme con algo así, nuestras varitas son hermanas, fue por eso que la hizo repeler el maleficio de la tuya…

Voldemort- muy bueno Potter… muy bueno…

Fue entonces que Voldemort uso uno de los mas sucios trucos que podía usar… entro a la mente de Harry, pero esta vez hizo algo que nunca había echo antes… le dio parte de sus recuerdos…

Harry cerro los ojos instantáneamente, tratando de repeler el poder de Voldemort, sacarlo de su mente, pero eso ya era imposible, ya estaba adentro, y fue entonces cuando vio imágenes que lo dejaron frió…

Vio como Voldemort entro a la casa de sus padres, y como este mato a su padre a sangre fría, como su madre lo defendió asta el ultimo momento, sin importar cuantos crucios recibió, cuando dolor sintió, ella nunca lo dejo, siempre lo defendió, y luego su muerte, y como esta apunto de matarlo a el mismo, si no fuera por que una luz blanca salio del cuerpo de su madre, protegiéndolo y actuando como un espejo, haciendo que la maldición rebotara contra el mismo…

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos se enfrento contra los frívolos de Voldemort, los cuales lo miraban con diversión…

Voldemort- tu madre te defendió asta la muerte, la muy estupida siempre estuvo conjurando un hechizo antiguo, el cual era muy poderoso y poco conocido, no lo supe asta después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde

El corazón de Harry latía a mil por hora, sabia que algo hacia pasado, pero verlo con sus propios ojos… ver la muerte de sus padres… era mas de lo que podía soportar, pero aunque sus piernas parecían venirse abajo en un momento o en otro, el no dejo que eso pasara, no iba a dejar ver su debilidad frente a la persona mas despreciable y abominable, no iba a demostrar debilidad frente al asesino de sus padres… primero muerto…

Voldemort sonrió cruelmente, sin dejar de ver al muchacho, el cual con cada palabra de Voldemort se podía más pálido y tomaba su varita con más fuerza entre su mano, haciendo que los nudillos se le hicieran blancos…

Voldemort- el coraje Griffindor…- susurro para el mismo- el mismo que el de tu madre…ese estupido coraje la mato, yo el di la oportunidad de dejarla vida, le perdone la vida, y sabes que hizo? No la acepto, todo para salvarte… pero ahora no tienes quien te salve, esta solo, y por fin, luego de tanto tiempo te matare…

Ambos levantaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo…

Harry/Voldemort- AVADA KADRAVRA!

Una luz negra salio de la varita de Voldemort, mientras que una luz blanca como la misma pureza salio de la de Harry…

Cuando hicieron contacto, la maldición echa de maldad fue absorbida por la de esperanza, haciéndola mas poderosa, y dándole de lleno a Voldemort…

Este esperaba todo menos aquello, su cuerpo fue cubierto por la luz segadora, y se escucho un grito, unos lamentable y aterrador, antes de que el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort desapareciera, dejándolo solo las cenizas de su cuerpo, y su varita…

Casi al instante todos los mortifagos empezaron a gritar del dolor que sentían en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que todos se desmayaran…

Luego de eso Harry también empezó a gritar, mientras se tocaba su frente como si le estuviera quemando, todos vieron alarmados como la cicatriz brillaba de un color blanco intenso, y cuando esta ceso, Harry callo al suelo desmayado…

Hermione/Ginny- Harry!- ambas corrieron hacia el chico al verlo caer, mientras todos los demás veían con asombro lo que había pasado… por fin, después de mucho tiempo, se había acabado…

Ginny- esta…- dijo sin atreverse a seguir la oración…

Hermione- solo esta inconsciente- dijo con una suave y pequeña sonrisa- agoto sus poderes mágicos por completo…

Ambas prestaron atención al chico que tenían enfrente, asombradas vieron como la cicatriz había desaparecido por completo…

Hermione estaban tan ensimismada en la frente de Harry que no se dio cuenta de lo demás, hasta que sintió como alguien la tocaba suavemente por el hombro…

Subió la mirada encontrándose con al mirada de Draco, el cual sonreía contento, ella le respondió la sonrisa, y luego de dejar a Harry en brazos de Ginny se levanto y abrazo a Draco por el cuello…

Hermione- por fin…. Todo acabo!- dijo alegre, por fin podrían tener una vida normal, luego de tantos años lo habían conseguido…

Ambos estaban tan contentos que no se dieron cuenta de su alrededor… asta que…

Jonathan- Hermione…- dijo poniéndose alado de ella- creo que tenemos que hablar…

La sonrisa que hasta ahora llevaba Hermione en el rostro desapareció por completo…

_! Por fin stoy de vuelta! _

_No saben cuanto trabajo m costo ste capitulo! Primero c m fue la nspiracion completamente! No tnia ni una solo ides!_

_Y cuando las tenia no tenia tiempo! Como c acerca diciembre vienen los examenes! _

_Alguno de ustedes a tenido que aprenderse 150 words and definition? Yo lo e echo durante…like… 2 or 3 years, y dejenm descirles… its a nightmare! Aparte d eso aprenderse un stupido poema k jamas vas a usar en tu vida! Ah! Soy solo yo o los maestros son demaciado crueles! K no piensan k tnmos mas vida apart de la scuela? _

_Wueno, dejando mis problemas personales afuera, Im so happy por este capitulo! Creo k sta bieno, no c su opinión, a si k diganmelo en un RR!_

_Aunque no los conteste, les digo k los leo TODOS! Sin excepción! _

_Wueno, eso es todo, solo decirles que el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo!_

_Si! El ff esta llegando al fin! Pero no se preocupen, que tngo preparada una sorpresa para todos los amants d ste ff… y por supuesto no voy a decir nada! Jijiji!_

_M nknta ser mala! Jeje!_

_Besos y abrazos a todos!_

_And... HAPPY THANKS GIVING DAY! ( FELIZ DIA DE ACCION DE GRACIAS!)_


	28. secretos descubiertos

_**Antes que nada quiero dedicar, no solo este capitulo, si no todo mi ff, mis trabajos dentro y fuera de Fanfiction y mi vida entera a la memoria de Marcelo Rivas... quien murio el primero de Diciembre del 2005... que siempre sera recordado como el gran y cariñoso abuelo que era...**_

_

* * *

_

_Jonathan- Hermione…- dijo poniéndose alado de ella- creo que tenemos que hablar…_

_La sonrisa que hasta ahora llevaba Hermione en el rostro desapareció por completo…_

Las voces poco a poco se acercaron, todos queriendo ver que le había pasado a Harry, fue el momento de Hermione para escapar de la penetrante mirada de su padre…

Estaba dolida, muy dolida, y ese era el peor momento para _hablar_… lo que ella necesitaba era paz y tranquilidad… ya después vería si quería escuchar…

Hermione- Señora Granger- la llamo al verla cerca de donde ella estaba- en donde están los heridos?- pregunto al ver que ni sus amigos, ni todos los demás heridos estaban hay, solo Ginny, la cual tenia una venda cubriendo su brazo, la cual estaba alado de Harry…

Sra. Weasley- Albus me ayudo a transportarlos a la enfermería…- y luego de eso se fue hacia el lado de su hija…

Hermione- es mejor ir- dijo mirando a Draco, y huyendo a la mirada de sus padres, los cuales la veían suplicantes- quiero ver que paso con los demás…

Draco entendiendo su intención de salir lo más rápido posible solo asintió y tomando la mano de Hermione salieron juntos…

Jane iba a intentar seguirlos, pero una mano se lo impidió, volteo para encontrarse con su esposo, mientras ella luchaba para que las lagrimes de impotencia no salieran

Jonathan- necesita tiempo- fue lo único que dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y dejaba que su esposa de desahogara en su pecho- eso es todo lo que necesita… un poco de tiempo…

La enfermería estaba llena de heridos, la mayoría de ellos aurores, los que habían sido lastimados de gravedad habían sido enviados a San Mungo, en donde se acoparían de ellos, Hermione vio asta el fondo unos rostros familiares…

Hermione- Lesly!- dijo corriendo hacia ella, y abrazando a la chica que no dudo en responderle el abrazo- como estas?

Lesly- un poco mareada, pero bien

Draco- recuerdan algo?- pregunto a su mejor amigo, parecía un acto algo frió, pero el lo conocía muy bien para saber que estaba muy preocupado por el…

Blaise- nada… lo ultimo de lo que nos acordamos era que estábamos en los campos de Quiddicth, cuando vimos una sombra que se acercaba a nosotros… y una luz púrpura, eso es todo…

Pansy- nos acabamos de enterar de todo!- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto en el rostro- no es justo! yo deseaba estar hay!

Draco- pues estuviste hay!- dijo con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro…

Pansy lo miro con una cara de disgusto, solo digna de Pansy…

Alex- esto… Hermione… es cierto lo de tus padres?

Lesly- Alex!- le dijo mirándolo severa y reprovatoriamente

Hermione- déjalo Lesly…- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- es… es cierto… mis padres son…- dio un gran suspiro- mis padres son magos…

Se hizo un profundo silencio, en el cual todos trataron de digerir mejor la noticia dada por los la chica

Pronto se percataron de que alguien había llegado a su lado, todos voltearon para enfrentar a unos calidos ojos azules, que los miraban a todos con ya su habitual sonrisa…

Hermione- desea algo profesor?- pregunto con seriedad, sin una pizca de sentimiento, lo que hizo estremecer a sus amigos, que nunca la habían oído de esa manera…

Dumbledore- podrían acompañarme por favor?- dijo viendo tanto a Hermione como a Draco- espero que pronto salgan de la enfermería- dijo hacia todos los demás, para después darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar, seguidos por Hermione y por Draco, que presentían hacia donde irían…

En el despacho de Dumbledore estaban la mayoría de la orden del fénix, junto a Ginny, Ron, y por supuesto Harry, el cual parecía todavía débil, y estaba sentado en una silla, alado de Ginny…

Hermione no tenía que ver, para saber que sus padres estaban hay, los sentía desde que se abrió la gárgola, pero todavía no podía enfrentarlos, era muy pronto…

Dumbledore- bien, ya que estamos todos juntos, creo que es necesario tocar algunos puntos cruciales… la prensa no tardara en llegar, haciendo un escándalo por conseguir la noticia, como Harry sigue todavía muy débil, creo que lo mas conveniente es que yo de una pequeña rueda de prensa, así calmando todo un poco…

McGonagall- yo no creo que eso los calmara!

Dumbledore- pero es lo único que podemos hacer…

Hagrid- y si cerramos las puertas del castillo?- pregunto como si fuera lo mas lógico, y realmente lo era- el castillo es impenetrable…

Dumbledore- estoy deacuerdo contigo, pero eso empeorara las cosas cuando demos la cara, creerán que escondemos algo…

Hermione- y pasara cuando empiecen a preguntar por Harry?- hablo desde la primera vez que entro…

Dumbledore- les diremos la verdad, que esta muy agotado, y que luego declarara… mientras tanto, desearía que nadie comentara nada de lo ocurrido, yo quiero que el que de las explicaciones y detalles sea Harry…

Todos asintieron, a favor de lo dicho

McGonagall- bien, esta noche a sido muy agotadora, (demasiada diría yo) las habitaciones han sido preparadas para ustedes, para que puedan descansar esta noche en Hogwarts… si gustan seguirme…

Poco a poco el despacho quedo solo, excepto por Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Sirius, Jane, Jonathan, y por supuesto Dumbledore…

Dumbledore- creo que todavía quedaron algunas dudas, no es así señor Weasley?

Ron- Harry, quien te dijo eso del avada kadravra?- pregunto sin poder evitar la curiosidad…

Harry sonrió antes de mirar a Hermione rápidamente, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír también…

Harry- pues…

Flash Back

Había regresado de un día realmente agotador, todo había salido mal, le dolía la cicatriz, ya asta le llegaba a pulsar, había tenido un extraño sueño, en donde Voldemort lo llamaba, diciendo que lo iba a matar, y también a todas las personas cercanas a el…, había tenido que tener entrenamiento de Quiddicth, ya que no quería levantar sospechas, y para colmo la profesora McGonagall lo había regañado por no poner atención en su clase, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir…

Pero esos deseos se esfumaron cuando encontró un libro abierto en su cama, pudo reconocer el libro como uno de los de la sección prohibida (no pregunten como), pero lo que mas lo inquieto fue un pedazo de pergamino que estaba separando una pagina en especifico, esta decía en una letra que reconocía perfectamente…

_Espero que esto te sirva en algún momento.._

Luego se dispuso a leer el libro…

_Ya todos conocemos la maldición Avada Kadravra, es una maldición letal, que mata al instante al oponente, es una maldición muy poderosa y penada por la ley mágica, los magos oscuros la usan para aniquilar a sus victimas, pero recientemente se a descubierto otro tipo de avada kadravra, como la misma, se tiene que usar todo el sentimiento que uno tenga, pero en vez de maldad u odio, se usa el amor y la esperanza._

_Se convoca de la misma manera, pero tiene diferentes resultados, en vez de matar a la persona al instante, esta se purifica, quitando toda maldad del cuerpo del oponente…_

_Es muy complicado de hacer, y no siempre se tiene éxito, ni siquiera en los magos mas experimentados, para poder convocar este hechizo se tiene que tener mucha concentración mental, y todo sentimiento negativo tiene que ser controlado, dejando solo el positivo, para que sea este el que ataque al oponente, si no se tiene cuidado y si no controla los pensamientos negativos, este hechizo puede matar al oponente, asta este momento ningún mago o bruja la a podido realizar completamente exitosa, por eso es que este hechizo en nulamente conocido, el único que se a acercado a hacerla correctamente a sido Albus Dumbledore, pero nadie la a podido hacer perfectamente asta ahora._

_Este hechizo, si se hace correctamente, debilita completamente el cuerpo del atacante, ya que se usa mucha mas magia que cualquier otro hechizo o maldición conocido._

End Flash Back

Harry- solo una persona podría haber dejarme ese libro en mi cuarto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

Hermione- no podía dejarte solo…- dijo con voz entrecortada por las lagrimas que querían volver a salir- no en momentos como estos…

Hermione dejo caer esa barrera de indiferencia hacia los chicos, y por primera vez en algún tiempo dejo que la vieran como era…

Hermione corrió hacia los chicos y los abrazo a todos, y ellos inmediatamente correspondieron el abrazo…

Hermione- no podía dejarlo solos… no después de todo lo que pasamos juntos…

Harry- perdóname Hermione, no sabes lo que pasamos sin ti…

Ron- no merecemos tu perdón… gracias Hermione, muchas gracias…

Draco veía esa escena con una pequeña y casi nula sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba feliz, por fin podría ver a Hermione completamente feliz, y el sabia que la única forma era perdonar…

Dumbledore- creo que eso resuelve el misterio- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, en el cual todos contemplaban la tierna escena- Harry pudo hacer el hechizo, provocando que toda la maldad de Voldemort desapareciera por completo, y al hacer esto lo mato completamente, por que Voldemort es maldad pura…

De repente Harry se volvió más pálido de lo normal y se recargo en su silla, mientras trataba por todos los medios no verse tan agotado como realmente estaba…

Ron- Harry, estas bien?- pregunto notando la palidez de su amigo

Ginny- claro que no esta bien!- dijo viéndolo entre enojada y preocupada- te dije que no vinieras! que descansaras! pero cuando me escuchas? nunca!- dijo antes de cruzar los brazos en forma infantil, mientras que Harry sonriera ligeramente al ver el enojo de su novia

Dumbledore- creo que ustedes también tienen que descansar, pero creo que el señor Potter necesita ir a la enfermería antes...

Ginny- yo lo acompaño!- dijo rápidamente

Dumbledore- bien, entonces tengo que hablar con la enfermera para que instale un cuarto alado del de el señor Potter…

Rápidamente Dumbledore salio, seguido de Ron y Ginny, que tenían a un débil Harry entre ellos…

Cuando salieron se hizo un silencio tenso y prolongado, asta que alguien decidió romperlo…

Jane- hija, déjame explicarte- dijo desesperada por el silencio de su hija- nosotros…

Hermione- no tienen nada que explicarme- dijo en forma fría, y sin ningún sentimiento- yo lo entendí todo…

Draco- esto… creo que es mejor que me vaya…- dijo haciendo el ademán de salir de la habitación, pero la mano de Hermione lo detuvo, y cuando la volteo a ver vio sus ojos suplicantes, que le rogaban por que no la dejara sola, Draco lo entendió y se quedo

Jonathan- Hermione, por favor, trata de entender…

Hermione- entender? Entender que!- pregunto molesta, dejando salir todo ese dolor que sentía por dentro, mientras miraba a sus padres fríamente, con una mirada que nunca habían visto en su hija- que me mintieron? Que por 17 años me escondieron la verdad? Que todo lo que yo soy es mentira!

Sirius- Hermione, escucha a tus padres, ellos…

Hermione- ellos que Sirius! Ellos me mintieron! Todos ustedes! A los cuales considere mi familia! Me mintieron en algo tan importante! Como pudieron!- su voz era entrecortada, por las lagrimas que querían salir, pero ella no permitiría, no lloraría enfrente de ellos…

Se produjo un gran silencio, en el cual solo se podían oír los sollozos de su madre, la cual estaba abrazada de su padre y no dejaba de llorar amargamente

Hermione se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Draco tomo su mano firmemente con al de el, mientras la miraba a los ojos…

Draco- solo escucha Hermione, luego nos iremos…- el dijo en un susurro, mientras que sentía una gran pulsación en el estomago al ver sus ojos llorosos, nunca le había gustado verla llorar, y se sentía frustrado, por que el no podía hacer nada para que eso acabara, lo único que podía hacer era estar hay, para ella, cuando lo necesitara, y eso haría…

Hermione encaro a sus padres, dispuesta a escuchar…

Jonathan- todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tu nacieras… yo conocía tu madre desde que entramos a Hogwarts, ambos en Griffindor, fue el escándalo para mi madre- una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro al recordar- se quería morir cuando de entero de que entre a Griffindor, pero yo no le di importancia… al principio fuimos solo amigos, los mejores amigos, siempre estábamos juntos, siempre nos ayudábamos mutuamente, a mi nunca me importo lo que los demás digieran, que si yo era una sangre limpia y ella hija de muggles, en quinto año nos empezamos a tratar diferente, y empezamos a salir, para ese entonces Sirius y Potter estaban en cuarto… recuerdo todas esas travesuras que tu madre y yo tapamos… tres años después le pedí matrimonio, en nuestro ultimo año…

Jane- su madre nos desprecio desde un principio, dijo que no aceptaría a una… sangre sucia como yo- dijo con melancolía, mientras seguía con la historia- pero no nos importo, nos casamos, y luego estudiamos para aurores… pero la felicidad no duro mucho…

Jonathan- Voldemort me llamo, quería que me uniera a sus filas, yo me negué, me daba asco el simple echo de pensar en esa posibilidad,- en su rostro se formo una mueca de asco al solo pensarlo- el me amenazo con matarme si yo no me unía, en otro caso no me habría importado, pero en ese momento era diferente, tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, y tenia miedo en lo que les podría pasar…

Jane- me escondí en la casa de mis padres, nadie sabia que había pasado conmigo, hay fue en donde pase la mayor parte del embarazo… tu padre veía casa vez que podía, era horrible, todo el día llorando, temiendo por su vida…- su voz se hacia cada vez mas quebradiza, mientras retenía las ganas de llorar, al recordar el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar, las noches sin dormir de solo pensar que algo malo le pudo hacer pasado a su esposo y para del bebe que estaban esperando…

Jonathan- cuando naciste decidí que ya no podía seguir así, así que planeamos todo para fingir mi muerte, hable con Dumbledore y el preparo una emboscada de la orden, en el cual yo logre huir, cuando no me encontraron pensaron que estaba muerto… poco después nos enteramos que los Potters habían tenido un hijo, y que los tres estaban en gran peligro

Jane- ofrecimos nuestro hogar como refugio, pero ellos no lo aceptaron… decían que nos pondrían en peligro a nosotros también….- dijo con una voz un tanto irónica, ya que ellos estaban tan involucrados con Voldemort tanto o asta mas que los mismos Potters- Después sucedió lo que ya sabes, Voldemort fue vencido por el pequeño hijo de los Potter, trayendo paz al mundo mágico…

Jonathan- pero no podíamos aparecernos, había mortifagos que seguían con los ideales de Voldemort, ni tu madre ni yo queríamos exponerte…

Jane- fue entonces que se nos ocurrió tomar una identidad falsa, tomaríamos mi apellido en vez del de el, ya que mientras estuvimos en la escuela, nunca nadie supo quien era mi familia…

Jonathan- pasaron los años y tú fuiste creciendo, decidimos llevar una vida muggle, por tu seguridad, no queríamos que nada te pasara, que alguien te llegara a reconocer en el mundo mágico, temíamos por tu seguridad…

Hermione- por que es que nunca me lo dijeron?- pregunto ya mas calmada

Jane- no sabíamos como reaccionarias a una noticia como esa! Teníamos miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, temíamos que Voldemort se podría enterar por ti de quien eras…

Hermione- no confiaban en mi?- pregunto incrédula- pensaron que seria capaz de decir algo?

Jane- no era eso, teníamos miedo de que Voldemort lo fuera a descubrir por ti, ya que como tu eres muy amiga de Potter, temíamos que entrara a tu mente en busca de información, y que encontrara tu verdadera identidad, ya no nos preocupábamos por nosotros, si no por ti…

Hermione- pero entonces… por que es que vinieron?- pregunto sin poder esconder su curiosidad…

Jane- cuando estabas inconsciente… no lo se… pero te veías tan… indefensa… como su volvieras a ser una niña de 5 años, que corría a nuestra habitación en las noches de tormenta…- una suave y maternal sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro al recordar todos esos hermosos momentos que pasaron juntos…- y cuando te despertaste, te veías tan alarmada y preocupada, nunca te habíamos visto así… creo que fue por eso que decidimos ir, cuando estábamos en el pasadizo no dejaba de ver tu rostro preocupado…

Se produjo otro silencio, mientras que Hermione parecía aclarar su mente…

Jonathan- tenia miedo- confeso luego de unos segundos de silencio- saber que te ibas a enfrentar a algo tan grande, me dio miedo, por ti, por que algo te pasara… durante todos estos años te has enfrentado a cosas que ninguno de nosotros se enfrento a tu edad… pero no siempre la suerte esta de tu parte… en tu primer año, cuando me entere de que entraste junto con tus amigos por la piedra filosofal, tenia ganas de sacarte de Hogwarts, no quería que corrieras peligro… pero no pude… sabes por que?- pregunto viéndola con una pequeña y amarga sonrisa- por tu cara cuando regresaste en las vacaciones, estabas tan contenta, tan ilusionada, no parabas de hablar de todo lo que habían pasado tu y tus amigos! No tenia corazón de arrebatarte todo eso que tu amas… en segundo año sentí que me moría al saber que habías sido petrificada, tal vez tu nunca lo supiste, pero tu madre y yo estuvimos hay…

Hermione no pudo esconder su sorpresa al enterarse de eso, mientras ella estuvo petrificada no supo nada sobre el mundo, ni tampoco pudo escuchar nada, era como si estuviera en un sueño...

Jonathan- durante todo el tiempo que estuviste petrificada nosotros estuvimos hay, cuidándote, solo en las horas de visita nos íbamos a casa a darnos un baño, y también en las noches… cuando me entere de que ayudaste a escapar a Sirius… sentí el orgullo mas grande que se puede sentir por una hija… sabes? Pude ver a tu madre reflejada en ti, a ella nunca le importo lo que los demás pensaran de la gente, ella solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, eso fue una de las cosas que me hizo enamorarme de ella… en cuarto año me aterrorice con el regreso de Voldemort… no podía dormir al pensar que algo malo te podía pasar… cuando nos enteramos de que Potter era el cuarto participante, supimos de inmediato que tu estarías involucrada, y cuando regresaste, contándonos sobre tu amigo Krum…

Hermione sintió como Draco se tensaba alado de ella, y suavemente tomo su mano con la de ella, mientras la apretaba suavemente, tratando de darle seguridad

Jonathan- me di cuenta de que ya no eras una niña, no importa cuanto me doliera admitirlo, o cuantas veces tu madre me tuvo que impedir salir corriendo a ver a ese tipo y advertirle que si te ponía una mano enzima se considerara hombre muerto, ya eras todo una mujer, y eso me hizo sentir feliz… y así los años consecutivos… todo lo que pasaste, todo me hizo a la idea de que te enfrentarías al peligro, pero al verte, en esa cama, no pude evitar imaginarte como una niña pequeña, la cual me miraba como su héroe, la cual se sentía segura en mis brazos- su voz se hizo cada vez mas cortada, mientras sentía mas y mas ganas de llorar- y recordé la primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos… ese día me prometí que te cuidaría y te protegería de lo que fuera… no podía dejarte sola… - y por fin dejo que una solitaria lagrima saliera, haciendo recorrido por su mejilla asta perderse en su mentón

Hermione- yo…- las lagrimas salían involuntariamente, no pudiendo evitar sentir emoción por las palabras de su padre, ella sabia que la quería mucho, pero su padre nunca fue una persona de muchas palabras de amor, el era una persona de hechos, que te mostraba el amor que sentía a medio de acciones, y oírlo hablar de esa manera era mas de lo que su resistencia podía soportar

Hermione- necesito tiempo… toda mi cabeza esta echa un remolino… solo necesito tiempo…- y sin dejar que nadie mas digiera algo, salio del despacho, corriendo…

Draco iba a seguirla, pero Sirius pozo su mano sobre su hombro…

Sirius- déjala sola… creo que lo necesita…

Draco asintió, mientras veía la puesta por la cual Hermione había desaparecido…

El salón se lleno de los sollozos de Jane, la cual estaba fuertemente abrazada de su esposo, quien también lloraba en silencio…

Sirius y Draco estaban callados, sin saber que hacer, cuando Draco iba a decir algo, la puerta se abrió de un golpe

De ella entro una mujer, su cabello rubio como el sol estaba atado finamente en un moño a la mitad del cráneo, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, sus ropas eran las mejores del mundo mágico, sus ojos azules se veían preocupados y recorrían todo el salón, en busca del director, sin darse cuenta de las personas que estaban hay…

?- disculpen por entrar así, pero me acabo de enterar y…

Sirius- tranquila Narcisa, todos estamos bien- respondió adelantadamente a la pregunta que estaba seguro que iba a formular la mujer…

Narcisa- Draco!- exclamo al notar la presencia de su hijo alado de ella, por lo cual no dudo ni un segundo para abrazarlo, sintiendo alivio al ver que estaba bien, solo con algunos raspones, pero nada grave…- estas bien hijo! No sabes como me puse al pensar que algo te pudo haber pasado!

Draco- estoy bien mama…- dijo con una media sonrisa ante la preocupación de su madre…

Jonathan- tan preocupada como siempre…- hizo el comentario, haciendo que la mujer se diera cuenta de su presencia…

El rostro pálido de Narcisa se volvió más pálido de lo que podía una persona normal, miraba a Jonathan como si no pudiera ver lo que estaba viendo… (Iba a poner fantasma, pero eso seria ilógico, por que los fantasmas son comunes en el mundo mágico)

Narcisa- Jo… Jonathan?- pregunto como si todavía dudara de la identidad del hombre que tenia enfrente…

Jonathan- el mismo…

Narcisa- oh Jonathan!- se le lanzo a los brazos mientras que lagrimas de felicidad salían por su rostro…- pensé que estabas muerto!

Jonathan- pues ya vez que no… estoy vivo y coleando!

Draco no podía estar más confundido, que era lo que estaba pasando?

Draco- mama… tu lo conoces?- pregunto incrédulo…

Narcisa- Draco- dijo volteando a verlo, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- Jonathan es mi primo hermano… yo siempre lo considere como un hermano mayor para mi…

El rostro de Draco parecía un poema, (esta frase la saque de un ff… no me acuerdo cual fue, pero desde ahora aclaro que no es mía!) mientras escuchaba a su madre…

Narcisa- yo siempre fui la pequeña de la familia, Sirius siempre me molestaba y me hacia bromas pesadas- al decir esto miro a Sirius seriamente, al cual este solo sonrió al recordar las maldades que siempre le hacia a su prima- y el siempre me defendió, al igual que Andrómeda…

Draco- entonces… ellos…- dijo viendo a los dos hombres de la habitación- ellos son mis tíos?

Narcisa- si!- respondió sin entender el por que del paledecimiento de hijo…- Draco, que pasa?

Draco- yo… yo necesito aire…- y sin mas salio de la habitación…

Narcisa- que le pasa a Draco?- les pregunto a los presentes…

Jonathan- creo que es mejor que yo hable con el…- luego de eso salio tranquilamente por la puerta…

Narcisa- que pasa?- pregunto preocupada por su hijo…

Sirius- yo tengo cosas que atender…- y salio dejando a las dos mujeres solas…

Narcisa- por que nadie me dice nada!- dijo frustrada, como cuando era una pequeña…

Jane- siéntate Narcisa, hay cosas que tienes que saber…

Ambas mujeres se sentaron, Narcisa escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Jane, mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más al relato de Jane…

Narcisa- oh por Dios! Draco no sabe de la tradición Black!

Jane- no te preocupes, Jonathan se lo dirá…

La noche estaba mas estrellada que nunca, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, parecían felices de que por fin todo aquel terror y oscuridad que había existido en el mundo mágico había sido vencido, nada mas ni menos que por la esperanza…

En una de las torres mas altas del castillo, estaba una chica de cabellos púrpuras, y completamente lisos, los cuales brillaban a la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas y una hermosa sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, ya no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba hay, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, lo único que quería era aclarar totalmente sus sentimientos…

?- la mejor torre del castillo- comento haciéndose notar

Hermione dio un pequeño salto se sorpresa, y volteo a ver a la persona que estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella, resguardado por la oscuridad

Hermione- desde hace cuenta que estas hay?- pregunto con voz neutra

?- acabo de llegar… y necesito hablar contigo…- dijo saliendo se esa oscuridad, para posas sus ojos negros y brillantes sobre los de la chica…

Hermione- que quieres Sirius?- pregunto volvieron al vista hacia el exterior, como si volviera a estar sola…

Sirius- explicarme… solo eso…

El silencio de Hermione hizo avanzar a Sirius hasta estar alado de ella, se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer lentamente, hasta llegar al suelo, en donde empezó a explicarse…

Sirius- la primera vez que te vi.… estas con Harry y con Ron… yo lo estaba vigilando, necesitaba hablar con el, pero nunca estaba solo, siempre estaba contigo o con Ron, lo que me hizo fijarme mas en ti… te pareces mucho a tu madre, pero por mi mente nunca paso que tu podrías ser su hija, yo sufrí mucho con la desaparición de mi hermano, realmente pensé que esta muerto, cuando te vi mas de cerca en la casa de los gritos… pude ver la similitud con Jane y mi hermano, tenias el mismo coraje, la misma valentía, y la misma sabiduría… pero como comprenderás no tuve tiempo para pensar en eso…

Una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de ambos al recordar todo lo que habían pasado…

Sirius- Cuando fueron a rescatarme de la torre… fue cuando me di cuenta, eras idéntica a Jane, y cuando supe tu apellido supe que eras mi sobrina, solo que pensé que Jonathan y Jane te habían tenido antes de morir, lo que me provoco mucha nostalgia, y supe que tu no sabias nada, por la forma de mirarme, y de tratarme…- su voz sonaba melancólica al recordar todo lo que sufrió por la "muerte" de su hermano- en las vacaciones de ese año me lleve la mayor sorpresa de mi vida, estaba en la mansión Black, cuando…

_Flash Back_

_Sirius estaba recorriendo su antigua casa con melancolía, tantos recuerdos estaban impregnados en las paredes de esa casa, algunos buenos, otros malo, pero al fin y al cavo eran recuerdos…_

_El pasillo estaba oscuro y húmedo, señal de que no había nadie en la gran y ahora desolada mansión Black, pero a lo lejos pudo distinguir una luz saliendo de un cuarto, lentamente se fue acercando, con varita en mano, listo para cualquier cosa…_

_Se percato de que la luz salio de la habitación de su hermano… Jonathan había muerto en un ataque del ministerio… su mirada se lleno de dolor, su querido hermano había muerto, parecía que había sido ayer cuando ambos se quedaban asta la madrugada platicando de todo y de nada…_

_Jonathan y Sirius siempre fueron muy unidos, todo lo contrario a Régulus, quien siempre fue el mas apartado de los tres, siendo Sirius el mediano de la familia Black, siempre vio a Jonathan como su héroe, mientras que Régulus, el mas pequeño, siempre estaba lejos de ellos dos, siempre tratando de seguir los pasos de su padre, lo que lo convirtió en un hombre frió y sin escrúpulos…._

_Había veces en donde no sabia en donde habían salido ellos dos, ya que a comparación con todos los demás miembros de la familia Black, eran los únicos "buenos" que había, todos los demás tenían esos prejuicios de la sangre limpia y demás cosas… bueno, ellos dos y Andrómeda._

_Con la muerte de su hermano, los que mas sufrieron su muerte fueron el y Andrómeda (Andrómeda y Jonathan tenían la misma edad, y ambos habían entrado a Hogwarts juntos, ambos habían entrado a Griffindor y se unieron mucho en esos 7 años) por que al parecer a nadie mas le importo la repentina muerte de su hermano mayor…_

_Desde ese día dejo de visitar la casa de sus padres… para que? Si la única persona por la que iba ya no estaba!_

_Y ahora esta otra vez hay, a solo unos cuantos pasos de lo que una vez fue la habitación de su hermano…_

_Tomo fuertemente la varita entre sus manos y abrió la puerta de un zarpazo, listo para correr a quien fuera que estuviera hay adentro… pero nada, ni todos esos años que paso en azkaban lo preparo que para lo que estaba viendo…_

_Su hermano estaba hay, sentado en su cama, viéndolo fijamente, como si nada hubiera pasado…_

_Jonathan- vaya, asta que por fin llegas! pensé que me tendría que quedar aquí toda la noche!- dijo con la mas grande de la sonrisa_

_Sirius se había vuelto mas pálido de que una persona normal podía ser, sentir que el aire no entraba a sus pulmones y por mas que quería, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…_

_Sirius- Jo… Jonathan?- pregunto, como si temiera que todo fuera producto de su imaginación…_

_Jonathan- yo no conozco a nadie mas que se llame Jonathan… bueno, a nadie aparte de mi!- dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama y lo miraba frente a frente…_

_Sirius, como si de un niño chiquito se tratara corrió asta el y lo abrazo fuertemente, comprobando que no era un espejismo o un fantasma…_

_Muchas lágrimas y alegrías salieron de ambos antes de que pudieran hablar tranquilamente…_

_Sirius- entonces… esa niña, la que estaba con Harry el día en que fueron a salvarme…_

_Jonathan- si- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ella es mi hija…_

_Sirius- pero… se apellida Granger… el apellido de soltera de Jane… _

_Jonathan- lo que pasa es que lo hicimos para que ella tuviera mas seguridad, para todo el mundo nosotros somos la familia Granger…_

_Sirius- pero… ella no sabe que…_

_Jonathan- no- dijo adelantándose a la pregunta de su hermano- ella no sabe que es una Black…_

_Sirius- eso es inaudito!- se levanto de la cama en donde estaban sentados, sus facciones se endurecieron casi al instante, y miraba a su hermano con reproche- ella debe de saber quien es!_

_Jonathan- entiendeme, seria un golpe muy duro para ella… además, no creo que este preparada, apenas tiene 13 años!_

_Sirius- por lo que se a pasado cosas mucho mas grandes de lo que pasamos nosotros a esa edad! No me digas que todavía esta muy chica...- lo miro con reproche- por Dios! Nosotros no montamos hipogrifos a mitad de la noche para salvar a un convicto de azkaban del beso de los dementotes! Tiene sangre Black corriendo por sus venas! Y es correcto que lo sepa…_

_Jonathan- Sirius, entiende, a vivido toda su vida creyendo que su madre y yo somos muggles, no podemos decirle algo así como si fuera tal cosa! Que le diríamos? "oh! Hermione! sabes que? No queríamos decirte antes, pero todo tu vida es una mentira! Tú eres una de las más grandes herederas del mundo mágico! Además descendiente de una de las familias mas limpias que puede haber en el mundo mágico! Que por que? Bueno, por que tu madre y yo somos magos… ah! Y casi se me pasa! eres una Black!"- dijo con sarcasmo extremo, mirando a su hermano como si estuviera loco- me odiara por el resto de su vida!_

_Sirius- bueno… tal vez tengas razón, pero algún día se lo tendrás que decir…_

_Jonathan- claro que se lo tenemos que decir… pero eso será después…_

_End Flash Back_

Sirius- fue por eso que no pude decirte nada, varias veces tuve el deseo de hacerlo, pero no pude, era algo no era mi derecho, si no de tus padres…

Hermione permaneció callada, comprendiendo los motivos por los que no pudo decir nada, le dolía admitirlo, pero si ella hubiera estado en la misma situación en la que estuvieron Sirius, y asta sus mismos padres, actuaría de la misma manera de la que ellos lo hicieron… pero todavía le quedaba una duda…

Hermione- Dumbledore… el lo sabia… verdad?

Sirius- claro que lo sabia! El era el director cuando tus padres estaban en Hogwarts… además,

Hermione- además que?- pregunto al ver que Sirius ya no seguía hablando

Sirius- escucha, yo no creo que…

Hermione- además, que?- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con una voz mas dura, como si le estuviera advirtiendo algo…

Sirius dejo salir un suspiro antes de continuar… esa niña tenia un carácter del demonio! Igualito al de su madre…

Sirius- Albus Dumbledore es tu padrino…

Esa confesión hizo que Hermione casi se cayera, era algo que no se esperaba ni en un millón de años… Albus Dumbledore era…

Hermione- mi padrino?- volvió a repetir, incrédula a lo que estaba oyendo

Sirius- bueno, el fue el único sabia en donde estaban escondidos tus padres, además de que el convoco el fidelious que te protegio a ti y a tu madre durante el embazado… tus padres estaban agradecidos con el…

Hermione- pero… si yo pensé que tu…

Sirius- que yo era tu padrino?- pregunto mientras veía a Hermione con una sonrisa radiante- pues a mi me hubiera encantado serlo! Pero nadie, aparte de tus padres y Dumbledore sabían de tu existencia, por eso fue una gran sorpresa para mi saber de tu existencia...

Se produjo otro silencio, pero este, al contrario de los demás, no fue tenso, al contrario, ambos lo disfrutaron…

Sirius- creo que ya te dije todo lo que necesitaba decirte- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba a Hermione con cariño- ahora es solo decisión tuya…

Se acerco a Hermione lentamente y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en la frente, antes de salir en silencio de la torre, dejándola de nuevo sola…

Ahora si que tenia muchas cosas de que pensar! Pero gracias a Sirius… todo tomaba mas sentido…

Todo estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna, el ambiente era completamente hermoso, las ninfas salían contentas y bailaban sobre los pastizales, mientras que un chico de ojos grises parecía tener la vista perdida en el hermoso paisaje, mientras que su mente estaba en otra parte, esperando por cualquier cosa, algo que le digiera que es lo que tenia que hacer…

Todo era demasiado confuso, no sabia que pensar, los nuevos descubrimientos habían dado un giro total su vida con Hermione… en esos momentos no estaba completamente seguro si debía seguir su relación con ella…

La amaba con locura, de eso no había duda, pero su nueva posición cambiaba todo completamente…

Fue entonces cuando escucho unos pasos cerca de el, volteo para encontrarse con el padre de Hermione, quien al parecer tampoco podía dormir…

Jonathan- creí que era el único que no podía dormir…- comento acercándose a el

Draco no dijo nada, solo dejo que se sentara a su lado

Draco- los va a perdonar- dijo, confundiendo un poco al padre de Hermione- Hermione, ella los perdonara…

Jonathan- y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto con curiosidad

Draco- la conozco, se que esta confundida y enojada, para cuando se le pase pensara todo mejor… es muy inteligente como para que su orgullo le gane…

Jonathan- creo que conoces a Hermione mejor que yo…- comento mientras veía hacia el cielo, como si hay estuvieran todas sus respuestas- pero cuéntame, que pasa por tu mente para que estés aquí…

Draco no respondió, no sabia si seria buena idea platicar de algo así con el padre de su novia…

Jonathan- anda! cuenta!- dijo de una manera bonachona- además, dentro de poco ceremos familia…

Draco- es por eso que estoy aquí…- se aventuro a hablar con el, no sabia por que, pero sentía que el resorbería muchos de sus problemas- que no estoy seguro de eso…

La expresión de Jonathan no cambio, sabia cuales eran los pensamientos de Draco, y creía entender el dilema de su interior…

Jonathan- Narcisa es mi prima hermana eso significa que tu eres como mi sobrino …

Draco- y Hermione y yo somos primos…- dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo, esperando alguna reacción por parte del señor Black…

Jonathan- tu amas a Hermione?- le pregunto seriamente, viéndolo directamente

Draco- claro que si!- dijo subiendo la mirada del suelo asta encontrarse con los calidos ojos del hombre que tenia enfrente…

Jonathan- entonces no debe de importarte eso, si la amas de verdad, y ella te ama a ti, creo que es más que suficiente…

Draco- pero…

Jonathan- Draco…- lo interrumpió- te quiero contar sobre una de las tradiciones de la familia Black… nuestra familia, por desgracia, es una familia de muchos principios de sangre, por lo cual cada cierta generación, dos miembros de la misma familia se unía… no te has preguntado por que es que los padres de tu madre solo tuvieron puras hijas? Y por que es que mis padres solo tuvieron hijos? Para que de estos se creara una unión, Régulus nunca pudo tener hijos, Sirius… bueno, Sirius no se a establecido todavía, Andrómeda no tiene planeado por ahora tener hijos, y Bella … bueno, ella es otro asunto… ustedes dos son los elegidos para unirse… los hijos que ustedes tengan hederaran todo el poder Black… sus hijos serán poderosos, mas de lo que cualquier mago o bruja es a esa edad, tendrán muchas cualidades características de los Blacks…

Draco- eso significa…

Jonathan- eso significa que ustedes están destinados para estar juntos, y que no debes de dudar, como te dije, su amas a Hermione y ella a ti, nada ni nadie los debe de separar, y si lo hace eso significa que no es amor verdadero… el amor verdadero pasa por lo que sea….

Draco- gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- muchas gracias…- dijo antes de levantarse, sintiéndose mas animando

Jonathan- no hay de que chico…- dijo con una de sus fraternales sonrisas, feliz por que ahora estaba 100 segura de que con el, seria completamente feliz…

desde lejos de podía ver a una hermosa mujer, la cual estaba recargada en una ventada del quinto piso, mientras miraba como el cielo empezaba a clarecerse, tomando colores rojizos, indicios de que un nuevo día estaba por llegar.

Sus cabellos castaños y chinos caían sueltos por la espalda, sus ojos color avellana estaban rojos por las lagrimas derramadas, pero al parecer ya estaba mas tranquila, su cuerpo era envidiable, y mas para una mujer casada y con una hija de 17 años.

Su mente estaba en otra parte, en todos esos recuerdos felices que le venían en ese castillo, fue en ese castillo en donde descubrió sus poderes, en donde encontró a sus mejores amigos, en donde conoció la felicidad y en donde se enamoro…

_FLASH BACK_

_Una muchacha de unos 15 años estaba sentada en una ventana del quinto piso, sus ojos se veían tranquilos mientras veía el amanecer, todas las mañanas de levantaba a esa misma hora para contemplar el amanecer, ella traía su uniforme de Griffindor, pero se podían notar sus curvas pronunciadas, su cabello castaño estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, pero pequeños chinos caían por su rostro, mientras que sus hermosos ojos eran tapados por unos finos lentes…_

_Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta como alguien se acercaba a ella asta que sintió su aliento en su oreja…_

_Jane dio un respingo antes de voltear rápidamente, encontrándose con unos ojos tan negros como la misma noche…_

_Jane- Jonathan!- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho por la sorpresa que se había dado- me asustaste!- dijo mientras fingía enojo, pero claro que no se podía enojar con su mejor amigo! _

_Jonathan- no fue mi intención- dijo sonriendo_

_Jane tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se notara el sonrojo que le provocara el sonreír del chico…_

_Jane- que haces aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad_

_Jonathan- no podía dormir- dijo con similitud- y me acorde que a ti siempre te a gustado ver el amanecer… y aquí estoy!_

_Jane solo sonrió, y volvió su mirada hacia el amanecer, pero por dentro se sentía nerviosa por la presencia de Jonathan, no sabia por que, su era su mejor amigo casi desde siempre, bueno, en el tiempo que había estado en Hogwarts, y nunca se sintió incomoda junto a ella, pero desde hace un tiempo, algo había cambiado…_

_Aunque no lo estaba viendo, sabia que se sentía nervioso, lo podía sentir en su forma de respirar, después de tantos tiempos juntos, había aprendido cada cosa de el, como arrugaba el seño cuando estaba enojado, como se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso, y como su respiración se agitaba también cuando estaba nervioso…_

_Jonathan estaba muy nervioso, por eso es que se había levantado tan temprano, por que no podía aguantar ni un momento mas, pero cuando llego el momento, sintió como esa valentía había desaparecido por completo, volteo a verla, se veía tan hermosa, con una sonrisa en su rostro, el sol reflejado en sus pupilas, el olor a fresa de su cabello inundaba sus sentidos… era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida… _

_Fue entonces cuando su valor volvió y se atrevió a hacer lo que tenía planeado desde hace semanas, pero que asta ese momento tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo…_

_Jonathan- Jane…- la llamo, haciendo que esta volteara, y haciendo que su corazón latiera más y más fuerte…_

_Jane- si?- pregunto inocentemente_

_Jonathan- yo…- dio un suspiro antes de dejar salir todo lo que quería decirle- desde hace tiempo que siento algo diferente por ti, siento que me , que el aire no me alcanza cuando estas muy cerca, que mi corazón se acelera cuando me sonríes, y que me dan ganas de matar a cualquier tonto que se te acerca…_

_El corazón de Jane palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, mientras entendía que ella lo entendía perfectamente, ya que eso era lo que sentía ella…_

_Jonathan- Jane, me di cuenta que lo que siento por ti ya no es solo una amistad, te amo Jane, te amo como no e amado a nadie en mi vida… tu… tu quieres ser mi novia?_

_Jonathan bajo la vista, esperando la respuesta que al parecer nunca llegaría, cerro los ojos para aceptar la negativa, cuando sintió los más suaves y dulces labios sobres los suyos…_

_Abrió los ojos totalmente, ante la sorpresa, nunca hubiera pensado algo parecido, pero no podía negar que le gustaba el contacto con sus labios…_

_Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y tímidamente puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, mientras profundizaba más el beso…_

_No necesitaba respuesta, ese beso respondía a todas sus preguntas…_

_END FLASH BACK_

Una lágrima de felicidad mezclada con melancolía rodó por su mejilla, y se sorprendió cuando sintió un roce sobre su mejilla, borrando la lágrima…

Volteo a ver quien era, encontrándose con Hermione, quien sostenía un pañuelo, con la cual había secado su lágrima…

Hermione- no se por que, pero sabia que estarías aquí…- dijo mientras miraba el amanecer- sabes que este es mi lugar favorito?

Jane- este lugar tiene el mejor lugar para ver el amanecer…

Hermione- estamos deacuerdo…- dijo sin dejar de ver el amanecer…

Jane no pudo aguantar mas y se levanto abrazando a su hija, mientras que las lagrimas salían por sus ojos…

Hermione también lloro, mientras correspondía el abrazo…

Jane- perdóname hija- decía entre lagrimas- yo quería, te prometo que quería…

Hermione- no tengo nada que perdonarte- le respondió, también entre lágrimas- nada…

Jane- creo…creo que yo no soy el único que necesita escuchar eso…

Hermione entendió la indirecta, y volteo, encontrándose con su padre a unos cuantos metros de ellas, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que lágrimas de felicidad bañaban su rostro

Hermione no se pudo contener y corrió a su padre, recordó cuando era pequeña y hacia lo mismo cuando este regresaba de alguno de sus viajes de negocios, pero había una cosa que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, nunca cambiaria, la sonrisa de amor y cariño que ambos mostraban en el momento de abrazarse…

Hermione se lanzo a su papa, y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos, sintiendo como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo al sentir los calidos brazos de su pequeña alrededor de el…

Lagrimas salieron por los dos pares de ojos, lagrimas de felicidad por parte de ambos, felices de que todo por fin se había aclarado, ya no había mas secretos entre ellos…

Jonathan- hay alguien que también espera por ti hija…- le dijo separándose lentamente de ella

Hermione lo entendió muy bien, y lo único que atino a hacer fue sonreír más...

Jonathan- anda, ve!

Hermione le dio un gran beso a su padre entes de emprender camino entre los pasillos de Hogwarts…

Jonathan vio a su hija desaparecer a su hija por los pasillos con orgullo, su pequeña se había convertido en mujer en tan poco tiempo…

Jane- tenemos una joya como hija…- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y hundía su rostro, todavía con lagrimas en el, en su espalda…

Jonathan- no pudimos desear mejor hija que la que tenemos… pero se nos a ido tan rápido Jane… no puedo creer que la pequeña que cargue por primera vez se aya convertido en lo que ahora es…

Jane- una gran bruja y mujer…

Jonathan- como su madre…- dijo volteándose para ver a su esposa, la cual sonrió ante el comentario…

Ambos se abrazaron antes de fundirse en un beso lento, pero lleno de amor…

Draco contemplaba el amanecer en todo su esplendor, ya que sabia de sobra que no podía dormir, tantas emociones en un día era mas de lo que el podría soportar…

Sintió la presencia de alguien junto a el, volteo para encontrar a la única persona que necesitaba en esos momentos, Hermione estaba viéndolo directamente a los ojos, con la expresión de felicidad que no cabía en su rostro…

Draco- que no te piensas sentar?- le pregunto mientras se hacia a un lado para que ella se sentara a su lado…

Hermione en silencion se sentó, mientras contemplaba el paisaje que tenían enfrente, estaban debajo del árbol que estaba enfrente al lago, había algo en ese árbol que los hacia sentirse seguros y juntos, como su ese fuese su escape a la realidad…

Hermione- sabia que te encontraría aquí…- comento mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del brazo…

Draco- y yo sabia que vendrás, no me preguntes por que, pero lo sabía…

Un silencio se formo entre ellos, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, Hermione fue la encargada de romper ese silencio…

Hermione- hable con Sirius… el me hizo comprender muchas cosas… luego hable con mis padres…

Draco- ya todo esta bien?- pregunto mientras lentamente acariciaba el cabello de Hermione, mientras esta se recostaba en sus piernas…

Hermione- si… pude comprender muchas cosas, y ahora ya estoy bien… y creo que mis padres también…

Draco- lo sabia…- susurro para el mismo, pero Hermione lo alcanzo a escuchar…

Hermione- que sabias?

Draco- que los ibas a perdonar, pero te confesare que hice mal mis cálculos, yo había calculado que para el desayuno de hoy por fin te reconciliarías con ellos, pero al parecer me equivoque por unas cuantas horas…

Hermione- y se podría saber- dijo mientras se quitaba de las piernas de Draco y se sentaba al frente de el para verlo a los ojos- como es que tu sabias eso?

Draco- por que te conozco Hermione…- le respondió como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo- te conozco como nadie mas te conoce…- se acerco hacia ella, mientras le hablaba casi en un susurro junto a su oído, mientras que le propiciaba lentas y suaves caricias con las yemas de sus dedos- se como arrugas la nariz cuando estas confundida, como te muerdes el labio inferior cuando estas nerviosa, como no puedes ver directamente a los ojos cuando estas mintiendo…

Hermione- si tanto me conoces, entonces dime, que estoy pensando ahora… y no se vale usar algún poder!

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero acepto el reto mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

Hermione como precaución cerró su mente, por si trataba de entrar en ella…

Draco- mmm… estas pensando que soy el hombre mas guapo y maravillosamente sexy que ayas conocido en tu vida…

Hermione no pudo evita que una carcajada saliera, mientras que tiraba a Draco al pasto, el cual no se lo esperaba y fue tirado fácilmente…

Hermione sin esperar tiempo a que este reaccionara se poso sobre el, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa…

Draco- que dirían los profesores si encontraran a la premio anual sobre un pobre perfecto?- pregunto con inocencia- seguro que tu reputación quedaría arruinada!

Hermione- sabes? Desde que estoy contigo ya no me importa eso…- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a el…

Draco cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto con los labios de Hermione, pero estos nunca llegaron…

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, quien lo veía divertida y pensativa…

Hermione- pensándolo mejor… creo que tienes razón, que podrían pensar los profesores si nos encontraran así!- dijo fingiendo terror ante tal pensamiento y se quito de encima de Draco

Draco- que!- pregunto el escandalizado mientras se incorporaba alado de Hermione- y tu desde cuando me haces caso!- pregunto sin entender el por que del cambio de opinión de la chica… el quería su beso!

Hermione- sabes que Draco? es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, en unas cuantas horas llegara la prensa y seguro que no nos dejara en paz por un buen tiempo y es mejor dormir ahora por que si no…

Draco parecía no escuchar, solo tomo a Hermione por los hombros y la acerco a el, para besarla lenta y profundamente, mientras que Hermione enrollaba el cuello de Draco con sus brazos, y este los ponía en su cintura, mientras la acercaba mas a el…

Cuando parecía que ya no podrían respirar, ambos se separaron, pero pegaron sus frentes, mientras que ambos respiraban lentamente, como si no quisieran que ese momento acabara…

Draco- sabes de que tengo ganas? De dormir con mi hermosa y brillante novia…

Hermione no pudo evitar que una risa saliera de sus labios…

Hermione- Draco, realmente crees que tu y yo vamos a dormir realmente si estamos en la misma habitación?- pregunto con incredulidad

Draco- podemos intentarlo!- dijo con fingida inocencia…

Hermione- esta bien, esta bien, pero no te acostumbres a esto!- dijo mientras ambos caminaban dentro del castillo, para perderse entre los pasillos de Hogwarts…

era un hermoso día de verano, parecía que el sol igual que todas esas personas que estaban sentadas en los pequeños bancos de madera blanca alrededor de grandes mesas blancas, estaban contentos de presentar tal acontecimiento único en la vida de las personas mas importantes de su vida, sus hijos… día de su graduación…

Estaban en una parte del lago, en el cual al parecer estaba encantada, por que ninguno de los presentes la conocían, pero desde hay se podía ver perfectamente el castillo que durante siete años de su vida fue su hogar…

Un mar de aplausos se dejo oír cuando Dumbledore se levanto de la mesa de profesores, y se dirigió al pequeño podium que estaba a vista de todas las mesas…

Dumbledore- este es un día especial para todos ustedes, magos y brujas, que hace siete años pasaron por ese pasillo en el gran comedor, llenos de miedo y curiosidad, asombrados ante la majestuosidad del castillo que por siete años fue su hogar… pero no quiero aburrirlos con un discurso, por eso, lleno de honor, les presento a la oradora de esta noche, Hermione Black, graduada con excelencia de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!

Un mar de aplausos, principalmente del lado masculino de Hogwarts, lleno el ambiente, mientras que Hermione se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba con una gran sonrisa asta el podium, en donde estrecho la mano con su padrino…

Hermione- alumnos, compañeros y amigos… estamos aquí, para festejar algo que todos nosotros esperamos deseosos durante siete años, y que ahora por fin se a logrado…- con cada palabra que salía de su boca, su sonrisa se iba haciendo mas y mas grande- esas paredes- dijo mirando hacia el castillo- ha sido nuestro hogar durante siete largos años, dentro de ellas hemos pasado desvelos, tristezas y alegrías, hemos encontrado amigos para toda la vida, también enemigos, y algunos afortunados… hemos encontrado el amor…- para esto miro a Draco, quien la miraba fijamente, y que dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, la cual solo Hermione pudo ver…

Hermione- pero el camino no se acaba, apenas comienza, y solo les deseo a todos lo mejor… en estas vacaciones decidiremos nuestro futuro, pero recuerden que decidamos lo que decidamos, este colegio llamado Hogwarts, será nuestro hogar…

La gente se paro mientras aplaudían, mientras que Hermione lentamente bajaba del podium y se dirigía a su mesa, en donde su familia y amigos la estaban esperando…

Casi al momento las mesas se llenaron de excelente y deliciosa comida preparada por los elfos apareció en las mesas

Jane- estuviste grandiosa hija!- le decía mientras la abrazaba y la felicitaba

Pero al contrario de ella, su esposo no estaba poniendo gran atención a su hija…

Jonathan- comida!- decía mientras miraba todos esos suculentos platillos que tenia enfrente-mmm! Ya extrañaba la comida de Hogwarts!- decía mientras se metía un pedazo de comida a la boca…

Jane- Jonathan!- dijo mirando severamente a su esposo- que no piensas felicitar a tu hija?

Jonathan- claro que si!- dijo haciéndose el ofendido- pero creo que esta demasiado ocupada para mi…

Jane volteo a ver a su hija, la cual había desaparecido de su asiento, pero no estaba muy lejos de hay, estaba junto con Draco, y ambos caminaban alejándose de la celebración…

Draco- estuviste fabulosa!- le decía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y seguían caminando, alejándose mas y mas, asta perderse de vista

Hermione no decía nada, solo sonreía pensativa mientras se dejaba acariciar por Draco

Draco- cuanto soñé con este momento!- decía mientras se detenía y miraba a Hermione a los ojos, con los ojos brillando de ilusión y emoción- ya empecé a ver unos apartamentos para nosotros, pero asta ahora no e encontrado alguno que me gustara, y necesito que me ayudes a…

Hermione- espera, espera- dijo realmente shokeada- que es lo que me estas diciendo? Un apartamento?

Draco- claro!- dijo sorprendido ante la pregunta-para los dos, por que? No te gusta la idea?

Hermione- no! No es eso!... es solo que…

Draco- pero si crees que es muy apresurado- decía sin escuchar a Hermione

Hermione- no, es solo…

Draco- lo olvidamos y te voy a visitar…- decía sin percibir que Hermione trataba de decir algo

Hermione- escucha Draco, yo…

Draco- todos los días a tu casa y….

Hermione- DRACO!- grito llamando su atención

Draco paro de hablar y la miro…

Hermione- no es que no quiera vivir contigo- dijo acercándose a el- a mi me encantaría vivir contigo!... pero…

Draco- pero que?- pregunto ya sin entender el por que de la indecisión de Hermione…

Hermione- yo voy a estudiar muy lejos y…

Draco- es por eso?- pregunto con una sonrisa, por un momento había pensado lo peor, pero solo era su imaginación- no te preocupes! Se que la academia de medí magia esta asta el otro lado del Londres mágico, pero ese no es problema!

Hermione- Draco, Draco- lo llamo con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo que este se callara al verla en tal estado en que estaba

Draco- que pasa? Por que te pones así?- pregunto ahora realmente preocupado

Hermione- es que… es que me voy a estudiar a los Estados Unidos…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, incapaz de ver a Draco….

Draco- que?- pregunto sin entender lo que estaba oyendo…

Hermione- tome unos exámenes en un colegio muggle, y pase! Mande mis calificaciones y me aceptaron!- dijo tratando de explicarse…-quiero que cuando tome el puesto en la corporación familiar este lo mas preparada posible…- su mirada era de suplica ante Draco, ya que lo amaba, y no quería que algo como eso los separara…

Draco estaba prácticamente en shock, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de una separación tan repentina…

El quería vivir con ella mientras ambos estudiaban sus carreras, el quería llegar por las tardes, agobiado con todo el trabajo que tenia que hacer y ver a Hermione igual o asta mas agobiada que el y entre los dos calmarse entre mimos y besos, quería dormir con ella todas las noches, y despertar con ella todas las mañanas!

Hermione- Draco… Draco por favor dime algo!- dijo algo impaciente y angustiada por el silencio de Draco…

Se temía lo peor, desde que supo que había entrado, había tratado de encontrar el momento indicado para decírselo, pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, por miedo a su reacción…

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras que las lágrimas salían sin parar por sus ojos, pero repentinamente sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, los cuales reconocía perfectamente, sin abrir los ojos se abrazo a Draco y le correspondió el beso…

Draco- tranquila- le susurraba al oído y sentía como Hermione asentía con la cabeza y respiraba profundamente, tratando de calmarse

Hermione-yo…- dijo separándose un poco de el, sintiéndose presa del miedo a perderlo- todavía puedo decir que no, todavía puedo negarme, así no tendría que irme y…

Draco- Hermione- la llamo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- escúchame… no quiero que hagas eso…

Hermione- pero…

Draco- además, se que en los Estados Unidos hay una excelente academia de Aurores…

A Hermione se le seco la boca de la impresión… Draco lo estaba diciendo enserio?

Hermione- tú… tú te irisas a vivir conmigo a los Estados Unidos?- pregunto incrédula

Draco la abrazo posesivamente por la cintura mientras le susurraba al oído…

Draco- no podría estar en otro lugar que no fuera contigo… además, ni creas que te dejaría sola, presa de todos esos chicos llenos de hormonas!

Hermione rió a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Draco

Hermione- y crees que yo me fijaría en alguno de esos chicos llenos de hormonas, teniéndote a ti? Si tu eres a la persona que yo amo?

Draco- pero si yo no dudo que tu me ames!... de lo que dudo de las cabezas sucias y las hormonas de _esos_… creeme, se lo sucios que podrían llegar a ser…

Hermione- pero para eso estarás hay… para defenderme de cualquier cosa…

Draco- eso no que lo dudas! partiré bocas y repartiré maldiciones a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerse a mi mujer…

Hermione- tu mujer?- pregunto incrédula

Draco- claro- dijo acercándose mas a ella- eres mi mujer desde el día en que me dijiste que si…

A Hermione se le vinieron los colores a las mejillas recordando _ese_ día!

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el rostro de Hermione se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo…

Hermione escondió su rostro en el cuello de Draco, evitando que este viera su sonrojo…

Draco- te amo Hermione Jane Granger/Black…

Al oír esto Hermione separo su cabeza del cuello de Draco y lo miro a los ojos, mientras pronunciaba lo que ambos ya sabían…

Hermione- y yo te amo Draco Malfoy… como no tienes idea…

Lentante se fueron acercando, para acabar en un maravilloso y lento beso, disfrutando el contacto con los labios del otro, no tenían prisa, tenían toda una vida por delante…

**FIN**

_O5-01-06_

_12:01 PM

* * *

_

Hola! nunca pense que legaria este dia! acabe este proyecto en el cual muchos me han apoyado!...

les doy mil gracias a todos!

pero ni crean que se han librado tan rapido de mi! voy a hacer una continuacion! espero que pronto lo ponga... bueno, que empieze a escribirlo! jeje!

nos vemos pronto!

besos y abrazos a todos!


	29. epilogo

_lesly es esconde detras de su escritorio, y lentamente sube la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa..._

_- ejem... LO SIENTO! ya c k llevo meses y meses de no escribir ni una sola palabra! pero wueno! keria recompensarlo con un capitulo extra, o un epilogo! espero k les gust y k no kieran matarme! lo k pasa es k este capitulo lo habia escrito... como dos dis despues de que acabe el ff, pero se me olvido, y asta hace poco no tenia nada que hacer, a si que me puse a checar mi computadora y sorpresa! lo encontre!_

_wueno, ahora si, sin mas distracciones... el epilogo... eso creo..._

* * *

Se agarro fuertemente de su asiento, mientras miraba de un lado al otro nervioso, nunca había echo algo como eso…

_Estupidos muggles, por que YO el gran Draco Malfoy tomar uno de estos… como les dice Hermione?... a si! Aviones! Que necesidad tengo yo de algo tan arriesgado y peligroso como esto? Y si se cae?... oh no! No quiero privar al mundo de mi maravillosa y perfecta presencia!..._- pensaba con dramatismo mientras su respiración se hacia mas profunda y rápida, tratando de no verse nervioso- _pero por que es que estoy aquí?... a si! Ya me acuerdo!_

Hermione- estas bien Draco?- pregunto poniendo su mano sobre la suya…

Draco- que?- dijo reaccionando, y viendo a la chica como si nada estuviera pasando…- claro que estoy bien!- respondió con arrogancia

De la nada el piloto salio, y aviso que el avión estaba apunto de despegar…

El rostro de Draco se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba, mientras inconscientemente tomaba la mano de Hermione con fuerza, cosa que hizo que la chica soltara una pequeña risa silenciosa

Piloto- todo esta bien, ya hemos revisado el avión y no hay ninguna falla- comento mirando a Draco, tratando de calmarlo, no era la primera vez que lidiaba con algún primerizo- por favor opónganse el cinturón de seguridad mientras despegamos, y si en el caso de que aya turbulencias…- y dándole una sonrisa amable a Hermione regreso a la cabina de comando..

Draco- tu-turbulencias?- pregunto en voz baja, tratando de que nadie mas lo oyera, pero Hermione si lo escucho, y lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa mientras apretaba su mano contra la de el con fuerza

Hermione- no te preocupes Draco, no va a pasar nada…- luego su mirada cambio a una de compasión- no tienes por que tener miedo, la primera vez siempre se sienten nervios…

Draco- nervios!- pregunto el alarmado ante las suposiciones de Hermione, que aunque fueran ciertas, el nunca lo admitiría- yo no estoy nervioso!- termino la platica, mientras posaba su mirada en la azafata, mientras que Hermione trataba de no reírse de Draco…

Las turbinas se encendieron, haciendo que Draco que asustara mas, nunca había confiado plenamente en uno de esos aparatos muggles, y jamás lo aria… pero como se había podido convencer por algo así?... ah! Ya recordaba…

_Flash Back…_

_Draco estaba en el cuarto de su habitación, mientras miraba su cuarto críticamente, el cual tenia todos los cajones abiertos, mientras buscaba algo que le faltara para su viaje…_

_Encima de su cama estaban cinco maletas, reducidas, las cuales cabían en la palma de su mano, mientras el miraba su habitación buscando algo que le faltara…_

_Alguien toco la puerta, pero el estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que solo le dio permiso para pasar…_

_Escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente, pero el estaba de espaldas a la puerta, así que no vio quien había osado a perturbar sus pensamientos…_

_La siguiente cosa que supo era que era aventado a la cama, y Draco el cual no había prevenido esto callo boca abajo, completamente confundido…_

_Estaba listo para matar a cualquiera que se aya usado a tirarlo, y cuando volteo se encontró con esos ojos miel que tan bien conocía…_

_Draco- Hermione!- exclamo con sorpresa- que estas haciendo aquí?- fue lo único que le llego a la mente…_

_Hermione- esa es la forma de saludar a tu prometida?- pregunto en forma sensual, mientras se acercaba a el, con movimientos lentos y sensuales…_

_Draco sintió que la boca se le secaba, ya que Hermione traía unos pantalones a la cadera con una pequeña blusita de tirantes color crema, y el pelo lo traía suelto, como a el le gustaba…_

_Parecía una de sus ya conocidas fantasías… pero algo no cuadraba…._

_Draco- que quieres?- pregunto mientras arrugaba el seño, Hermione no era de ese tipo de chicas… no regularmente…_

_Hermione- que no puedo venir a la casa de mi novio!- pregunto enojada a la pregunta- bien! mejor me voy!- se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, cuando Draco en un rápido movimiento se levanto de la cama y la tomo por la cintura, dejándose caer de nuevo a la cama, cayendo ella sobre el…_

_Draco- perdóname…- dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello, haciendo que ella suspirara- no era mi intención…- repetía una y otra vez mientras los besos se volvían mas ardientes…_

_Hermione- Draco…- decía entrecortadamente—Draco para… estamos en tu casa! Tu mama podría entrar en cualquier momento…_

_Pero Draco parecía que no escuchaba, asta que sintió como Hermione se apartaba de el…_

_Draco- que pasa?_

_Hermione lo miro con ojos de sorpresa, preguntándose como es que podía tener un novio tan… calenturiento! Pero tal vez sea una de las razones por lo cual lo amaba tanto…_

_Pero se obligo a no pensar en eso, volviendo al plan que tenia desde un principio…_

_Hermione- lo que pasa…- dijo sensualmente mientaras se volvía a acercar a el- es que vine para pedirte algo…_

_Sus movimientos parecían un tanto felinos, mientras se subía lentamente a la cama de Draco y se sentaba sobre sus piernas, de una forma que hizo que toda la sangre del cuerpo de Draco fuera a parar a una parte especifica de su perfecta anatomía…_

_Draco- que… que quieres…_

_Hermione- estaba pensando…- dijo mientras empezaba moverse sensualmente sobre Draco, haciendo su respiración cortante- que me gustaría irme en avión hacia los Estados Unidos…- pero parecía que Draco no escuchaba, ya que sus ojos paseaban por el cuerpo de su novia como si se la estuviera comiendo con la mirada…- ya sabes, por toda al experiencia y eso… no te parece perfecto?_

_Draco- si… lo que tu digas…_

_Hermione- enserio?- dijo parando sus movimientos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, emocionada por la respuesta del rubio…_

_Draco- claro que si…- respondió, esperando la su recompensa… recompensa que nunca llego…_

_Hermione- genial- dijo bajándose de el- por que acabo de comprar los boletos… hay Draco! esto será tan emocionante! Tengo que ir a terminar de hacer mis maletas!- y sin mas salio de la habitación, dejándolo completamente solo…_

_Draco- que!- grito enfadado, como se atrevía a dejarlo en ese estado?- genial! Me tendré que dar una ducha con agua helada!... pero que fue lo que dijo?...- pero por mas que pensaba no se acordaba de lo dicho hace unos cuantos minutos por su novia- que importa! Seguro fueron puras tonterías!- y sin mas se dirigió al baño, en donde le esperaba una ducha helada… _

_End Flash Bach_

Y ahora estaba hay, en ese maldito avión, sin escapatoria… y todo gracias a sus malditas hormonas que no pudieron controlarse un poco…

* * *

Veía el reloj constantemente, cada vez mas desesperado, mientras que tomaba tu bebida casi de un solo trago, ya era la quinta vez que le hacia eso…

desde que salieron de Hogwarts, Alex se había dedicado al modelaje profesional, mientras que Lesly se dedicaba a la empresa de sus padres, atendiendo cosas que ellos están acostumbrados a hacer, según ellos, es un entrenamiento para cuándo ella tome su lugar

pero lo unico malo que ambos podian encontrar hacerca de sus nuevas carreras, era que el tiempo juntos se habia acortado significativamente, ya no habia tardes sin hacer nada mas que estar juntos, o noches en las que se pasaban horas y horas platicando, ya que el trabajo los consumia de una u otra manera...

Por un momento se pregunto si realmente su relación duraría mucho tiempo, y no podia negarlo, habia veces en que a veces lo dudaba, dudaba que pudieran lugarlo, cuantas parejas no habia visto romper por el mismo motivo por el que ellos pasaban? el trabajo los absorvia tanto que el amor poco a poco se marchitava, por que es que en su caso no seria igual? Que habia de diferencia entre aquellas cientos de relaciones y la de ellos?

Y vio la respuesta entrar por la puerta, Lesly entraba por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, estaba tan hermosa, fue entonces cuando lo supo, la amaba, la amaba con todo lo que el tenia…

Lesly- amor!- dijo entrando al lujoso restauran, parecía que había corrido desde su oficina asta aya- perdón por haber llegado tarde! Es que la reunión se alargo mas de lo deseado! Perdón por haberte dejado esperando!

Alex- no hay problema- dijo dándole un beso como saludo, y viéndola con una sonrisa, el sabia como podían tardar ese tipo de reuniones, hubo un tiempo que sus padres lo obligan a estar en esas aburridas reuniones…

Lesly- y tú? Como vas en la agencia?

Alex- perfecto! No sabes, mañana por la tarde voy a hacer una pasarela parta Gucci… vas a venir?

La cara de Lesly lo decía todo… no iba a poder…

Lesly- es lo que te iba a comentar, hoy en la noche tomo un vuelo hacia Paris, al parecer tenemos un problema y tengo que ir en persona a resolverlo…

Alex- entiendo amor, no hay problema- contesto con una sonrisa, no podía recriminarle algo que el sabia que no era su culpa

Lesly- te prometo que te recompensare- contesto, mientras se acercaba lentamente a el y lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras que hacia que sus cuerpos se rosaran de una forma erotica, siento conciente del alejamiento que había entre ellos, y eso le procuraba…- que te parece si tomamos una semana de vacaciones?- propuso- solo tu, yo y una isla paradisiaca en donde no hubiera señal de telefono, asi no nos molestaran…

Alex- tu puedes?- pregunto, temiendose inlucionarle

Lesly- claro!- exclamo con una sonrisa- ya hize un espacio en mi ajenda, y tengo la proxima semana vacia… y tu?

Alex- creo que puedo areglar eso…- contesto con una sornisa mientras la besaba suavemente

Lesly- entonces que? Nos escapamos de todo por una semana?- pregunto mientras se asercaban lentamente

Alex- claro…

Lesly- entonces…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, se escucho el timbre de su celular, el cual ella contesto rápidamente…

Lesly- si…. claro, no hay problema, que pasa?... aja…. aja… quien era el encargado?... ok…. Esta bien, voy para aya…- luego de eso colgó el celular, mientras se ponía de pie, rápidamente- a pasado un accidente, y al parecer es grave, perdón por no poder quedarme, pero es que me tengo que ir...- se acerco al sorprendido Alex y le do un rápido beso en los labios- nos vemos!- y sin mas se fue, dejando a Alex sin sabes que fue lo que paso, solo sabia que Lesly había desaparecido…

Sonrio mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar, mientras negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa, esa era Lesly, la mujer que amaba, y no podia hacer nada para cambiarla

* * *

Ya no sentía sus brazos, claro que en esa maldita posición nadie los sentiría, mientras veía a su novia parando alrededor de el, poniendo alfileres en todas partes, gruñendo, quitando alfileres y volviendo a ponerlos, era realmente traumante…

Blaise- ya no siento mis brazos Pansy!... auch!- reclamo cuando sintió un alfiler tocando su piel, y dudaba que hubiera sido accidental…

Pansy- deja de quejarte Blaise, que saber que esto es muy importante para mí…

Blaise- y yo no digo que no- comento mientras veía como su novia paraba de nuevo alrededor de el- pero por que yo tengo que ser el maniquí?

Pansy- primero, por que eres mí novio y tienes que apoyarme en esto, dos por que este diseño lo estoy haciendo para hombre, y tu eres la talla indicada, y tres, por que no encontré ni un maldito maniquí como el que yo necesitaba!...- y mordazmente agrego- pero si quieres me consigo algún modelo, al fin de cuenta ellos no se quejan y podría hacerle todos los arreglos que yo deseara sin que se quejaran…

Blaise- de ninguna manera!- respondió rápidamente y con el seño fruncido, de solo imaginarse a Pansy tocando a otro hombre le causaba ganas de maldecir a alguien…

Pansy- entonces calla que ya casi acabo!

Blaise- esta bien, pero recuerda que tengo juego en una hora, y tengo que prepararme…

Pansy- esta bien amor, pero recuerda que tenemos cita con el banquete a las 5, para escoger el banquete de la boda…

Blaise- tengo que ir?- pregunto sin poder dejar de mostrar su cara de fastidio

Pansy- claro que si! Tú tienes que probar toda la comida! Que quieres! Que sea yo la que engorde y que no quepa en mi vestido de bodas? Ja! Primero te mato!

Blaise- esta bien, yo seré quien probare todo- dijo con una sonrisa, ya no le desagradaba tanto ir a esa dichosa cita…

Pansy- listo!- dijo alegre, mientras se alejaba lentamente, viendo orgullosa su nuevo diseño…- bien, ahora solo falta un conjuro… _arreglate corustus!-_ y sin mas los alfileres se hicieron pequeños hilos, los cuales se iban amarrando unos con otros, formando una perfecta costura, haciendo que el trabajo quedara listo…

Blaise- se ve muy bien amor…- comento mientras se veía al espejo, sin poder evitar la arrogancia característica de Slytering- pero para que mienta, todo se ve bien en mí…

Pansy rodó los ojos, mientras conjuraba un hechizo, para que el ateniendo desapareciera del cuerpo de Blaise y apareciera perfectamente doblado y planchado en la mesa de trabajo de Pansy…

Pansy estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos, cuando sintió a Blaise abrazándola por la espalda y empezando a besarle el oído, lo que provoco en ella un escalofrió…

Pansy- Blaise… no…- simio, mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que su novio le hacia sentir…- tengo cita con Lesly en una hora… voy a mostrarle mi diseño, si lo acepta, seré su nueva diseñadora…

Blaise- una hora… perfecto para mi…- le susurraba al oído, mientras sutilmente metía sus manos debajo de la camisa de Pansy, y suavemente le acariciaba los senos, los cuales se endurecían a cada momento…

Pansy- Blaise…- fue lo único que podo decir antes de perderse en ese mar de sensaciones que su novio le hacia sentir…

* * *

Hermione no se cansaba de ver a Draco, en su intento de que no se le notara el nerviosismo… era tan tierno!

Por una milésima de segundo le dio pena, ya que era ella la que quería hacer ese viaje, era ella la que le hizo una trampa para que el fuera con ella, y por ultimo, fue ella quien lo amenazo con un mes durmiendo en el sofá y sin _nada _de _nada _si no aceptaba ir con ella…

Pero después de esa milésima de segundo, siguió disfrutando del espectáculo que Draco le estaba proporcionando…

Y es que estar tanto tiempo alrededor de ella le había pegado alguna de sus mañas…

Hermione- respira profundo…- le decía, mientras veía con gracia que el hacia exactamente todo lo que ella decía…- tranquilo que nada va a pasar…

Draco- y si esta estupida cosa muggle se cae?

Hermione aguanto la risa al notar por que era el nerviosismo de Draco

Hermione- Draco, es más probable que Snape le declare su amor a Harry a que este avión se caiga!

Draco no pudo evitar una mueca de asco al imaginarse a su padrino y a Potter… iugh! Tendría pesadillas por el resto de su vida!

Hermione- Draco, veme- le pidió mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas…- nada va a pasar, te lo prometo… además, traigo mi varita- decía mientras señalaba su bolso- si algo pasa yo lo arreglo…

Por algún motivo el que Hermione digiera que todo estaba bien lo calmo un poco…

Cuando por fin el avión despego, Draco se sintió mucho mejor, poco después la azafata llego asta donde estaban ellos, preguntando por alguna bebida, como Draco no sabia ninguna bebida muggle, Hermione pidió una soda para el y un agua natural para ella…

Draco- te dije que no tenia miedo!- dijo con altanería, cuando la azafata los dejo de nuevo solos

Hermione- claro que no amor!- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos- como vas a tener miedo tu de un simple avión!- dijo con sarcasmo, pero Draco estaba tan concentrado en su victoria que no se percato del sarcasmo…

Después de un colapso de nervios, las cosas se pusieron mejor, y cuando el avión se estabilizo, Draco por fin se tranquilizo, disfrutando del vuelo…

Diez minutos fueron necesarios para que Draco se quedara sumamente dormido, recargado en el hombro de Hermione, quien tenía su computadora enfrente, enfrascada en los archivos que tenia enfrente…

Hermione sintió como la respiración de Draco se hacia un poco mas rápida, lo que indicaba que había despertado…

Hermione- dormiste bien?- pregunto haciéndole leves caricias en el pelo

Draco- contigo, siempre duermo bien…- comento mientras abría los ojos- no importa en donde sea… que estas viendo?

Hermione- unos papeles que me mando mama, quiere que revise esto antes de mañana, y que le de mi opinión sobre esto…- dijo sin dejar de leer velozmente la pantalla de computadora…

Draco- deja eso…- le dijo con voz rasposa, a causa del sueño que todavía estaba sobre el, mientras que con una mano cerraba la pantalla de la computadora y la ponía a un lado, mientras que con la otra abrazaba a Hermione, de una forma tierna, pero a la vez un tanto posesiva, solo como Draco sabia hacerlo…

Draco- ni creas que se me a olvidado de lo que dejamos pendiente el otro día en mi casa…- le susurro al oído, mientras que sus manos ya habían empezado el recorrido por su cuerpo…

Hermione no pudo evitar el abrir fuertemente los ojos, mientras miraba por todos lados, como tratando de encontrar a alguien espiándolos…

Hermione- estas loco!- le susurro mientras trataba de alejar las manos de Draco fuera de ella- estamos en pleno avión! Cualquiera podría vernos!

Draco- que no te gustan los riesgos Hermione…- le susurro de nuevo al oído, mientras que disfrutaba ver como ella se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa… si que la venganza era dulce…

Hermione no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que el estaba hablando enserio

Hermione- pero tu estas loco o que! la altura te hace elocurar! Estas loco si creer que yo aria _eso_ aquí!

Pero Draco aceptaria un no, no en esos momentos, no luego de que ella lo dejo de _esa_ manera aquel dia…

Fue entonces cuando la manera perfecta de vengarse, llego a su cabeza como un rayo…

Sin escuchar las negativas de Hermione se volvio a acercar a ella, pero ahora de una forma mas sugestiva, los besos eran ardiantes, al igual a las caricias que le proporcionaba

Su mano, la cual empezo acariciando levemente el cuello, siguio bajando, haciendo que los latidos de Hermione se hicieran cada vez mas violentos, al igual que su respiracion, a causa de las caricias que Draco le proporcionaba

Suavemente acaricio sobre la ropa los pezones erectos, los cual delataban la exitacion de la chica, Draco se detivo en ese punto, en donde apreto los pezones lentamente, haciendo que Hermione soltara un grito ahogado, ya que tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar un grito

Satisfecho con lo logrado Draco siguio bajando por el cuerpo de la chica, acaricio su vientre, sus piernas, asta llegar al lugar deceado, el lugar que solo el conocia, el lugar que era suyo y de nadie mas

Suavemente fue acariciando los plieges del bello cuerpo de su prometida, haciendo que Hermione se retorciera en su aciento, carcomida por el placer, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, llenandose del placer que Draco le estaba dando, era magico y unico, y ella anciava sentir mas

Ya no importara en donde y en que circunstancias estaban, lo queria, y lo queria ya! su cuerpo gritaba por el...

Draco disfrutaba ver a Hermione en ese estado, su rostro sonrojado, sus labios humedos, su respiracion agitada, y sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer que el le estaba proporcionando...

Por un momento Draco se olvido de su plan, pero regreso a su mente el escuchar una puerta abriendose, una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, mientras las caricias se iban haciendo mas profundas, listo para causar el maximo placer en Hermione...

Hermione estaba que ya no aguantaba, su cuerpo pedia mas y mas, Draco era MUY habil con sus manos, pero fue entonces cuando escucho a Draco susurrarle en el oido...

- te gusta?

Hermione se mordio el labio para no gemir como respuesta, y asintio con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos...

- sientes el placer recorrerte?- volvio a preguntar

como respuesta Hermione volvio a gemir

- sabes que cariño? fue igual a esto como tu me dejaste el otro dia en casa... no te acuerdas? cuando me persuadiste para venir aqui?

pero Hermione podia entender solo la mitad de las palabras que Draco le decia, ya que estaba como en un placentero trance, en donde solo queria mas y mas..

Hermione niciquiera pudo reaccionar cuando Draco en un habil movimiento saco la mano bajo la falda de Hermione y se acomodo, justo a tiempo antes de que la azafata saliera de su cavina, y los mirara con una sonrisa

- solo queria avisarles que en unos cuantos minutos les traeran la comida... con su permiso- y sin mas se retiro, dejando a un sonriente Draco y a una muy confundida Hermione

- eh?- fue lo unico que pudo a atinar a decir Hermione, sin entender que era lo que habia pasado

- creo que tienes razon cariño, no podemos estar haciendo esas cosas aqui!- comento con voz alarmada, mientras disfrutaba ver la cara que Hermione ponia- y... ahhhh- daba un gran bosteso- creo que ya me regreso el sueño...- Hermione todabia no salia de la imprecion- me despiertas cuando traigan la comida...

Y sin mas se acomodo, dispuesto a dormirse un rato, con una gran sonrisa en los labios...

fue entonces cuando por fin la mente de Hermione se puso a tabajar... repaso lo que habia dicho Draco, asta que se dio cuenta lo que habia pasado..

su rostro se puso rojo de la furia que sentia, su boca se abria y se cerraba, indesisa entre gritarle o no, y es que era una venganza por lo que ella le hizo el otro dia, no sabia si gritarle y ponerse furiosa, o simplemente dejarlo pasar, ya que ella le habia echo practicamente lo mismo... no con esa intencion, ni de la misma manera, pero se lo hizo...

se levanto del aciento y camino furiosa al sanitario en donde se encerro dando un portazo

al cerrarse la puerta, Draco abrio los ojos con una gran sonrisa

- nadie se mete con un Malfoy y queda inmune- se dijo a si mismo antes de acurrucarse mejor y dispuesto a dormir durante un rato...

* * *

_bien! que les parecio? les gusto?_

_cuando yo lo escribi, tenia en mente hacer una continuacion, pero despues... como que ya no me gusto la idea, pero ustedes son los que deciden! quieresn que siga, o mejor que haci se quede?_

_espero sus rrs!_


End file.
